Yin and Yang's child
by setsuna05
Summary: Shaolan, Eriol et Meiling sont membres d'une organisation magique,un jour leur mission sera de sauvé une étudiante qui pourrait devenir une arme et la garder chez eux, la mission ne sera pas de tout repos surtout lorsque la protégée fugue pour aller a des
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une nouvelle fic! Les paroles en italiques sont les pensées des personnages! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous!!******

Chapitre 1: mission****

            Le Japon… Cette contrée regorge de forces surnaturelles parfois bonne parfois mauvaise… Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de bon ou de mauvais pouvoir, la seule chose qui compte est de savoir comment les utiliser… Se sont les personnes qui font de mauvais choix ou commettent des actes ignobles qui sont mauvais, pas leur pouvoir qui n'est qu'un instrument. Prenez, par exemple, un couteau. Il peut être inoffensif lorsqu'il est utilisé pour la cuisine mais dans la main d'un tueur il n'a pas la même fonction. C'est exactement la même chose pour les pouvoirs. Malheureusement, les personnes dites "normal" ne peuvent pas attraper ou emprisonné et même juger des criminels qui ont des capacités paranormales. C'est pour cette raison qu'un dénommé Clow Read a créer une agence, une sorte de police du paranormale. Son nom est Savior of Peace, elle a été érigé il y a plusieurs siècles mais c'est impossible de savoir quand avec exactitude. D'autres pôles ont été créer durant les siècles précédent, désormais, chaque pays compte une agence Savior of Peace.

            Au Japon, cette agence se trouve à Tokyo et c'est dans l'immeuble qui sert de quartier général que commence notre histoire. Au dernier étage du bulding se trouve le dirigeant actuel de l'agence. Agréablement assis derrière son bureau, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnants, le visage creusé de quelques rides d'expression était sérieux. Ses yeux chocolats reflétaient de l'inquiétude, il avait ses mains jointe au niveau de sa bouche, devant lui se trouvait un dossier qu'on lui avait remit dix minutes auparavant.

_- Toute cette histoire devient plus grave que se que je ne pensais… Je ne peux que m'en remettre à eux, ils sont les meilleur. Nous devons les contrer… peu importe qui se cache derrière._

On frappa à la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir laissant entrer un homme de vingt ans, les cheveux chocolats, ses yeux étaient ambrés et son teint plus bronzé que la normal. Ses traits fins démontraient tout de même ses origines chinoises, il était grand et musclé. Il portait une chemise noir et un pantalon de costume noir également. Derrière lui se trouvait une femme de vingt cinq ans, elle avait de long cheveux noir et lisse relié en une queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient d'un marron presque noir. Elle avait des courbes moyenne mais mise en valeur par un débardeur noir a fort décolleté et un jean moulant. Elle avait une demi-tête de moins que l'homme devant elle. Le dernier a entré était un homme de vingt deux ans, bruns aux yeux bleu. Il portait des lunettes qui lui donnait un air à la fois sérieux et mystérieux. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux non bridés montrait le sang européen, anglais pour être plus précis, qui coulait dans ses veines. Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés qui se trouvaient non loin du bureau.

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir Yoru? Dit la jeune femme. J'espère que c'est important parce que je n'avais pas prévu de sortir se soir!

- C'est très important Meiling, sinon je ne vous aurais pas appelé... Si je vous ai fais venir c'était pour vous parlez de votre nouvelle mission.

Les trois acolytes restèrent silencieux, encourageant Yoru à leur dire quelle serait leur mission.

- Nous avons récemment découvert qu'un groupe de personne ayant des pouvoirs veut s'en prendre à une civile, reprit Yoru. Nous ne savons pas encore pour qui ils travaillent mais le message que l'on a intercepté d'eux n'est pas négligeable… Ils veulent faire de cette femme une arme.

- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda le jeune européen. Qui peut transformé une civile en une arme?

- Soit ils feront des expériences sur elle, soit…ils ont réellement trouvé le moyen de donner des pouvoirs aux civils… Nous ne savons pas bien les limites des pouvoirs Eriol.

Le jeune européen hocha la tête, le jeune chinois se tourna vers le patron.

- Est-ce qu'on a un dossier ou quelque chose sur elle? Interrogea-t-il. Et que doit-on faire?

- C'est justement ou je voulais en venir Shaolan… J'aimerais que vous protégiez cette fille de ses agresseurs en l'amenant chez vous. Elle y sera en sécurité jusqu'à se qu'on sache qui est derrière toute cette affaire. Nous n'avons que son nom et une photographie qui date de deux ans. Elle a dix huit ans maintenant et elle est en dernière année au lycée Seijo.

- Et quand est-ce qu'on doit se la prendre? Demanda Meiling

- Dès demain après ces cours. Vous la prendrez et l'emmènerez ici qu'on lui parle un peu de se qu'il va se passer… Vous pouvez y aller.

Les trois jeunes gens se levèrent et sortirent du bureau de leur supérieur. Ils ne semblaient pas du tout inquiet, Shaolan marchait les mains dans les poches, Eriol souriait tranquillement et Meiling venait de sortir de son sac une cigarette qu'elle s'apprêtait à allumer. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes refermé sur eux la femme de l'équipe se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Vous pensez que la SP est derrière tout ça?

- Sa ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, répondit Shaolan avec amertume. Se ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils feraient quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

- Pour le moment, nous devons uniquement nous concentrer sur cette fille. Déclara Eriol. Les autres s'occuperont de tout ça.

Ils sortirent silencieusement de l'ascenseur et allèrent dans le parking chercher leur voiture, Shaolan s'installa au volant et Eriol alla à ses côtés. Le jeune chinois se tourna vers Meiling qui venait juste de monter à l'arrière.

- Tu ne veux pas venir devant? Interrogea-t-il. La place du mort te conviendrait beaucoup mieux.

- La ferme!

            Les deux garçons se mirent à rire doucement puis ils reprirent leur sérieux. Une demi-heure plus tard ils arrivèrent dans leur maison. Ils habitaient à Tomoéda une petite ville très proche de Tokyo, c'était plus pratique: le prix de la maison était très abordable et ils n'étaient pas loin du siège de l'agence Savior of Peace. Leur maison comportait une salle de bain, quatre chambres, une cuisine et un salon séparé. Ils avaient pu prendre une grande maison puisque l'agence payait la moitié de leur frais parce que Yoru avait décidé il y a trois ans de les faire vivre ensemble pour qu'ils se connaissent mieux et sachent comment les autres réagissent: chose

primordiale dans le travail d'équipe. Shaolan jeta les clefs de la voiture et de la maison sur la table qui se trouvait dans le hall et alla directement à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Eriol soupira puis s'empara des clés pour refermé la porte de la maison tandis que Meiling s'affalait sur le canapé en allumant la télé. Eriol le regarda dans l'encadrement.

- Ne va pas te coucher trop tard, n'oublie pas que nous avons du boulot demain!

- Je sais…déclara-t-elle. Mais je ne vais pas loupé mon feuilleton! J'irais me couché après!

- Comme tu veux. Dit Eriol. Bonne nuit Meiling.

            Il partit dans sa chambre sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'appuya contre la porte. L'ambiance qui régnait dans cette maison était pesante, malgré qu'ils sachent tout l'un de l'autre -ou presque- ils n'étaient pas des "amis soudés" mais plutôt des collègues de travail qui vivaient sous le même toit. Cette atmosphère n'était pas sereine, elle était lourde. Ils étaient rarement tous au même moment dans l'appartement. Eriol avait un travail en dehors des Saviors of Peace, c'était plus une passion en fait, il allait s'occuper de la bibliothèque du coins. Il y avait plein de jeunes qui venaient et qui lui parlaient de temps en temps. C'était très tranquille et il appréciait s'y réfugier lorsque l'ambiance de la maison devenait trop lourde à son gout. Meiling quant à elle, elle donnait de temps en temps un coup de main dans le bar d'une de ses rare amies. Shaolan était celui qui restait le moins dans l'appartement bien qu'il ne fasse pas souvent de boulot à côté. Il aimait bien se promené dans les rues tranquilles de la ville, parfois il allait dans des cafés pour lire un nouveau livre ou étudier un dossier. Une fois il avait travaillé dans un magasin de vêtement mais il avait rapidement abandonné: au lieu d'avoir des clients il avait des clientes qui s'intéressaient plus à lui qu'a se qu'il était censé vendre. Parfois il faisait un boulot par-ci par là pour tuer le temps. Tout les trois avaient des aventures de temps à autres mais ils ne les emmenaient jamais chez eux.

            Quelques heures plus tard, la maison était calme. Meiling venait de monter se coucher après son feuilleton et s'était endormit très rapidement. En revanche le lendemain matin, se fut plus difficile pour elle de se lever. Il devait être huit heure et demi lorsque Eriol entra dans sa chambre en ouvrant les volets pour laisser entrer le soleil. Meiling se retourna dans son lit.

- T'es chiant Eriol! Cracha-t-elle. Je suis en train de dormir! Va-t-en!

- Tu aurais dû te coucher plus tôt, répliqua-t-il. Nous devons allez au lycée de fille pour savoir à quelle heure elle finit ses cours!! Alors debout!

Il lui retira ses couvertures, Meiling finit par se lever de très mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'Eriol, elle lui donna un coup sur la tête pour se venger de se réveil. Il lui sourit puis il descendit dans la cuisine ou se trouvait Shaolan.

- Alors? Interrogea-t-il. Elle est réveillée?

- Oui, c'était plutôt dur et elle est de mauvaise humeur mais c'est fait.

Il alla s'asseoir à table ou se trouvait son petit déjeuné. Meiling ne tarda pas à arriver, elle s'écroula sur sa chaise en baillant. Elle prit le jus d'orange et s'en versa un grand verre qu'elle but d'un trait.

- Bon, on va au lycée Seijo, on regarde l'emploie du temps de la fille et on fait comme tout les jours, déclara Shaolan. Ensuite on se retrouve ici pour aller la chercher.

- Sa me va! Dit Meiling. Aujourd'hui je ne travail pas trop donc y a pas de soucis. Je vais même pouvoir dormir un peu sans qu'un gêneur ne vienne, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard noir adressé à Eriol.

- Se dernier se contenta juste de sourire se qui énerva encore plus la jeune femme. Elle se leva.

- Je vois que tu es prête donc nous allons pouvoir y allé, annonça Eriol pour éviter que Meiling le tape une fois de plus.

Elle serra rageusement les poings puis elle partit dans le vestibule, Eriol sur ses talons. Shaolan finit son verre avant d'aller vers la voiture, les mains dans les poches. Meiling était une fois de plus derrière, Shaolan s'installa du côté passagers laissant le volant à Eriol. Ils trouvèrent bientôt le lycée Seijo, ils se garèrent devant et entrèrent. Ils croisèrent certains élèves en retard, les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour les deux dieux grecs qui venaient vers elles. Les garçons regardaient les courbes de Meiling avec une certaine envie. Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers un groupe de fille qui devait être en terminal.

- Vous pourriez dire ou se trouve le bureau du directeur? Demanda Shaolan.

- Vous continuez tout droit pour entrez dans le bâtiment, une fois dedans vous tournez à droite. C'est le bureau qui est tout au fond. Répondit la fille la moins intimidé du groupe.

Eriol lui fit un sourire avant de partir accompagné de ses deux collègues. À l'entrée ils se firent intercepter par une secrétaire. Shaolan allait continuer tout en l'ignorant lorsque Meiling lui retint le bras.

- Nous souhaiterions voir le principal pour avoir un renseignement sur un emploie du temps. Déclara Eriol avec un sourire.

- Dans se cas vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller voir le directeur…dit la secrétaire. Vous avez besoin de quel emploie du temps?

- Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas la classe, nous avons juste un nom. Avoua Meiling. Nous recherchons Sakura Kinomoto. Nous sommes de sa famille et nous voudrions lui faire la surprise de venir la chercher se soir après les cours.

- Ha! C'est pour Sakura Kinomoto. J'ignorais qu'elle avait de la famille… Enfin! Elle est en terminal trois. Elle sortira à seize heures trente.

- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, dit Eriol avec un sourire.

Ils s'en allèrent du hall de l'école. Meiling se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu forces le passage! T'imagine si je ne t'avais pas retenu?! On aurait fait une mauvaise impression et ils se seraient douté de quelque chose! T'es qu'un idiot!

- Tais-toi un peu Mei…répliqua-t-il durement.

            Ils allèrent dans leur voiture en croisant des lycéens qui les suivaient du regard. Cette fois Shaolan s'installa au volant. Il se chargea se déposer les deux personnes de trop dans sa voiture à leur travail respectif. En attendant l'heure de la rencontre, il alla a Tokyo. Il avait envie de travailler un peu, il en avait marre de rester tout le temps chez lui ou dans un parc. Il passa devant un magasin d'électronique, son regard fut attiré par un appareil photo. Il ne prenait que rarement des photos maintenant mais du temps ou il vivait en Chine c'était lui qui se chargeait de faire les photographies de famille. Il savait donc qu'il avait en face de lui un bon appareil. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

_- Pourquoi l'acheter alors que je n'ai rien à photographier avec? Ici, rien n'est important… Quoi que peut être qu'avec les missions se serait mieux d'avoir un appareil…_

Il fit marche arrière et entra dans la boutique. Il remarqua immédiatement le vieil homme derrière le comptoir qui l'accueillit en souriant. Il fit le tour du magasin. Il regardait tout avec intérêt, il prit le model d'appareil photo qu'il avait vu en vitrine et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître en appareil… lui dit une voix à son oreille.

Il se retourna pour faire face au vieil homme, il le regardait en souriant malgré l'air froid et sérieux du jeune homme.

- Un peu. Je faisais quelques photo avant alors je sais reconnaître un bon appareil c'est tout. Expliqua Shaolan.

- Que faites-vous de vos journées jeune homme?

- Rien, pour le moment…Pourquoi? Demanda Shaolan avec méfiance.

- Eh bien, je commence à me faire vieux et je dois dire que rester ici toute la journée me fatigue énormément. Si vous vous y connaissez en appareil pourquoi ne pas venir travailler un peu ici?

- Je dois dire que je serais assez d'accord mais…j'ai déjà un travail. Dit Shaolan. Même si je ne suis pas tout le temps occupé je dois pouvoir être libre à n'importe quel moment… Est-ce que cela vous irait?

- Oui, du moment que j'ai un peu de temps pour moi il n'y a pas de problème. Et puis, j'ouvre aussi la nuit alors on devrait bien trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Shaolan lui sourit et lui tendit la main que le vieil homme serra immédiatement. Ils allèrent ensuite dans l'arrière boutique pour signer le contrat d'embauche. Après un moment, Shaolan sortit de la boutique et flana dans les rues jusqu'à se que l'heure du rendez-vous approche. Il monta dans la voiture et se dirigea vers leur maison. Eriol et Meiling étaient sur le pas de la porte en l'attendant, ils montèrent rapidement dans le véhicule puis allèrent au lycée Seijo. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore sortis.

- A votre avis, on fait comment pour la prendre? Interrogea Meiling.

- Je pense qu'il faut le prendre dès qu'elle sort. Dit Shaolan.

- Non, sinon tout les lycéens autours vont le remarqué et si elle n'a plus le droit de revenir en cours ils vont croire qu'on l'a kidnappé. Répliqua Eriol. Nous allons attendre qu'elle soit seule dans la rue pour aller la voir.

Shaolan hocha la tête puis il sortit la photographie qu'on leur avait donner pour reconnaître cette Sakura Kinomoto. Ils regardèrent tous les lycéens sortirent mais ils ne voyaient toujours pas la jeune fille sortir.

- Ha! Je l'ai trouvé! Elle est au milieu! S'écria Meiling

Les deux garçons dirigèrent leurs regards la direction donné par Meiling… Elle était là en effet. Elle portait l'uniforme du lycée: une mini-jupe verte avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, sa veste était du même vert que sa jupe, ses chaussettes blanches lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux. Elle portait son sac devant elle, les mains jointes. Elle avait légèrement changé depuis la photo. Ses cheveux miels avaient poussés et lui arrivaient à la taille. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés, avec le vent on aurait dit une cascade au couché du soleil. Ses traits n'étaient plus aussi enfantin et ses formes étaient généreuses. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était une fille populaire. Le plus troublant chez elle était ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Elle avait l'air rêveuse soudain elle se retourna en souriant: une jeune fille de son âge venait de l'appeler. Elles parlèrent un moment sans bouger puis elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux dans la même direction tout en parlant.

- Elle a l'air plutôt douce et inoffensive… dit Eriol.

- Oui, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait en faire une arme… ajouta Shaolan.

Il démarra et suivit lentement les deux jeunes filles qui semblaient très proches. À un croisement la jeune fille qui accompagnait leur protégé s'en alla. Sakura Kinomoto fit un signe de la main en souriant puis elle continua son chemin tout en regardant le ciel. Elle s'arrêta près d'un cerisier en fleurs, un coup de vent fit s'envoler quelques fleurs autours de la personne qui portaient le même nom qu'elle. L'image était magnifique. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux, sa jupe et ses cheveux virevoltaient autours d'elle. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'elle ne vit pas cinq jeune hommes l'encerclé. Elle continua à marcher un peu jusqu'à se qu'un autre homme vint devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Elle semblait étonnée.

- Shao, vas-y! cria Meiling

Shaolan ouvrit la portière et se précipita vers les agresseurs de leur protégé. Ils les envoya tous au tapis très rapidement sous l'œil incompréhensif et étonnée de la jeune fille. Une fois tout le monde à terre, Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura et lui prit la main. Il l'entraîna vers la voiture, ils montèrent tout les deux derrière. Meiling s'était mise devant et Eriol avait prit la place du conducteur. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'agence.

- Mais c'est quoi se truc!? Demanda Sakura.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous emmène dans un endroit ou vous aurez vos réponses, déclara indifféremment Shaolan.

Il observait la jeune fille à la dérobée, sa peau n'avait aucune imperfection… Elle était tout simplement parfaite physiquement même si en se moment elle semblait légèrement inquiète. Le trajet se fit sans aucun bruit. Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard dans le parking de l'agence. Shaolan ouvrit la porte à Sakura qui le regardait avec méfiance. Ils allèrent dans l'ascenseur pour éviter de monter tout les étages et entrèrent dans le bureau de Yoru qui releva immédiatement la tête en les entendant entrer. Sakura resta devant la porte pendant que les trois habitués s'asseyaient sur les canapés.

- N'ayez pas peur, asseyez vous, dit doucement Yoru à Sakura.

Elle alla dans un fauteuil vide, refusant d'être proche de ses personnes qui l'avaient emmené sans lui dire pourquoi. Yoru resta derrière son bureau et regarda la nouvelle arrivante.

- Si nous vous avons fais venir ici c'est parce que vous courrez un danger, expliqua-t-il. Nous faisons partis d'une organisation contre les crimes surnaturels et nous avons des informations qui laissent entendre que vous alliez vous faire kidnapper pour devenir une arme…

Sakura regarda Yoru avec étonnement puis elle explosa de rire. Lorsqu'elle reprit son calme elle se tourna vers le patron.

- Vous voulez me faire croire qu'une telle agence existe!? Demanda-t-elle. Moi je dirais plutôt que vous êtes une bande de pervers qui souhaitez vous faire des jeunes filles. Alors vous leur racontez se bobard et elles vous tombent dans les bras. C'est pathétique!

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, dit Shaolan, la SoP est réelle.

- La SoP signifie…commença Yoru

- Society of Pervert! Termina ironiquement Sakura. Allez racontez vos conneries ailleurs! J'ai pas que sa à faire!

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je me barre, trouvez mieux la prochaine fois! Déclara-t-elle.

Toutes les personnes présente dans la salle était étonnés, elle passait pour une fille douce et inoffensive alors qu'elle avait un franc parlé et qu'elle était dure dans ses propos. Elle fit un signe de la main se retourner, elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais un homme qui, durant l'entretiens, avait été caché dans l'ombre la souleva et la mis sur son épaule. Shaolan et Eriol avait un plan sur la naissance de ses fesses, masquées par une culotte blanche. Elle martela le dos de l'homme de ses petits poings.

- Lâchez-moi! Mais lâchez-moi je vous dis!! Vociféra-t-elle. Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi!! Relâchez moi immédiatement!

Elle continuait de se débattre, elle leva un de ses genoux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un homme d'un quarantaine d'année entra. Il avait les cheveux châtains coupés courts, son visage doux était sérieux.

- Professeur!? Lâcha Sakura avec étonnement.

- Reposez-là. Dit le professeur à l'homme qui portait Sakura.

Il la déposa doucement au sol, elle s'empressa de fuir ses bras pour se dirigé vers le professeur.

- Professeur Terada! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda-t-elle

- Sakura, se que t'as dis cet homme est vrai. Tu dois rester avec ces trois personnes pour ta sécurité.

- C'est hors de question!

- Tu as le choix entre allez chez eux ou allez dans une cellule surveillé dans cette immeuble. Déclara Terada. Mais tu ne resteras pas dehors. Alors?

Elle regarda le professeur dans les yeux puis elle soupira. Elle se tourna vers les trois adultes et les observa de haut en bas.

- Très bien, je vais allez vivre avec ça… dit-elle résignée.

- Ne nous considère pas comme des objets ou des êtres répugnants. Conseilla Shaolan durement.

Nullement impressionné par les paroles du jeune chinois, Sakura se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait sortir mais elle se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Bah vous venez ou vous attendez le déluge?

Shaolan serra les poings, il ne supportait pas la façon dont lui parlait cette petite fille! Eriol posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Ils sortirent tout les trois et rejoignirent le parking. Sakura se mit derrière à l'opposé de Meiling. Accoudé au carreau elle ruminait ses pensées et sa fin de journée catastrophique.

- Au fait, que faut-il dire à ses parents pour son absence? Demanda tout à coup Meiling

- Rien du tout, ils sont mort alors vous ne pourrez pas leur parler. Dit Sakura sans aucune tristesse dans la voix ni détourner son regard.

- Désolée…

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à observé le paysage. Shaolan, Eriol et Meiling se regardèrent, avec Sakura la vie ne serait pas aussi facile qu'avant. Il fallait juste espéré que demain ça ira mieux.

**Voilà le premier chapitre de mon histoire!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Pour celle-là j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire de POV et le nom des personnage avant qu'ils ne parlent. Si vous ne comprenez pas, dites le moi dans les coms et j'essaierais de faire mieux. Voilà! bisous à tous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: un gros problème**

Shaolan fut le premier à entrer dans l'appartement, il était suivi par Sakura. Il semblait assez en colère… la faute à la jeune Sakura. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien dit durant le reste du trajet, les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé dans le bureau de Yoru lui restait en mémoire. Meiling et Eriol entrèrent à leur tour, pour ne pas changé à d'habitude, se fut Eriol qui ferma la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sakura.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les présentations, dit-il. Je m'appel Eriol, voici Meiling et Shaolan.

Elle hocha la tête puis elle regarda autours d'elle. Elle semblait trouvé la maison sympa. Eriol passa une main dans son dos pour l'entraîné à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte qui était voisine à celle de Shaolan.

- C'est ta nouvelle chambre, commença-t-il. Elle n'est pas décoré parce qu'elle a toujours été vide… Ma chambre est en face et à côté de toi c'est la chambre de Shaolan.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Le jeune européen soupira puis il descendit pour rejoindre ses amis dans le salon.

- Elle t'a virée à se que je vois, remarqua Shaolan. Non, mais franchement! Ils pensent à quoi pour nous donné une mission pareil!? J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi chiante!

Il faut la comprendre, répondit Eriol. On débarque dans sa vie sans prévenir et on la force à vivre avec nous. N'importe qui réagirait mal.

- C'est pas une raison pour nous considéré comme des objets! Répliqua le jeune chinois. La prochaine fois je lui ferais voir comment elle doit se comporter avec nous si elle veut pas finir sur un bûcher!

La porte d'en haut claqua et on entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Sakura passa devant le salon pour aller dans le vestibule. Eriol et Meiling regardèrent Shaolan. Il savait se que sa voulait dire: "va voir se qu'elle fait". Il se leva et la rejoignit. Elle était devant la porte d'entrée et cherchait quelque chose.

- On peut savoir se que tu fais? Demanda froidement Shaolan.

- Sa se voit pas? Je cherche les clés! Répondit sarcastiquement Sakura.

- Pour quoi faire? Interrogea Shaolan de plus en plus exaspéré.

- Hum… Je me demande bien à quoi servent les clés? À ouvrir une porte pour sortir peut être… répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

- Tu ne sortiras pas.

- Et pourquoi?!

- Parce que je l'ai décidé! Tu dois rester ici pour qu'on te surveille.

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici cette nuit! J'ai les dix huit ans de ma meilleure amie à fêté!

- Je m'en fiche! Tu restes ici.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, la clé à la main. Shaolan s'interposa, Sakura le poussa de toutes ses forces mais il ne bougea pas, elle le tirait de tout les côtés avec le même insuccès.

- Arrête petite, tu fais pas le poids.

Elle serra le poing droit puis elle relâcha la pression. Elle partit en courant dans les escaliers, la porte de sa chambre ne tarda pas à claquer. Shaolan se passa une main dans les cheveux et partit dans le salon. Ses deux amis tournèrent la tête vers lui, prêt à demandé se qu'il s'était passé mais lorsqu'ils virent le regard de Shaolan, les questions s'envolèrent: se n'était pas du tout le moment de les poser sauf s'ils voulaient s'exposer à une grande explosion de colère.

- Meiling, tu peux aller préparé à manger, demanda Eriol.

- Pourquoi moi?! Si t'as faim tu peux le faire! Répondit l'interessé.

- Si tu veux mourir d'infection alimentaire c'est d'accord! Tu sais très bien comment je cuisine.

- Faudrait vraiment que tu t'y mettes! Lui reprocha-t-elle

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine pendant que les deux garçons commencèrent à regarder la télévision. Une heure après, Meiling arriva dans le salon en portant un tablier.

- Vous pourriez appelez Sakura?

- T'y va Shao… dit Eriol

- Pourquoi moi!? Elle pourrait crevé de faim que je m'en foutrais! Déclara Shaolan

- Parce qu'il faut bien vous réconciliez sinon l'ambiance sera encore plus mauvaise et tu te retrouvera seul pour t'occupé d'elle. Répondit simplement Eriol.

Shaolan se leva et monta lentement les escaliers, se retrouver face avec cette furie ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il frappa et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il faisait sombre, il alluma la lumière pour y voir mieux mais…

- La pétasse!

Il descendit en courant et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Eriol et Meiling s'interrogèrent sur le comportement de leur colocataire jusqu'à se que celui-ci leur dise se qu'il se passait.

- Cette petite conne est sortit! Elle est pas dans sa chambre.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas au toilette ou dans la salle de bain? Demanda Eriol.

- T'as qu'à aller voir!

Eriol monta les marches quatre à quatre, il vérifia les toilettes et la salle de bain mais il n'y avait personne. Il ne faisait aucun doute maintenant: elle était partit! Il rejoignit ses deux compagnons dans la cuisine.

- Nous devons partir à sa recherche! Vous avez une idée d'ou on peut la trouver? Demanda-t-il

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait les dix huit ans de sa copine à fêté… Elle doit être là-bas. Répondit Shaolan. Mais je sais pas ou c'est!

Meiling sortit son portable, composa un numéro avant de mettre le téléphone à son oreille. Après cinq minutes de conversation avec l'un des agents chargé des renseignements elle raccrocha.

- Elle est au Party Time, c'est au une demi-heure d'ici. Dit elle.

- Okay, on va. Décida Eriol.

Ils montèrent tout les trois dans la voiture et filèrent jusqu'à cette boite de nuit. Eriol était un peu anxieux comme Meiling mais Shaolan, lui, était en colère. Sakura lui avait désobéi! Il lui avait ordonné de ne pas aller à cette fête et elle était partit! Il se gara en trombe dans le parking de la boite et ils s'avancèrent vers la porte. Il était mentionné que la boite était fermé pour cause d'une fête privée. Shaolan ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les deux autres. La musique résonna immédiatement dans leur tympans, les lumières vives éclairaient la piste de danse et le bar, il n'y avait que des lycéens… Meiling était sans aucun doute la plus vieille de cette soirée. La foule était dense et compact, retrouver Sakura ne serait pas du tout aisé.

- Comment on fait pour la retrouver?! Interrogea Shaolan.

- C'est pas dur! Dit Meiling. Elle vient de monter sur la scène-bar juste devant nous!

Les deux garçons regardèrent l'endroit désigné par Meiling pour voir Sakura. Elle s'était changé, elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir avec un débardeur noir avec un fort décolleté. Ses cheveux déliés virevoltaient doucement autours d'elle à cause de la climatisation. Elle avait un violon à la main. La musique s'arrêta, plus aucun bruit ne se fit dans la salle. Sakura plaça son violon sur son épaule gauche et prépara son archet. Elle ferma les yeux puis commença à bouger son archet sur les cordes de son violon créant des sons magnifiquement doux, mélancolique et triste. Tout le monde dans la salle était transporter par cette douce mélodie. Quelques minutes après, Sakura retira son archet brisant cette ambiance magique. La musique reprit. Sakura alla ranger son violon. Un moment plus tard, une musique de métal retentit dans les hauts parleurs, Shaolan reconnu la chanson: elle était des Limp Bizkit, _gimme me the mic_.(NdA: voici un lien pour écouter la chanson : fr./watch?vt2EQ2xQ0neM désolé pour la vidéo mais j'en trouvais pas d'autres ! J'aime pas Dragon Ball Z...) Sakura monta sur le bar une nouvelle fois avec des autres filles et elles commencèrent à danser sensuellement. Elles se balançaient de temps à autres dans le vide grâce à des barres en fer accrocher au plafond. Inutile de dire que les

garçons de la salle trouvait se spectacle plus que plaisant. La musique cessa et Sakura aida les jeunes filles à descendre de leur scène improvisé. Un jeune homme monta sur scène à son tour. Il était brun aux yeux bleu et très séduisant.

- Tomoyo, tu sais que Kamui, Hiro, Train, Ren et moi ne t'avons rien offert. On a rien trouver d'assez bien pour toi mais comme on est pas des radins et que c'est ton anniv' on a décidé de te faire une surprise!

Une musique de strip tease retentit dans la salle. Les cinq garçons commencèrent à danser sous les hurlements des filles. Sakura était près de la fille que les trois acolytes avaient vu cette après-midi avec elle. Elles étaient toutes les deux hystériques…comme pas mal d'autres filles dans la salle.

- OUAIS VAS-Y ENLEVEZ MOI CA!! Hurla Meiling sous les regards exaspérés de ses deux amis. Quoi? Faut bien en profiter un peu!

Les cinq jeunes hommes retirèrent leur haut dévoilant leurs torses musclés, les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Shaolan n'aimait pas du tout se spectacle. Il trouvait ça humiliant pour un homme de faire un strip tease devant autant de fille. Faire un strip devant sa copine, okay mais pas devant autant de monde!… Après mainte cris, les garçons se retrouvèrent en caleçon et descendirent de la scène-bar. Meiling s'était maintenant calmé.

- On recherche Sakura…dit Shaolan.

Il s'en alla droit devant lui, Eriol allait faire de même lorsque Meiling lui retint le bras.

- Vaut mieux les laisser un peu, sinon on va devoir se la coltiner encore plus longtemps.

- Dit surtout que tu adore la voir faire enrager Shaolan, répliqua Eriol.

- Oui aussi! Ria-t-elle.

Sakura était debout près d'une table ou était assise sa meilleure amie: Tomoyo Dadoji. Elles venaient boire un peu avant de repartir danser. Sakura reposa son verre de vodka et regarda Tomoyo.

- Merci de m'avoir prit ces vêtements et mon violon. Dit-elle. Je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, au téléphone tu n'étais pas très clair.

- En fait, après qu'on s'est quitté tout à l'heure on m'a prit en voiture pour allez vivre chez quelqu'un. Expliqua Sakura. Comme ils ne voulaient pas que je sorte j'ai attendu qu'ils soient occupé pour sortir en catimini. J'avais déjà leur clé.

- Ha, c'est comme ça que tu as fais…dit une voix à l'oreille de Sakura.

Elle se retourna tandis que deux bras puissants la collèrent contre la personne qui venait de parler et cette personne n'était autre que… Shaolan!

- Toi! S'étrangla Sakura. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!?

- Je suis venu te voir bien sûr!

Tomoyo observa les deux jeunes gens avec un sourire.

- Je suis Tomoyo Dadoji, la meilleure amie de Sakura…et vous?

- Shaolan, le petit ami de Sakura.

Sakura se tourna vers lui avec étonnement mais il lu bien vite dans son regard de la colère. Il eu un sourire: se serait sa petite vengeance.

- Sakura! Je savais que sa n'allais pas avec Ryu en se moment mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point… Dit Tomoyo. Sa fait depuis combien de temps? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant!?

-C'est tout récent, en fait je viens juste de le savoir, répondit Sakura en regardant Shaolan avec un regard meurtrier.

Tomoyo les observa avec un sourire puis elle prit les mains de Sakura dans les siennes et la regarda avec un air suppliant.

- Vous pouvez vous embrassez? J'adore te voir embrasser ton copain! En général c'est toujours mignon! Demanda-t-elle.

- Heu… Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Dit Sakura gênée par cette demande.

- Allez… pour moi… C'est mon anniversaire! Supplia Tomoyo.

- Mais j'ai déjà chanter, jouer et danser pour ton anniversaire! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?!

- S'il te plait…fit Tomoyo avec un regard de chien battu.

Shaolan s'amusait à voir Sakura trouver une excuse pour ne pas l'embrasser, il voyait qu'elle cédait de plus en plus face aux regards suppliants de son amie. Il sentit qu'elle soupira plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Elle le plaça face à elle et de telle façon qu'ils étaient de profil à Tomoyo. Elle lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le faire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de son "petit ami". Elle s'éloigna de lui mais il la reprit contre son torse.

- Tu faisais moins la timide la dernière fois…dit-il.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, Sakura se laissa faire jusqu'à se qu'il voulu passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il voulait un baiser plus profond qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui donner. Il lécha doucement sa lèvre inférieur puis il força le passage, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de Sakura. La passion s'accentua, jamais elle n'avait partagé un baiser aussi troublant que le sien, quant à lui, il devait admettre que c'était la première fois qu'on répondait autant à son baiser tout en égalant la passion qu'il y avait intégré. Lorsqu'il la relâcha doucement il sentit que les jambes de la demoiselle tremblaient. Il la vit poser ses petits doigts sur sa bouche en souvenir de

se baiser échangé. Shaolan se sentit soudainement tiré en arrière. Il se dégagea rapidement de la poigne d'un lycée châtain aux yeux verts. Il était très beau mais son visage était crispé par la colère.

- Ne touche plus à ma copine sinon je te déglingue! Menaça-t-il

- Ouais c'est ça… répondit Shaolan indifférent.

Son comportement énerva encore plus l'adolescent qui serra son poing pour frapper celui qui avait oser échanger un baiser avec **sa** copine. Sakura le remarqua tout de suite et se mit entre les deux garçons.

- Arrête.

Sa voix était dure et dénoué de sentiments. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, depuis un moment elle n'était plus aussi gentille avec lui… Il avait pensé que se serait passager mais en voyant cet homme l'embrasser il avait peur de perdre sa place auprès d'elle. Il ne desserra pas les poings.

- Tu le protèges! S'indigna-t-il. Pourquoi!?

- Parce que tu n'as aucune raison valable de le frapper, répliqua Sakura. Alors, que vas-tu faire? Tu vas te battre? Tu sais bien que tu ne fais pas le poids.

Il baissa les poings, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Sakura lui tourna le dos, elle était face à Shaolan, elle tourna la tête sur la gauche pour regarder Ryu.

- Ryu…ne te considère plus comme mon petit ami désormais, lui dit-elle avant de regarder droit devant elle.

Il était étonné mais il s'en alla sans faire d'histoire. Sakura soupira puis elle se retourna vers Tomoyo. Cette dernière lui sourit puis lui tendit la bouteille qui se trouvait près d'elle. Sakura s'en saisi immédiatement et bu une grande goulée du breuvage.

- Vas-y doucement quand même, dit Tomoyo. Je sais que tu viens de rompre d'une façon dont tu n'es pas fière mais tu l'as fais pour votre bien. Il s'en doutait que se ne durerait plus très longtemps, tu étais trop distante par rapport à lui mais il va se faire une raison. C'est beaucoup plus facile avec Shaolan… Alors ne culpabilise pas, d'accord.

Elle hocha la tête, Tomoyo sourit pour une énième fois puis elle sortit deux chapeaux remplient de papier. Tout ceux qui était autours de la table s'approchèrent. Ils connaissaient bien se jeux. Dans le premier chapeau se trouvait des actions et dans le deuxième le nom de la personne à qui les faire. Elle tendit le chapeau vers Shaolan. Il était assez étonné mais décida de participé pour énervé la jeune protégé qui était à ses côtés.

- Alors, Shaolan est tombé sur…"faire un suçon à…" "Sakura"! Annonça Tomoyo. Vous avez de la chance sa reste dans votre couple!

Sakura eu un sourire crispé tandis que Shaolan était ravi de pouvoir l'embêter ainsi, bien qu'il aurait préféré quelque chose dans le style "Sakura doit se laisser frapper" mais bon… Il s'approcha de Sakura qui releva ses cheveux et présenta sa nuque au jeune chinois. Il la fit légèrement tourné pour que la marque qu'il allait lui faire ne soit pas derrière sa nuque. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou gracile de la jeune fille. Il la sentit frissonner lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle sur son cou. Il commença à sucer de plus en plus avidement le cou de la jeune femme. Il se retira lorsqu'il estima qu'il avait fait une marque assez grosse. Tomoyo applaudit.

- Je n'avais jamais vu un suçon aussi gros de toute ma vie!

Elle tendit alors les chapeaux à Sakura qui tomba sur "embrasser…"

- J'ai de la chance je ne tomberais pas sur lui, on ne retombe jamais sur la même personne deux fois! Dit-elle en piochant un nom.

Son sourire disparu tandis qu'elle lisait le nom, elle baissa la tête, désespérée.

- Je suis maudite Tomoyo…

Elle posa le papier sur la table… C'était mon nom qui était inscrit dessus! Tomoyo venait sûrement de le rajouter parce qu'elle ignorait qui j'étais avant cette nuit. Sakura se tourna vers moi mais elle ne semblait pas se décidé à bouger. Je la pris par la taille et l'embrassait comme tout à l'heure. Lorsque je la détachais légèrement de moi pour reprendre mon souffle elle me poussa et s'enfui de mes bras. Elle partit vers le bar d'ou elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec une bouteille à moitié vide. Eriol et Meiling arrivèrent en même temps qu'elle.

- Eh ben, depuis tout à l'heure on vous observe et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous embrassez! Dit Meiling avec un sourire.

- C'est normal pour un petit copain d'embrasser la fille avec qui elle sort, répondit Shaolan avant que l'un des deux compagnons ne disent une bêtise.

Meiling ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à rire.

- N'empêche qu'on t'aura jamais vu embrasser quelqu'un comme ça, fit-elle remarquer.

- T'es jalouse Meiling? Demanda Sakura. Je vais arranger sa!

Sa voix était légèrement différente, elle s'accrocha au cou de Meiling en l'embrassant à pleine bouche devant le regard étonné d'Eriol et Shaolan. Sakura se détacha rapidement de Meiling et bu le reste de sa bouteille. Tomoyo se tourna vers Shaolan en souriant.

- C'est sa troisième bouteille de vodka et avec les cinq bières qu'elle a bu…elle est complètement ivre. Expliqua-t-elle. Vous voudrez bien la raccompagner chez vous, puisqu'elle vit avec vous désormais? Ho et prenez son violon, elle ne peut pas s'en passer!

Shaolan hocha la tête et prit Sakura par la taille après lui avoir fait lâcher non sans mal sa bouteille d'alcool. Il l'entraîna vers la voiture suivi par Eriol qui portait l'étui dans lequel se trouvait le violon de la jeune fille et Meiling. Eriol se mit au volant et pour une fois Meiling alla à ses côtés. Shaolan fit monter Sakura et s'assis sur la banquette arrière avec elle. Une fois la porte fermer il se tourna vers elle.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça!! Explosa Shaolan. T'es cinglé ou quoi!! On doit te protégé et toi tu te barre! T'es conne ou quoi!!

- Tu parles trop…répondit elle la bouche pâteuse

- Et j'ai pas fini! T'es qu'une idiote!! Tu ne sais pas se qu'il t'attend et tu sors comme ça!!

Sakura se rapprocha de Shaolan pendant qu'il parlait. Puis elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Shaolan était trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement, Sakura tomba sur le côté: elle s'était endormie.

- Elle arrive vite à s'endormir dis donc…fit remarquer Eriol. Et elle a même réussit à faire taire Shaolan, c'est un exploit. Il faudrait dire à Yoru qu'il l'engage!

Shaolan ne répondit pas à la provocation de son ami pour une fois. Il regardait sa jeune protégé dormir profondément. Il devait avouer qu'un numéro pareil il en avait jamais vu! Cette fille était définitivement étrange pour lui! Arrivé chez eux, Shaolan prit Sakura dans ses bras, il l'aurait cru plus lourde mais elle était très légère. Il monta les étages et la posa sur son lit. Meiling se chargea de la mettre en sous-vêtement sous les couvertures ou elle s'emmitouffla. Eriol et Shaolan étaient sur le palier, Eriol regarda une dernière fois Sakura endormit et Shaolan s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Elle est mignonne quand elle dort, déclara Eriol.

- Elle devrait toujours dormir alors! Répliqua Shaolan.

Il entra dans sa chambre puis referma la porte en laissant les autres sur le palier. Ils allèrent tous se coucher en attendant demain pour pouvoir parler avec Sakura, en espérant qu'elle serait moins froide qu'avant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: une découverte non négligeable.**

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment lorsque Eriol, Meiling et Shaolan sortirent de leurs chambres. Shaolan était réveillé depuis neuf heure et s'occupait de lire certains dossiers qui pourrait être en rapport avec cette histoire de créer une arme à partir de civil. Eriol et Meiling s'étaient réveillés à dix heures. Meiling traînait en pyjama dans le salon.

- Tu es vraiment une loque lorsque tu ne dors pas beaucoup! Railla Shaolan.

- La ferme! Répliqua-t-elle agacé. Et je te signale que je ne suis pas la dernière réveillé! Sakura dort encore.

- Oui, mais elle était saoule. Dit Eriol. Il faudrait aller la réveillé je pense.

Il alla à l'étage pour faire lever la nouvelle colocataire. Il frappa avant d'entrer lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il fut surpris de voir les volets ouverts, le lit fait et la chambre vide. Il redescendit à toute vitesse dans le salon.

- Elle est repartit pendant qu'on dormait!

- Quoi!! Explosa Shaolan. C'est pas vrai elle ne comprend rien ou quoi!! Je lui avais pourtant dit hier!

- Zen, on est samedi, elle doit être à son lycée. Fit remarquer Meiling. Je m'habille et on y va. Se sera l'heure de la sortie des classes.

Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et redescendit une heure plus tard totalement prête. Elle prit les clés de la voiture.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas conduire, demanda Eriol.

- Bah pourquoi? Interrogea Meiling.

- Parce qu'on a pas envie de mourir! Tu es un danger public au volant d'une voiture! Déclara Shaolan.

Meiling envoya les clés à Eriol et monta à l'arrière en boudant. C'est vrai que ces virages étaient braqués et qu'elle roulait souvent plus vite que se qu'il fallait mais de là à être un danger public, certainement pas! Shaolan démarra rapidement et roula vers le lycée. Les lycéens commençaient déjà à sortir mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Sakura. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde lorsqu'elle sortit en courant.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle court comme ça? Se demanda Meiling.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à avoir la réponse: une dizaine de garçons lui couraient après. Après avoir lâcher un "et merde!" Shaolan força Eriol à démarrer. Ils suivirent les jeunes gens jusqu'à un parc. Ils s'arrêtèrent et sortirent de voiture. Ils remarquèrent que Sakura était entouré d'homme. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle, il allait lui donner un coup de poing sans que l'un des trois compagnons ne puissent arriver à temps. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent surpris: Sakura venait d'attraper le poing du garçon et de lui donner un coup de genoux dans le bas ventre. Les autres garçons se ruèrent vers elle, elle paraît leur coups sans aucunes difficultés apparentes, ses coups de pieds et de poings étaient bien placés. Elle se déplaçait avec aisance, ses coups étaient puissant… qui aurait pu se douté qu'une fille comme elle pouvait avoir de telle capacité? Elle envoya les garçons au tapis un à un avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de la toucher. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle remarqua les trois personnes chargées de sa sécurité très étonné un peu plus loin. Shaolan arriva vers elle le premier.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dis que tu faisais des arts martiaux?! Rugit-il. Et pourquoi t'es partis!? Hier je t'avais bien dis que t'avais pas le droit!!

- Le problème c'est que je ne me souviens de rien après être partis chercher ma bouteille de vodka…dit-elle avec indifférence. Je n'ai pas fais de bêtise?

- Tu as embrassés Meiling, répondit Eriol.

- Ha! Ça va! Je préfère embrasser une vieille plutôt que le chinois… dit-elle

- Tu m'as aussi embrasser, répliqua Shaolan. Et ne m'appel pas "le chinois"!

- Et t'as pas intérêt à m'appeler la vieille!! Explosa Meiling.

Elle était assez tolérante mais pas quand on lui parlait de son âge… comme beaucoup de personnes. Sakura quant à elle était rester sur la phrase de Shaolan: elle l'avait embrassé! Quel malheur d'être saoul! Si elle avait été sobre elle n'aurait pas refait quelque chose qui la révulsait autant…même si elle devait admettre que Shaolan embrassait divinement bien. Elle frappa soudainement sa main gauche de son poing droit, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle s'approcha de Shaolan.

- C'est pour hier!

Elle leva la main et  le gifla de toutes ses forces. Shaolan ne vacilla pas malgré le choc mais une marque rouge était empreinte sur sa joue douloureuse.

- Mais t'es cinglée!! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi t'as fais ça!?

- Parce qu'hier tu m'embrassés plus que tu ne le devais! Tu as profité de la situation alors je te rend la monnaies de ta pièce.

Au grand désarroi de Sakura, il sourit d'un air narquois et s'approcha d'elle.

- Pourtant tu n'as rien fais pour me repousser, tu as aimé se baiser… Et je dois dire que si j'avais su que j'aurais qu'une seule gifle je t'aurais embrasser plus.

- Je ne peux que t'en mettre une puisque maintenant que l'effet de surprise est passé tu ne me laisseras plus faire.

La tension était palpable entre la jeune japonaise et son opposant. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais qu'elle avait apprécié son baiser, c'était trop humiliant. Eriol se mit entre les deux protagoniste. 

- Il faut qu'on dise à Yoru qu'elle sait se battre. On y va.

Tout le monde alla dans la voiture. Peu de temps après ils arrivèrent dans le parking de l'agence. Meiling claqua rageusement la portière, durant tout le trajet Sakura avait prit un malin plaisir à deviner son âge. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'âge de Meiling elle lui avait qu'elle faisait beaucoup plus vieille. Eriol et Shaolan n'avaient pas aidé en riant silencieusement. Dans l'ascenseur l'ambiance était lourde. Yoru sursauta quand Meiling entra dans son bureau violemment.

- Que me vaut cette visite? Interrogea-t-il.

- Nous avons découvert que Sakura fait des arts martiaux, elle est plutôt doué. Répondit Eriol.

- Elle se situe à quel niveau? Demanda Yoru.

- Maître Gou disait que j'étais la seule à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui. Déclara Sakura.

- Maître Gou?! Tu le connais? Dit Shaolan. Il m'avait dit qu'une seule personne était capable de rivalisé avec lui mais qu'elle n'était pas dans cette agence…

- C'est un bon niveau? Demanda Meiling

- Je n'ai jamais réussis à battre maître Gou. Avoua Shaolan.

- Donc je suis plus forte que toi… Assura Sakura. Dans se cas, je peux me protégé toute seule!

- Non, parce que sans magie même le plus fort des karatéka pourrait se faire tuer. Expliqua Yoru.

- Mais je ne veux pas rester là-bas! J'ai un appartement que je dois payer! J'ai un travail à faire et j'ai mes études! Je passe le bac en fin d'année! dit Sakura. Ils veulent me garder enfermer!

- Dans se cas, nous allons récupérer ton appartement que nous payerons, tu pourras allez en cours et travaillé mais il faudra que tu sois très prudente. Décida Yoru. En revanche, la nuit interdiction de sortir sauf si une des trois personne vivant avec toi t'accompagne. Est-ce que ça te va?

- Oui…

- Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu sortes de se bureau, je dois m'entretenir avec mes agents. Déclara Yoru.

Sakura sortit de la pièce, Yoru se tourna vers les trois qui restaient dans son bureau.

- Nous avons découvert quelque chose de fort déplaisant, annonça-t-il. Les personnes qui devaient kidnappé cette jeune fille devaient la remettre à la SP… C'est eux qui ont les moyens de la transformer en arme. Apparemment se serait Kira qui l'aurait découvert…

Shaolan serra les poings sous les regards anxieux d'Eriol et Meiling. Se n'était pas la première fois que la SP voulait faire des choses ignobles… Mais là s'en était trop! Shaolan regarda Yoru.

- J'aimerais qu'on me donne la copie des dossiers sur la SP qui recherche différent moyen de contrôler les humains. Demanda Shaolan. Je veux les étudier.

Yoru posa sa tête sur ses mains entrecroisées en signe de réflexion. Personne ne parlait laissant le patron décidé. Ils savaient tous très bien que si Shaolan n'avait pas l'autorisation pour utiliser les dossiers il trouverait un moyen de se les procurer. Finalement Yoru hocha la tête.

- Tu viendras les chercher demain le temps que nous fassions le tris. Je ne pense pas que tu trouveras grand chose mais bon…

- Merci.

Shaolan se leva et sortit suivi de Meiling et Eriol. Meiling lui courait après.

- Shaolan, ne le prend pas comme ça. Nous savons tous que c'est dégelasse mais ne t mets pas dans cet état! Quand t'es comme ça c'est que tu vas tout faire tout seul! Oublie pas que nous sommes là!

- C'est inutile Meiling, cette histoire ne te concerne pas, répondit Shaolan d'un ton froid.

Meiling allait continuer de parler mais Eriol l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule. Il savait que sa ne servait à rien de parler à Shaolan tant qu'il serait dans

cet état. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur quelqu'un arriva en courant et entra dedans in-extremis. Il s'agissait de Sakura qu'ils avaient totalement oublier avec la révélation de Yoru. Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de les regarder lorsqu'elle les sermonna.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre! Vous me sortez des trucs comme quoi je dois pas sortir de l'appart' et là vous m'oubliez… déjà sénile à votre âge… C'est affligeant. Haaaaaaaaaa!! Je suis en retard!!

- Pour aller ou? Demanda Eriol.

- A mon travail… bon, se n'est pas très loin alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème! J'espère juste que j'arriverais à temps pour prendre le bus!

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent Sakura se précipita dehors en courant. Eriol, Meiling et Shaolan montèrent dans la voiture, Eriol était de nouveau au volant. Meiling s'approcha de son oreille.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends cette route? C'est pas la bonne direction pour rentré à la maison.

- Je sais, je veux juste suivre Sakura pour voir ou elle travaille.

Meiling se cala au fond en soupirant.

- N'empêche que cette petite est vraiment dure à géré! Elle dit que je suis vieille en plus! Tsss! M'énerve!

Personne ne répondit, Meiling était facilement vexable sur son âge sans qu'on en rajoute une couche. Shaolan regardait la route les yeux dans le vide, il réfléchissait à se que leur avait dit Yoru, Kira avait encore frappé.

_- Cet enfoiré… Il s'amuse à nous gâcher la vie! Surtout la mienne! Je vais lui réglé son compte la prochaine fois que je le verrais! J'espère qu'il ne s'enfuiera pas comme les autres fois._

- Ha… Elle monte dans le bus! S'exclama Eriol.

- Cool… Franchement si t'as d'autres remarques comme ça Eriol gardez-les pour toi! Répliqua Meiling.

Shaolan soupira, ils suivirent le bus jusqu'à se que Sakura descende, ils étaient en plein centre ville désormais. Eriol se gara et continua à pied pendant que Meiling restait dans la voiture. Shaolan accompagna Eriol, il avait besoin de s'aéré un peu. Ils virent Sakura rentré dans une sorte de bar pour étudiant, ils rejoignirent Meiling et rentrèrent chez eux.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: le côté caché de Sakura

Il était environ six heures lorsqu'Eriol attrapa les clés de la voiture, il avait appelé un peu plus tôt le bar ou travaillait Sakura pour savoir à quelle heure elle finissait. Il avait demandé de ne pas la mettre au courant: elle risquait de partir avant pour l'éviter. Sakura était se genre de fille, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient tout les trois eu un mauvais départ, leur rencontre ressemblait plus à un enlèvement qu'à autre chose… Il sortit sans que Meiling qui était dans le salon ne le remarque. Shaolan avait profité que la petite protégée soit absente pour aller à son nouveau travail qu'il ne tarderait pas à lâcher: si Sakura continuait ainsi il devrait la surveiller même la nuit pour savoir ou elle était! Impossible de travailler dans ses conditions mais pour le moment il continuait. Eriol ne tarda pas à arriver dans le bar. Il y avait maintenant des clients de tout âges mais la grande majorité était des lycéens et des universitaires. Il s'avança directement au bar ou se trouvait une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, elle était souriante et semblait très aimable.

- Vous désirez quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Non merci, je suis juste venu chercher Sakura…

- Ha! Vous êtes le jeune homme du téléphone! Elle n'a pas encore finit son service, il lui reste encore cinq minutes. Elle est juste là, vous voyez.

Eriol se retourna pour voir Sakura. Elle était debout devant une table de lycéens, elle avait un immense sourire qui la rendait très attractive, elle se mit à rire. C'était un rire pur et cristallin, il n'avait jamais entendu un rire aussi franc que le sien, il était très communicatif. Il comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi elle avait beaucoup de succès! N'importe qui tomberait sous le charme d'une telle fille. Elle fit un signe de la main aux jeunes garçons avant de s'approcher du bar, elle remarqua alors Eriol avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis venu te chercher, se sera plus sympa que le bus non?

Devant l'air chaleureux d'Eriol, elle ne put refusé, c'est vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas trop prendre le bus le soir. Elle se tourna vers la vieille femme et s'inclina.

- Je vais y aller Obasan…

- À demain petite Sakura! Soit à l'heure!

Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique puis elle partit en compagnie d'Eriol. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture sans un mot, puis Eriol se tourna vers Sakura.

- Cet endroit paraît vraiment sympa… C'est la première fois que j'y vais. Il y a beaucoup d'étudiant! J'ai été assez étonné.

- C'est parce que les prix ne sont pas élevé et que Obasan est très gentille.

- C'est réellement ta grand-mère?

- Non, c'est parce que c'est la plus vieille et qu'elle est gentille avec tout le monde comme une grand-mère envers ses petits enfants. C'est en partit grâce à elle que j'ai pu m'en sortir…

Elle se tut brusquement, Eriol se doutait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de son passé avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine.

- Tu sais, dit-il, je t'ai vu sourire et rire tout à l'heure… Tu es vraiment mignonne et sa à l'air d'être ton vrai caractère… Alors pourquoi ne serais-tu pas comme ça avec nous? Je ne te force pas à être toujours souriante mais tu sais, se serais mieux pour tout le monde, sinon sa va faire un deuxième Shaolan et je ne le supporterais pas.

- Un deuxième Shaolan? Je ne suis pas du tout comme lui! C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu méchante avec vous mais c'est normal, vous m'avez limite kidnappé et vous m'avez forcé à vivre chez vous! En plus, j'aime pas cette chambre! Elle est grande et tout mais il n'y a rien dedans à part un lit et une armoire! Je ne me sens pas a l'aise.

- Si se n'est que ça nous pouvons passez chez toi pour prendre certaines de tes affaires et des vêtements. Comme ça tu te sentiras un peu plus chez toi, nous n'avons jamais aménagé cette chambre parce qu'on a toujours été que tout les trois mais maintenant que tu es là il va falloir décoré un peu.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille, elle lui indiqua la direction pour se rendre à son appartement. Elle était au troisième étage, elle ouvrit la porte en laissant entrer Eriol qui eu le souffle coupé. Bien que l'appartement fut petit, il était très chaleureux, un véritable cocon. Sakura alla directement dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques cadres photos, elle prépara une valise avec des vêtements. Eriol lui donnait un coup de main mais sans s'approcher des sous-vêtement de la jeune femme: trop personnel pour y toucher. Il remarqua que sur bon nombre de photographie il y avait toujours la même personne dessus: la fille qui avait fêté ses dix-huit ans la veille.

- Cette personne est importante pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura s'approcha d'Eriol et regarda la fille qu'il lui montrait. Un sourire illumina immédiatement ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient remplis de chaleur, cette personne était indéniablement chère à ses yeux.

- C'est Tomoyo, ma meilleure amie. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, je l'adore, elle est un peu fofolle parfois mais c'est la personne la plus douce que je connaisse. Elle te connaît tu sais. Elle t'a vu à la bibliothèque, elle ne t'a jamais parlé bien sûr mais elle savait comment tu t'appelais.

Eriol se souvenait maintenant de l'avoir vu, elle était toujours sur la table du fond pour lire des livres différents. Il ne l'avait jamais approché, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Une fois la valise finit, ils prirent divers objets que Sakura mettrait plus tard dans sa chambre puis il regagnèrent leur maison. Dès leur entrée Sakura sentit une odeur qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille: une tarte au pomme qui venait de sortir du four. Elle couru dans la cuisine et regarda la tarte, elle était magnifique et semblait délicieuse!

- Ouah!! C'est génial! Elle a l'air super bonne!! On peut en manger!!

Elle avait les poings fermé et devant sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient remplit d'étoile et suppliant. Shaolan qui venait juste d'entrer se stoppa devant cette image: une vrai

petite fille et tout aussi adorable.

- Qui est-ce qui l'a faites? On peut en manger alors!? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, je viens juste de la sortir elle est trop chaude… dit Shaolan.

- C'est toi qui l'a faites?!

- Oui.

- C'est trop cool!! Un mec qui cuisine! Des tartes aux pommes en plus!! C'est génial!

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, il ne lui avait jamais connu de telles expressions, il resta interdit un moment face à elle. Elle avait beaucoup de charme ainsi, elle était chaleureuse, heureuse, communicative… Chose qu'elle n'avait pas avant.

- Bon! En attendant que sa refroidisse je vais ranger mes affaires! Vous me gardez une part hein!?

Elle partit dans le hall ou se trouvait ses affaires elle se dirigea dans sa chambre. Shaolan se tourna alors vers Eriol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour qu'elle soit comme ça?

- Rien en particulier, on a juste parler et je l'ai aidé à prendre quelques affaires à elle pour qu'elle se sente bien ici… Tu sais, je pense que c'est sa vrai personnalité, lorsque je suis allé la chercher tout à l'heure à son travail elle avait exactement la même expression. Là sa doit être à cause de ta tarte.

- Mouais… En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle restera comme ça parce qu'ou sinon Meiling et moi nous lui réglerons son compte.

- Ça y est? C'est refroidit?! Demanda Sakura en entrant dans la cuisine coupant court la conversation de Shaolan et Eriol.

Shaolan coupa la tarte et Sakura s'empressa d'en prendre une part. Elle croqua avidement dedans en se brûlant au passage.

- C'est super bon!! Elle est aussi bonne que celle d'Obasan!! S'extasia-t-elle.

Soudain elle toussa et redevint sérieuse.

- Désolée, je me laisse emporter…

- C'est rien, c'est plutôt agréable de te voir comme ça. Dit Eriol. Tu es beaucoup plus sociale et communicative, c'est ta vrai nature.

- Oui et c'est aussi mon gros problème: je n'arrive pas à être méchante trop longtemps…sauf lorsque j'ai une très bonne raison, mais là se n'est pas trop le cas… Dites, se soir je peux sortir?

- Non, s'exclama immédiatement Shaolan. Se soir tout le monde reste ici, surtout toi: j'ai pas envie de sortir pour aller te récupérer.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir puis elle monta dans sa chambre. Shaolan se tourna vers Eriol.

- Je ne trouve pas qu'elle a beaucoup changé! Elle reste aussi capricieuse!

- Et toi tu lui refuse toujours tout… A son âge et même encore maintenant tu es pire qu'elle. Ne la blâme pas et essaie de faire des efforts d'accord?

- Je n'ai pas d'efforts à faire! C'est elle qui doit s'adapté à notre vie et pas le contraire! Elle est venue ici et nous ne l'avons pas choisi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer juste pour elle.

Eriol soupira, il savait que c'était impossible de convaincre Shaolan de mettre de l'eau dans son vin… Pourtant il avait comme le pressentiment que le jeune chinois changerait d'opinion concernant leur petite protégée. Si Sakura se montrait telle qu'elle est réellement il y avait des chance pour que même Shaolan soit attendrit… Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer.

- Bon, moi je vais aller à la bibliothèque et Meilling ne va pas tarder à partir pour son bar. Tu n'oublieras pas de surveiller un peu Sakura.

- Mouais… Mais si elle se barre encore une fois je la trucide sur place! Franchement cette fille ne sait rien des dangers qui l'entoure! Elle complètement inconsciente.

- Je rêve ou c'est que tu t'inquiète pour elle? Demanda Eriol avec un sourire.

- Te fais pas d'idées! C'est juste qu'il faut qu'on fasse notre boulot et qu'elle ne le facilite pas du tout!

Eriol ne répondit rien mais continua de regarder Shaolan avec un sourire sur les lèvres se qui énervait prodigieusement se dernier. Il poussa Eriol dehors pour qu'il aille travailler. Meiling déboula dans la cuisine.

- Dit moi qu'il n'a pas prit la voiture!!

- Mei, je t'emmène ne t'inquiète pas… Dit Eriol en passant la tête par la porte entre baillé.

Meiling prit son sac à main puis elle rejoignit Eriol, Shaolan entendit la voiture démarrer… Lorsque la rue redevint calme il alla à l'étage, il voulait regarder les dossiers qu'il avait sur la SP. Il passa devant la chambre de Sakura en la trouvant étonnement silencieuse, suspicieux il ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir si la jeune japonaise était toujours là. Il vit qu'elle était sur une chaise pour accrocher un immense cadre photo. Elle avait l'air sérieuse, les sourcils froncés, un clou dans la bouche et un marteau à la main mais elle semblait en difficulté. Shaolan entra alors.

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix grave puis elle descendit de son perchoir. Elle alla vers Shaolan en lui tendant le clou et le marteau.

- Je veux bien, c'est la première fois que j'utilise un marteau alors j'ai du mal… C'est dommage que les cadres ne tiennent pas avec des punaises.

Shaolan monta à son tour sur la chaise et cloua rapidement le clou puis il fixa le cadre. Il remarqua alors que Sakura le regardait en souriant se qu'il trouva anormal après l'épisode de la cuisine.

- Tu cuisines et tu bricoles, tu sais que beaucoup de filles se jetteraient sur toi?… Enfin tu dois déjà le savoir.

Shaolan eu un sourire narquois et s'approcha de Sakura, il la prit par la taille et se pencha vers son oreille.      

- Et toi, tu fais partis de ses filles?

- Je m'en fiche un peu, je mentirais si je disais que je ne trouve pas ça génial mais c'est juste un plus. Si je tombe amoureuse d'un gars affreux en cuisine et qui est maladroit je ne le quitterais pas à cause de ça… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses cette question, il est hors de question que je sorte avec toi.

- Je le sais bien, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'être avec toi? Les filles dans ton genre je les met juste dans mon lit et le lendemain je ne le connais plus.

Il croisa le regard de Sakura, il était remplit de colère et de haine envers lui. Elle détestait les hommes qui ne recherchaient que des aventures d'une nuit. Elle s'écarta de lui.

- Je vois, tu es le genre d'hommes qui adorent être utilisé comme des objets.. C'est pathétique.

- Faux, je fais juste plaisir à certaine femme qui  n'attende que ça… Mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

Son regard se durcit encore plus et elle le poussa hors de sa chambre en lui claquant violemment la porte au nez. Il eu un sourire avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre. La faire enragé était tellement amusant! Il s'assit à son bureau et sortit les dossiers qu'il avait déjà, il avait beau les lire, il n'y avait rien sur la faculté de transformé des gens normaux en armes… Et s'il savait de quel arme il s'agissait! Il y avait plusieurs types d'armes, par exemple en contrôlant certaines zones du cerveaux on pouvait faire de gens maladroits des guerriers avertis, ou bien avec les pouvoirs de certaines personnes on pouvait insufflé des dons surnaturels à un être normal… Shaolan devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment se qu'il recherchait et que sa l'énervait profondément, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sortit un énième dossier lorsqu'il entendit soudain une musique… c'était un morceaux de classique jouer par un violon… Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, le son provenait de la chambre de Sakura. Il entrouvrit la porte et observa la jeune fille avec étonnement et ravissement. Elle avait les yeux fermés, son pied gauche était légèrement reculé par rapport à son pied droit, les doigts de sa main gauche courait sur son violon pendant que la droite tenait son archet. Le morceau était joyeux et entraînant, c'est probablement pour cette raison que Sakura avait un sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait calme et détendu. Shaolan resta figé derrière la porte jusqu'à se que la musique se termine et que Sakura rouvre les yeux. C'était magique de l'entendre jouer du violon… Elle devait pratiqué depuis des années pour rendre un tel son et de tel sentiment dans se qu'elle jouait… Il referma doucement la porte avec un sourire. Le premier vrai sourire qu'il faisait depuis des années.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: pourquoi elle?**

Le soleil était levé depuis trois heures et c'était un beau dimanche ensoleillé, quoi de plus normal de voir tout le monde dormir dans la maison?… Enfin, il ne restait plus que Meiling et Sakura qui dormaient, Shaolan était déjà partit chercher les dossiers qu'il avait demandé et Eriol lisait le journal dans la cuisine en déjeunant des céréales: la seule chose qu'il savait faire en cuisine était de mettre un bol de lait au micro onde et de le remplir de céréal… Il n'arrivait même pas à faire bouillir de l'eau sans brûlé autre chose… Eriol décida d'aller voir si Sakura était réellement dans sa chambre ou si elle s'était enfuit comme la veille. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin pu la voir comme elle était réellement, si elle était rester aussi froide la maison aurait été invivable surtout avec Shaolan qui de tous semblait l'apprécié le moins. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre un sourire étira ses lèvres, Sakura dormait les bras en croix, une jambes au-dessus des couvertures l'autre en dessous et elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte: elle dormait dans la même position que les enfants.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça? Demanda Meiling qui venait juste de se lever.

Eriol s'écarta pour la laisser regarder Sakura, Meiling sembla étonnée au débout puis elle sourit doucement à son tour.

- C'est toujours une gamine… Elle est plus souriante maintenant, elle est assez mignonne même si je la surpasse largement!… Bon, je le réveille! Il est déjà midi et faut qu'on mange!

Elle entra dans la chambre suivi d'Eriol, elle ouvrit les rideaux en grand pensant qu'elle allait bouger mais rien, elle enleva alors ses couvertures mais à part se tourner sur le ventre Sakura ne bougea pas.

- DEBOUT SAKURA!! Hurla Meiling.

Eriol se mit à rire en voyant que Sakura ne se décidait pas à se réveillé! Meiling commença à la secouer et Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Hey, la vieille, tu pourrais pas me laisser dormir un peu!?

- JE NE SUIS PAS VIEILLE!! Et puis si tu veux manger faut que tu te lèves!

Sakura ne bougea pas plus au grand désespoir de la vétérante et à l'amusement du jeune européen. C'était la première fois qu'ils devaient la réveillé et ils espéraient que se serait la dernière!

- Il y a encore de la tarte aux pommes mais si tu ne te dépêches pas Meiling pourrait la manger…

L'effet fut immédiat, Sakura se redressa tellement vite qu'elle donna un coup de boule à Meiling qui tomba en arrière puis elle se rua hors de sa chambre toujours en nuisette. Meiling se tint le front en regardant Eriol.

- Elle est cinglée!! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de tarte aux pommes!?

- Shaolan en a fait une hier et Sakura semble adorer la tarte aux pommes donc… J'ai pensé que se serait utile de l'utiliser comme argument.

- Cette gamine est folle!

Ils descendirent à leurs tour pour observé Sakura dans la cuisine en train de manger une part de tarte sous l'œil de Shaolan qui avait un tas de paperrasse à la main.

- Tiens, tu es rentré… dit Eriol. C'est cool tu pourras nous faire à manger comme ça!

- J'ai autre chose à faire! Meiling n'a qu'à s'en occupé!

- Hors de question! Pourquoi se ne serait pas la gamine qui le ferait, c'est vrai quoi! Maintenant qu'elle vit ici elle peut aussi faire des tâches ménagères! Répliqua Meiling.

- On a qu'à faire un janken… proposa soudainement Sakura.

Ils s'observèrent tous puis se fut entre Meiling et Sakura, Shaolan refusant catégoriquement de faire la cuisine et Eriol qui était dangereux dans cette partit de la maison. Malheureusement pour elle, Meiling perdit et elle dut faire la cuisine. Sakura monta alors dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle venait d'enfiler son haut lorsque son regard fut attiré par son violon. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses mains, elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures pour vérifié qu'il ne soit pas abîme ou qu'il est besoin d'entretiens. Une fois sûre que tout allait bien, elle se plaça correctement et commença à jouer une musique rapide et enjoué. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant imprégné du son que dégageait son instrument, lorsqu'elle était ainsi elle se retrouvait plongé dans un autre monde et tout se qui n'allait pas disparaissait… Elle adorait cette sensation. Elle rouvrit les yeux cinq minutes plus tard et fut surprise de voir Eriol et Meiling sur le pas de sa porte, Eriol applaudit.

- Tu joue divinement bien!

- C'est vrai que c'est bien pour une gamine! Ajouta Meiling.

- Merci… Vous veniez juste pour ça?

- Non, c'était pour te dire que c'était prêt, dit Eriol. Mais on a pas voulu t'interrompre…

Sakura leur sourit puis elle rangea son violon avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller manger dans la cuisine. Shaolan était enfermé dans sa chambre, il avait commencer à lire les dossiers qu'on lui avait donner sur la SP… Pour le moment il avait surtout remarquer une chose: tout ses dossiers avaient pour début un enlèvement… mais après, plus rien. La SoP ne savait rien sur la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour créer une arme à partir de civils… Aucun de leurs espions ou de leurs informaticiens n'avaient trouvés des choses sérieuses là-dessus…

_- Comment font-ils pour choisir leurs victimes? Ils ne les prennent pas aux hasard, il doit y avoir un point commun entre toute ces personnes… Pour le moment, il y a eu onze enlèvements et se sont toutes des filles… Mais elles n'ont rien en commun, elles ne sont pas de la même familles, elles ne sont pas dans la même école, leur groupe sanguin varie… C'est comme s'il savait se qu'il recherchait mais qu'il ne le trouvait pas… Ces onze filles ont toutes réapparues mais bizarrement elles ne se souviennent de rien… Sa ressemble bien à leurs méthodes… Et maintenant ils veulent Sakura… Pourquoi elle et pas une autre? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier? Elle est mignonne donc je comprend qu'on peut la kidnappé mais sa ne ressemblerait pas à la SP… Il doit y avoir quelque chose de cacher…_

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, il se leva en soupira puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Sakura qui tenait un plateau. Il était assez surpris de la voir là.

- Tiens, même si tu ne viens pas manger avec nous, je pense que tu as faim donc mange, tu redescendras le plateau plus tard.

Il prit le plateau et la regarda partir avec étonnement, Eriol et Meiling n'avaient jamais fait se geste lorsqu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre avec un dossier… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le faisait? Surtout que leur relation n'était pas amicale! Elle cachait quelque chose?… Finalement, il rentra dans sa chambre et commença à manger en même temps qu'il lisait. Il était devenu évident pour lui qu'il devait faire des recherches sur ses filles. Avec un peu de chance, il découvrirait pourquoi on les avait enlevé… Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro avant de le mettre contre son oreille.

- Allô?

- C'est Shaolan, j'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches approfondis sur douze personnes…

Sakura était parit à son travail un peu plus tôt que prévu pour se faire pardonner son retard de la veille. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bar les clients la dévisagèrent avec envie… C'est vrai qu'avec de telles courbes il était difficile de ne pas être attirés! Malgré tout Sakura n'y fit pas attention et alla poser ses affaires et commencer son service. Il y avait plus de monde qu'à l'ordinaire et ils étaient de tout âges. Sakura alla vers le bar.

- Bonjour Obasan!

- Bonjour petite Sakura… Alors, dis-moi, cet Eriol Hirigazawa, c'est ton copain?

- Ho non! Je ne suis pas avec! Il est juste venu me chercher hier puisque je vis avec eux maintenant.

- Ha… Mais il n'y a rien d'autre?

- Non, je t'assure! C'est juste un colocataire.

- Hum… C'est dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu te voir avec quelqu'un. Ton ancien petit ami ne me plaisait pas trop même s'il n'était pas méchant… C'est juste qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi.

- Je suppose… Enfin! Tu as la commande?

La vieille femme lui tendit un plateau en souriant puis Sakura partit servir ses clients. Elle aimait beaucoup se métier: les gens étaient gentils, ces collègues sympathiques et sa patronne adorable! Elle s'épanouissait totalement dans cet environnement, Sakura n'avait jamais aimé être seule.

Le soir arrivait, Obasan la força à poser son plateau et à finir sa journée, elles savaient toute les deux que Sakura aurait pu continuer encore longtemps mais le lendemain elle avait cours et Obasan avait refuser de la prendre trop tard. Lorsque Sakura sortit du bureau de la patronne avec ses affaires, elle manqua de s'étouffer en voyant Shaolan au bar! Elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis venu te chercher, Eriol ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui… Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, j'avais beaucoup mieux à faire mais bon! C'est mon boulot!

Sakura le regarda avec colère.

- Si tu ne voulais pas venir tu pouvais rester là-bas! Comme si j'avais besoin de toi! T'es stupide!

Pendant leur petite dispute, Obasan les observait au loin avec une fille que ni Sakura ni Shaolan n'avait remarqué: il s'agissait de Tomoyo. Voyant que le regard d'Obasan était rivé sur le bar, elle observa à son tour et fut étonné de les voir tout les deux.

- Tiens… Je ne pensais pas le revoir.

- Tu sais qui est ce jeune homme, demanda Obasan.

- Oui, Sakura m'a dit que c'était son petit ami mais je pense qu'elle m'a mentit. Elle ne se comporte pas comme ça avec ces copains.

- Mais j'ai l'impression que ces deux là s'accordent parfaitement… Et il est plutôt mignon, tu ne trouve pas?

Tomoyo lui sourit puis elle s'approcha du couple baggareur. Quand Shaolan la vit il prit Sakura par la taille et la tourna vers son amie. Sakura était assez étonnée puis elle sourit.

- Tomoyo! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit!?

- Je ne me souvenais plus de tes horaires c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas appelé… Bonjour Shaolan, je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite… Vous êtes mignon tout les deux.

- Tomoyo, je t'en prie…

- Au fait, il ne faut pas que tu oublies que demain le cours de sport à été avancé d'une heure. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard…

Sakura sourit à son amie jusqu'à se qu'elle se sente tiré en arrière. C'était Shaolan qui les poussait tout les deux vers la sortie après avoir lancé un "au revoir" hatif à la meilleure amie de sa protégé. Sakura se retrouva dans la voiture avant d'avoir pu dire au revoir à son amie. Elle se tourna vers Shaolan avec colère.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es parti comme ça!?

- Pour que tu ne parles pas trop sinon on aurait perdu du temps inutilement.

Elle se mit à observer le paysage dehors pour éviter le regard de Shaolan, il l'énervait à être comme ça! Si elle avait su elle aurait mit du cyanure dans son plat du midi! Le véhicule était silencieux, aucun des deux n'adressaient la parole à l'autre. Sakura essayait de comprendre Shaolan mais la seule chose qu'elle savait de lui c'est qu'il était désagréable avec tout le monde!

- Au fait, est-ce que tu aurais une idée de la raison pour laquelle on voulait t'enlevé?

- Absolument pas! A part le fait que j'ai perdu ma famille et que je pratique les arts martiaux je suis plutôt normale… et je ne me souviens pas avoir fais de mal à quelqu'un au point qu'il voudrait se venger… Tu as découvert quelque chose de ton côté?

- Pas vraiment…

Il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus se qui énerva un peu Sakura mais elle n'insista pas face à lui pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est toi qu'ils veulent. Tu n'as pas de capacité importante et malgré que tu sois mignonne ils ne te kidnapperont pas à cause de ça. Surtout que tu as mauvais caractère, pour se genre de truc ils veulent plutôt des gens passifs…

- Je vais prendre se que tu viens de dire pour un compliment. Dit-elle la mine boudeuse.

- Se n'était pas le cas. Se que je déteste chez toi c'est ta façon orgueilleuse de te comporter. Tu n'es qu'une fille égoïste et capricieuse.

- Et toi tu crois que tu es comment?! Tu es égocentrique, emmerdeur et j'en passe! Tu n'as que deux qualités c'est ta cuisine et le bricolage mais sinon tu n'es rien! T'es qu'un chinois emmerdeur!

Shaolan s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Sakura, celle-ci s'enfonça dans son siège sous les yeux haineux de Shaolan, c'était la première fois qu'un regard lui faisait aussi peur. Mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire par cet homme qui n'avait aucun respect pour les autres. Elle soutint son regard jusqu'à se qu'il approche son visage d'elle.

- Ne m'appel plus comme ça… Et j'aimerais bien que tu bouges tes fesses de cette voiture.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour remarquer qu'ils étaient garer devant la maison. Elle sortit donc du véhicule puis elle observa Shaolan.

- Pourquoi t'aimes pas qu'on t'appel comme ça? Sa te fais penser à un mauvais souvenir?

Shaolan entra dans la maison sans même se tourner vers elle lorsqu'elle parlait, cette fille était un vrai mystère pour lui, elle pouvait se montrer tellement gentille et communicative et parfois c'était une fille tétue, bornée et qui avait du répondant! À bien y réfléchir il ne savait pas trop qu'il préférait entre les deux, avoir une fille douce avec lui ne l'enchantait pas parce qu'elle mettrait ses faiblesses à jour mais si s'est une fille avec un caractère dominant, ils se combattraient par les mots comme il l'avait toujours fait avec les autres. De plus, si elle reste comme ça, il ne s'attachera pas tellement à elle donc il gardera toujours l'objectif de la mission bien en vue et ne se laissera pas distraire…

_- Je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste anti-pathique envers moi et je serais désagréable avec elle pour qu'elle ne se lie pas à moi. Je dois garder mes objectifs clair… Sinon, je ne pourais jamais tenir la promesse que j'ai faites à mère…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: que s'est-il passé**

La maison était calme et sombre, tout le monde dormait, ils étaient presque tous rentré tard à cause de leur travail. Soudain la sonnerie d'un réveil tira Sakura de son sommeil en sursaut. Elle l'éteignit avant de se lever, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuné. Elle pensait être la seule réveillée, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait mit ses écouteurs à fond et dansait sur la musique qu'elle avait choisit, c'était une de ses méthode pour se réveillé. Se qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que la sonnerie de son réveil avait réveillé quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, il avait un sourire aux lèvres en la voyant les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux fermés et dansant gracieusement.

_- Elle est vraiment charismatique dans se qu'elle fait… On ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être hypnotisé en la voyant danser et lorsqu'elle joue du violon. On dirait une déesse qui est descendu sur terre pour émerveillé les Hommes devant les arts... _

Le jeune intrus entra dans la cuisine, il entendit un cri de surprise: Sakura venait de le voir. Elle retira avec empressement ses écouteurs.

- Shaolan! Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- Assez pour t'avoir vu danser.

Elle rougit légèrement, elle n'avait jamais danser comme ça, seule dans la cuisine devant quelqu'un d'autre que Tomoyo. Shaolan, bien que paraissant totalement indifférent, riait intérieurement. C'était amusant de la voir lorsqu'elle se croyait seule.

- Tu as cours, aujourd'hui?

- Oui! Et après j'ai mon travail.

- On travail tous se soir donc tu devras rentré toute seule… Tu sauras le faire?

- Je ne suis pas bête merci!

- On sait jamais avec les filles comme toi. En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne nous dérangeras pas se soir pour qu'on vienne te chercher parce qu'on a autre chose a foutre.

- Comme si j'allais t'appelé! Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à se point!

Sakura prit une tartine puis elle remonta dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se disputer avec lui se matin. Il était déjà venimeux alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever… C'était bien sa veine! Elle se dépêcha de manger puis elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec son uniforme. Elle ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'empara de son sac et de la paire de clé qui était à elle désormais puis elle partit pour son école. Tomoyo l'attendait devant la grille de leur lycée avec un grand sourire. Quand elle la vit elle se précipita vers elle en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

- Bonjour Sakura! Comment était ton week end avec ton beau Shaolan?

- Bien…

Sakura n'aimait pas trop mentir à Tomoyo sur sa relation avec le jeune chinois sinon son amie allait se poser des questions et n'allait pas la lâcher jusqu'à se qu'elle lui dise se qu'il se passait.

- Tu sais, je trouve que vous formez un beau couple même si tu sembles un peu plus distante avec lui qu'avec tes anciens petits amis…ajouta Tomoyo.

- Ha bon? Je ne trouve pas… C'est peut être parce que c'est le début.

- Vous en êtes à quel stade? Demanda avec curiosité et malice la jeune fille.

- Tomoyo… On a rien fait. Je ne veux pas!

- Pourquoi? D'habitude sa ne te gêne pas trop lorsque c'est un mec aussi mignon… Enfin, sa dépend… Sa fait combien de temps que tu es avec?

- A peu près deux semaines…

- Alors c'est normal! En général tu attends un mois ou deux avant de le faire… Tu me diras comment il est au lit hein!?

Sakura était de plus en plus gênée par sa meilleure amie mais elle promit de lui dire se qu'elle en pensait. Elles allèrent ensuite en cours.

Eriol et Meiling s'étaient levés dix minutes après le départ de Sakura, ils avaient vus Shaolan dans le salon, il profitait puisque c'était l'un des rare moment ou cette pièce était silencieuse.

- La gamine est déjà partit en cours? Interrogea Meiling.

- Oui, se soir elle bosse et nous aussi donc elle rentre toute seule.

- Tu es sûr que sa ira? Demanda Eriol.

- Mais oui, elle sait faire des arts martiaux aussi bien que moi alors il n'y aura pas de problème. Tu te fais trop de soucis pour elle. Répondit Shaolan

Eriol ne répondit rien, il s'en alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Meiling alluma la télé et s'affala dans le canapé.

- La maison paraît calme quand la gamine n'est pas là… dit-elle à Shaolan.

- C'est mieux comme ça… Et puis pourquoi tu l'appel "la gamine"?

- Elle m'appel la vieille alors pour moi c'est une gamine!

- Et quelque chose me dit que se n'est plus méchant maintenant je me trompe, dit Eriol en rentrant dans le salon.

- Se sera méchant jusqu'à se qu'elle soit méchante avec moi… Mais elle est attachante comme mioche… Tu as fais vite dis donc!

- Eh oui, je ne suis pas comme toi qui passe deux heures dans la salle de bain. Je commence bientôt, je prend la voiture.

- Faudrait qu'on pense à investir dans une deuxième voiture… remarqua Meiling. On arrête pas de se la prêter sa devient saoulant. Lorsqu'on aura gagner assez tout

les trois on s'en payera une.

- Vous en payerez une! Je vous signale que la voiture qu'on a c'est moi qui l'ai acheter! Répliqua Shaolan en se levant.

Il prit tout les dossiers sous son bras et remonta dans sa chambre pour être tranquille avant de partir travailler à son tour. Eriol s'était tourné vers Meiling avec un

sourire.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que Shaolan tient aussi à notre petite Sakura?

- Pas vraiment non… Hier encore ils étaient en train de se disputer. Je pense qu'ils ne s'entendent pas bien… Faut dire qu'avec le caractère qu'ils ont tout les deux!… Tu ne vas pas essayé de les mettre ensemble, hein?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Mais se serait amusant non? Je ne pense pas que j'aurais grand chose à faire, entre des personnes comme eux sa claque à un moment et après c'est bon…

- Eriol, tu te souviens des fois ou tu as essayé de casé Shaolan? Il a rompu avec ses filles en  moins d'une semaine et votre relation s'est détérioré. Alors s'il te plaît évite de faire une connerie.

Eriol ne répondit rien, il savait que Meiling avait raison mais il était sûr que Shaolan appréciait Sakura. Finalement il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle est était presque vide à cette heure-ci puisque les étudiants étaient presque tous en cours et que les adultes travaillaient. Il commença à ranger certains livres.

C'était la pause déjeuné, Sakura rejoignit sa meilleure amie puis elles partirent toutes les deux dans un petit restaurant pas loin de leur école. Elles avaient l'habitude de manger ici le lundi matin puisqu'elles se levaient trop tard pour préparer leur bento. De plus, les serveurs étaient vraiment gentil et se n'était pas très cher. Une fois installer, Tomoyo sortit un paquet de son sac et le tendit à Sakura.

- J'ai oublié de te le donner se matin, c'est le costume dont tu as besoin pour demain soir, expliqua-t-elle. J'espère que sa te plaira.

- Tes costumes sont bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que sa ne me plairait pas cette fois. Je l'essaierais se soir.

- S'il y a des retouches à faire tu me le rapporte et je te les fais, d'accord?

- Pas de problème et merci encore!

- C'est normal! Tu es ma meilleure amie et en plus, j'adore te faire des costumes! Je passerais demain soir pour te filmer!… En parlant de filmé, tu n'as pas de

concours en se moment?

- Non, je n'ai rien… Et toi?

- J'en ai un dans deux semaines en chorale mais je commence en solo… Tu viendras?

- Bien sûr! Je vais tout faire pour y aller!

_Il faudra que je supplie l'un des trois de m'accompagner… Pourvu qu'Eriol soit libre! Au moins, il y a une chance pour qu'il accepte pas comme Shaolan!_

- Tu pourras invité Shaolan aussi! Ce sera une occasion de nous revoir tout les trois, je ne le connais pas trop alors j'aimerais bien lui parler un peu.

- J'essaierais… Même si se sera dur, il est souvent occupé à cause de son travail… Tu n'as toujours trouvé personne? Tu es mignonne et super gentille, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas demande!

- J'en ai mais je les décline, il n'y a personne qui me plait en se moment…

Shaolan entra dans son nouveau lieu de travail, le vieil homme s'approcha de lui en souriant. Le jeune homme restait de marbre, son employer avait remarquer que se n'était pas trop son genre de sourire.

- Bonjour, Shaolan. Tu n'as pas eu trop de problème pour venir?

- Non, ça va…

Il alla poser ses affaires derrière le comptoir et s'y installa, au côté de son patron. Se dernier ne se départissait pas de son sourire. Entre lui et Shaolan, il y avait de

telles différences qu'il semblait d'un opposé à un autre. Le gérant se tourna alors vers son employé.

- Se week end j'ai eu beaucoup plus de clients qu'en temps normal et je crois que c'est grâce à toi.

- Vraiment? Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Le physique! Tu es très beau comme garçon alors nombres de jeunes femmes sont entrée ici et la plus part sont repartit avec quelque chose. En plus d'être mignon

tu es un bon conseillé alors c'est parfait.

Shaolan ne répondit pas, tant que les filles et garçons se tenaient à distance il s'en fichait mais dès qu'il se sentirait harcelé il démissionnerait comme à chaque fois. La

boutique était tranquille aujourd'hui, ceux qui entraient étaient principalement des professionnels, ils passaient donc du temps dans la boutique pour choisir le meilleur

appareil. C'était la fin d'après midi lorsque quelque chose attira le regard de Shaolan… La meilleure amie de Sakura venait d'entrer dans le magasin, quand elle le remarqua elle alla vers lui avec un sourire.

- Bonjour! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici! Tu t'y connais en appareil photo?

- Un peu… Et toi pourquoi tu es là et pas en cours?

- Les cours sont finit, Sakura est partit à son boulot et moi j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle batterie pour mon caméscope sinon je ne pourrais pas la filmer correctement demain. J'adore filmé Sakura, elle est très photogénique et tellement mignonne! Des fois j'envie ses petits copains: ils peuvent passé plus de temps avec elle que moi mais elle rompt toujours au bout de six mois au maximum alors après je l'ai pour moi toute seule… Non pas que je dis que vous allez rompre, j'aimerais bien que sa dure entre vous, vous êtes super bien ensemble… Au fait, tant que j'y pense, dans deux semaines je fais un concours et Sakura aimerait venir, je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais venir aussi comme ça on pourrait faire connaissance après, tu serais d'accord?

Shaolan resta silencieux, cette fille était encore plus bavarde que Sakura! Elle avait fait son discours sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration!

- Je ne sais pas encore si je travail ou non.

- Okay!

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis disparu dans les rayons pour réapparaître ensuite avec sa batterie de caméscope. Shaolan l'encaissa, avant de partir elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui.

- J'ai pas mal de photo de Sakura, est-ce que tu en veux quelques unes? Et en se moment, je ne la vois plus jouer du violon, si tu pouvais prendre une photo d'elle se serait sympa.

- Pour faire la photo, je ne peux pas et pour avoir une photo je veux bien.

-_ Je pourrais la mettre dans son dossier comme ça il sera un peu plus à jour. _Pensa-t-il.

Sakura servait tout ses clients avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres, elle avait beaucoup de charisme et comme aujourd'hui elle portait toujours la mini-jupe de son uniforme, les regards obliques étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Presque tous les garçons présents dans le café voulaient savoir quel genre de sous-vêtement elle portait. Sakura n'était pas duper mais elle ne faisait rien, elle laissait les hommes fantasmés sur ses dessous. Elle alla au bar pour parler un peu avec Obasan.

- Alors, jeune fille, comment c'est passé ta soirée avec se beau jeune homme?

- Bien…

- J'espère que tu te protèges, même si tu l'aimes se n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se protégé hein?

- Me protégé…

Sakura rougit lorsqu'elle comprit se que voulait dire la vieille femme.

- Nous n'avons rien fais! Je ne ferais rien avec lui!… pour le moment.

Elle avait rajouté ses derniers mots pour ne pas paraître suspect mais elle n'avait pas envie de coucher avec Shaolan qui était un papillon de nuit: on arrivait à l'attraper qu'une seule fois, après il disparaissait pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas lui donné la satisfaction d'allongé sa liste de conquête!

- Je suis sure que bon nombre de fille aimerait être à ta place, petite Sakura. Un homme comme Shaolan est très apprécié.

- Je sais, sa doit être son côté froid et ténébreux… Beaucoup de filles aiment se style.

Obasan lui sourit puis Sakura retournais à son travail. Elle avait remarquer qu'un groupe de cinq garçons assez mystérieux la fixait avec plus d'attention que les autres

clients. Elle leur apporta leur bière et contiua sa tâche avec les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bar.

Il faisait nuit lorsque Sakura finit son service. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa patronne avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir. Elle marchait tranquillement

jusqu'à son arrêt de bus lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle… Il s'agissait du groupe de cinq garçons qui l'avait observé pendant toute la durée de son service. Elle accéléra légèrement son rythme et ses poursuivants firent de même. Elle ne paniquait pas trop puisqu'elle savait se défendre mais elle n'appréciait pas du tout d'être suivis, elle se sentait gênée. Finalement les hommes la dépassèrent et avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit elle fut entraînée dans une ruelle déserte, elle remarqua que cette rue se finissait en cul de sac et qu'une camionnette était caché au fond. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour la forcer à allé vers cette voiture, elle attrapa le bras en question et le retourna avant de donner un coup de talon dans les parties génitales de son agresseur qui s'écroula au sol en tenant ses parties douloureuses. Les autres hommes s'avancèrent vers Sakura qui s'était mis en position de défense. Un homme essaya de lui mettre des coups de poings mais elle les esquiva facilement, elle prit ses appuies puis elle sauta dans les airs en donnant un coup de genoux au visage de cet homme, il avait son nez cassé. Elle profita que les trois autres hommes regardaient le sort de leur ami pour courir et essayé de regagner l'allée principale, malheureusement un homme la rattrapa par son uniforme, lui déchirant la manche au passage. Elle lui fit face et se battit avec lui, il fut bientôt aidé des autres hommes, elle se prit un coup de poings dans le ventre, elle eu le souffle coupé un instant puis elle fit voltigé son pied droit qui allait directement dans le visage et la nuque du premier homme qui s'affala au sol. Sa jupe était légèrement fendu mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle frappa le dernier qui alla rejoindre ses confrères au sol. Sakura ajusta tant bien que mal ses vêtements puis elle se mit à courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Puis arrivé pas loin de sa nouvelle maison elle couru de nouveau, elle ne savait pas si l'un des hommes avaient pu la poursuivre. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle enleva sa veste et s'appuya contre la porte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchait du vestibule mais elle était trop essoufflé pour bougé maintenant. Shaolan se planta devant elle les sourcils froncer. Il observait l'état déplorable de l'uniforme de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Rien du tout.

- C'est à cause de rien du tout que tu as ta manche déchiré et ta mini-jupe fendu? Ou alors c'est pour te donner le genre sexy et défroqué?

- Je suis tombé d'un arbre. Je vais bien.

Elle lui sourit puis elle grimpa dans sa chambre, elle passa devant Eriol et Meiling à toute vitesse. Les trois compagnons montèrent à leur tour, ils savaient tous qu'il

s'était passé quelque chose de grave pour que Sakura soit dans un tel état. Ils entrouvrirent la porte de la chambre, la jeune fille était en train de se changer, pour ne pas briser son intimité à se point ils refermèrent la porte mais dès qu'elle sortit elle fut assaillit par une Meiling hystérique, un Eriol très inquiet et Shaolan qui semblait indifférent mais qui se souciait d'elle plus encore que les deux autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu? Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans un tel état? Demanda Eriol.

- C'est rien, je suis tombé d'un arbre, comme je le disais tout à l'heure à Shaolan.

- Ecoute la gamine, on sait que lorsqu'on tombe d'un arbre on est pas comme ça…commença Meiling

- J'ai faim, on pourrait pas mangé? La coupa Sakura.

Ils soupirèrent, Sakura ne voulait rien dire, ils partirent manger. Après avoir débarrassé Sakura remonta dans sa chambre, Eriol allait la suivre mais Shaolan le

stoppa.

- Je m'en occupe, toi elle t'aime bien donc si elle voit que tu insistes trop ça va pas aller mais moi je l'énerve déjà alors sa changera pas.

Il arriva à l'étage et frappa avant d'entrer dans la chambre de la jeune protégée. Elle était devant son armoir. Elle s'aprocha de Shaolan pendant que celui-ci fermait la porte de chambre à clé. Il s'éloigna de la porte et était très proche de Sakura désormais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu avant de rentré?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu mens, ne nous prend pas pour des idiots! On sait très bien que tu n'es pas tombé d'un arbre! Si tu veux une excuse trouves-en une meilleure et qui tien la route.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi sa te concerne de toute façon.

- Je suis chargé de ta protection! Si tu ne nous dis pas se que tu as comment on peut te protégé?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection! Et en plus, tu n'as pas envie de m'aider! Tu peux sortir maintenant?!

- Je ne bougerais pas de là tant que tu ne m'as rien dis.

Elle croisa les bras et resta devant Shaolan, lui montrant par cette attitude qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Shaolan mit une main sur son ventre et appuya pour qu'elle tombe

sur le lit, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'elle fasse une grimace de douleur. Lorsqu'elle fut allongée sur le lit il se mit à califourchon sur elle.

- Tu es blessée?

- Non! Je n'ai rien! Maintenant pousse toi!!

Il appuya à nouveau sur son ventre et vit qu'elle avait mal, il remonta ses mains le long de ses hanches en entraînant le tissus à sa suite. Il dénuda le ventre de Sakura et y découvrit une ecchymose importante.

- On ne peut définitivement pas se faire ça en tombant… Alors?

Elle s'aida de ses coudes pour se redresser légèrement, elle posa l'une de ses mains contre son torse et le poussa de toutes ses forces mais tel une statue, Shaolan ne

bougea pas. Elle se rallongea et essaya avec les deux mains avec le même insuccès. Elle commença à lever sa main droite mais le jeune chinois comprenant qu'elle avait l'intention de le gifler lui emprisonna les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- En fait, c'est parce que tu aimes être dans cette position que tu ne dis rien… Si tu veux je peux aller plus loin…

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa de léger baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réaction.

- Shaolan! Arrête tout de suite!!

- Alors tu me dis se qu'il s'est passé.

Devant le silence de la jeune japonaise, Shaolan continua son œuvre, il emprisonna ses poignets dans une seule main et il souleva un peu plus le haut de sa prisonnière, sa main vacante allait presque touché la poitrine de la jeune fille….

- Je me suis battue!

Il arrêta net sa main gourmande mais continua les baisers dans son cou.

- Contre qui? Interrogea-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Des personnes de ma classe… Ils m'ont parlé de mes parents et ça à dégénéré.

Il se redressa et l'observa droit dans les yeux, il eu un léger sourire puis il se releva. Sakura remit ses habits correctement.

- Je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité mais c'est une meilleure excuse, alors je te laisse tranquille pour le moment… Cependant je te promets que je découvrirais se qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Elle ne répondit pas tandis qu'il insérait la clé dans la serrure et qu'il sortit de la chambre. Elle mit une main contre sa poitrine, elle sentit son cœur battre exceptionnellement vite. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui aurait fait quelque chose comme ça pour essayé de lui faire avouer se qu'elle savait. Elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: les renforts**

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre, une silhouette bougea légèrement. Elle regardait quelqu'un endormit dans un lit… C'était un homme vu la corpulence de l'ombre, il s'approcha du lit ou une jeune endormie se tourna vers lui toujours absente. Il l'observa un instant puis il soupira avant de sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Eriol? Tu n'es pas devenu comme ce pervers de Shaolan, si?

Eriol se tourna vers Meiling qui l'étudiait des pieds à la tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi un homme tel qu'Eriol serait entré dans la chambre d'une frêle jeune fille.

- Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien… Hier Shaolan ne nous a rien dit! Se justifia le jeune homme.

- Il nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Tu n'as plus confiance en lui?

- Disons que je suis juste curieux… Elle n'a pas fait une mauvaise chute et je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne nous dit rien… Imagine qu'elle se soit faites violée!

- Zen, je pense qu'on l'aurait retrouvée autrement si c'était le cas. Répliqua Meiling. Et puis je pense que la personne qui lui aurait fait du mal serait morte aujourd'hui.

Tu sais très bien comment est Shaolan.

- Oui… Il a beau dire le contraire il apprécie Sakura… Et il s'inquiète beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraît.

Eriol lâcha un soupire, c'était rare qu'il s'inquiète autant pour quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer… Mais Sakura était tellement attachante, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte bien évidemment, c'était sa nature d'attirer les gens vers elle. Elle avait réussit à forcer le respect de Meiling, l'attention de Shaolan et l'attachement d'Eriol.

- Au fait, tu vas travailler aujourd'hui? Demanda la vétérante.

- Oui, je travail toute la semaine, je ne pourrais pas aller rechercher Sakura. Et toi?

- Pareil, je ne peux pas aller chercher la gamine. Et je crois que pour Shaolan c'est pareil, aujourd'hui aussi elle devra rentrer seule.

- En parlant de lui, où est-il? Interrogea Eriol.

- Je crois qu'il est déjà partit bosser ou alors il étudit des dossiers dans sa chambre. Dans tout les cas, il n'est pas disposé à parler. Comme d'habitude en fait.

Eriol soupira puis il prit les clés de la voiture et entraîna Meiling à sa suite, ils devaient tout les deux aller au boulot… Sakura se réveillerait seule.

Tomoyo attendait devant la grille, elle regarda une énième fois sa montre. Sakura était en retard, sa lui arrivait de temps en temps bien qu'elle avait commencer à perdre cette habitude… Elle soupira, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle se retourna pour voir Sakura en train de courir à vive allure, Tomoyo leva la main s'apprêtant à dire bonjour à son amie mais Sakura lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle n'ai articuler le moindre mot.

- On est en retard! Tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre! Dit Sakura.

- Mais il y a encore une minute avant que la sonnerie retentisse! Et puis, se n'est pas grave si je suis en retard pour une fois… Est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air fatigué…

- C'est le cas… Je n'ai pas eu une soirée totalement reposante.

- Ha… Tu l'as fais c'est ça?! Alors c'était comment?!

Sakura s'arrêta brusquement mais continua à regarder droit devant elle. Tomoyo… Sa meilleure amie, celle à qui elle racontait tout… maintenant pour la protéger,

elle devait lui mentir. Elle ne le supportait pas.

_« Mais elle a toujours été là pour moi, je lui dois bien ça! Je ne te laisserais pas entrer dans mes problèmes Tomoyo! »_

Un sourire illumina le sourire de Sakura lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin vers Tomoyo. Celle-ci la regarda avide de savoir comment était les performances du jeune chinois!

- Il est génial! J'ai jamais autant aimé!

- Même avec Kazuma?

Sakura hocha la tête puis elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment et rejoignirent leur salle de cours. Sakura observa un instant Tomoyo, elle semblait heureuse pour elle…

_« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle? On m'a déjà tout prit, il est hors de question qu'on me prenne Tomoyo. »_

- Sakura, il est vraiment bon? Parce que se n'est pas souvent que tu es fatigué comme ça à cause d'un homme.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai dis qu'il était génial!

- Qui?

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait de poser la question. Il était beau, ses cheveux bruns en bataille recouvraient très légèrement ses yeux d'une couleur très chaude, ils semblaient d'un rouge profond. Sous son uniforme on devinait sans aucun mal une musculature développé qui ferait salivé n'importe quelle fille. Il était très beau.

- Ha! Kazuma! Sakura a trouvée meilleur que toi apparemment! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Hum… Intéressant! Raconte tout.

- Kazuma… je suis vraiment fatiguée… soupira la jeune japonaise.

- Hoooo, à se point! Là je dois dire qu'il a fait fort! Même moi, j'ai du mal à te fatiguer.

Sakura soupira une fois de plus, pourquoi est-ce que ses amis ne trouvaient pas un meilleur endroit pour parler de ses relations sexuelles? Le cours passa rapidement pour eux puisqu'ils ne parlaient que des aventures de Sakura et Kazuma, se dernier en ayant plein à son actif, il était difficile de ne pas trouver de quoi parler. Tomoyo n'avait aucune expérience dans se domaine mais elle savait très bien en parler parce que c'était la confidente de pas mal de gens dans genre de chose, aller savoir pourquoi.

- Ce soir tu travail encore? Demanda Tomoyo alors qu'ils sortaient de cours.

- Oui, toute la semaine en fait. Bon, je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard! À demain!

Sakura partit en courant à l'arrêt de bus laissant ses deux amis seuls, elle réussit à prendre son car de justesse. Pendant le trajet elle regarda le paysage qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de le voir chaque jour. Elle descendit et marcha pour aller dans le café ou elle travaillait. Elle s'interrogeait toujours au sujet d'hier.

_« Qu'est-ce que ses hommes me voulaient? C'est sûrement en rapport avec se que m'ont dit Shaolan et sa bande… Ils ne savent même pas pourquoi c'est moi qui suis leur cible. J'espère qu'ils trouveront vite comme ça je pourrais reprendre ma vie normale. »_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du bar, la vieille gérante arriva en souriant. Elle entraîna Sakura dans la réserve pour qu'elle puisse se changer en même temps qu'elle lui parlait. Sakura retira sa cravate et changea de jupe pour en mettre une un peu plus longue.

- J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service… demanda la vieille femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as des problèmes? Tu n'es pas malade ou quelque chose dans ce genre hein?!

- Non, je vais très bien. C'est juste que j'ai essayée de faire un dessert français, un fondant au chocolat. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que tu en penses?

- Bien sûr!!

Obasan l'emmena devant le bar et posa une part du gâteau devant Sakura, rien qu'à l'apparence il avait l'air génial! Elle pris une cuillère et la portait à sa bouche, le

chocolat fondant imprégna ses papilles… Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda la vieille femme qui attendait son avis.

- C'est délicieux!! Avec une boule de glace je pense que se serait encore mieux! Faut absolument que tu me donnes la recette!

La gérante sourit doucement et nota sur un bout de papier la recette qu'elle avait déjà mémorisé. Elle le tendit ensuite à la jeune serveuse qui le mit dans une de ses poches. Sakura se mit ensuite au travail. Quand on la voyait virevolter autours des tables on aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle s'était faite agressée la veille mais elle y pensait en regardant les clients: aucun des hommes qui l'avaient poursuivis n'étaient revenu. Ce soir elle rentrerait à nouveau seule mais si personne ne l'attaquait ça voudrait peut être dire qu'elle n'était plus en danger pendant quelque temps. Elle prenait des commandes et les apportait sous le regard bien veillant de la propriétaire. Elle avait remarquait que Sakura n'avait pas exactement le même regard que d'habitude et elle se demandait pourquoi. Plusieurs plus tard, la vieille gérante se dirigea vers Sakura qui discutait poliment avec des clients.

- Sakura, c'est la fin de ton service tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Ha! Merci! Au revoir messieurs.

Elle partit vers la réserve pour récupérer ses affaires, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Obasan et sortit du café.

Shaolan sortit rapidement du magasin, se matin il était partit plus tôt pour finir plus tôt, ainsi il pourrait surveillé leur petite protégée sans qu'elle s'en doute. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle leur cache des choses qui puissent être déterminante pour leur mission. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Il conduit un peu plus vite que la moyenne autorisée et il arriva devant le lieu de travail de la jeune japonaise. Il parvenait à la voir, mais c'était avec une certaine difficulté. Elle discutait avec des hommes d'environ vingt cinq ans lorsque la gérante posa une main sur son épaule et lui parla gentiment. Sakura hocha la tête et partit hors du champ de vision de Shaolan. Ce dernier attendit cinq minutes avant de la voir sortir du bar, elle marchait d'un bon pas vers son arrêt de bus, il la suivait tranquillement en voiture. La nuit commençait à tomber désormais, la luminosité diminuait de plus en plus.

_« Eh bien, pour le moment elle ne semble pas avoir de problème… J'aurais déjà attaqué si j'étais son agresseur. Sauf s'il attend qu'elle pense être hors de danger…_

Shaolan se redressa soudain sur son siège, Sakura qui marchait tranquillement dans la rue principal c'était fait happer dans une rue plus petite. Il sortit immédiatement de voiture et couru jusqu'à cette petite ruelle. Sakura était en train de se battre, deux hommes étaient déjà à terre mais il restait six. L'un d'eux la prit par le cou et la jeta contre le mur. Elle poussa un cri de douleur déchirant, le jeune chinois s'approchait d'eux sans aucun bruit. L'un des hommes regarda l'une de ses mains qui devint bleu électrique: ces hommes avaient des pouvoirs. Sakura les observa avec étonnement tandis que Shaolan se plaça devant elle et créa un bouclier de flamme. Une fois la foudre et le feu disparu, les hommes se jaugèrent mutuellement.

- Tiens, Li… ça faisait longtemps! Dit l'homme le plus proche de lui.

- Pas assez à mon goût.

Shaolan fit un geste de la main et des flammes entourèrent ses ennemis, il prit la main de Sakura et la tira jusqu'à la voiture. Il démarra ensuite laissant les autres se débrouillé, Sakura ne parlait pas du tout mais elle avait les sourcils froncés. Elle attendit d'être assez loin pour se tourner vers le jeune chinois.

- Arrête la voiture. Dit Sakura.

- Pourquoi? On est poursuivit je te signale.

- Plus maintenant, alors arrête la voiture s'il te plait. Dit la jeune fille avec un calme étonnant.

Shaolan soupira puis il arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté de la route. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sakura et la regarda sérieusement. Il cru percé dans ses yeux de la colère, non pire, de la haine.

- Ton nom de famille c'est Li? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Shaolan Li. Pourquoi?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de poing assez violent. Elle remarqua de l'incompréhension puis de la colère dans son regard.

- Je peux savoir se que j'ai fais cette fois-ci?! Où c'est juste que tu aimes frapper!?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas! Tu es un assassin! Tu as tué… Tu l'as tuée!! Je ne l'accepterais pas!!

- Je n'ai tué personne! Je les laisse à l'hôpital!

- Menteur!! Sur son corps… On a retrouver graver au couteau "Li"! C'est si amusant que ça de signer son nom sur les victimes!!

Elle chercha à le frapper de nouveau mais il retint ses poignets. Le jeune chinois vit que sa protégée se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à son égard.

- Qui a été tué? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Ma… cousine, je la considérais comme une sœur. Je l'aimais autant que mes parents et mon frère! Et toi, tu…

- Je ne l'ai pas tué!… écoute, j'ai un cousin moi aussi. Il s'appel Kira Li… il fait partit d'une sorte d'organisation qui enlève des gens et les utilises pour des expériences, parfois il tue des personnes pour comprendre le mécanisme de certain sujet.

Sakura releva la tête, les yeux remplis de rage. Shaolan pour la première fois eu peur de la voir dans cet état de colère.

- Donc tu as une famille de meurtriers! Tu aurais pu les en empêcher! Tu es comme eux en fait! S'écria-t-elle.

- Le fait que j'ai un tueur en guise de cousin ne fait pas de moi un tueur! Je ne suis pas comme lui!!

Sakura se dégagea de la poigne de Shaolan et s'assit normalement dans son siège. Le jeune homme démarra la voiture. Il y avait un silence pesant dans la voiture, Shaolan pensa soudain à quelque chose.

- Au fait, tu n'es pas blessée?

- Non, je vais bien.

- Tu n'es pas surprise de se que tu viens de voir? Je veux dire le feu et la foudre…

- Je suis juste étonnée que vous utilisiez se genre de chose en public! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des problèmes que sa peut créer! T'es qu'un cousin de tueur je ne vois pas à quoi je pouvais m'attendre.

Shaolan serra ses mains sur le volant.

_« Elle ne comprend rien! Comme si j'étais un tueur parce que Kira commet des meurtres! Je n'arrive toujours pas à le stopper!! Elle ne sait rien!! »_

Il ne répondit rien à Sakura et continua sa route vers leur maison, Eriol voulait une bonne ambiance et il n'était pas prête de l'avoir avec se qu'il se passait entre Sakura et lui, elle le considérait comme un meurtrier au même titre que son cousin. Il soupira encore une fois pendant que la jeune japonaise regardait le paysage défilé à travers la vitre de la voiture.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: une (mauvaise) surprise**

Eriol était dans le salon, confortablement assis dans un canapé, en train de lire un journal lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvre. Il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Sakura entra en claquant la porte au nez de Shaolan qui avait du manquer de peu de se la prendre en plein nez. Elle avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Le jeune chinois ouvrit la porte à son tour et alla droit vers la jeune japonaise. Voyant qu'il semblait être en colère lui aussi Eriol décida d'intervenir pour tenter d'évité une nouvelle dispute. Il se planta entre les deux jeunes gens avec un sourire.

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée?

- Très bonne! Jusqu'à ce que cet assassin arrive!! S'écria Sakura.

- Arrête de me rendre responsable des erreurs de mon cousin!! Et si j'étais vraiment un assassin j'aurais laissé ses hommes te tué, j'aurais eu la paix!

- Je sais me débrouiller toute seule!!

- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque je t'ai vu te faire projeter contre un mur comme un vulgaire moustique.

Les deux opposants s'observèrent avec méchanceté sous l'œil impuissant d'Eriol. Vive l'ambiance… Il n'avait pas comprit grand chose à part que Sakura avait découvert l'existence de Kira et qu'elle s'était fait attaquer.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Sakura? Tu n'es pas blessée? S'enquit Eriol.

- J'aurais juste un ou deux bleus et des courbatures mais c'est pas grave. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et Shaolan partit dans le salon. Il s'affala dans le canapé, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Eriol nota qu'il avait l'air à la fois en colère et inquiet. L'Européen alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

- Tu te sens encore responsable, c'est ça?

- Elle n'arrête pas de me considéré comme un assassin alors que je fais tout pour stopper mon cousin.

- Un membre de sa famille a été tué par Kira?

- Oui, sa cousine… Si tu avais vu ses yeux lorsqu'elle a apprit que j'étais un Li… Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel regard pouvait exister! Elle m'énerve!

- Il faut la comprendre aussi… Tu es pareil qu'elle.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois se fut Meiling qui pénétra dans le salon. Elle se stoppa net en voyant les deux garçons dans le canapé, visiblement Shaolan allait moins bien que d'habitude. Avec Eriol, elle avait mit du temps à trouver les petits signes qui indiquent que le jeune chinois allait mal.

- Je vais…

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, un son magnifique retentit dans toute la maison, se répandant dans toute les pièces: Sakura jouait du violon. La musique était triste et en même temps on pouvait discerner un peu de colère, elle s'immisçait dans le cœur et donnait ses sentiments. Shaolan trouvait cela intenable, il avait l'impression de revoir le regard que Sakura lui avait lancé. Il se leva et alla tranquillement prendre sa veste avant de sortir de la maison. Meiling jeta un œil à Eriol en espérant avoir des explications sur la situation.

- Sakura sait pour Kira, il a tué sa cousine et elle accuse Shaolan d'être un meurtrier puisqu'il n'a pas empêché son cousin de commettre des crimes. Dit-il.

- Je vois… Cette gamine est vraiment bizarre! Comme si c'était de la faute de Shaolan! On ne choisit pas sa famille!… Et Shaolan est énervé à cause de ça?

- On peut dire ça… Je vais aller voir Sakura un moment. Tu t'occupes du repas.

Avant que Meiling n'ai le temps de refuser Eriol avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre bien que celle-ci soit légèrement entrouverte. La musique s'arrêta immédiatement et Sakura apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Eriol elle libéra le passage et il entra dans sa chambre. La jeune japonaise alla s'asseoir sur son lit et observa Eriol un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai appris pour ta cousine… Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, se n'est pas de ta faute…

- Tout comme se n'est pas celle de Shaolan…

Le visage de Sakura se rembruni rien qu'à son nom, Eriol le remarqua, il s'approcha de Sakura et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il ne dit rien faisant attention à bien choisir ses mots: il ne pouvait pas tout dire à Sakura sinon Shaolan ne lui pardonnerait pas et s'il n'en disait pas assez Sakura serait toujours contre Shaolan.

- Tu sais… reprit-il, Shaolan est froid et paraît se fiche de tout ce qui ne le concerne pas personnellement mais c'est un faux-semblant. Il est sûrement celui qui se souci le plus des autres. Depuis des années il essaye d'attraper son cousin pour qu'il arrête ses crimes, il a une très bonne raison de le pourchassé. Ne crois pas qu'il veille laisser Kira tué tout et n'importe quoi. Il fait de son mieux pour l'avoir, ses meurtres ne sont pas de sa faute. Ne le rend pas responsable de choses qu'il n'a pas commise.

- Je sais tout ça… J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai dis des idioties… Je sais très bien que Shaolan n'est pas responsable de son cousin et qu'il cache ses sentiments, je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi d'ailleurs… Mais je ne peux pas m'excuser maintenant parce que dès que je le verrais je repenserais à ma cousine et je ne pourrais pas être calme. C'est pathétique… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours plus facile de rejeté la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre à la place de les assumé?

Eriol lui sourit, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sakura pourrait comprendre Shaolan aussi vite. Normalement il fallait vivre plusieurs années avec lui pour commencer à comprendre son fonctionnement. Mais Sakura et Shaolan se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Tous les deux cachaient leurs sentiments derrière un masque de gaieté ou d'indifférence. Eriol se leva et aida Sakura à en faire de même.

- Tu ne lui diras rien, hein? S'exclama soudain Sakura. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache que je m'en veux pour ce que je lui ai dis avant et je veux que se soit moi qui lui dise.

- D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop à lui dire…

Elle hocha la tête puis ils partirent tous les deux dans la cuisine pour aller manger.

Shaolan, les mains dans les poches marchaient nonchalamment dans les rues de Tomoéda, de nombreuses femmes se retournaient sur son passage mais il n'y faisait vraiment pas attention. Ses pensées chaotiques l'isolaient du monde réel pour en créer un autre beaucoup moins beau. Il était hanté par les paroles de Sakura ainsi que ses yeux remplis de haine et de tristesse.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me hante autant!? Se n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait ses reproches! Alors pourquoi est-ce ça me touche autant?! Même lorsque Meiling m'en faisait je ne réagissais pas comme ça! Dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas me laisser distraire, c'est déjà assez difficile de l'attraper comme ça sans rajouter des préoccupations stupides! Il faut que je la protège de Kira, il est hors de question que l'un de ses gorilles la touchent. Je ne le permettrais pas!!_

Il redressa légèrement la tête pour remarquer qu'il était en plein centre ville. Il se retint de soupirer, ses pas le guidaient toujours à un endroit bien précis et il y avait toujours une raison. Il se dirigea vers la petite boutique ou il travaillait, il n'était pas d'humeur à rentrer ce soir pour se retrouver avec ses colocataires et surtout avec Sakura. Il était bien décidé à la protégée mais s'il la voyait ce soir il savait très bien qu'une dispute allait éclater et il préférait l'éviter. Se n'était pas de la lâcheté mais il voulait être près avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux, il avança d'un pas résolu dans la boutique. Le vieil homme le regarda avec étonnement.

- Shaolan… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir.

- Je dois vous parler.

Tomoyo et Kazuma s'approchèrent doucement du bureau de leur amie, ils avaient remarqué qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Bien qu'elle souriait à tout va, ses yeux reflétaient une immense tristesse, ce qui était assez grave puisque lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas elle arrivait tout de même à préserver cette petite étincelle dans son regard qui faisait croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Sakura? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Ou plutôt, dis-nous ce qui va pas. Parce que si on te demande si tu vas bien tu vas dire "bien sûr pourquoi est-ce ça n'irait pas?" et on avancera pas dans la conversation.

Sakura releva la tête pour croiser celles de ses deux amis, elle savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle et elle les remerciait pour tant d'attention.

- C'est rien de vraiment grave… C'est juste Shaolan…

- Ha!! Vous vous êtes disputé!? S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Je vais peut être coucher avec toi plus vite que je ne le pensais. Ajouta Kazuma.

Sakura sourit légèrement, Kazuma avait toujours une façon étrange de remonté le moral… Surtout avec elle.

- Allez raconte à papa ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Rien… Enfin c'est juste qu'il m'a énervé hier soir et que je lui ai dis des choses vraiment immondes et je le regrette maintenant… Mais si je lui présente mes excuses il va croire qu'il a du pouvoir sur moi et je refuse qu'il croie ça!

- Tu sembles vraiment l'apprécié… D'habitude tu ne regrettes jamais ce que tu dis. Dit Tomoyo.

- On peut dire ça comme ça… soupira Sakura.

- Si jamais ça s'envenime tu m'appel et je te réconforterais!

- Kazuma! Sakura a besoin de soutient pas d'un gars avec qui coucher! Gronda Tomoyo.

- C'est pareil!  Une femme combler est deux fois plus forte pour assumer ses problèmes!

Tomoyo soupira d'exaspération pendant que Kazuma affichait un sourire triomphant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura, elle avait un léger sourire. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, il lui prit le menton et le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils échangent un baiser. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, Sakura lui sourit.

- Je préfère largement te voir avec ce sourire…

- Tu as une façon bizarre de réconforter Kazuma.

Il se mit à rire et fit un signe de victoire.

- Merci!! C'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire Sakura!

Tomoyo secoua la tête comme une mère devant son enfant qui raconte bêtises sur bêtises. C'est sur cette ambiance légère que Sakura partit à son travail, elle avait retrouvé son sourire et la petite étincelle s'était rallumé.

_Je ne pourrais jamais les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils font pour moi… Ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte_.

Elle entra dans le café avec un sourire en disant un bonjour à la cantonade. Sa patronne fut ravie de la voir ainsi et elle se dirigeait vers elle.

- Ma petite Sakura! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien Obasan!

- J'ai une surprise pour toi… Je suis sûre qu'elle va te plaire! Mais s'il te plait ne tombe pas dans les pommes d'accord?

Sakura hocha vivement la tête, elle aimait les surprise d'Obasan en général c'était un gâteau délicieux qu'elle pouvait ramener chez elle! Obasan alla un moment dans la réserve et elle réapparue, au grand désarroi de Sakura, les mains vides. La jeune japonaise ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. La patronne avait un sourire immense mais rien... ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout! Soudain la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit et Sakura du se tenir au bar pour ne pas tomber.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette surprise?! Interrogea la gérante avec un sourire.

Sakura essaya de se reprendre et elle réussit après une minute ou elle ne faisait que regarder le nouveau serveur qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Shaolan… Qu'est-ce que…?

- J'ai eu une soudaine envie de travailler avec toi, dans ce café.

Sakura serra les poings puis elle passa devant lui. Elle regarda sa patronne avec un sourire pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que travailler avec Shaolan ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Elle s'enferma dans la réserve pour se changer.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'amuse à gâcher ma vie!? Comme si vivre avec lui n'était pas suffisant il faut aussi que je travail avec! Bientôt il va débarquer au lycée dans la même classe que moi!_

On frappa à la porte, Sakura alla ouvrir et tomber nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui agrippa la chemise en l'entraînant dans la petite pièce qu'elle referma très vite ensuite.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici!? Tu n'avais pas un autre boulot!?

- J'ai démissionné.

- Et il fallait que tu viennes ici?

- Bien sûr, la gérante avait besoin d'un autre serveur et lorsque je lui ai demandé de m'engager elle a été ravie… J'ai juste eu à dire que j'étais ton petit ami pour qu'elle me prenne sur-le-champ.

Sakura retint sa colère en elle, il faisait tout cela pour l'enragé et sa ne fonctionnerait pas! Elle sortit de la réserve laissant Shaolan avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il rejoignit ensuite la vieille femme pour prendre les commandes qu'il devait apporter aux clients. Sakura faisait son possible pour éviter le jeune chinois qui l'observait toujours discrètement tout en faisant son travail. Sakura posa une coupe de glace à la fraise lorsque le jeune homme qu'elle venait de servir commença à lui parler.

- Je m'appel Takashi Miyoko, et toi?

- Sakura… Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?

- Hum… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton numéro?

- Se n'est pas sur la carte des menus désolée.

- Allez, s'il te plait. J'aimerais bien faire ta connaissance, tu as l'air assez sympa.

Sakura s'éloigna lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras la forçant à rester près de lui. Elle se tourna vers Takashi prête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais on la devança. Une main avait encerclé le poignet du jeune homme l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent alors vers la personne qui les avait interrompu. Sakura fut, pour la première fois, assez contente de voir Shaolan à ses côtés.

- Je vous prierais de ne pas toucher de trop près à nos serveuses… Surtout à celle-ci.

- Et pourquoi!?

Le jeune chinois prit Sakura dans ses bras et la colla à lui.

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle est déjà prise et que si je te revois la toucher je t'explose.

Sous le ton dur et froid qu'avait employé Shaolan l'assaillant hocha la tête et le "couple" partit au bar. Obasan les accueillit avec un sourire banane (NdA: ce que j'appel le sourire banane c'est le sourire qui part d'une oreille pour arriver à l'autre!) Le jeune homme relâcha alors sa protégée.

- Je crois que j'ai bien fais d'engager ton petit copain Sakura, comme ça tu auras beaucoup moins d'avance plus ou moins musclés.

- Parce que se n'est pas la première fois!? S'exclama Shaolan.

- Sakura est tellement mignonne que tout les garçons qui viennent ici lui parlent en essayant d'avoir son numéro.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Sakura qui souriait à Obasan, il savait qu'elle était belle mais les hommes devaient savoir se retenir un peu! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille est belle que forcément on doit lui sauter dessus! Bizarrement il n'aimait pas la voir entouré d'homme qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose: profiter de son corps une seule nuit. Le "couple" continua son travail puis ils s'en allèrent en même temps chez eux, dans leur maison…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: un revenant**

Tout comme la veille Eriol était dans le salon en train de lire son journal mais cette fois-ci Meiling, qui n'était pas encore partit travailler, était à ses côtés en train de regarder une série télévisé très importante à ses yeux… Le Destin de Liza! Elle avait dans ses bras un coussin et était légèrement plus rapprocher de la télé, on aurait dit une véritable petite fille devant un dessin animé des plus passionnant. Il y avait un moment de suspense intense: est-ce que Liza allait enfin se marier avec son patron!? A ce moment, la porte de la maison claqua et Sakura débarqua dans le salon en jetant ses affaires de cours près du canapé, Eriol replia son journal pendant que Shaolan s'adossait contre le mur pour observer cette petite scène.

- Comment s'est passé votre journée? Demanda Eriol en voyant que les deux nouveaux arrivants étaient étonnamment calmes.

- Très bien… C'est juste qu'il y a un nouveau serveur au café. Commença Sakura. J'étais pas super contente mais finalement ça a des avantages.

- Et quels avantages? Interrogea Shaolan

- Une voiture! Ne crois pas que c'est t'avoir à mes côtés que j'apprécie! Je sais très bien que tu fais ça juste pour me faire rager!

- Attendez un moment… Vous travaillez ensemble? S'exclama Eriol.

- Oui!! Il a fait exprès de dire que j'étais sa "copine" pour avoir ce boulot!!

- LA FERME!! VOUS ME FAITES LOUPER UN MOMENT SUPER IMPORTANT!! PARLEZ DE ça APRES!! Hurla Meiling à bout de nerfs!

Elle n'avait plus entendu un seul mot depuis qu'Eriol avait ouvert la bouche et elle ne supportait pas qu'on la coupe pendant un moment important d'une émission importante! Sakura se tourna avec étonnement vers la télévision puis elle explosa de rire, un rire cristallin qui provoqua un sentiment de joie dans le cœur des deux hommes.

- Attend! Tu regardes ce truc totalement débile qui fait penser aux feux de l'amour?? Mais c'est pitoyable!!

La jeune fille alla s'emparer de la télécommande puis elle éteignit la télévision ce qui eu pour effet de faire lever Meiling en lâchant son coussin.

- SAKURA JE VAIS TE BUTER!!

Elle se mit à courir vers la jeune japonaise qui ne s'attendant pas à ça, partit se réfugier derrière Eriol. Shaolan eu un sourire narquois qui se dessina sur son visage. Meiling essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre Sakura tandis qu'Eriol faisait rempart.

- Kinomoto tu es totalement idiote, tu fais des arts martiaux donc tu peux botter le cul de Meiling n'importe quand, se n'est pas la peine de te cacher derrière Eriol… Sauf si tu es trop faible. 

Sakura lança un regard noir au jeune chinois qui ne se départit pas de son sourire. Elle alla se planter devant lui en oubliant totalement Meiling, qui soit dit en passant avait rallumé la télé et continuait à regarder sa série. La petite protégée défia le jeune homme du regard, elle ne supportait pas son petit air ironique et narquois.

- Je suis sûre que je peux te battre quand je veux alors ne dit pas ce genre de choses totalement stupide…le Chinois.

Shaolan avança rapidement sa main pour lui prendre la gorge mais Sakura fit un pas en arrière et bloqua sa main avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il ne supportait pas que Sakura l'appel "le Chinois" et qu'elle lui parle sur se ton froid et cassant. Eriol remarqua la tension palpable et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa protégée et lui sourit.

- Allez, ne te laisse pas avoir par ce grand dadet…

Sakura sourit à son tour puis elle se détourna de Shaolan qui lança un regard à Eriol… Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait, le regard de son ami semblait vide de toutes émotions. Le jeune européen haussa les épaules puis guida Sakura jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Dis, tu nous fais à manger?? Tu ne l'as encore jamais fait…

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de devoirs à faire… quand j'aurais le temps je vous préparerais le repas!

- Génial on va mourir empoisonné. Dit Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda méchamment puis elle alla dans sa chambre après avoir récupéré son sac. Shaolan se planta devant la télévision, Meiling se leva immédiatement prête à virer celui qui l'empêchait encore de voir son émission favorite! Eriol regarda attentivement son compagnon, il semblait vouloir les informer de quelque chose.

- Pousse-toi Shaolan!! Mon émission est pas terminée!!

- Maintenant si.

Meiling allait répliquer mais Eriol posa une main sur son épaule en lui faisant signe de se taire et de laisser le jeune chinois parler. Meiling baissa les poings et riva son regard vers le jeune homme.

- J'espère que c'est important en tout cas! Râla-t-elle.

- C'était pour vous dire que j'ai réussi à me faire embaucher au même travail que Sakura pour la surveillé de plus près, j'ai presque les mêmes horaires qu'elle donc se ne sera plus la peine de venir la chercher.

Le lendemain soir Sakura quitta rapidement ses amis pour aller à son travail, elle avait expliqué à Tomoyo et Kazuma la situation… Ce dernier lui avait dis qu'il trouvait ça dommage parce qu'il ne pourrait plus la draguer à son boulot sans que son "chien" intervienne. Sakura avait rit pendant que Tomoyo semblait exaspéré par son comportement. En repensant à cette scène la jeune japonaise sourit, elle avait les meilleurs amis du monde selon elle, même s'ils étaient un peu bizarres sur les bords. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le café, tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Shaolan qui venait juste de finir de servir eu un petit sourire malgré lui…

_Elle ne sait pas être triste cette fille. C'est ce qui est bien avec elle. On aurait dit qu'un ange vient d'entrer dans la pièce, elle est magnifique avec se sourire._

Sakura alla directement dans la réserve pour se changer tandis que le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bar. En sortant la jeune fille se stoppa légèrement puis elle secoua la tête avant de rejoindre son protecteur.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire… C'est bizarre que tu sois là.

Shaolan ne réagit pas et partit servir d'autres clients, Sakura n'aimait pas son comportement, il faisait toujours comme si rien ne lui importait et il était tellement froid… Certaines filles trouvaient ce genre de comportement terriblement attirant mais se n'était pas son genre, elle détestait les personnes qui restaient impassible quelle que soit la situation!

- A quoi penses-tu, petite Sakura? Questionna Obasan en sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

- À rien de précis… Est-ce que tu as déjà une commande a envoyé?

- Non, il faut que t'y ailles.

Sakura lui sourit puis elle alla vers les tables qui étaient encore vide et prit des commandes. Shaolan la regardait au loin, elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et parlait tranquillement avec les clients. Il avait remarqué qu'avec certains c'était juste de la politesse mais qu'avec d'autre c'était parce qu'elle les appréciait un minimum. Malgré les apparences Sakura était très sociable. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un grand coup de vent entra.

- MA SAKI CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!

Le jeune chinois eu juste eu le temps de voir un garçon courir puis il entendit un cri provenant de Sakura suivi d'un bruit de chute. Il se retourna pour voir que Sakura était sous un garçon brun aux yeux presque rouge et envoûtant. Il était très beau… Shaolan serra les poings en voyant cette scène. Il alla à la rencontre des deux jeunes gens bien décidé à faire sortir ce mec par la force s'il le fallait!

- Kazuma? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Question stupide! Je suis venu te voir avec Tomoyo parce que je n'avais pas envie de retourné chez moi maintenant! Au fait, il est ou?!

- S'il vous plait, relevez-vous! On est pas dans un hôtel ici! Dit Shaolan.

Kazuma se releva et tendit sa main à Sakura et l'aida à se lever. Le jeune chinois prit immédiatement Sakura à ses côtés, Tomoyo rejoignit le groupe avec un sourire

sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Shaolan!… Tu sais si tu es libre pour venir me voir avec Sakura?

- Je pense que se sera bon…

Il avait répondu sans quitté Kazuma du regard, jetant un froid dans la salle. Tomoyo prit le bras du jeune homme et voulu l'entraîné à une table mais il ne bougea pas,

lui aussi observait Shaolan avec insistance. Puis il sourit et prit les mains du jeune chinois dans les siennes.

- Alors!! C'était comment avec Saki?? Elle est douée hein!? En tout cas moi j'adore!! Elle t'a sortit le grand jeu ou pas encore?? Toi t'es pas mal non plus apparemment!! T'as l'air sympa!! Mais si un jour tu fais mal à Saki je te démonte!

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans les yeux de Shaolan qui ne comprenait absolument pas Kazuma!

- Dites!! Vous pouvez vous embrasser!! Siouuuuuuuuu plait!!

Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura qui avait l'air exaspéré par le comportement de son ami. Il la mit face à lui et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit les lèvres du jeune garçon rencontrèrent les siennes. Tout comme les autres fois, les jambes de la jeune japonaise se mirent à trembler et Shaolan la serra davantage contre lui. Il se sépara d'elle ensuite pour regarder Kazuma qui semblait beaucoup plus sérieux qu'auparavant.

- Je vois…un beau couple. Est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter votre première fois?

- Kazuma!! Viens à table, immédiatement!S'écria Tomoyo venant en aide à Sakura.

Le jeune homme rejoignit son amie pendant que Sakura entraînait Shaolan dans la réserve. Elle ferma la porte à clé et se tourna vers lui. Elle allait parler mais il la coupa.

- Tu peux me dire qui est se cinglé? Et de quoi est-ce qu'il parle?

- Si tu te taisais je pourrais te le dire!… Il s'appel Kazuma et c'est un de mes amis. À un moment lui et Tomoyo ont remarqué que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis et comme je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était à cause d'une attaque je leur ai dis qu'on avait couché ensemble… Et comme avec Kazuma on couche souvent ensemble et que c'est le seul à tenir il voulait avoir des détails que je ne lui ai pas donné.

Shaolan se tu puis un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Donc, je peux raconter n'importe quoi et il me croira… C'est pas mal.

- Mais t'écoute ce que je te dis!! Tu ne peux pas raconter n'importe quoi puisqu'il a déjà couché avec moi et qu'il sait le genre de chose que je fais ou non! Et de toute façon tu ne vas rien lui raconter du tout puisqu'on a rien fait!

Le sourire de Shaolan s'accentua pendant qu'il s'approcha de Sakura qui, sans savoir pourquoi, se mit a reculé pour finalement buter contre une étagère, le jeune homme posa une main sur l'étagère et l'autre sur la taille de la jeune fille qui ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Il se pencha vers elle.

- Mais si j'en ai envie, ça peut s'arranger.

Il frôla doucement les lèvres de sa prisonnière puis il s'en empara totalement, il passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour la coller encore plus à lui et en approfondissant le baiser. Il entendit la jeune japonaise poussée un soupire d'aise mais ses mains posées sur son torse faisait pression: elle voulait le repousser. Elle le poussa violemment et réussit à s'échapper à sa poigne pour sortir rapidement de la réserve. Le jeune chinois sourit avant de sortir à son tour. Il vit immédiatement que Sakura avait prit les commandes de ses amis et revenait au bar pour le dire à Obasan. Elle faisait de nombreux aller et retour et évitait soigneusement de croisé ne serait-ce que le regard de Shaolan. Peu de temps après les deux jeunes amis de Sakura partirent, ils lui avaient donné un sourire ravissant. Le jeune homme s'était mis lui aussi au travail, il ne souriait pas et il en avait encore moins envie lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à des filles qui bredouillaient leur commandes! Il venait de poser deux cafés devant deux hommes lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre cassé, il se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit Sakura, fixant la porte du café. Shaolan regarda le nouvel arrivant, il était brun aux yeux bleus, il semblait avoir une dizaine d'année de plus que lui mais malgré son âge, l'homme avait une belle musculature, il était beau… Mais le jeune chinois doutait que se soit à cause de sa beauté que Sakura avait lâcher son plateau, cassant les coupes de glaces et les tasses à café. Il remarqua que les yeux de la jeune fille tremblotaient légèrement, elle devait être prête à pleurer. Shaolan s'avança vers elle mais elle partit en courant et se jeta dans les bras de l'inconnu. Elle le serra fortement et il lui fit un baiser sur le front en lui rendant son étreinte. Sakura avait un sourire rayonnant.

- Toya! J'ai cru…je pensais que… comment ça se fait que tu sois ici?! Et ou étais-tu depuis tout ce temps?

- C'est long à expliquer… Tu vas bien? Tu manges bien?

- Oui… Attend, je vais demander à prendre ma journée pour pouvoir parler avec toi!

Le protecteur de la jeune japonaise, qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation, vit cette dernière courir vers le bar et demander quelque chose à Obasan avec les larmes aux yeux. La patronne la regarda un instant avec surprise puis elle hocha la tête en souriant, Sakura lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir précipitamment de son lieu de travail en tenant la main de l'inconnu. Shaolan serra les poings pour tenter de se calmer, elle partait encore sans rien lui dire! Et il ne savait pas si cet homme pouvait être un ennemi… En tout cas une chose était sûr: il ne l'appréciait pas. Il se dirigea vers le bar puis se pencha vers Obasan.

- Qui est cet homme?

Elle le regarda un instant, il lui avait parlé assez durement, puis elle lui sourit chaleureusement, ce qui déstabilisa Shaolan bien qu'il ne le montra absolument pas. Ses yeux restaient impassibles.

- Un revenant…

Shaolan soupira devant cette réponse qu'il trouvait plus que stupide puis il repartit travaillé, bien décidé à prendre Sakura à part pour l'interrogé dès qu'il la reverrait! Sa patronne l'observa avec le sourire pendant un moment avant de se remettre au travail. Depuis que le petit ami de Sakura était arrivé, il y avait beaucoup plus d'ambiance dans ce petit café! Et elle appréciait énormément. Elle jeta un œil dehors en pensant au retour incongru de cet homme.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: explication

Une heure plus tard, Shaolan reposa son plateau sur le comptoir, il venait de finir sa journée de travail. Il salua sa patronne et allait sortir lorsque cette dernière le rappela. Il fit demi-tour pour la voir tendre les affaires de Sakura: elle avait été tellement pressée de sortir qu'elle n'avait pas penser à prendre son sac et son manteau! Il soupira puis les prit avant de sortir. Ou sa protégée se trouvait? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il la vit près de la voiture, apparemment elle semblait l'attendre, elle avait un sourire immense aux lèvres et il ne disparu pas en voyant Shaolan, se dernier trouva ça étrange. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il pensa que se sourire était du à cet homme sur qui elle avait sauté dans le café.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- Non pas trop… Désolée de t'avoir tout laissé.

Shaolan ne répondit pas et ouvrit la voiture. Sakura s'installa à ses côtés pendant qu'il mit le contact, elle ne semblait pas vouloir raconté quoi que se soit sur la personne qu'elle avait entraîné dehors. Le jeune homme n'aborda pas le sujet, préférant l'interrogé quand ils seraient dans la maison pour éviter de devoir tout répété à Eriol et Meiling! Le trajet se fit dans le silence mais la jeune japonaise ne se départissait pas de son sourire et le jeune homme remarqua combien son regard était doux. Apparemment cet homme ne lui avait pas fait de mal, tant mieux sinon il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Shaolan se gara devant la maison puis il descendit suivi de près par Sakura, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Eriol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la porte? Demanda Shaolan étonné.

- De la prévention! C'est rare que vous reveniez calme tout les deux… Et Sakura avec le sourire.

Eriol et Shaolan entraînèrent la jeune fille dans le salon et la forcèrent à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le jeune européen éteignit la télé pour avoir l'attention de Meiling qui râla un bon moment jusqu'à se qu'elle eu droit aux regards noirs des deux jeunes hommes de la maison. Une fois que Meiling se tut, ils observèrent Sakura.

- Qui était cet homme? Demanda directement Shaolan.

- Un homme!! Il est mignon!? C'est genre un chipendales?? Ou alors c'est un mec mince et bourré de charme?? Moi j'adore les deux!! Le mieux c'est évidemment d'avoir un mixe c'est beaucoup plus intéressant!! S'exclama Meiling.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais juste nous expliquer la situation de départ Shaolan, parce que là tu fais un peu de chinois…dit Eriol.

- Aujourd'hui, au café un homme est entré et Sakura lui a sauté dessus et après elle est sortit. Expliqua succinctement le jeune homme.

Meiling semblait tout à coup passionné par cet histoire. Elle fixait Sakura avait les mêmes yeux que quand elle regardait une de ses émissions télé favorites! Rien qu' a se regard Sakura décida de la faire languir en décrivant l'homme.

- Il est très mignon, c'est un chipendales mais avec un peu moins de muscle, il est brun aux yeux bleus. Sous son tee-shirt on peut facilement voir ses muscles parfaits, il est grand aussi, il doit être un peu plus haut que Shaolan. Il est légèrement bronzé…

- Tu me le présentes!! coupa Meiling.

- Meiling! On s'en fiche de ça. Qui c'est? Demanda Shaolan d'un ton impassible comme à son habitude.

- Comment ça pas important!? Je te signale que je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis un moment et que je commence à avoir envie de me caser! Si sa se trouve je pourrais être avec lui! Il a l'air tout à fait mon style!

- Meiling… soupira Eriol. Est-ce que tu peux laisser Sakura parler?

Meiling croisa les bras puis elle se câla dans le canapé en faisant mine de bouder mais en réalité elle écoutait attentivement chaque mot de la conversation qui allait suivre. Le jeune européen se tourna vers Sakura qui sentit qu'il posait la même question que Shaolan plus tôt… mais elle avait envie de les faire languir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir? Vous n'avez pas à connaître toutes mes relations. Si vous avez peur qu'il me fasse du mal je peux vous assurer qu'il ne me touchera jamais.

- Même s'il ne t'a rien fait je veux savoir qui il est et si se n'est pas toi qui me le dit je fouillerais dans tes dossiers qui ont commencé à se remplir. Tu n'as qu'à choisir entre les deux, mais sache que si je demande ton dossier je ne rechercherais pas que ça et j'en profiterais largement. Répliqua le jeune chinois.

Sakura le défia un moment puis elle soupira en détournant les yeux. Shaolan était toujours aussi sérieux et il ne plaisantait jamais. Elle qui voulait simplement les faire patienté se retrouvait bloquer à tout leur dire maintenant.

- Je vous ai déjà dis que mes parents étaient morts… eh bien il se trouve que peu de temps avant leur mort, mon frère, Toya, avait disparu. On avait mit des annonces partout, on avait prévenu la police, on avait tout fait pour le retrouver mais sans aucun succès. Même son meilleur ami n'avait aucune nouvelle. Après plusieurs mois, on a penser qu'il était mort… mais aujourd'hui il a réapparu dans le café d'Obasan.

Le silence qui suivit cette explication était pesant mais…

- TON FRERE!! IL EST CASER?? S'écria Meiling.

Eriol posa une main sur son front d'un geste exaspéré: Meiling ne changerait jamais! Parfois il se demandait si elle réfléchissait de temps en temps mais il préférait ne pas savoir la réponse. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret sur Shaolan, impassible comme d'habitude.

- Quand je vivais avec lui, oui… Il sortait avec Yukito…mais peut être qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble maintenant…

- Attend une minute: il est gay? Interrogea Meiling

- Non, il est bisexuel. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois son genre, il préfère les femmes mûres…

- Et alors? Je suis pas une super vieille mais je suis mature!

De nouveau, il y eu un silence avant que deux personnes n'éclatent de rire. Eriol et Sakura se tenaient les côtes en pensant à l'absurdité que Meiling venait de dire et Shaolan souriait. La vétérante serra les poings et donna un coup à Eriol, elle voulait faire de même avec Sakura mais celle-ci esquiva avant qu'elle ne la touche. Sakura se leva et alla dans sa chambre.

- Genre je suis totalement immature… Vous et cette gamine commencez à m'énervé! Grommela Meiling.

- Allons Mei, soit réaliste! Parfois Sakura est plus responsable que toi!déclara Eriol.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis, dit Shaolan. Elles sont toutes les deux des gamines insupportables.

Meiling jeta son coussin vers le jeune chinois qui l'évita avec une aisance déconcertante. Elle détestait qu'on lui dise se genre de chose et qu'on évite ses coups!

Meiling avait un sacré tempérament, elle était vive et énergique.

Tomoyo avait une drôle d'impression, quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle appel Sakura, qu'elles se parlent. À chaque fois ses intuitions étaient juste mais là, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait peur de prendre le téléphone… Sakura n'allait pas bien en se moment et semblait déterminé à lui caché la raison de sa tristesse, peut être qu'en l'appelant maintenant elle allait faire ressurgir ses problèmes. Et puis désormais il y avait Shaolan. Même si elle savait parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient réellement ensemble elle avait la certitude qu'ils finiraient ensemble un jour ou l'autre. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré ils ne pourraient plus se séparer sans pensé sans cesse à l'autre. Elle soupira puis attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Sakura qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis plusieurs années pour l'avoir mainte fois utilisé! Il y eu trois sonnerie puis on décrocha.

- Allô?

- Qui est à l'appreil?

- C'est Shaolan…

- Ha… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir Sakura s'il te plait… Sauf si vous êtes occupé bien sûr.

- Non, elle a juste oublié son portable en bas, je te la passe.

Tomoyo attendit que Shaolan donne l'appareil à Sakura mais elle entendit une chose qui la laissa surprise.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Li!! T'es qu'un gros pervers!! Dégage!!

- C'est bon je t'amène juste ton portable!

Tomoyo entendit un claquement de porte puis finalement son amie prit le téléphone.

- Oui?

- Sakura! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- J'étais en train de me changer lorsque Shaolan est entré dans ma chambre! Et il n'a même pas frapper!

- Mais voyons, Sakura, vous avez déjà coucher ensemble alors qu'il te voit en petite tenue se n'est pas si grave.

- C'est pas pareil! Sinon pourquoi est-ce que tu appelais? Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer? Ou c'est une de tes intuitions?

- Deuxième proposition. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui?

- He bien… Pas longtemps après que vous soyez partis, il y a Toya qui est entré dans le café!

Tomoyo resta pantoise devant cette révélation… Toya? Le revoir vivant était presque inespéré. Personne n'avait retrouvé sa trace, même Sakura… Pourtant les

recherches avaient été très actives! Bizarrement Tomoyo ne parvenait pas à se réjouir de cette nouvelle, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais vallait mieux ne pas en parler à Sakura pour ne pas gâcher sa joie.

- C'est magnifique Sakura! Vous avez dû être heureux de vous revoir! Il t'a dit pourquoi il avait disparu?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas demandé, on a parler d'autre chose. C'est génial! On va se revoir après le lycée! Je suis tellement heureuse Tomoyo!!

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense Shaolan?

- Heu… Je ne sais pas. Mais tu sais se n'est pas comme si on allait se marier, il n'a pas besoin de connaître ma famille.

Tomoyo sourit au téléphone, Sakura cherchait des excuses pour ne pas présenté Shaolan à Toya se qui signifiait qu'elle appréciait un minimum Shaolan car elle

voulait lui évité un cassage de figure… Du moins si Toya n'avait pas changé.

- Bon, je vais te laisser parce que sinon demain je ne pourrais pas me lever! Bisous ma Tomoyo!!

- A demain!

Tomoyo raccrocha avec un sourire, elle savait que Sakura débordait de joie en se moment et c'était le plus important. Et puis elle n'était pas seule, Shaolan était là

même s'il ne le réalisait pas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: confrontation

Shaolan s'était levé en premier comme à son habitude, il était dans la cuisine en train de prendre un petit déjeuné et de lire tranquillement son journal, sans aucun bruit… Le matin devait être le seul moment ou il pouvait espéré être au calme. Il entendit soudain un bruit de pas dans les escaliers et une Sakura entra avec animation dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour.

Elle alla chercher dans les placard de quoi manger sous le regard du jeune homme qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il reporta à contre cœur son attention sur son journal. La voir sourire lui réchauffait le cœur et c'est se qui l'effrayait chez elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille qui avait perdu ses parents et a qui la vie n'avait jamais vraiment sourit avait-elle un tel sourire? Une personne qui a un vécu assez tragique n'agirait pas comme ça… Il finissait par se demandé si ces parents étaient réellement mort.

- Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu le lait?

- Sur la table.

Il y eu un long silence puis Shaolan releva la tête de son journal se sentant observé. Il tomba sur Sakura qui était en face de lui et qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il soupira et posa son journal sur la table, s'attendant à une demande de sortit.

- Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez?

- Non… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles jamais? Tu dis juste se qui est nécessaire mais tu ne parles jamais de toi.

- La curiosité est un vilain défault.

- Encore tes phrases courtes… Il y a juste lorsque tu te disputes que là tu es plus bavard, c'est dommage tu sais? Je suis sûre que si tu faisais un peu d'effort on pourrait bien s'entendre!

Shaolan se leva et se dirigea vers elle, Sakura recula jusqu'à se qu'elle soit contre l'évier. Il posa ses mains de chaque côtés de sa taille. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, captant ses deux émeraudes hypnotisant et dont il avait à chaque fois de plus en plus de mal de se séparer.

- Comme si j'avais envie de faire des efforts pour être ami avec "Sakura Kinomoto"… T'es rien pour moi, je me fiche totalement de toi.

Il la vis serrer les poings avec satisfaction puis il fut décontanancé lorsqu'elle lui sourit.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça… C'est parce que je suis ta mission, donc une fois que se sera fini je m'en irais et tu as peur que la séparation soit douloureuse si tu t'attaches à moi.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle était sûre d'elle et il le voyait dans son regard, comment manqué cette lueur de détermination qui faisait pétillé ses yeux? Il s'écarta d'elle et sortit de la cuisine.

- Ne te fais pas de mauvaises idées, ajouta-t-il en partant.

Sakura le regarda avec un sourire puis elle attaqua son petit déjeuné. Elle avait hate d'être à se soir pour pouvoir revoir Toya, il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait à son travail pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Se qu'elle craignait c'était Shaolan… Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il fasse le couplet habituel sur le petit ami même si c'était mieux que dire la vérité à son frère qui s'inquièterait pour rien. Elle finit de déjeuné et prit son sac avant de filler à son lycée ou elle rejoignit Tomoyo qui l'attendait avec un sourire. Elles allèrent en salle de classe en discutant avec le sourire. Sakura semblait plus heureuse que jamais et elle transmettait sans aucun problème sa joie aux autres. Kazuma ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse? Demanda-t-il

- Mon frère est revenu! Il n'est pas mort et je le vois se soir!

- Je suis content pour toi! Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour avec un tel sourire… C'est dommage que je ne sois pas celui qui te l'ai donné…

- Mais sans toi je n'aurais pas pu avoir de sourire, si Tomoyo et toi n'avez pas été là, je crois que je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Kazuma lui sourit doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Soudain il se détacha d'elle, sous le regard étonné de Sakura. Jamais Kazuma n'avait fait ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je t'ai fais mal?

- Non, mais maintenant tu as un petit ami alors je ne peux plus te prendre dans mes bras sinon on va croire que tu fais un double jeu et c'est horrible puisque tu auras une sale réputation alors que tu n'as rien fait et je ne peux pas le permettre!

Sakura se mit à rire, c'était bien la première fois que Kazuma se souciait des autres, leur ex avaient eu beaucoup de mal à accepté leur relation assez spéciale… Si Kazuma faisait ça c'est sûrement qu'il pensait que Shaolan était un mec bien. Sakura ne comptait plus les fois ou il lui avait reproché de sortir qu'avec des mecs en qui il n'avait aucune confiance!

Shaolan arriva dans le café, il passa un tablier et commença son travail. Il était un peu retranché dans ses pensées… Il revoyait sans cesse la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sakura le matin. La voir triste l'insuportait mais il ne pouvait pas la voir heureuse, lui sourire… Il avait toujours l'impression de ne plus vouloir la voir! Il s'écartait trop de sa mission et de sa promesse lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait découvert qu'il faisait exprès de l'enragé et qu'elle savait se contrôlé tout allait être plus compliqué.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je supporte pas de la voir sourire? À chaque fois j'ai mon cœur qui se serre! Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon passé? Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un qui a un passé douloureux s'autorise sourire? Ou c'est juste parce qu'elle a réussit là ou j'ai échouer?… Je veux pas la voir comme ça mais lorsqu'elle pleure j'ai encore plus de mal à la regarder… Le seul moyen serait de la voir toujours boudeuse ou en colère mais je ne peux pas me disputer avec elle continuellement, elle me fatigue trop._

Il soupira puis il se remit au travail. Il alla au bar pour donner et prendre ses commandes, Obasan le regarda puis elle se pencha vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Sakura te manque à se point?

- Elle ne peut pas me manquer puisque je pense tout le temps à elle.

- Tu sais Shaolan… On dirait que tu n'aimes pas penser à Sakura, j'étais comme ça lorsque j'étais jeune, froide et insensible mais un jour j'ai rencontré un homme formidable qui m'a apprit à vivre. Aimer se n'est pas si mal.

Shaolan l'observa un instant, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui sorte des couplets sur l'amour avec un a majuscule. Pour lui l'amour n'existait pas, l'amour filial il savait se que c'était mais le grand amour il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment et ne pensait pas le connaître un jour. Il avait vu tellement de femme trompé leur mari, de mari avoir un nombre incalculable de maîtresse. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour. Il prit son plateau et alla servir les clients sous le regard bienveillant d'Obasan. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer Meiling.

- Shao!! Je rêvais de te voir en serveur!!

Le jeune chinois soupira avant de placer Meiling et de prendre sa commande. Il n'avait jamais fait serveur et depuis qu'elle avait comprit qu'il faisait se métier elle avait décidé de venir l'embêter un peu. Le jeune homme posa une tasse de chocolat chaud à la demoiselle qui le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi?

- Rien… C'est juste que j'adore te donner des ordres quand tu ne peux pas refusé!

Shaolan partit rapidement hors de porté de la jeune femme qui se mit à rire. Sakura entra dans le café à se moment là. Elle n'avait pas vu Meiling et se dirigea rapidement vers la réserve pour se changer. Elle commença son service sous le regard de la jeune femme, elle était surprise de la voir aussi souriante et sociale alors que chez eux elle était toujours légèrement sur ses gardes bien que la situation commençait à s'arranger. Maintenant Meiling l'appréciait même si elle continuait de l'appelé la gamine, elle savait aussi que Shaolan appréciait leur petite protégée mais elle ignorait à quel point. Elle se leva pour aller vers le bar ou Shaolan lui donna sa note.

- Sakura a vraiment l'air épanoui ici… Je ne serais pas surprise de voir plusieurs clients essayé de prendre plus qu'un café!

- Elle a déjà plusieurs avance mais je les ai déjoué. Et puis il y a d'autre endroits pour draguer.

- Oui, mais lorsqu'on la voit comme ça je comprend qu'on ai pas envie d'attendre! Elle est mignonne comme ça… Même si je la surpasse toujours et de loin!

- C'est ça!

- Tu ne trouves pas?

- Vous êtes pareilles.

- Shaolan! Tu aurais pu dire que j'étais plus belle! Ne serait-ce que pour me faire plaisir!

- Tu pourrais partir, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Meiling lui tira la langue avant de sortir du café, au passage elle faillit bousculé un jeune homme qui entrait. Elle s'excusa et partit rapidement, il alla s'asseoir et

Sakura arriva immédiatement avec un immense sourire. Shaolan vit qu'il s'agissait de Toya, son frère. Elle l'installa et prit sa commande avant de partir en prendre une autre. Le jeune homme remarqua que la commande pour Toya était déjà prête, il la prit et alla l'apporter.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour…

- Vous êtes bien le frère de Sakura?

- Oui, Toya Kinomoto, et vous qui êtes-vous?

- Shaolan? Interrogea Sakura en arrivant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le jeune chinois prit sa protégé par la taille et la colla à lui.

- Je suis Shaolan, le copain de Sakura. Répondit Shaolan à la question de Toya. Merci d'avoir rendu le sourire à ma petite Sakura.

Toya lança un regard noir à Shaolan puis il observa un instant sa sœur.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec ça?

- Parce que je savais comment tu allais réagir… Tu es toujours surprotecteur Toya.

- C'est pas une raison pour m'avoir caché se morveux!

Le jeune homme serra les poings, être insulté de gamin ou de morveux l'énervait profondément. S'il continuait, Toya, frère de Sakura ou non allait recevoir plus qu'un coup de poings! Sakura remarqua la tension de Shaolan, elle qui avait espérer qu'il ne se croise pas… Elle soupira un instant puis elle se tourna en souriant vers

Shaolan.

- Mon chéri, tu peux aller servir la table trois s'il te plait? Et ensuite il faudra que tu ailles dans la réserve pour prendre un autre café.

Elle vit que le jeune chinois n'allait pas bouger, elle prit son courage à deux mains puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser doucement. Shaolan fut étonné de se baiser, Sakura faisait des efforts pour éviter que son frère et lui se dispute, pour ne pas détruire son bonheur… Il se sépara d'elle et alla servir la table trois comme elle lui avait demandé. Sakura se tourna rapidement vers son frère.

- Je finis mon service dans une demi-heure, sa ne te dérange pas d'attendre?

- Non, pas du tout!

Il lui sourit tendrement pendant que la jeune japonaise allait dans la réserve. Shaolan y était déjà, elle ferma la porte à clé et se tourna vers lui sérieusement. Cependant se ne fut pas elle qui parla en premier, le jeune chinois la regarda et elle vit ses yeux remplit de colère et de haine.

- Je te préviens que si ton frère continue à me parler comme ça je le déglingue!

- C'est de ta faute aussi! Tu n'avais pas à aller le voir!

- Il fallait bien que je lui donne sa commande.

- Menteur! Comme si c'était pour ça que tu es allé à sa table! Tu voulais le voir par toi même parce que tu n'as pas confiance en lui! Tu ne fais confiance à personne!

C'est mon frère, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps et toi, tu veux tout foutre par terre! T'en a pas marre de gâcher le bonheur des gens!? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es

aussi égoïste!?

Shaolan s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre la porte. Sakura et lui était très en colère l'un et l'autre. Ses reproches le blessaient, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas contre le

bonheur des gens mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter!

- Pourquoi est-ce que les autres devraient être heureux et moi pas?! Tu me traite d'égoïste mais se n'est pas moi qui l'est! Lorsque quelqu'un est malheureux personne ne s'arrête pour l'aider! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es heureuse après tout se qui est arrivé dans ta vie!?

- Parce que j'ai la chance d'avoir des amis qui m'ont aider lorsque j'en ai besoin. Parce que mon frère que je croyais mort est revenu. Parce que je me dis pour la

première fois depuis trois ans que la vie n'est peut être pas aussi injuste que ça.

Sakura le fixa dans les yeux, elle n'avait jamais pensé à quel point Shaolan pouvait souffrir. Après tout que savait-elle de lui? Strictement rien. Elle n'avait pas le droit

de le sermonné alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Shaolan approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa, il mettait toute sa rage dans se baiser et Sakura y répondit en faisant de même. Il l'entendit soupirer d'aise puis il se sépara d'elle avant de sortir de la réserve. Sakura resta un instant puis elle continua son service à son tour. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir en face de son frère.

- Le morveux n'est pas avec toi?

- Toya! Ne l'appel pas comme ça! Il a un nom!

- Un morveux reste un morveux!

- Mais il m'a protégé quand tu n'étais pas là! Et tu devrais le remercié à la place de l'insulté!

- …C'est vrai…

- Ou étais-tu? Pendant ces trois ans ou étais-tu?

- Eh bien…tu vois, l'accident de nos parents n'est pas vraiment un accident. Il était volontaire, j'ai réussis à m'échapper mais j'ai du vivre cacher et loin de toi pour que tu ne sois pas en danger. J'ai vécu en Europe pendant se temps. Je changeais d'endroit presque  toutes les semaines pour que toi ou les autres ne me retrouve…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais envoyé de lettre?

- On aurait retrouver ma trace ou pire t'attrapper pour te torturer afin que tu dises ou je me trouve et je refuse de te mêlé à tout ça… Maintenant je ne suis plus

surveillé alors j'ai pu revenir mais tu ne vivais plus à la maison alors ça a été un peu plus compliqué pour te retrouver. Tout est pour le mieux maintenant…

- … C'était bien l'Europe?

- Oui, c'est très beau. On pourra y aller un jour si tu veux, se sera sympa.

- Oui!

Shaolan regarda un instant la visage de Sakura, elle semblait à la fois heureuse et triste. Il avait entendu toute la conversation puisqu'il avait fait en sorte de servir que

des personnes aux alentours de la table de Toya. Il y avait des choses qu'il trouvait étrange chez cet homme… Il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance mais il ne

pourrait pas le dire à Sakura sans qu'elle le croit. C'était son frère et elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: je ne peux plus l'approcher…

Shaolan gara la voiture devant la maison, Sakura sortit en papillonnant. Depuis une semaine elle avait retrouvé son frère et le voyait tout le jour en attendant la fin du service de Shaolan. Elle essayait d'éviter que ces deux là se parlent car dès qu'ils "discutaient" sa manquaient de peu de tourné en championnat de boxe! Le jeune chinois ne supportait pas le frère de sa protégée et c'était réciproque. La jeune japonaise se tourna vers Shaolan avec un large sourire.

- Dis, tu peux faire une tarte aux pommes?! J'ai vraiment envie d'en manger une!

- Tu peux la faire toi-même.

- Allez! S'il te plait!

Le jeune homme soupira en secouant la tête, Sakura avait actuellement la même tête que Nala et Simba dans le roi lion lorsqu'ils demandent pour aller se promener! Elle était attendrissante… et il ne le supportait pas. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la maison. Comme d'habitude Eriol attendait devant la porte pour parer à toutes disputes éventuelles bien que depuis une semaine il n'y ai plus aucunes disputes, non pas que Shaolan arrêtait de provoqué la jeune fille mais elle ne répondait plus. Elle était devenu plus mature et plus heureuse, donc elle savait parer les provocations du jeune homme.

- Bonjour! Votre travail c'est bien passé? Interrogea le jeune européen.

- Super! Toya était là! On a pu se parler!… Même si je dois tenir les deux hommes en laisse pour éviter qu'ils se sautent dessus!

- C'est toi qu'on devrait tenir en laisse, tu es tellement folle quand tu vois ton frangin que sa en devient effrayant. Répliqua Shaolan.

- Quoi!! C'est n'importe quoi!! Au fait! Tu en fais une de tarte?

- J'ai dis non!

- Je m'en fiche j'en aurais quand même!

La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre en abandonnant les deux hommes entre eux. Eriol la suivit du regard avec un sourire puis il se tourna vers son acolyte. Shaolan soupira encore une fois.

- Elle est vraiment mieux depuis qu'elle a retrouver son frère… fit remarquer Eriol.

- Elle est terriblement fatigante, elle sourit tout le temps, elle ne répond plus à mes provocations, elle est trop heureuse et énergique! Je n'en peux plus! Surtout quand son frère s'y met…

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas son frère…

- Je n'ai pas à l'apprécié, je ne lui absolument pas confiance et il le sait. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui m'énerve.

- C'est peut être parce qu'il est proche de Sakura. C'est vrai qu'avant on a jamais vu d'homme proche de Sakura mais depuis qu'il est apparu la situation a changé. Nous nous sommes tous attaché à notre petite Sakura même si au début elle était assez dure et froide avec nous on a réussit à la cerner. Elle est douce et gentille, tu l'as remarqué.

- Mouais… Je vais prendre une douche.

Shaolan partit à l'étage, il verrouilla la porte de la salle de bain avant de se déshabiller (NdA: ne bavez pas trop les filles!) et de grimper dans la douche. Il laissa l'eau brûlante déferlé sur son corps magnifiquement sculpté, les petites gouttes d'eau se faufilaient entre ses muscles donnant une vue des plus appréciable. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il passa rapidement une serviette autours de sa taille et regagna sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements propre. Une odeur de cuisine lui parvint au narine, il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Sakura et frappa.

- Sakura, on va bientôt manger…

Il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que la chambre était complètement vide, il laissa échapper un juron puis il sortit, elle devait être dans la cuisine avec Meiling ou dans le salon avec Eriol. Il arriva dans le salon et vit Eriol en train de lui tranquillement le journal sur son fauteuil préféré.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sakura?

- Non, elle n'est pas redescendu depuis tout à l'heure, je pense. Pourquoi?

- Meiling!! Est-ce que Sakura est avec toi!!

- NON, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PREPARER A MANGER SI ELLE ETAIT LA ELLE SERAIT DEJA MORTE!!

- Et merde!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Eriol.

- Elle s'est enfuit!

- C'est toi qui va la chercher.

- Hein!? Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que c'est toi qui ne voulait pas lui faire de tarte aux pommes. Répliqua Eriol.

Shaolan passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit ses clés de voiture avant de sortir de la maison, il monta rapidement dans sa voiture. Il démarra et attrapa son portable, il ne voyait qu'un endroit ou Sakura avait pu aller pour prendre une tarte aux pommes mais il préférait tout de même avoir confirmation pour ne pas faire la route pour rien.

Sakura était accoudé au bar, une bouteille de saké devant elle, soudain une main posa une part de tarte aux pommes entre ses mains.

- Merci Obasan!!

- De rien, ma petite… Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici pour manger une tarte aux pommes?

- Parce que Shaolan a refuser de me la faire! Et après sa tarte c'est la tienne la meilleure! Je mourrais d'envie de manger une tarte…

- Sacré petite! Bon je vais servir des clients… sers-toi autant que tu veux.

Obasan laissa la jeune fille manger sa part et boire sa bouteille tranquillement. Sakura se régalait comme jamais, elle se resservit une part de tarte avec une autre bouteille d'alcool, elle adorait les deux! La porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant un courant d'air froid pénétré dans la pièce. La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de se retourné et elle bu un autre verre en dévorant une cuillière de sa délicieuse tarte! Elle entendit un raclement de chaise à côté d'elle, elle se décida enfin à accorder un regard à la personne assise à ses côtés.

- Tiens! Shaolan!! Ça va??

- Ma parole! T'es cinglé de sortir! Tu sais se que Yoru avait dit pourtant! Tu ne peux pas sortir sans l'un de nous!

- Mais sinon tu aurais pas voulu m'accompagné!

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici?

- Pour la tarte aux pommes!!

Elle leva son doigt mais manqua de tomber de sa chaise, elle pouffa de rire.

- Tu ne pouvais pas en faire? Demanda Shaolan un peu plus doucement.

- Non! Moi je voulais la tienne! Mais comme t'as pas voulu eh ben moi, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Obasan pour en manger!!

Le jeune chinois soupira, Obasan arriva derrière eux.

- Ha mon petit! Je suis contente de te voir!

- Je vais la rammené… Je payerais sa note demain.

- Mais non! C'est la maison qui offre!

- Ouiiiii!! Merci Obasan!! S'écria Sakura.

La pauvre était complètement ivre… Shaolan l'avait remarqué depuis le début c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de la rammené. Il l'aida à se lever.

- Bon allez, on y va. A demain.

Obasan lui sourit tandis qu'il s'en allait avec sa jeune protégée. Sakura manqua de tomber sur le trottoir et elle explosa de rire, Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son rire était beaucoup trop communicatif pour qu'il puisse résister.

- Tu es complètement saoule!

- Mais nooooon! T'exagère! Tu dis ça parce que t'es fâcher!! Tu sais si tu voulais manger de la tarte aux pommes fallaient le dire! Je t'aurais emmené!

- Comment tu as fais pour sortir?

- C'est un se-cret! Je le dirais pas d'abord!

Il sourit doucement, Sakura devenait une véritable gamine…

- Ouah! Tu as souris normalement!! Tu sais que t'es beau quand t'es comme ça?!

- C'est l'alcool qui te fait déliré!

- Mais non!! C'est vrai! Tu es vraiment mignon en temps normal mais là t'es encore plus craquant!!

Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette révélation, il se tourna simplement vers la voiture pour ouvrir la portière, il délaissa le bras de Sakura une seconde. Lorsqu'il se retourna la jeune fille avait disparu.

- Sakura?!

- Ouiiiiiiiiii!!

Il leva les yeux et s'étonna de la voir faire la poutre sur un muret, il soupira puis referma la portière avant de se dirigé vers la jeune fille.

- Elle est belle la nuit! J'adore les étoiles!! Quand j'étais petite maman me disait que j'avais ma propre étoile qui veillait sur moi! C'est celle qui est tout près de la lune! Tu sais, moi je pense que tu as pas d'étoile mais que quelqu'un te protège quand même!! Tu es tellement gentil que sa se peut pas que tu n'es personne pour te protéger.

- Tu es bien la seule à dire ça.

- Mais c'est vrai… Tu es gentil et tu te soucis des autres même si tu veux pas le montrer…

- Allez, descend.

Sakura sauta à pied joint, Shaolan la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et puisse se faire mal. La proximité était faible entre eux… Shaolan déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et l'entraîna dans la voiture. Il démarra ensuite, en plein milieu de la route Sakura se tourna vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis belle?

- Tu es très belle…mais si tu avais un peu plus de poitrine se serait mieux!

- Mais j'en ai!! C'est méchant de dire ça! Regarde!!

Elle commença à déboutonné sa chemise, le jeune chinois s'arrêta en catastrophe sur le côté de la route et se tourna vers Sakura. Il voyait sans aucun problème la poitrine généreuse de sa compagne, il se surprit à penser se qu'il pourrait faire à cette poitrine compresser par le soutien-gorge. Il secoua la tête et ferma violemment la chemise de la jeune fille.

- Arrête de faire ce genre de bêtise! Si un autre mec te voyait il te sauterait dessus!

- Mais pourquoi toi tu le fais pas?

- Parce que!

- Je te fais pas envie?

- Bien sûr que si! Maintenant arrête de poser des questions débiles!

Sakura sourit puis avant qu'il ne réalise elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sépara de lui pour le regarder un instant.

- Toi aussi t'es mignon!

Elle s'assit correctement et le jeune homme reprit sa route… Lorsqu'il se gara devant chez lui, la jeune protégée était en train de dormir à poing fermé. Il soupira puis il sortit de voiture, il fit le tour et la prit dans ses bras. Il rentra dans la maison, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de la jeune endormie, il la posa délicatement sur son lit. Il l'observa un instant puis il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, ne sachant pas que derrière la porte Eriol le regardait faire avec un doux sourire.

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla doucement, elle avait mal à la tête, heureusement pour elle s'était le week end! Elle descendit à la cuisine en traînant les pieds, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux à peine décollé par le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle vit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un…

- Bonjour, bien dormis? Demanda Shaolan avec un sourire narquois.

- Parle pas si fort… J'ai mal à la tête!

- C'est pas étonnant après tout ce que tu as bu! Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu une fille comme toi lorsque tu es saoule.

- Comment ça? J'ai fais une bêtise?

- Tu m'a embrasser et tu as déboutonné ta chemise… La vue était assez agréable d'ailleurs et j'ai aussi eu le droit à des révélations touchantes…

- Sur quoi?… demanda la jeune fille effrayé.

- Sur moi… Tu m'as avouer pas mal de chose…

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis?!

- C'est un secret… Je te le dirais peut être un jour si tu es sage.

Shaolan se leva et pour taquiné la jeune fille il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, il se sépara ensuite d'elle avec un sourire ironique.

- Tu m'avais supplié de le faire…

Il se retint de ne pas rire devant le visage qu'arborait la jeune femme et il s'en alla. Il s'attachait à elle de plus en plus… Il le savait mais il ne parvenait pas à l'éloigné de lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: mauvaise nouvelle

Il faisait nuit mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Les étoiles ne brillaient plus dans le ciel et la lune avait été obscurcit par un nuage… Les ténèbres recouvraient une partie de la ville. Une voiture noire aux vitres teintés redémarra à un feu vert, elle s'engagea dans une petite ruelle sans aucune lumière, une des rare qu'il restait de nos jours. Arrivée au milieu de cette rue la voiture s'arrêta dans un léger crissement de pneus mais personnes n'auraient pu l'entendre à moins d'avoir mis son oreille à la fenêtre des appartements que contenaient les immeubles poster de part et d'autre de l'allée. Le conducteur sortit tranquillement de la voiture avec la personne côté passager. Tout deux étaient vêtu de costumes cravates, on aurait dit deux gardes du corps. Le conducteur se dirigea vers la porte arrière et l'ouvrit doucement en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Il sortit une jeune fille mais la pauvre était amorphe comme l'aurait été une poupée. Une couverture avait été rapidement placé autours d'elle mais comme l'homme qui la tenait ne faisait pas attention, le draps commença à partir, révélant des contusions et certaines partie de son corps ruisselait de sang encore rouge… La mort datait depuis peu. C'était dommage car vivante cette fille aurait été très belle: elle avait de long cheveux brun bouclé qui lui arrivaient à la taille, ses yeux entrouverts étaient encore bleu azur… Ses mensurations étaient celle d'un top modèle. Le second homme prit les pieds de la jeune fille et aida son compagnon à placer le corps sur les poubelles ou on ne la découvrirait que quelques heures plus tard. Le passager remit le draps sur le corps dénudé de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle serait pudique! Constata le conducteur

- Je sais, mais trouvé un corps dans les poubelles c'est déjà hard alors si en plus on montre qu'elle a été éventré et tout les bleus qu'elle a ça va paraître encore pire.

- Mouais…

Le conducteur et son acolyte rentrèrent d'un même mouvement dans le véhicule qui se remit en route avant de sortir tranquillement de la rue, comme si rien d'étrange ne s'était produit.

Sakura resta un moment sans bouger dans la cuisine, elle était encore étonnée des révélation de Shaolan… Avait-elle vraiment commencer à se déshabiller devant lui? L'embrasser, elle en  était sûre, elle l'avait déjà fait et elle adorait ses baisers, il était tellement passionné qu'il la faisait chavirer, son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes ne la supportaient plus. Elle secoua la tête et se jura mentalement qu'elle ne serait plus jamais saoule de sa vie!… Sauf pour les grandes occasions et uniquement quand elle serait bien entouré. Si elle se comportait comme une mangeuse d'homme valait mieux que se soit en présence de quelqu'un qui savait la contrôler. Elle prit rapidement un cachet contre le mal de crâne puis elle se prépara, elle croisa Shaolan qui sortait de la salle de bain avec uniquement une serviette autours de la taille. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'observer son torse halé et musclé à la perfection puis elle sourit doucement.

- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui me déshabille devant les autres… sauf que toi au moins tu es sobre!

- Te fais pas d'idée, j'ai oublié mes vêtements dans ma chambre et si je devais me déshabiller devant quelqu'un se ne serait pas devant toi. Je pencherais plutôt sur une fille à forte poitrine.

- Quoi!!

Mais Shaolan s'en allait déjà, un sourire aux lèvres, il avait mentis bien évidemment mais la tête de Sakura valait bien se mensonge! Il pénétra dans sa chambre et ferma les yeux en s'accotant contre la porte… Sa devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui d'être avec elle, il s'y attachait beaucoup trop et la soirée d'hier n'avait rien arrangé. Au début, elle avait l'air d'une adolescente en pleine crise mais réalité c'était une magnifique jeune femme rempli de gentillesse et de joie alors que la vie ne lui avait jamais sourit.

Sakura était dans la salle de bain, les sourcils froncés, elle regardait son profil, elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai pas une faible poitrine pourtant…grommela-t-elle. Il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi!

Elle continua son inspection un instant puis elle se décida à s'habiller sinon elle serait encore une fois en retard. Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle prit son sac avant de partir pour le lycée, elle se dépêcha en route sinon elle allait avoir du retard et se n'était pas tellement son but… Les profs l'avaient prévenue qu'au prochain retard elle n'aurait plus d'excuse et qu'elle aurait une sanction sauf en cas très grave. Elle couru jusqu'à sa salle de classe, Tomoyo la regarda avec un sourire et Kazuma se mit à rire.

- Bravo! Un peu plus et tu étais en retard! La félicita sa meilleure amie.

- Ouais t'aurais eu le droit au nettoyage de toilette! Sa aurait été marrant! J'aurais pris une photo pour la passer à ton copain! Je vois bien le titre: Sakura, la nouvelle

méthode de décurrage!

- Kazuma!! S'écria Sakura avec un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

Le professeur entra et ils durent regagner leur place respective. En plein cours, Sakura sentit son portable vibrer, elle le tira discrètement de sa poche pour regarder

qui lui envoyait un message en pleine classe. La jeune fille remarqua avec un sourire qu'il s'agissait de son frère! Elle lu rapidement le message et son sourire s'élargit

encore plus. Tomoyo se tourna vers elle avec un doux sourire.

- C'est ton frère ou Shaolan?

- C'est mon frère! Comme si Shaolan allait m'envoyer un message!… J'ai rendez-vous avec Toya après les cours.

- Comme tout les jours, dit Kazuma. Franchement je comprend pas pourquoi t'es plus contente de voir ton frère que ton copain super doué au lit!

- C'est parce que tu n'as rien compris à la logique féminine! Sakura peut voir son Dom Juan tout les jours puisqu'ils vivent ensemble mais Toya qu'elle croyait mort est réapparu et elle ne le voit pas souvent.

- Mouais… mais quand même elle ne va pas coucher avec son frère alors je vois pas l'intérêt de le voir.

Tomoyo soupira en secouant la tête, Kazuma l'exaspérait comme d'habitude mais en même temps s'il ne réagissait pas de cette façon se ne serait pas Kazuma. Elle

observa ensuite Sakura qui avait un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, elle était heureuse de la voir dans cet état, la lueur dans ses yeux qui s'était ternis avec les années de

malheurs s'était ravivé. Elle avait l'impression de voir le bonheur personnifié. Un sourire tendre apparu sur les douces lèvres de Tomoyo…

Le soir après les cours Sakura sortit en courant de la salle, elle prit juste le temps de saluer ses amis avant de rejoindre son frère qui était accoté au mur de son

lycée. Il l'enlaça puis il lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

- J'avais hâte de te voir… J'ai quelque chose à te dire petite sœur…

Shaolan était déjà dans le café et servait des clientes qui le dévoraient lentement des yeux, appréciant chacune de ses courbes. Il posa la commande sur l'un des table remplit de fille qui n'arrêtait pas de bégayer. Il soupira en retournant vers le bar, il avait hâte que Sakura arrive, c'était en quelque sorte sa sauveuse puisqu'elle prenait une bonne partie de ses filles gênées ou hystériques devant lui. La porte s'ouvrit et il se tourna précipitamment vers l'entrée, la jeune japonaise et son frère venaient d'entrer. Toya déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sakura avant de lancer un regard noir à Shaolan et de sortir du café. Le jeune chinois se dirigea vers sa protégée et lui agrippa le bras avant de l'entraîner dans la réserve ou il les enferma.

- Enfin! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. Tu en as mis du temps, tu t'es fait agresser?

- Non… C'est Toya qui voulait me dire quelque chose.

Le regard du jeune chinois s'assombrit, la jeune fille le remarqua et sourit doucement, bizarrement Toya et Shaolan ne s'appréciaient pas alors qu'ils avaient plein de point commun, elle ne le comprenait pas.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir pour que je me change?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas.

Sakura soupira et flanqua le jeune homme dehors, se dernier sourit une fois la porte refermé sur lui. Il continua son travail en attendant que la jeune femme l'aide à son tour, lorsqu'il la vit sortir il fronça les sourcils, habituellement Sakura était plus enjoué et avait le sourire aux lèvres mais là… Elle avait l'air songeuse. Elle commença son travail en étant toujours un peu ailleurs, quand elle se dirigea vers le bar Shaolan la rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Shaolan.

- Hum…?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Ha rien, je vais bien, c'est juste ce devoir de maths qui me donne du fil a retordre!

- Je croyais que tu étais en terminale littéraire… Y a pas de maths.

- … Tu sais que je t'apprécie vraiment?

Le jeune homme regarda dubitativement sa protégée qui lui sourit avant de partir prendre des commandes. Il y avait réellement quelque chose qui n'allait pas et il trouverait de quoi il s'agit. Il l'observa un instant avant de se remettre au travail. Sakura allait de table en table, elle commençait à sourire de nouveau, elle aurait bien le temps de penser à se que Toya lui avait dit plus tard. Plusieurs heures plus tard, le jeune chinois posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursauta légèrement pendant sa conversation.

- C'est l'heure de rentrer.

- Déjà?

Le jeune homme fronça de nouveau les sourcils, Sakura voyait l'heure passé en général… La jeune fille souhaita une bonne soirée à ses clients et alla se changer dans la réserve, Shaolan l'attendait près du bar. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de se préparé elle le rejoignit et ils allèrent dans leur voiture. Le trajet s'entama sur un silence de mort quand Shaolan se tourna enfin vers sa protégée.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu as? Me dit pas rien, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit!

- J'en parlerais se soir à la maison… Eriol et Meiling sont également concerné.

Il n'insista pas et il se gara devant chez eux. Il descendit de voiture, il prit la main de Sakura et la traîna rapidement vers la maison, il entra et passa devant Eriol qui attendait leur retour en espérant qu'ils ne se disputeraient pas.

- Bon…jour.

Il avait finit sa phrase en un soupire en regardant le "couple" avec étonnement. C'était bizarre que Shaolan agisse de la sorte. Il les suivis dans le salon. Le jeune chinois s'empara de la télécommande et éteignit la télé.

- SHAOLAN!! MON FILM!!

- Je m'en fiche, Meiling! Sakura a quelque chose à nous dire et je ne compte pas attendre une éternité pour savoir se que c'est!

Eriol fronça les sourcils devant l'air sérieux de Shaolan, il craignait sûrement une attaque qui s'était produite sans qu'il soit là. L'Européen s'assit sur son fauteuil favoris tandis que Meiling se remit normalement dans le canapé. Sakura prit une grande goulée d'air.

- Vous savez, je vous apprécie énormément! Vous m'avez protégée, logée, nourris et tout se qui va avec et je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec vous! Mais franchement je vous apprécie beaucoup! Mais Toya m'a demandé si je voulais vivre avec lui et j'ai envie de le rejoindre! J'aimerais vivre avec lui!

Elle reprit sa respiration, elle avait tout d'une traite sans s'arrêter une seule fois pour reprendre son souffle. Il y eu un silence de mort pendant une minute durant laquelle Sakura espérait une réponse affirmative!

- Hors de question!

Shaolan fut le premier à répondre, il avait employé un ton dur et froid se qui montrait clairement qu'il était contre une telle idée.

- Allez Shaolan! J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller!

- J'ai dis non!! Je refuse que tu y ailles!

- Mais comme ça je ne serais pas une charge pour vous!

- Tu n'étais pas une charge pour nous Sakura, répondit calmement Eriol.

- Tu le seras encore plus si tu pars de cette maison! Répliqua Shaolan sans prendre part à se qu'Eriol avait dit.

- Mais non! Je t'assure! Pourquoi tu veux pas que je parte!? Je te manquerais à ce point!?

- Pour que tu me manques il faudrait déjà que je t'apprécie et se n'est pas le cas! Tu ne pense pas que se sera étrange si tu pars de chez ton "petit ami"?!

- Mais non! J'ai tout expliquer à Toya! Je lui ai dis que je vivais avec vous parce que payer mon loyer seul était impossible!

Eriol se leva et regarda les deux opposants droit dans les yeux avec un énorme sérieux.

- Arrêter ça. On va demandé à Yoru se qu'il en pense, peut être que la question ne se pose même pas. Ça vous va?

- Oui…

Le jeune européen s'empara des clés de voiture et sortit rapidement de la maison, il fut rapidement suivis par les autres, Shaolan s'installa à l'arrière avec Sakura. Meiling regardait droit devant elle, bizarrement elle ne voulait pas la gamine s'en aille, elle s'était habitué à son caractère et à sa présence comme tout le monde. Pour la première fois elle avait peur… Peur que Shaolan redevienne encore plus froid qu'avant après se départ, il avait beau le nié elle et Eriol avaient remarquer qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette gamine… Elle soupira. Eriol se gara devant l'immeuble et ils allèrent directement dans l'ascenseur, personne ne parlait. Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur le bureau de Yoru, celui-ci les attendait devant la porte de son office, un air grave accroché à son visage.

- Je suis content que vous soyez là, j'allais vous appelez.

Il les fit entrer dans son bureau et il referma la porte. Il alla s'asseoir tandis que les plus jeunes faisaient de même, Yoru posa ses coudes sur son bureau, les doigts entre croiser. Il soupira puis il regarda un instant ses jeunes employés ainsi que leur petite protégée.

- Nous avons eu une nouvelle des plus mauvaise aujourd'hui. Nous avons retrouvé le corps d'une jeune fille éventrer et couverte d'hématome… avec certaine scarification. Elle avait été enlevé il y a un mois sans aucun événement magique.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec nous? Demanda Meiling

- Le rapport? C'est très simple, cette jeune fille avait des pouvoirs et l'une des scarifications est une signature.

- Ne me dites pas que… commença Eriol.

Yoru hocha tristement la tête puis il se retourna légèrement pour découvrir un écran plat géant qui comportait une image couleur chair ou l'on voyait certaines veines ainsi qu'une légère inscription rouge sang " Li" . Sakura plaqua une main devant sa bouche en reconnaissant cette marque, la même que celle laisser sur sa cousine… Shaolan serra dangereusement les poings en pensant à se que son cousin avait encore fait.

- Quel âge avait-elle? Interrogea-t-il.

- Dix sept ans… Il apparaît que c'était elle la cible de la SP.

Il y eu un silence, puis Eriol soupira. Il se dirigea vers Yoru avec un regard plus que sérieux.   

- Sakura a retrouver son frère qui lui demande de vivre chez lui. Que faisons-nous?

Yoru resta un instant silencieux en regardant attentivement la jeune japonaise. Il se redressa après cinq minutes de réflexion intense.

- Sakura n'était apparemment pas la cible, elle peut vivre chez son frère mais j'aimerais que vous la surveillé encore un peu pour vérifié qu'elle n'est pas en danger.

- Shaolan travail au même endroit qu'elle, se sera suffisant ou vous voulez qu'on surveille également le lycée? Demanda Eriol

- Se serait mieux si vous pouviez la surveiller également au lycée mais si se n'est pas possible, le poste de Shaolan sera suffisant. Sakura, dès qu'il y aura un problème parles-en à Shaolan.

- D'accord, soupira la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. Interrompu Shaolan. Déjà lorsqu'elle vivait chez nous c'est difficile de l'avoir à l'œil alors si en plus elle n'est pas là sa complique encore tout!

- Mais au fur et à mesure sa protection diminuera puisqu'il s'avère qu'elle n'est pas la cible. Répliqua Yoru. Si tu ne veux pas t'occuper de cette protection je

demanderais à une autre équipe.

- Hors de question!

Après cette phrase, le jeune chinois sortit rapidement de la pièce. Eriol soupira puis il le suivit avec Meiling et Sakura, les deux plus vieux savaient très bien que Shaolan allait être d'une humeur massacrante désormais et c'est Sakura qui allait en pâtir le plus. Il allait monter à la place du conducteur mais le jeune européen l'en empêcha.

- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir ce soir… Dit-il en prenant la place du conducteur.

Shaolan claqua la portière et alla s'asseoir à l'arrière, c'est vrai que lorsqu'il était énervé il conduisait dangereusement, plusieurs fois déjà il avait risqué un accident mortel, il se mit donc aux côtés de Sakura qui le regarda mais elle eu le droit à un regard tellement effrayant de la part du jeune homme qu'elle détourna rapidement la tête vers la fenêtre.

**Voilà, je  voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! je sais que je ne répond pas souvent mais je suis toujours heureuse quand on me laisse des commentaires ! Maintenant que c'est les vacances je vous répondrais mais pas sur les fics, sur la partie « répondre » dans les commentaires. Donc regardez de temps en temps dans les commentaires si je vous ai répondu ou non ! Comme je l'avais promis à Kmile je publie un chapitre de chaque fanfiction aujourd'hui (le vingt juin). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Aussi, merci à ceux qui ont lu Succube, vous êtes quatre à m'avoir laissé un commentaire et j'apprécie !  ( je mettrais ce message dans toutes mes fictions parce que je ne sais pas laquelle vous lisez !) rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: empty

Meiling s'était enfin décidé à se lever, elle descendit lentement les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon. Eriol était, comme à son habitude, en train de lire le journal dans son fauteuil favoris, il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne vit même pas la vétérante du groupe entrer dans la pièce pour l'observer. Elle sortit du salon pour aller dans la cuisine, Shaolan attendait patiemment que son café finisse de couler dans sa tasse.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour

Il prit sa tasse de café et partit s'enfermé dans sa chambre. Meiling soupira, cela faisait à peine une semaine que Sakura était partit pourtant la maison semblait vide. Les disputes à répétitions entre la gamine et Shaolan lui manquaient. Tout était redevenu comme avant, tout les trois s'ignoraient et vaquaient à leur différentes occupations sans se soucier des autres Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'absence d'une personne puisse la rendre aussi mélancolique, elle soupira puis monta dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de déjeuné. Elle se prépara et sortit, elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans une maison avec une ambiance aussi macabre. Elle était partit depuis une heure lorsque Eriol jeta un coup d'il à sa montre. Il se leva, reposa son journal et prit sa veste avant de sortir à son tour. Il prit le bus pour arriver jusqu'au lycée de Sakura, il avait réussit à devenir documentaliste dans son lycée, il n'en avait parlé à personne car il n'était pas encore engagé définitivement, il devait passer le test d'une journée ou il aurait les élèves et les autres documentalistes sur le dos. S'il passait la journée alors il serait considéré comme apte à ce travail et engagé. Il descendit à son arrêt et marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bureau du principal, ce dernier l'emmena dans le CDI ou il avait été pris en charge par les femmes documentalistes. Des étudiants commencèrent à affluer dans la bibliothèque, les jeunes filles s'arrêtaient devant Eriol ou lui demandait des renseignements: il était tellement mignon qu'elles aimaient pouvoir le regarder sans se dérober. Eriol l'avait compris mais il faisait son possible pour répondre aux jeunes filles avec un sourire, il était très professionnel ce qui força le respect de ses collègues essentiellement féminine. Trois heures étaient passé et Eriol eu la surprise de voir Sakura. Elle n'avait pas tourné la tête vers lui, elle s'était rapidement inscrite et était partit dans les rayons. Elle cherchait des livres pour son exposer d'histoire sur la deuxième guerre mondial. Elle était fixé devant l'étagère en train de lire le nom des uvres en recherchant lesquelles pourraient lui être utile.

- Je peux t'aider? Demanda Eriol en faisant sursauté la jeune demoiselle.

- Eriol! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je fais un test pour devenir documentaliste dans ton lycée.

- Ha Comment ça va? Interrogea Sakura.

- Bien, la maison fait vide sans toi mais apparemment tu es heureuse de vivre chez ton frère. Sourit doucement Eriol.

- ça se voit tant que ça? Demanda Sakura, gênée.

- Ho que oui! Shaolan m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu pendant tout une semaine, tu ne vas plus travailler? S'enquit le jeune européen.

- Si, mais avec l'emménagement j'avais à faire à la maison de Toya donc je ne pouvais pas aller travailler. Mais j'y retourne ce soir! Toya voudrait que j'arrête de

travailler parce qu'il peut assumer mes besoins mais je ne veux pas, je m'amuse bien en travaillant et puis je n'ai pas envie d'être une charge pour lui.

- Je comprend Sinon, tu cherchais quelque chose en particulier?

- Oui, il me faut un livre complet sur la deuxième guerre mondiale. Expliqua Sakura. Je fais un exposer et il compte beaucoup dans la moyenne alors...

- Alors prend celui-là. Il est bien fait et se n'est pas le livre ou l'on s'endort à peine ouvert. Déclara Eriol avec un léger sourire.

Il lui mit un livre dans les mains puis il lui fit un clin d'il.

- Bon, je dois retourner au bureau sinon se sera un mauvais point pour obtenir ce travail.

- Je viendrais demain pour voir si tu as été pris! Au revoir Eriol et bonne chance.

Il lui sourit et s'éloigna vers le groupe d'étudiante qui attendait désespérément que le beau brun vienne les aider dans leur recherche de livre.

Shaolan était assis dans son bureau, il avait reprit une tasse de café pour se déstresser. Depuis une semaine il étudiait avec attention le dossier sur la fille qu'on avait retrouver éventrer dans la rue. Il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange On avait constater son enlèvement il y a un mois sans aucune magie en cause et cette affaire était revenu à l'organisation uniquement parce que son cousin avait signé le corps. Quelque chose clochait, son cousin utilisait toujours la magie pour se genre de chose alors pourquoi cette fois-ci il avait agit comme un homme sans pouvoir? Et pourquoi cette fille tout à fait normal avait été enlevé. Il attendait avec impatience les résultats de l'autopsie pour en savoir plus.

__

Cette fille a le même âge que Sakura Elle a été éventré comme une autre fille qu'on avait retrouver il y a deux mois.

Tout à coup il eu un déclic, il se leva précipitamment pour aller prendre un dossier qui était poser sur sa commode, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et ouvrit le dossier. L'autre fille qui avait été éventré aussi ne ressemblait pas du tout à la fille qu'on avait retrouvé la semaine dernière: elle avait les cheveux courts et blond, elle était mince Elle devait être belle si elle ne portait pas des lunettes aussi grosses que des hublots. En revanche, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait en commun à part le même tueur: toutes les deux avaient une sorte de brûlure qui représentait un soleil qui renfermait quelque chose. Cette chose différait selon la personne mais c'était la même base de dessin. La fille morte il y a deux mois l'avait à l'omoplate et celle morte il y a une semaine l'avait à la cheville.

__

Cette brûlure doit avoir un rapport soit avec l'enlèvement soit avec la mort Il faut que je regarde si d'autres filles avec cette brûlure ont été retrouvé morte ou enlevé.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une pile de dossier. Il examina chaque photo avec attention. Il trouva sept filles mortes possédant cette marque. La plus vieille avait vingt cinq ans et la plus jeune quinze ans. Elles avaient toutes été enlevé et retrouver morte une semaine après, ces crimes s'étendaient sur une période de deux ans. Shaolan prit un plan de la ville et plaça des punaise sur l'endroit ou avait été retrouver les corps Une fois fait il remarqua quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

__

Kira, tu as toujours les mêmes mauvaises habitudes...

Il jeta un coup d'il à se montre puis il se leva: c'était l'heure d'aller travailler, il faudra qu'il parle de ses découvertes à Meiling et Eriol.

Sakura entra dans le café avec un grand sourire, Obasan se trouvait derrière le bar comme à son habitude. La jeune japonaise rejoignit sa patronne qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Alors petite? Comment vas-tu? Demanda immédiatement la patronne.

- Très bien! Désolée de ne pas être venue depuis une semaine.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Shaolan était là et il s'est bien débrouillé!

- Au fait, ou est-il?

- Juste derrière toi, répondit le concerné.

Sakura se retourna et eu la surprise de voir Shaolan l'embrasser. Comme d'habitude ses jambes tremblèrent et le jeune chinois la colla à lui. Il se détacha d'elle et l'entraîna vers la réserve.

- Je reviens tout de suite, j'ai juste quelque chose à lui dire. Sourit faussement Shaolan.

Il ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers sa protégée. Sakura le regarda avec surprise.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?! S'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est ce qu'un petit copain ferait si sa copine n'était pas venue pendant une semaine. N'oublie pas que je suis toujours sensé être ton petit ami Pourquoi t'es pas venue pendant une semaine? Interrogea froidement Shaolan.

- J'avais des choses à faire dans la maison de Toya pour l'emménagement.

- Il te traite bien? Il n'a pas un comportement suspect? Questionna Shaolan.

- Shaolan, le seul qui a un comportement suspect c'est toi Fit remarquer Sakura.

Il leva un sourcil puis il sourit avant de la coller contre le mur et de l'embrasser. Sakura ouvrit de grand yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. Il passa lentement ses mais sur les cuisses de la jeune fille puis il en releva une, se rapprochant ainsi sa petite protégéeIl se détacha d'elle.

- Je suis suspect parce qu'on me le demande et puis tu n'es pas spécialement contre non plus. Constata-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il lui vola un baiser et il s'en alla, la laissant avec des questions plein la tête. Elle posa une main sur son cur qui battait un peu trop vite à son gout.

__

Pourquoi est-ce que Shaolan est comme ça? Et pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse faire? J'aurais du le repousser pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas intéressé même s'il embrasse divinement bien!

Sakura secoua la tête puis elle se prépara avant de sortir de la réserve.

- T'es enfin sortit! Même moi je ne mets pas autant de temps pour me changer! S'exclama une jeune femme.

La jeune japonaise observa la personne qui venait de lui parler, elle était surprise, que Shaolan soit ici c'était normal puisqu'il travaillait également ici mais Meiling ne venait que très rarement dans ce genre d'endroit!

- Désolée mais Shaolan m'a quelque peu retarder! Déclara sombrement Sakura.

- Je vois Il est plus souriant maintenant! Tu l'aurais vu ce matin! Horrible! Même les ours sont plus sympathique! Grimaça Meiling.

- Sinon comment ça se fait que tu sois venue? Interrogea Sakura après s'être remise de son fou rire.

- La maison fait vide depuis que t'es partie alors je me suis dis que rendre une petite visite à ma gamine préférée ne serait pas du luxe pour me détendre avant de rentrer sur le ring! Expliqua Meiling.

Sakura se mit à rire, comparé sa maison à un ring était digne de Meiling et elle comprenait c qu'elle voulait dire: si elle projetait de faire en sorte que Shaolan et Eriol soient un peu plus bavard avec elle ç n'allait pas être simple!

- Meiling, tu étais vraiment toute seule pendant cette semaine?

- Bah Eriol était souvent partit soit à son travail soit à la recherche d'un nouveau poste et Shaolan était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Sakura lui sourit, c'est vrai que l'ambiance ne devait pas être des meilleures. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant Meiling puis elle partit s'occuper d'autres clients. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que voir Meiling lui aurait autant plut! Elle vit Shaolan au comptoir et alla vers lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Eriol et toi ignorez Meiling? Demanda-t-elle piqué par la curiosité.

- On ne l'ignore pas D'ailleurs, il faut que tu saches qu'avant ta venue c'était exactement comme ça. Une fois que tu es partis c'est redevenu comme avant je ne vois pas à quoi tu t'attendais. Arrête de croire que le monde est tout beau et tout gentil.

Il partit servir d'autres clients en plantant Sakura. Elle n'aimait pas quand il était comme ça mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire Elle soupira puis apporta sa commande

à ses clients.

****

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents... Mais bon je n'arrivais pas à le faire plus fouillé! en revanche pour le prochain se sera plus grand puisqu'il se passera quelque chose d'important. A partir de maintenant l'histoire policière adjacente va revenir en premier plan! En général j'ai des idées assez tordu et assez compliqué (dans ma classe je dois répété au moins trois fois et faire un schéma pour qu'on puisse comprendre correctement l'intrigue --") mais je vais essayer de vous faire tout comprendre!! Parce qu'en fait j'aime bien les histoires tordues! lol!! Merci de m'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: on passe à l'attaque

La porte du café s'ouvrit, Sakura se tourna immédiatement vers le nouveau client avant de sourire: c'était son frère qui était venu la chercher. Il lui fit un signe de main et alla au comptoir, il commença une discussion avec Obasan en attendant sa petite sur. Elle alla rapidement dans la réserve pour récupérer ses affaires et eut la surprise d'y voir Shaolan. Il redressa la tête et la regarda fixement.

- Tu t'en vas?

- Oui, Toya vient d'arriver.

- Oublie pas d'appeler si jamais il y a un problème. Dit-il doucement.

- Oui, je sais! Mais tout ira bien comme d'habitude! Mon frère n'est pas méchant fait lui confiance. Sourit Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire confiance à un mec qui me paraît suspect. J'ai un bon instinct. Informa-t-il.

- Justement, lorsque l'on se fit trop sur l'instinct on ne peut plus réfléchir correctement C'est ce qu'on voit en philo! Bon allez, à demain! Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui faire la bise mais il lui prit le poignet et l'embrassa. Il se détacha d'elle et lui fit un clin d'il.

- Il faut bien que je t'énerve une dernière fois avant de partir!

Il sortit et Sakura récupéra rapidement ses affaires avant de sortir à son tour. Elle sourit à son frère qui lui tint la porte avant de sortir du café. Elle fit un signe de la

main à Obasan qui lui répondit avec un léger sourire. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Toya qui démarra sans attendre.

- Ha! J'ai hate de rentrer!

- Avant d'aller à la maison je dois aller quelque part, ça ne te dérange pas? S'enquit Toya.

- Bien sûr que non! Tu es déjà venu me chercher je ne vais pas râler en plus! Ou est-ce qu'on va?

- Dans l'entreprise d'un certain monsieur Ling, c'est pour mon travail mais je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Expliqua Toya.

Il lui sourit puis il reporta son attention sur la route, Sakura regardait droit devant elle en repensant au comportement de Shaolan qui lui semblait de plus en plus

bizarre. Peu de temps après Toya descendit dans un parking souterrain vide à cette heure de la nuit, les employés devaient avoir quitté leur emploie environ une heure avant leur arrivé. Il se gara sans aucun problème et arrêta la voiture.

- Tu veux que j'attende dans la voiture ou que je vienne avec toi? Demanda Sakura.

- Le mieux serait d'attendre dans le hall, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer sur un parking désert! J'ai pas envie de te retrouver décapité ou quoi!

Elle soupira puis sourit, son frère n'avait pas changé! Toujours aussi protecteur envers elle! Elle descendit de voiture et marcha au côté de son frère jusqu'à

l'ascenseur qui les amena jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Sakura fut éblouit par la lumière qui y régnait après le parking souterrain sombre. C'est vrai que c'était tout de suite plus rassurant de se retrouver ici! Le hall comportait de nombreux canapés et des lustres luxueux étaient suspendus le long du plafond. Sakura était émerveillée.

__

C'est sûrement une riche entreprise pour pouvoir se payer un hall comme ça! Mon salaire doit pouvoir payer une seule lampe de ses lustres immenses!

Toya se tourna vers sa petite sur.

- Je vais y aller, si jamais il y a un problème tu montes, je suis au dernier étage donc si possible prend l'ascenseur. Si tu vois quelqu'un de suspect tu te caches et

- C'est bon Toya! Je ne suis pas un bébé! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire! S'exclama Sakura.

Il sourit puis frotta les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour aller au dernier étage. En attendant Sakura regarda d'un peu plus près le hall, elle se promenait tranquillement Elle trouvait Toya exaspérant avec toutes ses recommandations... Tout était calme et videmême la secrétaire qui devait rester derrière la réception était absente Elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance. Sakura retourna vers les ascenseurs au cas où. Elle entendit soudain un bruit derrière elle, une ombre sur le sol lui confirma qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, avant qu'elle n'ai pu tourner la tête une douleur lancinante lui parcouru la nuque et sous le coup elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol.

****

Shaolan entra dans la maison avec Meiling, ils retrouvèrent Eriol qui était comme à son habitude dans son fauteuil fétiche en train de lire un journal. Shaolan retira son manteau et regarda un instant ses deux comparses.

- Ne bougez pas, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Il monta les escaliers qui le menait à sa chambre quatre à quatre, il prit les dossiers ainsi que la carte qui traînait sur son bureau et redescendit. Il posa le tout sur la table basse du salon. Meiling se pencha sur la pile de feuille avec une légère grimace: épluchez les dossiers n'étaient pas ce qu'elle préférait loin de là!

- De quoi s'agit-il? Demanda Eriol en devançant Meiling

- C'est des dossiers qui sont liés avec l'affaire de la fille qu'on a retrouvé éventrée. J'ai découvert qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir subit ça. Déclara sérieusement Shaolan. Il y a sept filles qui sont mortes éventrées et chacune avaient une sorte de brûlure légèrement différente et placé à des endroits différents mais globalement ce sont les mêmes: un soleil qui renferme un symbole.

- Quand as-tu découvert tout ça? Interrogea Eriol les sourcils froncés.

- Ce matin On a retrouvé tous les corps à des endroits différents que j'ai placer sur une carte de la ville Continua Shaolan en montrant la carte.

- Hey! Mais ça fait un cercle! S'exclama Meiling.

- Oui, les points sont tous à équidistance dece building. Dit Shaolan en plaçant une punaise sur la carte.

- Tu t'es renseignée sur cet immeuble? Questionna Eriol.

- C'est un siège d'entreprise tout à fait banal en apparence mais j'ai réussis à me procurer des documents disant qu'au sous-sol il pourrait bien y avoir quelques petites choses qui nous intéresseraient.

- On pourrait y aller pour vérifier, dit Meiling.

- Ce soir? Demanda Eriol.

- Bah oui, plus vite commencer plus vite fini! Et se serait un bon moyen pour démasquer Li.

- Pour une fois Meiling on est du même avis! Ajouta Shaolan. Ils ne sont pas au courant que nous savons certaines choses sur eux et nous n'allons pas essayer d'en tuer quelques uns on veut juste des informations nous révélant ce qu'ils veulent faire ou sont en train de faire Peut être que Sakura est réellement en danger et on sera déterminé ce soir.

- Bon d'accord, soupira Eriol. Mais je vous préviens, dès qu'il y a un petit danger on rebrousse chemin et on y retournera avec un plan construit et sûr.

- Promis! Dit Meiling. On va se préparer.

Elle monta suivi des deux autres et chacun alla dans sa chambre pour mettre des habits sombre et ainsi passer plus inaperçu. Meiling avait tout de même opté pour une tenue sexy, affirmant que si jamais il fallait s'adresser à certains hommes se serait plus facile avec une poitrine bien visible! Eriol avait un pull à col et un pantalon simple noir, Shaolan quant à lui avait revêtu un pull col V et un pantalon simple noir. Ils montèrent tout les trois dans la voitures en direction de cette entreprise. Après quarante minutes ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble immense et illuminé. Meiling regarda tout en haut et elle commença à avoir mal au cou.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens construisent des trucs aussi grands et moches! Déclara-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Parce que ça prend moins de place! Répondit Eriol exaspéré.

Shaolan ne leur prêta pas attention et s'avança vers le bâtiment, Meiling et Eriol lui emboîtèrent le pas, une fois arriver devant la porte, le jeune chinois se tourna vers

l'européen.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à cet étage?

Eriol ferma les yeux, ils attendirent une minute et il ouvrit les yeux.

- Il n'y a personne.

Ils entrèrent et regardèrent le hall, les murs étaient décorés de divers tableaux mais ils n'étaient pas venu pour les observés, Shaolan repéra rapidement les escaliers.

Bien qu'ils eurent préféré emprunter les ascenseurs, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre puisqu'il y avait toujours des caméras dans les ascenseurs et camouflé un

ascenseur qui descendait est plus compliquer que de camouflé trois personnes. Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la porte et fit entrer les deux autres avant de

refermer la porte sur lui, ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers, après une centaine de marches ils atteignirent enfin le sous-sol Un silence morbide y régnait,

il n'y avait que peu de lumière et celle qui étaient allumées étaient d'une teinte verdâtre qui enlaidissait la pièce et l'atmosphère. Ils s'avancèrent doucement en restant

sur leur garde, Shaolan lança un coup d'il à Eriol qui comprit ce qu'il voulait, il ferma les yeux.

- Il y a une vingtaine de personnes à cet étage mais on peut avancer dans trois salles avant d'être stopper Il faut juste espéré que se soit là ou se trouve les documents.

Shaolan et Meiling hochèrent la tête, ils entrèrent dans la première salle, malheureusement pour eux, elle était complètement vide. Sa devait être ici que Kira mettait ses cobayes en attendant de les utiliser, ils ne s'y attardèrent pas et ouvrirent la porte qui permettait d'accéder à une autre salle. Ils virent une sorte de table d'autopsie avec des chaînes en métal, des sangles et des cordes, pas loin se trouvait une autre table plus petite avec différents objets qu'utilisaient les médecins Shaolan s'en approcha et vit une sorte de mini scieuse couverte de sang qui n'était plus très frais.

- À votre avis, c'est le sang de la fille qu'on a retrouver? Demanda Meiling.

- Je ne pense pas, se serait plus sec mais on peut savoir à qui ça appartient. Dit Eriol

Il prit un coton tige et il frotta la scieuse avant de fourrer le coton imbibé de résidu de sang dans une pochette en plastique, il rangea le tout dans l'une de ses poche. Ils regardèrent dans d'autres coins de la pièce mais il n'y avait aucune trace de document expliquant ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce. Meiling partit vers l'autre porte et l'ouvrit lentement avant d'entrer, se fut Eriol qui referma la porte, ils étaient à présent dans le noir complet. Shaolan soupira puis il leva sa main. Un boule de feu en sortie, éclairant fébrilement la pièce.

- Shao, éclaire là-bas, il y a une grande forme sombre dit Meiling en pressant le bras du jeune chinois.

Il fit ce qu'elle dit, il fit élevé la boule de feu qui partit en direction du mur en face d'eux, ils virent tout d'abord une grande planche épaisse d'acier avec des chaînes métalliques qui pendaient. La boule de feu s'éleva et à se moment le cur des trois jeunes gens loupa un battement. Il voyait une immense croix retenu par des énormes chaînes, d'autres chaînes un peu plus fine ainsi que des sortes de fils tranchants empêchaient une jeune fille vêtues de blanc de tomber ou d'essayer de se défaire de cette emprise. A certains endroits la robe était tacheter de rouge: le sang de cette jeune fille. Shaolan fit en sorte que le feu révèle le visage de la jeune fille et Meiling posa sa main devant sa bouche pour réprimé un cri Shaolan serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent livides, Eriol avait l'air triste et affolé.

- Sakura murmura la vétérante.

Dans une pièce sombre, un homme regardait par la fenêtre tandis qu'un autre était assis dans un canapé. Le premier observait la nuit par la vaste fenêtre, le second buvait tranquillement un verre d'alcool. Dans se calme, les coups portés contre la porte parurent fort.

- Entrez.

Un homme de taille moyenne entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant les deux hommes grands et forts.

- Messieurs, elle va se réveiller et il se pourrait qu'on est de la compagnie. Informa l'arrivant.

- Bien, sinon se ne serait pas amusant! Dit l'homme assis.

- Vous pouvez sortir, nous arrivons. Dit l'homme debout.

Le troisième s'inclina avant de sortir de la pièce. L'homme assis finit tranquillement son verre puis le reposa sur la table devant lui. Il se leva et se plaça juste à côté de celui qui regardait les étoiles.

- Tu es bien silencieux.

- C'est toi qui parle beaucoup. Dit celui qui ne faisait que fixé le ciel

- C'est parce que si nos informations sont bonnes nous entrerons bientôt en possession d'un objet très important pour notre quête.

- Du moment que nous trouvons se dont on a besoin rapidement, je m'en fiche. Allez, on y va!

Sous la lumière que produisait le feu de Shaolan, ils virent la jeune fille froncer les yeux puis les ouvrir doucement, comme si elle se réveillait. Elle regarda avec étonnement les chaînes et la croix avant de prêter attention à la lueur qui éclairait son visage. Elle vit alors les trois jeunes gens devant elle.

- Sakura, tu vas bien? Demanda doucement Eriol de peur d'attirer les gardes de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Je oui. J'ai juste des courbatures et mal au crâne

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Mon frère devait avoir un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de cette entreprise Toya! Vous savez ou il est? S'affola Sakura en réalisant qu'il manquait son frère.

- Non, mais tu vas rester tranquille le temps que je te libère d'accord. Dit Shaolan.

Sakura hocha la tête, le jeune chinois arriva près de la croix et la toucha. Aussitôt des flammes gigantesques se répandirent sur la croix, elles grimpaient en faisant fondre les chaînes de métal, la protégée s'affaissa et une des cordes les plus légère lui entailla le ventre, Shaolan accéléra le mouvement de ses flammes et bientôt plus rien ne restait de ses chaînes, Sakura atterrit dans les bras de Shaolan sans aucune trace de brûlure

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle ne soit pas brûler avec le feu? Demanda Meiling

- Je me suis entraîner à créer des flammes qui ne brûlent que ce que je leur dis de brûler

Il posa doucement Sakura sur le sol, ses jambes arrivaient à la soutenir mais il préférait garder un bras autours de sa taille au cas où.

- Allez on sort d'ici. Dit Eriol.

Personne ne le contredit si ce n'est Sakura.

- Mais mon frère, il doit être en danger lui aussi! On ne peut pas partir comme ça sans l'avoir prit avec nous!

- Écoute Sakura, tu es faible pour le moment alors je pense que ton frère sera plus heureux si on te met en sûreté avant. On viendra le chercher plus tard. Répliqua

Shaolan.

- Je ne pense pas que se sera nécessaire, dit une voix derrière eux.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: des révélations inattendues

Tout les quatre se retournèrent brusquement pour faire face à un homme qui devait avoir environ vingt cinq ans, il était grand et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, il était vraiment beau Pourtant Sakura n'aimait pas cet homme, quelque chose en elle lui disait de se méfier de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui dans la mesure du possible, Shaolan lui tenait toujours la taille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire!? Ou est Toya!? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ho, moi rien Il va très bien d'ailleurs. Bonjour Shao, ça va? Sourit l'homme.

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça Kira! Gronda Shaolan.

- Mais voyons, nous sommes cousins Et puis, c'est comme ça que je t'appelais quand nous étions jeunes et insouciants

-C'était avant que tu ne sois devenu comme ça. T'es devenu un peu crétin sur les bords depuis notre enfance Railla Shaolan. Bon, je vais te laisser, je n'ai pas tellement envie de te parler aujourd'hui.

Shaolan s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais Sakura ne le suivait pas. Elle regardait toujours Kira, elle avait comprit que c'était lui, le cousin assassin celui qui avait

tué sa cousine qu'elle considérait comme une sur. Et maintenant, il voulait lui prendre son frère!

- Ou est Toya!?

- Mademoiselle Kinomoto, ne vous énervez pas Conseilla Kira.

- J'ai parfaitement le droit de m'énerver alors dites moi ou est mon frère!! Continua Sakura.

- Sakura, arrête. Dit alors Shaolan.

- Non je ne m'arrêterais pas! Je ne partirais pas sans Toya!!

- Eh bien reste ici alors répliqua une personne qui entra dans la pièce.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, elle n'aurait jamais pensée entendre une phrase de ce genre dans la bouche de son frère Shaolan la serra un peu plus contre lui, il

fronça les sourcils tout comme Eriol. Meiling se mit dans une position légèrement différente.

- Toya Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Sakura avec surprise.

- C'est simple, si tu ne veux pas partir sans moi, tu devras rester puisque je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Expliqua froidement Toya.

- Toya! Comment est-ce que tu peux vouloir rester ici!! Tu sais qui ils sont non!?

- Oui, je le sais très bien. Je fais moi-même partis de cette organisation. Avoua Toya.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise, elle le regarda, plongeant son regard dans le sien Il avait les mêmes yeux que d'habitude, il était sérieux Mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Pourquoi

- Pourquoi? Eh bien c'est simple! Pendant que tu luttais avec nos parents pour apprendre ce que tu devais savoir, j'étais à l'écart jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Kira qui

m'a prit sous son aile. Maintenant je suis un membre de la SP.

- Et tu n'avais que ça à faire d'enlever ta sur? Demanda Shaolan.

Il avait remarqué que Sakura allait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que son frère lui répondait, pour le moment les deux ennemis n'avaient pas décidé de

passer à l'attaque, autant en profiter pour leur poser des questions.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de bouger mais je n'ai pas eu le choix à cause de vous. Sans cette protection et cette surveillance Sakura aurait atterrit ici depuis longtemps!

Répondit Toya.

- Elle n'a pas de pouvoir, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en aviez besoin interrogea à son tour Eriol.

- Bien sûr qu'elle a des pouvoirs, mais ils sont tellement médiocre qu'ils sont comme inexistant! Elle peut trouver les personnes qu'on lui demande de trouver. Expliqua Kira.

Shaolan observa Sakura qui ne bougea pas, elle regardait ses pieds avec un intérêt déconcertant. Il décida alors qu'ils avaient assez parlé, ils devaient s'enfuir

maintenant... pour protéger Sakura. Toya se mit à sourire.

- Sakura a toujours été la plus faible de la famille, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu protégé nos parents lors de cet accident Tu veux que je te dise Sakura, je sais qui à causer la mort de nos parents et qui a donner comme cobaye notre chère cousine.

La jeune fille releva alors la tête et attendit que la réponse tombe, elle savait qui avait tué leur cousine, elle l'avait en face d'elle mais elle ne savait pas qui avait

provoqué cet accident qui avait détruit toute sa famille.

- C'est moi. Dit Toya.

- Quoi!?

- Tu as bien entendu Sakura, c'est moi. Ils commençaient à comprendre que je n'étais plus de leur côté, alors j'ai décidé de les tuer pour qu'ils ne s'opposent pas à

moi Tu es tellement naïve que tu n'as même pas remarquer que ce jour là je n'avais pas pris la même voiture Trop naïve pour pouvoir me soupçonner, tu es

faible. Déclara Toya avec dégout.

Le jeune chinois sentit le corps de sa protégée trembler, elle souffrait pourtant elle ne le montrait pas, elle paraissait insensible mais il avait sentit qu'elle avait été

touché. Il lança un regard à Eriol et Meiling, ils avaient tout les deux compris qu'ils allaient devoir partir bientôt sinon il serait trop tard.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons devoir vous dire au revoir. Dit Kira.

Il claqua dans ses doigts et trois filles apparurent derrière eux. Kira et Toya s'en allèrent hors de la pièce mais avant de la quitter le cousin de Shaolan se tourna vers

ses trois jeunes filles.

- Vous pouvez tuer les trois autres mais la fille en blanc je la veux vivante.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Les trois filles se mirent en cercle autours du petit groupe, Shaolan supportait toujours Sakura mais il devait la lâcher s'il voulait la

protéger. Elle était au centre pourtant elle fixait un point au loin, ses yeux vides. L'une des fille aux cheveux bleu foncé et les yeux marron clair qui se trouvait face à

Eriol écarta légèrement ses bras et ouvrit ses mains, il y eu un léger vent et deux pistolets apparurent dans les mains de la jeune fille. Celle face à Meiling, elle avait les

cheveux brun et coupé à la brosse, ses yeux sont marron presque noir, leva haut sa maint droite en criant : Kinozuku!. Une immense épée atterrit à ses côtés et elle

la saisit. La dernière aux long cheveux bruns lisses et aux yeux marrons mit ses bras perpendiculairement à son corps et quatre chakrams apparurent, deux à ses

mains et deux à ses pieds.

- Moro, Fuyutsuki! On y va! Dit cette dernière.

Moro était la fille à l'épée, elle couru en direction de Meiling qui souleva le sol pour obligé l'épéiste a changer de trajectoire. Fuyutsuki tira sur Eriol qui esquiva

adroitement, la dernière avait réussit à s'élever du sol grâce à la chaleur que faisait ses chakrams aux pieds. Elle observait Shaolan, puis finalement le chakram de la

main droite s'illumina et elle lança une gerbe de flamme contre Shaolan mais cela ne l'affecta pas: le feu était son élément! Il fit de même et il remarqua rapidement

que ces attaques n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Il jura.

- Meiling, Eriol, il faut qu'on en profite pour sortir! Ils croient qu'on ne va pas pouvoir résister à leur attaque et ils n'ont sûrement pas fait garder la porte! Ordonna Shaolan.

- Et ils n'avaient pas tort! S'écria Meiling.

Elle avait du mal à se débarrasser de son opposant: elle ne pouvait pas utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs sinon les fondations ne tiendraient pas et l'immeuble

s'écraserait sur eux. De plus cette Moro était une vrai teigne! Dès qu'elle voyait Meiling tenter quelque chose, elle réussissait à s'en défaire. Eriol lui avait beaucoup de mal à éviter les balles de son ennemi qui n'avait pas besoin de recharger. Il s'arrêta un instant et leva sa main gauche en l'air. De l'eau se créa, il la lança sur la jeune fille qui esquiva à son tour. Elle fit tourner ses pistolets à la Lucky Luke et les fit disparaître. Cependant un sceau c'était former sous ses pieds.

- Gunshin!! Go!

Un vent rouge sortit de nul part et lorsqu'il se dissipa il y avait une machine à la place. C'était une sorte loup avec plein d'arme partout. Shaolan lui aussi commença à avoir des problèmes, son opposant s'était envolé et il se cambra.

- Kagutsuchi!

Une sorte de dragon apparu dans des flammes. Shaolan comprit immédiatement qu'ils ne pourraient pas résister à ses attaques.

- Vite! Dehors!! S'écria-t-il.

Il se mit à courir tout comme Meiling et Eriol, se fut seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur: Sakura était rester au même endroit! Elle n'avait pas bouger pendant toute la bataille et elle n'avait toujours pas fait un pas vers eux. Shaolan vit la scène comme au ralentit, la gerbe de feu qui sortit de la gueule du dragon ainsi que le missile envoyer par le loup mécanique qui allait droit sur sa protégée. Il y eu une explosion qui ébranla la batisse et projeta tout le groupe contre la porte ou le mur. Shaolan fut le premier à se relever, n'écoutant pas son dos douloureux, mais il se stoppa rapidement. Eriol et Meiling regardèrent à leur tour vers le centre de la pièce et ils furent étonnés Autours de Sakura se trouvait une sorte de bulle mordorer qui l'avait préservé de l'explosion. La bulle disparu et Sakura se cambra à son tour, il y eu une lumière aveuglante pendant laquelle les trois jeunes gens ne purent rien voir mais ils entendirent parfaitement les trois cris des jeunes filles suivi d'un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'ils purent voir de nouveau Sakura n'avait pas bouger, en revanche les trois filles avaient du sang qui coulaient le long de leur visage et leurs armes avaient disparu. Shaolan couru vers Sakura, elle avait toujours le regard posé dans le vide, il prit sa main et la traîna derrière lui. Ils coururent tous jusqu'à la voiture ou Eriol démarra rapidement.

- C'était quoi ça!? S'écria Meiling.

- Je ne sais pas dit Shaolan.

Il fixa Sakura qui regardait le paysage défilé. Elle avait le regard vide, il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas tiré pour sortir de la pièce elle y serait encore. Peut être que ses pouvoirs l'avaient protégée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte C'était d'ailleurs ce qui le surprenait le plus: elle avait des pouvoirs et il ne l'avait jamais ressentit. Il avait plein de questions mais Sakura avait besoin de se reposer avant d'y répondre, cette soirée avait été horrible pour elle. Shaolan posa une main sur son épaule mais elle ne sourcilla même pas. Voir Sakura dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était peut être étrange mais il aurait préféré la voir pleurer plutôt que d'être dans cette béatitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On rentre à la maison ou on va à l'agence pour en parler à Yoru? Demanda Eriol.

Le jeune chinois regarda un instant Sakura avant de croisé le regard de l'européen dans le rétroviseur.

- On va à la maison.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, ils respectaient la douleur de leur jeune protégée. Ils savaient tous qu'elle reviendrait habiter chez eux mais ils auraient préféré que se soit pour une autre raison. Eriol, après plusieurs détours pour éviter que les poursuivants éventuels ne sachent ou ils vivent, se gara devant chez eux. Shaolan sortit de la voiture et eu la surprise de voir Sakura sortir sans qu'il la traîne, peut être se remettait-elle du choc causé par ses révélations désagréables. Meiling ouvrit la porte de la maison ou ils entrèrent tous en même temps, Sakura allait vers les escaliers lorsque Meiling la retint par le bras.

- Sakura, est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta Meiling.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas? Répondit la japonaise avec un sourire.

Sous la surprise que provoqua cette phrase Meiling lâcha le bras de Sakura, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Eriol posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, ton lit est toujours prêt dit-il.

- Si t'a un problème tu peux venir nous voir ajouta alors Shaolan.

Elle sourit à nouveau puis elle monta dans sa chambre. Meiling se retourna vers ses deux compagnons, ses yeux habituellement rieurs étaient rempli d'inquiétude, elle remarqua que ses amis étaient inquiets également, Eriol avait les sourcils froncés et Shaolan regardait encore les escaliers alors que Sakura avait disparu depuis une minute déjà.

- Ce n'est pas normal! Dit Meiling. Il faudra qu'elle en parle! Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça!

- On ne peut pas la forcer à en parler, répondit Eriol. Elle ne nous connaît pas beaucoup et on a tous des secrets pour elle, c'est logique qu'elle ne se confit pas à nous.

- Mais on ne pas la laisser comme ça!!Explosa Meiling. Tu as vu ses yeux Eriol?! Elle n'a plus rien! Plus de lueur! Les rares fois ou je l'ai vu triste elle avait toujours ce truc dans les yeux ou l'on savait qu'elle s'en remettrait mais làrien!!

- Meiling, laisse la venir. Plus on faudra la forcer plus elle se renfermera. Répliqua Shaolan.

- Mais protesta Meiling

- Arrête! Tu crois que tu es la seule à t'inquiété?! S'exclama Shaolan. Sakura ressemble à un zombi mais qui n'y ressemblerait pas après une telle journée? Il faut d'abord qu'elle se repose et ensuite on verra.

Shaolan regarda à nouveau les escaliers, il observa Meiling et lui frotta doucement les cheveux. Elle ne répondit rien, c'était l'un des rare signe d'affection qu'il lui

montrait. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis elle partit dans sa chambre, les deux garçons firent de même. Shaolan regarda un instant la porte fermée de la chambre de Sakura, il soupira et entra dans la sienne.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: ou es-tu?

Shaolan se tournait et se retournait dans son lit depuis cinq minutes déjà C'était le matin, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il doutait qu'il puisse refermer les yeux. C'est pourquoi il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine, en jetant un regard sur la porte de Sakura, elle était toujours fermée Sakura devait toujours être à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris de voir Meiling à table avec Eriol qui lisait comme à son habitude le journal.

- C'est étonnant de te voir debout à cette heure Meiling!

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir! Je n'arrête pas de penser à Sakura! Elle va mieux? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas Elle a apprit des choses terribles hier, elle ne s'en remettra pas en un seul jour. Je n'ai pas osé ouvrir la porte de sa chambre ce matin, avoua

Eriol.

- Il ne faut plus la laisser seule, Eriol tu l'accompagneras au lycée avec toi tout les matins. Dit Shaolan. Je prendrais le relais dès qu'elle aura finit les cours.

- Je vais aller la réveillée, informa Meiling

Elle disparu dans les escaliers sous les yeux des deux jeunes hommes, Eriol regarda intensément Shaolan. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait c'était la première fois

qu'il voyait une telle inquiétude dans ses yeux, habituellement le jeune chinois ne s'inquiétait pas, il avait une grande confiance en chacun pour se rétablir physiquement

et il ne se sentait pas concerné lorsqu'une personne était blessé mentalement. Mais pour Sakura c'était différent, Shaolan se souciait d'elle même plus qu'il ne le

ferait pour Meiling ou le jeune européen malgré que se soit les deux personnes, n'étant pas membre de sa famille dont il se préoccupait.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Demanda Shaolan en voyant le regard d'Eriol fixé sur lui.

- C'est rare de voir tes yeux exprimés autre chose que de la colère Mais je dois dire que j'aime assez. Que projetes-tu de faire avec ton cher cousin et le frère de

Sakura? Demanda Eriol

- Je ne sais pas encore Pour le moment je préfère me concentré sur Sakura. Hier Toya a dit qu'elle n'avait que de faible pouvoir mais ses pouvoirs sont loin d'être

faibles. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi puissants pourtant dans ma famille nous sommes assez fort. Avoua Shaolan.

- Tu penses qu'elle sait les contrôler? Hier elle n'a pas réagit une seule fois, il a fallu qu'elle soit menacé de mort pour que ses pouvoirs se révèlent.

- Mais si elle ne les contrôlait pas on aurait remarqué qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. C'est assez étrange, on lui posera des questions quand elle sera plus en forme.

Il y eu des bruits de pas dans les escaliers et Meiling apparu sans Sakura. Elle semblait déprimée, une émotion rare sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le jeune chinois

fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

- Ou est- Sakura? Interrogea-t-il.

- Elle s'habille et elle arrive Si vous voyez la tête qu'elle a Rien que d'y penser je trouve ça horrible! J'aimerais revoir son frère pour l'écartelé, l'enterré vivant, le

jeter dans un précipice sans fond, le.

- C'est bon Meiling, je crois qu'on a compris l'idée, dit Eriol. Tu veux lui faire payer mais pour le moment le plus important est la sécurité de Sakura. Ces trois filles

ont échoué hier mais Kira et Toya n'ont sûrement pas abandonné l'idée de l'avoir à leur côté, surtout qu'ils ont découvert ses pouvoirs.

- Oui mais quand même! Je ne le supporte pas ce type! Prendre sa sur pour unemachine! Et encore je suis gentille! C'est inacceptable! S'exclama Meiling.

Des pas traînants annoncèrent la venue de Sakura, tout les visages convergèrent vers elle. Shaolan sentit son cur se serrer dans sa poitrine, même si la jeune fille

semblait aller bien, ses yeux dénués d'énergie montraient clairement qu'elle n'allait absolument pas bien du tout!

- Bonjour, ça va? Demanda Eriol

- Oui.

- Aujourd'hui je vais t'accompagner au lycée, se sera plus sympa comme ça, non?

- Oui.

Elle se dirigea vers une armoire, elle prit un verre et but une gorgée d'eau avant de partir. Le jeune européen se leva en vitesse pour la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne soit

seule sur la route. Meiling regarda Shaolan.

- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça Shaolan! Je suis d'accord que l'on peut être traumatisé et tout! C'est normal mais ça! Son comportement il est pas normal du

tout! Elle n'a pas pleurée! Elle continue limite à sourire quand on lui demande comment elle va! Il faut faire quelque chose!

- Je sais Je vais voir ce soir comment elle agit et après on en reparlera d'accord? Peut être qu'elle veut simplement en parler avec Tomoyo Proposa Shaolan.

Meiling soupira puis elle alla dans le salon, elle s'affala dans le canapé en allumant la télévision grâce à la télécommande. De son côté, Shaolan était réellement inquiet pour Sakura et s'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un... Sakura avait beaucoup d'emprise sur lui.

Tomoyo attendait l'arrivée de Sakura devant la grille comme tous les matins. Elle fut légèrement surprise de la voir arrivée avec Eriol Celui-ci parlait avec un sourire mais Sakura ne semblait pas l'écouter. Tomoyo s'avança vers le couple en souriant.

- Bonjour! Je ne savais pas qu'Eriol t'accompagnait maintenant!

- C'est parce que je travail ici! Je suis documentaliste. Expliqua Eriol avec un sourire.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi les filles vont beaucoup plus au CDI maintenant dit Tomoyo en souriant.

Elle regarda Sakura avec inquiétude, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas: son amie n'avait absolument pas parler et ne souriait pas non plus, quelque chose de

mauvais avait dû se produire.

- Bon, je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard! Vous devriez en faire autant! Lança Eriol avant de partir en faisant un signe de la main aux deux jeune filles.

Une fois le dos tourné, son visage revêtit un masque d'inquiétude, Sakura n'allait vraiment pas bien et il espérait que Tomoyo saurait lui rendre une expression moins macabre. Tomoyo se tourna avec un air sérieux vers Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Rien du tout

- Tu sais

Tomoyo fut coupé par un grand "MA CHERIE!!" que criait Kazuma au deuxième étage, il était déjà en salle de cours, contrairement à son habitude Sakura ne

sourit pas et Tomoyo ne fit pas son air affligé.

- On devrait aller le rejoindre, dit Sakura.

Elle s'avança vers le bâtiment suivi de sa meilleure amie qui se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour elle. Lorsque Sakura ouvrit la porte de sa classe Kazuma lui sauta dessus en riant.

- Tu sais quoi!! S'exclama Kazuma.

- Non

Il se redressa subitement et fronça les sourcils en redevenant sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? C'est Shaolan qui t'a fait quelque chose? Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, il n'a rien fait.

- Alors dis nous se qu'il ne va pas! Déclara Tomoyo.

- Mais il n'y a rien! Mentit Sakura.

- Menteuse! Dit la jeune fille

- Tu sais que ne peux rien nous cacher! Alors crache le morceau! Ajouta Kazuma avec un air menaçant.

Sakura baissa la tête en détournant son regard de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle ne voulait pas parler mais si elle ne le faisait pas, ils la poursuivraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle

leur dise ce qu'il s'est passé Elle soupira et les regarda. Ils avaient l'air très inquièt pour elle.

- Il Toya est partit. Résuma Sakura.

- Quoi?! Mais il venait juste d'arrivé! S'exclama Kazuma.

- Tu vas repartir vivre chez Shaolan n'est-ce pas? Devina Tomoyo.

- Oui

Tomoyo prit son amie dans les bras et la serra fort.

- Tu n'as pas pleurée non plus Fais le, ça te fera du bien.

- Mais je vais bien, je suis juste un peu déçue. Déclara Sakura en retenant ses larmes.

Kazuma et Tomoyo échangèrent un regard mais n'insistèrent pas, Sakura était tétue lorsqu'elle le voulait et elle détestait pleurer ou montrer qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il fallait juste espérer que quelqu'un puisse la faire pleurer pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même et non cette sorte de marionnette qui n'avait aucune lueur dans son regard.

Shaolan était désormais seul à la maison, Meiling avait décidé d'aller travailler plus tôt que prévu, elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermé, elle ne faisait que penser à

Sakura Il se leva du fauteuil et monta à l'étage, en passant devant la chambre de Sakura il vit que tout les meubles et ses affaires étaient revenues, comme si elle

n'étaient jamais partis Il entra doucement dans la chambre, l'une des première chose qu'il vit fut l'étui du violon de Sakura poser sur le lit Elle avait certainement dû en jouer sans qu'ils ne l'entendent et n'avait pas pleuré Il n'y avait aucune trace de mouchoir dans la corbeille. Il faudra qu'il fasse quelque chose pour l'aider. Il regarda l'heure et partit à son tour au travail. Il y avait plus de monde par rapport à d'habitude! Shaolan attendait avec impatience Sakura pour qu'elle lui donne un coup de main et voir comment elle allait. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur elle, elle était accompagner de Tomoyo et Kazuma, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar ou Sakura sourit à Obasan C'était sourire forcé et tout ceux qui connaissaient bien Sakura le savaient.

- Sakura, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Oui, ne vous inquiété pas! Je vais mieux. Dit Sakura avec une expression qu'elle voulait rassurante.

Kazuma haussa un sourcil puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura, Shaolan le vit et il vint vers eux, il prit Sakura par la taille et la colla à lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma copine? Interrogea-t-il.

- Rien de particulier Sakura hésite pas à appeler si tu as le moindre problème. Dit doucement Kazuma.

Sakura hocha la tête puis elle partit dans la réserve, le jeune chinois décida de la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire pour aider Sakura Ils travaillaient chacun de leur côté mais le jeune homme surveillait la jeune fille qui semblait comme absente Elle agissait comme un robot sans porter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Eriol et Meiling entrèrent dans le café.

- C'est l'heure de rentrer! S'exclama Meiling en souriant.

Elle posa ses yeux sur Sakura et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas changer. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Shaolan l'en empêcha.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Murmura-t-il.

Meiling le regarda en souriant pour lui montrer qu'elle avait comprit, elle était contente que Shaolan décide enfin de se bouger. Sakura récupéra ses affaires et rejoignit ses amis, ils montèrent tous dans la voiture et regagnèrent leur maison. La jeune japonaise fut la première à entrer dans la maison, elle monta directement dans sa chambre. Shaolan se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Est-ce que c'est l'un de vous qui a été récupérer ses affaires chez son frère? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Non Pourquoi ses affaires sont revenues? Demanda Eriol.

- Oui

- On s'en fou que ces affaires soient revenues! C'est sûrement l'un de ses pouvoirs! Maintenant Shaolan tu montes dans sa chambre et tu lui parles! Il faut que ça

s'arrange! S'exclama Meiling.

Elle allait continuer mais le téléphone sonna. Shaolan alla décrocher.

- Allô?

- Bonjour, c'est Tomoyo.

- Ha Tomoyo! Attend je vais te passer Sakura. Déclara Shaolan.

- En fait c'est à toi que je voulais parlerCoupa Tomoyo. Sakura nous a dit que son frère était partit, je me doute qu'il n'y a pas que ça mais je n'insisterais pas. Il faut l'aider et je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. En général, lorsqu'elle est triste Sakura joue du violon, c'est comme si elle mettait tout ses sentiments dedans Si tu l'empêches de jouer un instant du violon et que tu la mets face à ses problèmes elle devrait te montrer ses sentiments. Aide la je t'en prie Shaolan.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Shaolan raccrocha, soupira et monta les escaliers, il entendait légèrement une musique Le violon de Sakura! Il ouvrit la porte pour la voir. Elle avait les yeux

fermés, l'expression triste son bras faisait aller son archet, la musique devenait de plus en plus triste et de plus en plus rapide, elle risquait de casser ses cordes si elle

continuait ainsi! Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte à clé derrière lui. Sakura ne l'avait toujours pas entendu. La musique devennait plus aiguë Il attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de bouger son archet. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Shaolan? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu vas briser tes cordes si tu continus Et puis, je ne pense pas que se soit bien d'intériorisé tes sentiments grâce au violon. Dit doucement Shaolan.

- Je n'intériorise pas mes sentiments.

- Arrête de mentir. N'importe qui serait triste après avoir été trahit par sa famille! S'exclama le jeune chinois.

- Je vais bien! Ce n'est pas si grave! Déclara froidement Sakura.

- Si c'est grave! Tu as le droit d'être triste et de le montrer! Tu ne vas pas bien du tout!

- Je te dis que si!! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Si tu vas si bien dis moi ou est passé la lueur dans tes yeux? Demanda Shaolan. Celle qui te rendait vivante! J'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs! Je ne veux pas te voir avec une telle expression! Je veux revoir tes yeux avec cette flamme de joie et de détermination!

- Ce n'est pas grave! Je ne suis pas importante! Ce que Toya m'a fait n'est rien.

- Tuer tes parents, ta cousine que tu considérais comme une sur et te donner à une organisation pour t'utiliser et te tuer ensuite ce n'est rien pour toi? Railla Shaolan. Il a tué tes parents! Tout ceux que tu aimais!!

- La ferme!! S'écria Sakura.

- Il t'a tout prit non!! Même cette once de bonheur que tu avais retrouvé lorsqu'il était revenu, tu l'as perdu!! Continua Shaolan.

- La ferme!!

Elle lui donna des coups contre sa poitrine, ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer. Shaolan ne la lâcherait pas, elle commençait enfin à extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Ton propre frère! Le seul qui te restait et qui maintenant n'est plus rien!!

- Arrête Supplia Sakura.

Elle s'écroula à ses pieds en pleurant, elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, toutes ses espérances brisées, tous ces bonheurs évanouis, toutabsolument tout

avait disparu. Elle n'avait plus rien! Shaolan se mit à genoux et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement tandis qu'elle pleurait contre lui, ses poings

repliés sur sa chemise. Il avait le cur lourd, entendre les sanglots de Sakura était un véritable supplice pour lui, il n'avait jamais su comment consoler quelqu'un et désormais il le regrettait.

- Je ne sais pas comment on console quelqu'un. Avoua-t-il doucement. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je puisse faire pour apaiser tes larmes.

Il lui releva doucement le menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Il mettait toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'il pouvait dans ce baiser. Sakura se serra un peu plus contre lui et répondit à son baiser. Shaolan détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour les descendre dans son cou, ses mains étaient au niveau des premiers boutons du chemisier de la jeune fille, il détacha le premier, puis le deuxième et le troisième laissant ainsi apparaître le haut de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit ou il la rejoint. Il l'observa un instant puis il lui essuya ses larmes, il lui déposa sur les paupières deux doux baisers. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi doux dans ses gestes. Il se redressa et commença à déboutonner sa chemise qu'il laissa ouverte, offrant un magnifique vu sur son torse halé. Il prit une main de Sakura la parsema de baiser et la posa sur son torse, l'invitant à le toucher. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Elle redessinait les contours de son torse avec ses mains, troublant ainsi le jeune homme, il ouvrit totalement le chemisier de la jeune fille et il ne put résister à l'envie de le regarder avant d'y toucher Elle lui retira sa chemise et appuya légèrement sur son cou pour qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Il lui caressa doucement les cuisses tout en remontant la jupe, il pria pour que sa jupe d'uniforme se détache avec des boutons et non avec une fermeture. Il toucha enfin les côtes de la jupe et s'aperçu avec satisfaction que c'était des boutons qui retenait la jupe, il les défit rapidement et fit basculer Sakura sur lui. Elle lui déposa des baisers brûlants sur le torse tandis qu'il lui retirait totalement sa jupe et son chemisier, elle était en sous-vêtement désormais. Elle l'embrassa avec passion et dénoua son pantalon avec une agilité qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Il la remit sous lui, il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes pour finir sur le lit. Il prit une des jambes de la jeune fille et la remonta sur sa taille. Elle se redressa légèrement, il en profita pour retirer son soutient-gorge. Il fit le contour de ses mamelons avant de les sucer comme le ferait un nouveau né arrachant un gémissement à Sakura. Il descendit une main jusqu'à son intimité et la caressa doucement, elle poussa un autre gémissement. La jeune japonaise réussit à retirer le caleçon de son amant. Ce dernier remonta l'embrasser avec fougue tandis que l'une de ses main fit descendre la fine lingerie qui recouvrait encore son intimité. Il mordit doucement l'oreille de Sakura qui se cambra en poussant un autre gémissement, il la regarda un instant, elle avait les yeux fermés, il descendit jusqu'à atteindre ce point si sensible chez une femme. Sa langue fut pour Sakura le plus beau délice qu'elle connu de sa vie. Elle l'invita à remonter à ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa avec passion; il s'amusa un instant à froller son intimité de son membre avant de la pénétrer. Il lui arracha un cri qui fut étouffé par ses lèvres, ses va et viens devenaient de plus en plus passionnés et se répercutaient dans tout le corps de la frêle jeune fille. Après une vingtaine de minute il se répandit en elle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: désillusion

Shaolan regardait Sakura dormir contre lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux qui s'était rallumé durant leurs ébats et son léger sourire à la fin. Il aimait beaucoup Sakura, énormément même Trop. Il n'aurait jamais du faire une telle chose, si ses sentiments intervenaient, il ne pourrait jamais finir sa mission et Sakura serait d'autant plus en danger. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et commença à se relever mais Sakura lui agrippa le bras dans son sommeil. Ce geste inconscient l'empêcha de la laisser seule, elle avait besoin de réconfort et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour lui en donner. Shaolan se recoucha auprès de la jeune fille, après tout elle ne verrait pas qu'il avait dormit à ses côtés et ainsi il pourrait profité un dernier instant de sa présence. A peine fut il couché que Sakura se blottit contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui résister serait dur maintenant mais il le devait sinon il ne pourra jamais tenir la promesse qu'il avait faites à sa mère. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin Sakura se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle ne se sentait plus seule.

__

Je ne suis qu'une idiote! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu pensée un telle chose? Surtout qu'il y avait Tomoyo, Kazuma, Eriol, Meiling et Shaolan qui s'inquiétaient pour moi! Shaolan Il est vraiment doué et tellement doux C'est grâce à lui si je me sens bien maintenant! D'ailleurs ou est-ce qu'il est?

La jeune fille se redressa vivement en sentant la place vide et froide à côté d'elle. Elle enfila rapidement une chemise de nuit et sortit de sa chambre. Dans la cuisine, Meiling était en pyjama et regardait d'un mauvais il sa tasse de café, Eriol lisait comme à son habitude le journal et Shaolan buvait tranquillement son café près de l'évier.

- Bonjour tout le monde!! S'écria Sakura

Meiling sursauta et se tourna vers Sakura en même temps qu'Eriol qui lui offrait un doux sourire. Meiling s'approcha de la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant environ deux minutes sous l'il gênée de la jeune protégée.

- Quoi?

- Tu l'as retrouvé!! C'est génial!! Comment t'as fait Shaolan!? S'exclama Meiling vivement impressionné.

- Ce que je fais toujours dans ce genre de situation. Répondit négligemment Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement, il était si froid et si indifférent alors qu'hier Elle avait aimé le Shaolan doux et gentil, elle voulait ce Shaolan! Eriol remarqua vite le changement de comportement entre les deux jeunes gens, il se leva et entraîna Meiling à sa suite.

- On va dans le salon, il faut que je te parle Meiling. Déclara le jeune européen.

Il ferma la porte de cuisine laissant le jeune couple dans une ambiance pesante. La jeune japonaise s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi froid avec moi après ce qu'il s'est passé hier? Continua Sakura.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier est une erreur, n'en parlons plus. Répondit le jeune homme avec indifférence.

- Une erreur?! C'est quand même toi qui a fait le premier pas!! Dit Sakura avec agressivité.

- J'étais en manque, tu étais triste, j'en ai profité c'est tout.

Sakura s'avança vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces, le jeune chinois eu juste le temps de voir ses magnifiques prunelles émeraude se noircir sous la haine qu'elle

éprouvait désormais pour lui.

- Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux utiliser à ta guise! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle partit en courant de la cuisine pour monter dans sa chambre, Shaolan resta là sans bouger. Ce regard l'avait pétrifié, le même qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle l'avait

considéré comme un assassin, il n'avait plus pensé le revoir un jour. Ce regard haineux faisait un énorme contraste avec celui qui était si tendre quelques heures

auparavant... Il secoua la tête pour s'ôter l'image de Sakura se blottissant contre lui et toutes les autres miévreries qui commençaient à infiltrer ses pensées. Eriol entra dans la pièce, le visage sérieux, il alla au côté de Shaolan.

- Pourquoi la fais-tu souffrir alors que ta seule envie est d'être avec elle? Interrogea-t-il.

- Ta gueule Eriol! Tu sais rien! S'énerva Shaolan.

- Je sais que si tu continus tu la perdras parce qu'un autre te la prendra. Déclara paisiblement Eriol.

La jeune chinois donna un coup de poing dans le mur avant de sortir de la cuisine, il alla à l'étage pour prendre une bonne douche. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea: la

jeune fille qui hantait ses pensées était nue sous le jet d'eau

- Dégage espèce de sale pervers! Dit Sakura en colère.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir ou d'en voir plus, les jets d'eau se solidifièrent et le propulsèrent hors de la salle de bain, il tomba lourdement sur le sol et les jets

retournèrent dans la pièce qu'il avait été obligé de quitté contre son gré. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui! La voir dans cette tenue était tellement tentant! Il se releva et fronça les sourcils. Elle contrôlait l'eau mais savait aussi faire des explosions et probablement de la téléportation. Elle avait beaucoup de pouvoir et il faudrait qu'il en sache plus. Il aurait pu se renseigner auprès de la SoP mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas le faire pour le moment. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire mais il ne savait pas quoi et tant qu'il ne le saurait pas, il ne dirait rien.

Dans une salle sombre se trouvait trois filles enchaînées de toutes part, se sont les mêmes que celles qui avaient attaquées Sakura et qui auraient dû périr dans l'explosion. Elles saignaient d'un peu partout et étaient recouverte d'ecchymoses. La seule porte qui était là s'ouvrit laissant entrer Kira. Toutes les trois restèrent tête baissée, il s'avança vers elles avec un sourire sadique puis il sortit un fouet qu'il avait caché derrière son dos jusque là. Fuyutsuki ferma les yeux pour se préparer aux coups qu'elle allait recevoir. Kira se mit à rire

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas venu pour ça Déclara-t-il.

Il les détacha et les trois jeunes filles se relevèrent mais ne levèrent pas les yeux devant leur geôlier.

- J'ai été déçu de votre piètre performance d'il y a quelques jours. Commença Kira. Je vais néanmoins vous donnez une seconde chance. Nous ne savons pas ou réside la jeune fille que vous deviez nous ramener mais nous connaissons son école et ses amis Vous allez rendre une petite visite à l'un d'eux et vous allez l'amener ici sans que personne ne vous voit et il faut que les personnes s'en rende compte uniquement lundi. Vous irez voir notre charmante secrétaire qui vous donnera la photo de votre cible ainsi que son adresse Vous avez compris?

- Oui maître, dirent-elles.

Elles sortirent en courant de la pièce sous le sourire sournois de Kira. Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la salle.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle viendra?

- Ne t'en fais pas Toya, elle tient à ses amis et elle sait de quoi nous sommes capable Elle viendra.

- Je sais que si ça dépend d'elle, elle viendra mais il y a aussi ton merveilleux cousin et je ne pense pas qu'il la laisse venir si facilement! Railla Toya.

- Elle est plus puissante que lui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- Laisse moi sortir!! S'exclama Sakura.

- Hors de question! C'est trop dangereux et j'ai pas envie de jouer les nourrices!! Et tu veux aller à cette heure? Demanda Shaolan en colère.

- Sa te regarde pas Li, dégage!! S'écria Sakura.

Tout les deux étaient devant la porte d'entrer depuis maintenant environ vingt minutes et se disputaient comme des chiffonniers sous l'il d'Eriol qui n'osait pas intervenir.

- Ho que si ça me regarde! Tu es ma protégée et je dois te surveiller, et c'est beaucoup plus simpe si reste là. Répliqua Shaolan qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Parce qu'en plus je dois te faciliter la tâche!! T'es qu'un paresseux idiot!! Je veux sortir!! Je pourrais aller avec Eriol! Dit Sakura.

- Ha, je ne peux ce soir, il faut que je travail un dossier pour demain intervint le jeune européen avec un ton désolé.

- Tu vois personne ne peux! Alors tu vas poser gentilement tes fesses sur le fauteuil ou sur ton lit. Déclara froidement Shaolan.

- Ne crois pas que tu puisses me diriger! Tu n'es rien! Rétorqua Sakura.

- Sakura Tu as vraiment besoin de sortir ce soir? Si tu veux demain il n'y a pas de soucis je pourrais venir avec toi. Dit Eriol.

La jeune japonaise soupira puis monta rageusement dans sa chambre en claquant bruyamment la porte derrière elle. Eriol se tourna vers Shaolan qui semblait très

énervé et l'observa un moment.

- Tu pourrais arrêter d'être comme ça avec elle, même si tu l'aimes ce n'est pas une raison pour la traiter ainsi! Soit plus gentil avec elle sinon je te promets que tu la

perdras et que je ne t'aiderais pas pour la reprendre! Menaça Eriol.

- C'est ça!

Shaolan attrapa sa veste et s'en alla, Eriol soupira, il savait que le jeune chinois était au bord de la crise de nerfs et que lui parler n'arrangerait rien. De plus il devait

veiller sur Sakura en espérant qu'elle n'essaie pas de s'échapper comme elle l'avait déjà fait une fois auparavant. Il monta et frappa à la porte de la chambre de la

jeune fille qui ne répondit pas, Eriol ouvrit la porte et entra légèrement dans la pièce.

- Je peux entrer?

- Vas-y, je croyais que c'était Li. Gromela Sakura.

Eriol alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son lit, il vit que sa petite protégée avait les sourcils froncer et les yeux un peu plus ternes que ce matin lorsqu'il l'avait vu

descendre les escaliers et entrer dans la cuisine Et c'était de la faute de Shaolan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour que tu le hais autant maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement puis souris doucement.

- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais trouvé seul dit-elle.

- J'ai bien une idée mais je n'en suis pas réellement sûr donc je préfère posé la question. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Et quelle est ton idée? Pour voir si ton intuition est aussi bonne que je le pense.

- Vous avez couché ensemble.

- Bingo! Dit elle avec amertume.

- Et tu lui en veux parce qu'il n'était pas performant?

Sakura tourna ses grands yeux étonnés vers son ami et explosa de rire sous le sourire d'Eriol. Entendre Sakura rire était un véritable bonheur et il avait pensé que

cette joie lui serait refusé depuis les derniers évènements avec son frère.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça Dit Sakura en se reprenant.

- Alors?

- C'est juste que tu vois je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on sorte ensemble ou quoi mais le fait qu'il me dise qu'il avait fait ça juste parce qu'il était en manque ça ne

m'a pas plus. Il utilise les autres et je ne supporte pas ce genre de comportement! J'ai été déçue, il était remonté dans mon estime mais en fait il reste un mec égoïste et insensible aux autres!

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Eriol songeur. Je pense qu'il a une bonne raison pour te rejeter, je le connais depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et je sais qu'il tient à toi plus qu'il ne le montre.

- Je ne crois pas, il est trop froid pour se soucier de quoi que se soit pour lui je suis sa "mission" Mais maintenant que je sais à quoi m'en tenir je ferais attention. Déclara Sakura désabusée.

Le jeune homme soupira, Sakura pouvait être aveugle et borné lorsqu'elle le voulait! Elle était encore plus déterminé que Shaolan, si on lui avait dit que ça existait

Eriol ne l'aurait jamais cru!

- En tout cas, je ne veux plus te voir avec ces yeux tristes! Souris, tu es beaucoup plus belle. Fit doucement Eriol.

- T'inquiète Eriol, je suis en pleine thérapie! Dit Sakura en riant.

Eriol déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et se leva avant de sortir de sa chambre et d'aller dans le salon pour commencer son travail. Après une demi-heure

on sonna à la porte, Eriol regarda sa montre, il était plus de vingt deux heures, qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille? Il se leva lorsqu'il aperçu Sakura passer à

toute vitesse devant la porte du salon, il la suivit et vit qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte sur un garçon brun aux yeux presque rouges Il était vraiment mignon, il avait à

la main un long étui qui contenait, vu sa forme, une guitare.

- Kazuma! S'écria Sakura.

- Sakura? Interrogea Eriol.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Eriol, ça fait partie de ma thérapie On ne fera pas trop de bruit!

Sakura prit la main de son ami et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa chambre pendant que le jeune européen fermait doucement la porte. Il ferma les yeux, triste.

- Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça. Murmura-t-il.

En haut, Sakura et Kazuma étaient assis sur le lit de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme la regardait avec un sourire.

- Tu vas mieux, c'est génial!

- Oui, c'est vrai! Je suis désolée si je vous ai inquiété avec Tomoyo, je faisais une petite dépression mais maintenant je vais bien Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas! C'est normal que je sois là pour toi, tu as toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin C'est Shaolan qui t'a remonter le moral? Demanda Kazuma d'un air entendu.

- Oui mais je dois dire que même s'il a très bien réussit, il a tout gâcher ce matin

- Je vois Il est pas doué avec les mots j'ai l'impression. Dit pensivement Kazuma.

- Il est froid, distant, égoïste, orgueilleux

- Super canon, attentionné, il protège ceux qu'il aime aussi. Continua le jeune homme.

- Comment tu peux le savoir? S'étonna Sakura.

- Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsque je me suis un peu trop approché de toi Sourit doucement Kazuma.

- Tu sais Je vais rompre avec lui. Déclara Sakura pour trouver une excuse à sa nouvelle "relation" avec Shaolan.

- Pourquoi?!

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sortis avec et puis je n'ai plus la tête à me battre avec lui.

- Holà! Tu as sacrément besoin que je m'occupe de toi! Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Avant que Sakura n'ai pu répliquer Kazuma l'embrassa. Elle n'avait pas prévu de coucher avec lui, elle voulait simplement jouer de la musique et parler avec lui.

Mais la proposition de Kazuma était des plus intéressanteelle avait envie d'oublier tout ses problèmes avec Shaolan durant cette nuit. Elle passa ses bras autours

du cou du jeune garçon et se laissa allonger.

Meiling venait de rentrer, elle alla directement dans le salon ou elle trouva Eriol qui regardait le plafond les sourcils froncés. Elle le regarda à son tour mais elle ne vit rien d'anormal Elle haussa les épaules, Eriol devait tout simplement réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Meiling avec curiosité.

- Ils sont en train de coucher ensemble Répondit Eriol, pensif.

- Quoi?? Qui?? S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Sakura et son ami, Kazuma si je me souviens bien

- Mais c'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que je la vois en train de faire quelque chose comme ça Enfin "voir" c'est une façon de parler!

- J'avais compris C'est à cause de Shaolan. Continua Eriol avec colère.

- Hein?

- Il a couché avec elle mais il lui a dit que c'était parce qu'il était en manque Expliqua le jeune homme.

- C'était ça la dispute de ce matin?! Mais il est con ma parole!! Je vais l'exploser!! Faire ça à Sakura alors qu'elle n'est pas totalement remise!! Il est complètement

à côté de la plaque!! Au fait il est mignon? Je vais aller voir!

- Meiling! Dit le jeune homme d'un ton réprobateur.

Mais avant qu'Eriol n'ai le temps de se lever de son fauteuil, Meiling était déjà devant la porte de la chambre de la petite protégée et regardait avec attention le visage

de son amant Il était vraiment très mignon!! Sakura avait beaucoup de chance. Elle referma doucement la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Eriol.

- L'intimité tu connais? Interrogea-t-il.

- J'ai pas matter comme si j'étais un puceau devant son premier film porno! Déclara Meiling. Je voulais juste voir sa tête! Elle a pas mauvais gout d'ailleurs! Et Shaolan, il le sait?

- Non, il est partit avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Vaudra mieux éviter de lui en parler Bon je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit Eriol!

- Fais de beaux rêves.

La jeune femme alla dans sa chambre, suivit de peu par Eriol qui n'arrivait plus à travailler, ils rejoignèrent vite les doux bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain Eriol descendit les escaliers et alla se préparer un café dans la cuisine et fut surpris d'y voir Shaolan.

- Tu es rentré quand? Demanda le jeune européen.

- Il y a vingt minutes Tout c'est bien passé hier?

- Tiens, tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il se passe maintenant? Railla Eriol.

- Eriol... Fit Shaolan réprobateur.

- Très bien oui Je pense que tu devrais t'excuser auprès d'elle quand elle sera ici.

- Bonjour! S'exclama Meiling en entrant à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan ses yeux se plissèrent sous la colère et elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Mais t'es cinglée!! S'écria le jeune chinois.

- Pas autant que toi!! J'espère que tu vas faire des excuses à Sakura!! T'es qu'un pauvre type qui ne sait même pas être sincère avec elle!! Tu l'utilises pour tes

besoins des mecs en rut!! Heureusement que son ami est pas comme ça et qu'elle avait l'air mieux ce matin sinon je te jure que malgré ton super niveau en arts

martiaux je t'aurais éclater la tête contre le coin de la table! S'écria Meiling en pointant du doigt la table en question.

- Son ami? Répéta Shaolan étonné.

Meiling mit sa main devant sa bouche, elle qui ne voulait pas que Shaolan sache que Sakura avait couché avec un autre cette nuit Quelle gourde!! Une guitare se

mit à jouer soudainement On l'entendait beaucoup plus qu'on le devrait, un violon s'ajouta. Shaolan se leva et partit en courant dans le salon ou il se stoppa devant

la scène: Kazuma avec une simple serviette autours de la taille jouait de la guitare aux côtés de Sakura qui était dans la même tenue. L'un contre l'autre, ils mélangeaient leur musique tout comme ils avaient mêlés leur corps durant la nuit. Sakura avait les yeux fermés, elles les rouvrit à la fin de la chanson. Kazuma avait croisé le regard de Shaolan et sourit avant de prendre Sakura dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence du jeune chinois qui se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas trucidé Kazuma.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop au moins? Demanda Shaolan énervé.

- Non ça va! Répondit Kazuma avec un sourire qui agaçait Shaolan au plus haut point.

- Toi, tu vas allez t'habiller et tu vas dégagé de ma maison! S'exclama le jeune chinois.

- Je peux savoir se qu'il te prend Li?! Demanda Sakura avec colère.

- Laisse On se voit demain en coursou plutôt pendant la pause, on ira à l'infirmerie cette fois, dans un lit c'est toujours plus agréable!

Shaolan serra les poings, il avait l'étrange envie de défigurer Kazuma! Ce dernier monta à l'étage sous le regard de Sakura.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: de nouvelles informations.

Dès que Kazuma disparu de l'escalier, Sakura se tourna vivement vers Shaolan, il voyait clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle était en colère et il n'était pas difficile d'en deviner la raison… C'était d'ailleurs ce qui énervait le plus le garçon, penser qu'elle avait été touché par un autre si peu de temps après qu'il l'ai possédé le rendait malade!

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends!? S'écria Sakura.

- Je suis chez moi! Je fais ce que je veux! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amené ici!? Répondit Shaolan énervé.

- C'est toi qui ne voulais pas que je sorte et moi j'avais besoin de le voir! Rétorqua Sakura avec passion.

- Tu avais "besoin" de te le faire?! T'es une fille facile ou quoi!? S'exclama le jeune homme avec colère.

- J'avais simplement envie d'enlever la présence que j'avais de toi en moi! Rétorqua Sakura. Et puis je sais comment est Kazuma, il ne me décevra jamais, lui! D'ailleurs il va rester ici ou alors je m'en vais avec lui!

- Tu n'iras nul part et lui il dégage!! Explosa Shaolan.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me forcer à t'obéir?! Défia Sakura.

L'ambiance était plus que tendu et sinistre dans la pièce, la dispute des deux jeunes gens en était la cause. Kazuma les regardait se quereller en retenant son sourire, c'était rare de voir Sakura comme ça…

- Sakura, je pense que tu devrais suivre le conseil de Shaolan, intervint Eriol.

Sakura se retourna vers lui pour répliquer mais elle s'arrêta, surprise. Aux côtés d'Eriol se trouvait une femme qui devait avoir vingt cinq ans, elle avait les cheveux auburn et les yeux chocolat, son visage était doux malgré l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la pièce. C'était une superbe jeune femme.

- Mademoiselle Mizuki? Que faites-vous ici?

- J'ai besoin de te parler Sakura… Ou devrais-je dire Kantatsu Sakura… dit mademoiselle Mizuki avec un doux sourire.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête sous le regard incompréhensif des autres présents dans la pièce. Elle avait redressé un visage serein et sérieux ce qui contrastait avec le visage souriant de mademoiselle Mizuki.

- Je vais aller m'habiller… Ha Kazuma! Attend que je sois revenu pour partir s'il te plait!

- Si tu te dépêche alors, répondit-il en souriant.

Sakura couru à l'étage pour se préparer, pendant ce temps Kazuma et Shaolan s'étudiaient du regard, mademoiselle Mizuki amena tout le monde dans la cuisine pour laisser les deux jeunes hommes s'expliquer. Le jeune ami de Sakura quitta son regard froid pour sourire doucement au jeune chinois qui prenait ce geste pour une provocation.

- Est-ce que tu as dormis avec elle? Demanda subitement Kazuma.

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne! L'agressa Shaolan.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui… Alors laisse moi te donner un tuyau, Sakura est assez difficile à interpréter mais par ces geste on peut facilement savoir ce qu'elle

pense de nous. Après avoir couché avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime beaucoup Sakura se blottit contre lui, c'est limite si elle n'est pas sur lui. Si c'est avec quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie mais sans s'attendre à une relation plus poussé, quelqu'un comme moi elle lui tient la main et se met un peu plus sur le côté. Si c'est avec un mec d'un soir juste parce qu'elle avait besoin de sexe elle lui tourne carrément le dos et s'en va dès qu'elle se réveille…

Il sourit à Shaolan, même si Sakura ne lui avait rien dit, il n'ignorait pas quelle position elle avait adopté avec le jeune chinois, il savait très bien laquelle elle avait inconsciemment choisit. Shaolan le regarda avec un léger étonnement… Sakura avait prit la position qui signifiait qu'il avait une chance avec elle… C'était impossible! Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'apprécier après tout ce qu'il s'était passé? Il se souvenait encore de leur première discussion qui avait plutôt été une dispute, de ses regards haineux, de ces paroles acerbes... Non Kazuma devait se tromper.

- C'est bon! Je suis là! Dit Sakura en entrant.

- Je vais y aller! On m'attend… Surtout si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à m'appeler et je rapplique tout de suite!

- Merci mais je pense que tout ira bien maintenant… Excuse-moi auprès d'Ayano… Fit Sakura gênée.

- Pas de problème! À lundi!

Sakura le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et regagna le salon ou Eriol, Meiling et mademoiselle Mizuki avaient rejoint Shaolan. Ils étaient tous assis, la jeune japonaise s'affaissa dans le fauteuil le plus proche d'elle, elle regarda alors Mizuki qui lui souriait doucement.

- Quand êtes-vous arrivée? Je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- Tu aurais eu du mal! Toi et Shaolan étiez en pleine dispute lorsqu'elle a sonné. Indiqua Eriol.

- Mais comment est-ce que vous avez eu cette adresse?! Je ne l'ai dis à personne sauf à Kazuma et c'était hier soir. Vous m'avez espionnée? Continua Sakura, méfiante.

- Ho non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Au fait, appel moi Kaho et tutoie moi, nous ne sommes pas au lycée ici… Pour répondre à ta question, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu te trouver.

Kaho souleva ses longs cheveux auburn pour dévoiler sa nuque, Shaolan remarqua tout de suite un tatouage: un soleil qui renfermait un livre. Sakura sourit doucement.

- Omoi-gane… murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû m'en douter! Il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de me trouver!

Kaho relâcha sa flamboyante chevelure et se tourna vers Sakura avec un sourire.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais une Kantatsu mais je ne pouvais pas t'en parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Déclara Kaho. J'étais activement recherché et si jamais je te parlais, j'aurais été découverte, tout comme toi.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre discussion mais vous pourriez m'expliquer un peu parce que là je comprends que dalle! S'écria Meiling.

- C'est très simple, Kaho et moi sommes des Kantatsu.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? Interrogea Shaolan. J'ai bien compris que vous aviez des pouvoirs mais pourquoi est-ce que vous vous appelez Kantatsu et pas autrement? Nous avons tous des pouvoirs ici…

- Vous connaissez la chanson de Naoko, "Dream"? Demanda Kaho.

- Absolument pas…répondit Eriol.

- C'est dommage, elle explique ce que sont les Kantatsu enfin quelle est leur mission plutôt… "Thirteen girls are born in the earth, they have the gods powers. The thirtieth is amazing, she can control everything. The twelve other should protect her, with all their power. "(Treize filles sont nées sur terre avec les pouvoirs des Dieux. La treizième est surprenante, elle peut tout contrôler. Les douze autres doivent la protéger avec tout leur pouvoir.) C'est l'un des passages de la chanson. Expliqua Kaho. Les Kantatsu sont douze filles vierges chargées de protéger la treizième: l'enfant du Yin et du Yang. Ce sont des "contrôleuses de Dieux". On peut les reconnaître grâce à un tatouage qu'elles ont sur le corps, lorsque nous mourrons ce tatouage perd sa couleur et ressemble à une brûlure et si nous avons une relation sexuelle nous perdons également nos pouvoirs.

- Il y a juste un léger problème… Sakura n'a pas vierge et elle n'a pas de marque non plus. Fit remarquer Shaolan.

- J'ai une marque, c'est juste que tu étais tellement occupé à regarder ailleurs que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué. Répondit la jeune fille narquoisement.

Sakura se leva, déboutonna son jean, l'écarta et baissa légèrement sa lingerie. Shaolan et les autres virent alors un soleil emprisonné dans des ronces tribales, l'intérieur du soleil représentait le yin et le yang. Son tatouage était juste à la limite entre son ventre et son sexe… Shaolan qui l'avait déjà vu par deux fois nue, ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné: il ne l'avait pas aperçu alors qu'il aurait largement pu!

- ça ne change rien au fait que tu ne sois pas vierge, dit-il avec sarcasme. Et ne me dit pas que tu l'es parce que là je ne te croirais pas.

- Je ne le dis pas. Je ne le suis plus depuis trois ans…

- Alors comment est-ce que tu peux utiliser tes pouvoirs? Demanda curieusement Eriol.

- Tout simplement parce que Sakura n'est pas une vrai Kantatsu: c'est la treizième. Son Shinetenou, son "Dieu", est Okuni-Nushi… Le dieu de la magie, elle a autant de pouvoir que son imagination le permet. Expliqua Kaho. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce dieu ne choisit pas n'importe qui, il lui faut une fille déterminé mais toujours juste. Avoir un dieu comme Okuni-Nushi signifie accepter une énorme responsabilité et d'être persécuté par d'autre personne.

- C'est pour ça que les autres dieux ont décidé de venir en aide à Okuni-Nushi à travers douze autres filles qui seraient chargées d'aidé celle qui possédait mon dieu… Continua Sakura.

- Vous dites qu'il y a douze filles qui doivent aider Sakura mais pour le moment, Kaho tu es la seule à nous avoir aidées! Les autres ont plutôt voulu la tuer. Déclara Shaolan.

- Je le sais… C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue. La SP a enlevé presque toutes les Kantatsu, ils veulent les contrôlés car celui qui contrôle les Kantatsu peut aussi empêcher la prédiction de se réaliser.

- Attend un peu, quelle prédiction? Intervint Shaolan.

- Nous ne l'avons toujours pas découvert et c'est l'une des rares choses que Kaho ne pourra pas connaître alors que Omoi-gane est le Dieu du savoir, répondit Sakura. Kaho, qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé aux autres Kantatsu?

- Nous ne sommes plus que six vivantes, Fuyutsuki, Moro, Midori, Naoko, toi et moi. Les sept autres sont mortes, elles n'ont pas supportées l'opération qu'on a faites à leur cerveau pour les manipulées… Rei, Ayako, Ikaru, Rika, Chiharu, Chii et ta cousine, Takiko.

- Kaho, est-ce que tu sais comment ils font pour les manipuler? Interrogea Eriol.

- Malheureusement non, Omoi-gane n'arrive pas à trouver quoi que se soit là dessus… Tout comme je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi Toya est là-bas.

- Toya!? Tu connais Toya?! S'exclama Sakura.

- Oui… Je suis sorti avec lui il y a quatre ans mais il n'a subitement plus donné de nouvelle. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé sa trace, il était déjà dans la SoP et je n'ai pas pu découvrir ce qu'il y reliait... Se désola Kaho.

- Il m'a avoué que c'était lui qui avait tué Takiko et mes parents… déclara Sakura.

- C'est étrange… ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il ne t'a rien fait, en revanche et ça ne m'étonne pas, il tient beaucoup à toi. Avant qu'il ne parte il m'avait fait jurer que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je devrais veiller sur toi…

- Et maintenant il veut la tuer. Il a fait un double jeu c'est tout. Dit Shaolan indifférent.

- Peut être… En tout cas Sakura tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider, je pense qu'on pourra aussi retrouver Naoko.

- C'est quoi son Shinetenou? Demanda Meiling.

- C'est à elle de le nommer… Je crois qu'elle l'a appelé Illusion, elle était en pénurie d'imagination lorsqu'il lui est apparu. Indiqua Kaho en souriant.

- Je vois, toutes les deux grâce à vos pouvoirs vous avez pu rester caché de la SP… Sourit Sakura. J'aurais voulu protéger les autres mais je ne les ai jamais rencontrés auparavant. J'aurais dû me dépêcher de toutes les trouver pour toutes les protéger!

- Tu n'y pouvais rien Sakura… Et puis de nouvelles étoiles seront formés d'ici peu. Déclara Kaho.

- Des étoiles? J'y comprends plus rien! Pourquoi on parle d'étoiles alors qu'avant on parlait de Dieux?! S'exclama Meiling.

- Chaque Dieux à son étoile, celle d'Okuni-Nushi est celle qui est proche de la Lune… expliqua Sakura.

Shaolan se souvint alors… La nuit où il avait été recherché Sakura ivre chez Obasan parce qu'elle avait voulu manger une tarte aux pommes, elle lui avait dit qu'une étoile veillait sur elle! Il aurait dû prêter un peu plus d'attention à ce qu'elle lui avait dit! Lorsqu'elle était saoule, elle parlait un peu plus.

- Tu serais capable de retrouver Naoko et Illusion? Demanda Sakura à Kaho.

- Bien sûr! Mais nous n'irons pas pour le moment, si jamais j'ai été suivi ils remarqueront immédiatement que nous bougeons plus qu'habituellement.

- … Le mieux comme excuse serait que tu sortes avec un des garçons. Dit Sakura.

- Eriol et Kaho feront un beau couple! Affirma précipitamment Shaolan.

Bizarrement il n'avait aucune envie de faire semblant de sortir avec mademoiselle Mizuki et puis il avait une bonne excuse: aux yeux des autres il était le petit ami de Sakura. Personne ne pourra le contredire sur ce point!

- ça ne me dérange pas, il faudra juste qu'on le montre un peu au lycée, déclara Eriol.

- C'est cool! On reparlera de Naoko plus tard, d'accord? Par l'intermédiaire d'Eriol, ça fera moins suspect. S'exclama Sakura.

- C'est d'accord… Je vais y aller sinon ce sera étrange.

- Je te raccompagne, intervint Eriol.

Il accompagna Kaho dans le hall et l'aida à enfiler son manteau avant de sortir. Ils étaient suivi de Meiling qui avait décidé d'aller travailler aujourd'hui et avait donc besoin de la voiture. Eriol l'emmènerait à son travail puis irait chez Kaho, ils ne restaient à la maison que Shaolan et Sakura…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: tensions

Sakura claqua avec colère la porte de sa chambre. Le regard noir, les poings serrés, elle avait l'air passablement énervé. Shaolan de l'autre côté de la porte frappait rageusement celle-ci pour que la jeune femme lui ouvre. Son regard était enflammé, il voulait parler à Sakura! Il devait poursuivre cette discussion!

- Sakura ouvre cette putain de porte!!

- Jamais!!

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle brûle ouvre tout de suite!! Menaça-t-il.

- Essaie pour voir!!

Sakura ferma les yeux se remémorant ce qu'il s'était produit il y a quelques minutes…

**Flash-back**

Shaolan et Sakura étaient seul dans le salon, l'ambiance était lourde, ils n'échangeaient aucunes paroles… étonnant de la part de ces deux jeunes gens qui parlaient souvent même si la majeur partie du temps il s'agissait plus de dispute que de discussion. Sakura se leva de son fauteuil, prête à monter dans sa chambre.

- Attend! S'écria Shaolan.

Elle s'arrêta mais sans se retourner vers Shaolan, ce dernier se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as jamais rien dis sur tes pouvoirs et ce qu'ils impliquaient? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais révélé à quelqu'un comme toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Est-ce que tu te confierais à quelqu'un qui te prend pour un objet? Demanda Sakura ironique. Personnellement je ne le ferais pas.

- T'es encore fâcher pour cette nuit… Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- J'aurais jamais dû te laisser faire mais j'assume mes erreurs… ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te dérangerais de le refaire puisque tu couches avec n'importe qui! Dit le jeune homme énervé et amère en se souvenant de Kazuma.

- Tu veux parler de Kazuma? Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, il est important pour moi. Je sais comment il est et notre relation ne changera jamais… en plus, il est doué lui! Dit Sakura en accentuant le dernier mot.

- Quoi?

Sakura commença à partir mais Shaolan la retint. Il voulait une confirmation à ce qu'il pensait déjà!

- Je suis nul c'est ça? Continua-t-il avec énervement.

- Oui! Oui tu es nul maintenant lâche-moi!

- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, ce n'est pas toi qui gémissais à tout mes va et viens? Déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- ça s'appel simuler, j'ai fais ça en espérant que tu t'améliores mais ça n'a pas fonctionné! T'es nul, fais-toi une raison! Rétorqua calmement Sakura.

- Mais tu crois quoi? Tu…

La jeune japonaise ne voulait pas en entendre plus, elle regarda un instant Shaolan et celui-ci fut expulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva en vitesse et remarqua que sa protégée s'enfuyait en courant vers sa chambre.

**Fin du Flash-back**

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça? Il est pas nul du tout! Il est même le meilleur amant que j'ai connu! Je suis une idiote!! Tout ça parce que je suis en colère!! Mais c'est de sa faute! S'il ne m'avait considéré comme un objet je n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille!_

Sakura ressentit alors une chaleur dans son dos: Shaolan ne plaisantait pas, il voulait réellement brûler sa porte. Elle posa ses mains sur le seul rempart qui la séparait du jeune chinois et ferma les yeux. Presque aussitôt une fine couche de métal recouvrit toute la porte, elle sourit en l'entendant jurer. Pourtant il n'arrêta pas et augmenta l'intensité de ses flammes… Sakura ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers la fenêtre, elle sourit puis elle s'écarta de la porte pour s'échapper par la fenêtre. Shaolan brisera bientôt la barrière de métal mais elle sera déjà loin à ce moment là.

*****************

Eriol et Kaho descendirent de voiture, la jeune femme proposa au jeune homme d'entrer. Il réfléchit un instant puis il accepta. Ils entrèrent dans le salon qui était simple et dans les tons beige et rouge.

- Je t'en prie assied toi.

- Merci Kaho… Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?

Elle se mit à rire devant la question d'Eriol avant de reprendre son sérieux et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- C'est plutôt toi qui avais une question à me poser… Pose-la je verrais si je peux te répondre. Sourit Kaho.

- Que font Sakura et Shaolan en ce moment? Demanda immédiatement Eriol.

- Shaolan recherche Sakura qui s'est enfuit de la maison après leur dispute.

Eriol soupira, son ami était irrécupérable!

- C'est bizarre à dire mais je suis sûr qu'ils finiront ensemble, déclara Eriol.

- Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est logique. Shaolan cache ses sentiments envers Sakura et elle croit qu'il est sincère lorsqu'il ment… Elle est tellement excessive qu'elle ne voit pas les mensonges de Shaolan, heureusement bientôt tout s'arrangera… Avec ce qu'il s'est produit avec son frère, elle a déjà beaucoup mûri d'un seul coup.

- C'est vrai… Je pense que je vais essayer de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin. Sourit Eriol.

- Quelque chose me dit que se ne sera pas nécessaire. Dit mystérieusement Kaho.

- C'est Omoi-gane qui te le dit?

- Non, c'est une sorte d'intuition…

Kaho sourit à Eriol qui le lui rendit. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu mais ils avaient déjà parlé ensemble au travail et ils savaient qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Ils avaient

le même type de caractère.

******************

- La garce!!

Shaolan regarda la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle le vent passait, il la referma avant de sortir en courant de la maison. Il pesta contre Eriol qui avait la voiture! Contrairement à Sakura qui avait pu se téléporter ou voler, lui il ne pouvait que courir! Il réussit à attraper le bus qui allait vers le restaurant ou Sakura et lui travaillait. Il arriva tout essoufflé vers une Obasan stupéfaite.

- Sakura est là? Demanda Shaolan.

- Non… Pourquoi il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Rien de grave! Au revoir!

Le jeune chinois ressortit rapidement, il sortit son portable. Il composa immédiatement le numéro de l'agent chargé des renseignements.

- Shaolan à l'appareil, donne-moi le plus rapidement possible les numéros et adresses de Tomoyo Daidoji et Kazuma Yanagi.

- Bah alors mon choux! Tu pourrais être plus aimable!

Shaolan soupira, de tous ceux qui travaillent dans le service des renseignements il fallait qu'il tombe sur Hatsu Tsesushi! Le seul gay de l'agence et amoureux de lui!! Il était maudit!

- Grouille Hatsu! Là j'ai pas le temps! Sakura s'est enfuit et je dois la retrouver! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Franchement je trouve ça dommage que tu ne sois pas gay… Je me ferais un plaisir de t'éduquer très lentement. Avoua Hatsu avec la voix chargé de désir.

- LA FERME ET DONNE MOI CES PUTAINS D'ADRESSES!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria le jeune chinois en attirant le regard de plusieurs passants.

- Te fâche pas mon chou! J'avais déjà commencé mais je voulais continuer à te parler. Alors Kazuma Yanagi habite trente-six rue des peupliers et Tomoyo Daidoji

au trois impasse de Yunogi… Voilà c'est fini, tu me récompenseras avec…

Shaolan raccrocha avant d'entendre Hatsu déblatérer des idioties: il n'était absolument pas d'humeur! Il décida d'aller d'abord chez le jeune homme, il n'ignorait pas que Sakura aimait coucher avec lui et s'il pouvait les interrompre, il en serait heureux! Il héla un taxi et lui ordonna d'aller chez Kazuma, Shaolan pestait intérieurement de la lenteur extrême du véhicule!! Lorsqu'il arriva enfin il sonna à la porte et se fut son rival qui lui ouvrit, la chemise entre-ouverte. Il eut l'air étonné de le voir.

- Shaolan… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? S'étonna Kazuma.

- Ou est Sakura? Demanda Shaolan avec agressivité.

- Hein?

Le jeune chinois poussa sans ménagement Kazuma et entra. Le propriétaire des lieux soupira et ferma la porte, une voix féminine s'éleva aussitôt du salon.

- C'était qui?

Shaolan se dirigea dans la pièce ou il vit une fille en sous-vêtement dans le canapé. Elle avait les cheveux auburn presque rouge et des yeux ambrés, elle avait des courbes parfaites! Lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan qui lui était inconnu, elle prit rapidement la couverture qui traînait et la passa autours d'elle en rougissant. Kazuma toussa

légèrement et le jeune homme détourna les yeux de la jeune fille pour les poser sur le jeune japonais.

- Tu couches avec combien de femme en même temps? Demanda Shaolan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah une à la fois! J'ai déjà fais des trucs à trois mais je ne trouve pas ça marrant… Expliqua Kazuma en se frottant les cheveux.

- Pas ça! Hier t'as couché avec Sakura et là c'est avec cette fille! Y en a combien en même temps!?

- Je suis la seule, intervint la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Ayano Fushigi et je suis la copine de Kazuma. Sakura n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps et c'est le seul moyen

qu'on avait pour lui faire retrouver le moral! dit-elle durement.

- Mais maintenant qu'elle est au courant de notre relation elle ne viendra plus. C'est pas le genre de fille à vouloir séparer un couple qui s'aime. Sourit doucement Kazuma.

- Est-ce que tu sais ou elle est? Demanda Shaolan un peu plus calmement.

- Absolument pas! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais encore?! Demanda Kazuma avec méfiance.

- Rien! Je m'en vais! Ne traîne plus avec Sakura autrement que amicalement! Menaça-t-il… Et désolé de l'interruption.

Shaolan claqua la porte derrière lui sous le sourire de Kazuma.

- Il l'aime mais il veut pas l'avouer! J'ai l'impression qu'il est coriace celui-là!

- Plus coriace que toi ou Sakura? Ça existe? Le taquina Ayano.

Il sourit puis il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui ôter sa couverture.

******************

- T'as vu Sakura?!

Shaolan parlait devant le manoir de Tomoyo, celle-ci n'avait pas compris le pourquoi de sa visite au début mais là… En le voyant légèrement paniqué, elle commençait à être inquiète.

- Non… Que s'est-il passé? Elle va bien?

- Oui mais il faut que je la trouve et je ne sais pas ou elle est!

- Kazuma…

- J'y suis déjà allé, elle est pas là-bas! La coupa Shaolan. Elle est pas chez Obasan non plus! J'ai cherché partout ou je pouvais la trouver mais elle est introuvable!

Le jeune chinois fit demi-tour, il voulait aller dans le centre ville pour voir si elle ne faisait pas les boutiques pour s'occuper ou quelque chose comme ça mais il fut retenu par Tomoyo qui lui agrippa le bras.

- Parfois lorsqu'elle va mal, Sakura va parler à ses parents… dans le cimetière juste à côté du temple Tsukimine… Je ne sais pas si elle y sera mais essaye. Si tu ne la trouves pas appelle-moi!

- D'accord! Merci!

Il partit en courant vers le temple qui se trouvait à une demi-heure à pied de la maison de Tomoyo. Cette dernière souriait légèrement malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour Sakura… Elle posa une main sur son cœur, elle sentait que Sakura n'était pas en danger mais rester dehors en pleine nuit et seule de surcroît n'était pas très prudent! Elle souhaitait que Shaolan la retrouve au plus vite et qu'il prenne soin d'elle.

Le jeune homme courait à en perdre haleine mais il s'en fichait, il devait la retrouver! Elle était en danger! Les membres de la SP la voulaient et ils n'allaient pas abandonné au bout de la première tentative! Il aperçu enfin au loin la forme caractéristique du temple, il y entra et alla rapidement sur sa droite, vers le cimetière… Il y entra et arrêta sa course… Elle était là, pleurant, allongée sur les pierres froides qui renfermaient les corps de ses parents partis trop tôt... Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, il l'entendit murmurer dans ses pleurs.

- Je ne veux plus rester ici… Je n'en peux plus… Je… Je suis si seule… Si vide… Je veux vous rejoindre… Je veux partir… Ne plus subir les remarques ou critiques de Shaolan et des autres… Je ne le supporte plus… Vous me manquez tellement...

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se comprimer dangereusement dans sa poitrine, il n'avait jamais aimé la voir pleurer…surtout à cause de lui. Mais il avait promit à sa mère… Promis que rien ne le détournerait de sa mission et qu'il la vengerait… Sakura était tellement sensible bien qu'elle ne le montrait jamais, elle refusait de pleurer devant quelqu'un… Shaolan s'approcha d'elle, il retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de sa petite protégée qui sursauta. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit face à elle, il ne disait rien et la regardait sans aucun reproche.

- Je t'attends devant le temple, prend le temps qu'il te faut…

Il s'en alla devant le temple. Sakura sécha ses larmes et regarda de nouveau ses parents.

- Je vous promets que je serais forte... Et que la prochaine fois que je viendrais se sera pour vous présenter Shaolan en tant que petit ami...

Shaolan faisait des allers et retour, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua que Sakura l'avait rejoint en courant.

- Je… J'ai fini.

Elle sécha les dernières larmes qui coulaient aux coins de ses yeux… Shaolan voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais il savait qu'il serait repoussé s'il le faisait! De plus, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir encore un peu plus qu'elle souffrait déjà. Elle avait été claire: elle ne voulait plus qu'il se montre dur avec elle. Ils rentrèrent à pieds dans la nuit sous le ciel étoilé.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: laisse-moi!

Eriol frappa sur son réveil pour que celui-ci cesse de sonner, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il réveille Meiling ou Sakura puisqu'elles n'entendraient même pas un éléphant dans leur chambre! Et vu l'heure qu'il était Shaolan devait déjà être debout. Il mit ses lunettes et se leva, il alla directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et ainsi se réveiller complètement, l'eau était son élément et c'était aussi le seul moyen de le faire émerger. Il pouvait rester très longtemps dans une baignoire, ce qui avait provoqué les moqueries de Shaolan qui lui disait qu'il était pire qu'une fille et l'énervement de Meiling qui pestait à chaque fois car elle allait devoir se dépêcher ensuite! Il sourit en repensant à toutes ses scènes de la vie quotidienne… Tout avait changé entre eux après la première mission qu'ils avaient eu contre la SP, Shaolan s'était renfermé sur lui-même et depuis leur complicité à tout les trois avait disparu. Avec l'arrivé de Sakura il avait vu un changement et il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne les quittera plus désormais… Il soupira puis il sortit pour aller s'habiller, il arriva ensuite dans la cuisine et il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Shaolan un café à la main.

- T'es déjà debout, dit Eriol.

- Oui.

-… Au fait, j'ai appris quelque chose hier, Kazuma n'est qu'un copain de Sakura, il est fiancé à une autre fille depuis peu… Donc tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui.

- Je le sais. Déclara tranquillement Shaolan.

- Mais tu dois penser aux autres qui pourraient te la prendre.

- Comme qui? Demanda Shaolan en prêtant enfin attention à Eriol.

- Pas mal de garçon du lycée mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient une réelle chance avec Sakura, en revanche je suis assez proche d'elle, si je continu un peu alors peut être que je pourrais sortir avec elle.

Shaolan posa violemment sa tasse sur la table.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça!? Je suis pas intéressé par Sakura et je croyais qu'elle n'était qu'une amie pour toi! Dit Shaolan rongé par la jalousie.

- Les relations changent… Mais si tu ne te sens pas concerné tant mieux, je vais pouvoir commencer dès maintenant!

- Commencer quoi? Demanda Sakura en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Une nouvelle technique pour draguer quelqu'un!

Sakura le regarda le sourcil levé, puis elle explosa de rire.

- J'ai dû mal à t'imaginer draguer quelqu'un! Rit-elle.

- T'es méchante! fit le jeune européen avec une moue.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis sûr que mon charme naturel fait tout à ma place! Je n'ai pas besoin de draguer pour ça! Hein oui?! Fit-il en regardant Shaolan qui serrait rageusement les poings.

Puis il la regarda avec un air suppliant qu'elle trouva amusant, elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- Un vrai Casanova! Affirma-t-elle.

- Je le savais! Merci ma Sakura!

Il lui déposa un baiser près des lèvres en regardant l'air enragé de Shaolan. Eriol avait décidé de le faire réagir un peu et s'il devait en arriver à ses extrémités pour que le jeune chinois s'active un peu avec Sakura alors il le ferait sans hésité! Et puis pouvoir faire enrager Shaolan était une de ses occupations préférées! Il sortit de la cuisine en prétextant qu'il devait aller prendre un dossier pour son travail, aussitôt un silence tendu s'installa entre le couple. Sakura s'assit et prit un verre de jus d'orange et se prépara deux tartines sous le regard de Shaolan.

- Tu veux sortir avec Eriol? Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

- Hein?

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec Eriol? Répéta-t-il.

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, le chinois!

Shaolan s'avança vers elle avec un air menaçant mais bizarrement elle n'avait pas peur aujourd'hui. Elle avait promis la veille à ses parents qu'elle serait forte même avec le jeune homme qui ne savait être que blessant avec elle, elle avait fait ce serment avant de le rejoindre. Il la força à se lever et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça! Menaça-t-il.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Si je veux je peux te tuer sans aucune difficulté, t'es rien à côté de moi alors tes menaces tu peux…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car Shaolan s'était emparé de ses lèvres, elle ne s'y attendait pas… Elle allait lui dire de la lâcher mais dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche il y introduit sa langue, provoquant un immense trouble chez la jeune femme. Comme d'habitude ses jambes tremblaient et il dû la tenir plus fort contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas mais en plus cette fois, une douce chaleur s'emparait d'elle… Résultat de sa nuit passé en sa compagnie. Elle se trouvait pitoyable de désirer un homme comme lui, d'être devenu dépendante à ses baisers après une seule nuit… Mais quelle nuit magnifique ils avaient passé! Elle lui avait dit le contraire bien qu'elle ne le pensait absolument pas! Un toussotement derrière elle lui rendit ses esprits, elle ouvrit les yeux et retira ses bras qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir noué autour du cou de Shaolan. Ce dernier la regarda un instant et il se pencha légèrement vers son oreille.

- La prochaine fois que tu m'appel comme ça, tu sauras ce que je te ferais… Déclara-t-il doucement.

Il s'en alla sans bousculer Eriol bien qu'il en ai envie! Il sourit légèrement en arrivant à sa chambre, Sakura ne serait pas à Eriol et elle n'avait pas détesté la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sinon elle n'aurait pas réagit comme elle l'avait fait… En gros elle lui avait mentit lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était nul!! Et il en était très heureux.

*************** **

Sur la route pour aller au lycée Eriol parlait tranquillement avec Sakura, il avait été heureux de les voir comme ça dans la cuisine mais il devrait quand même continuer un peu à taquiner la jalousie de Shaolan pour que Sakura et lui forment un véritable couple officielle! Il les voyait bien finir leur vie ensemble ses deux là!

- Comment ça se fait que Shaolan et toi étiez en pleine action quand je suis arrivé? Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Il s'amusa à voir Sakura rougir comme une petite fille prise en flagrant délit! Elle était adorable.

- Ben… En fait, je lui ai dis "chinois" et il m'embrassé pour me punir apparemment… Grommela-t-elle.

- Je vois… Des punitions comme ça j'en connais un paquet qui en voudrait! N'est-ce pas? Ajouta Eriol avec un sourire entendu.

- J'espère que tu ne m'intègre pas dans le lot! Je suis pas comme ces pimbêches!

- Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir être embrassé par l'homme qu'on aime non?

Elle le regarda avec étonnement et en rougissant légèrement puis elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! Démentit-elle.

- Bien sûr…

Eriol souriait de toutes ses dents ce qui gêna encore plus Sakura: il ne la croyait pas! Il n'avait pas totalement tord puisqu'elle était tombé sous le charme du Shaolan qu'elle avait vu cette fameuse nuit, il avait été doux et attentionné avec elle mais quelle passion il avait dégagé! Elle ne pouvait nier que cette partie de lui l'attirait énormément! Elle voulait aussi savoir pourquoi il était aussi froid et dur avec les autres, la curiosité était l'un de ses principaux défauts. Elle regarda Eriol.

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas être attiré par un garçon comme lui? Il est gentil et ne m'a jamais rien fais de mal! C'est l'homme idéal… Et moi faut que je trouve Shaolan Li, le tombeur de ses dames, beaucoup plus attirant que lui! Même si je sais qu'il couche un peu partout je n'arrive pas à le laisser! Je m'énerve moi-même!_

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, Sakura s'arrêta tout de suite et Eriol fit de même lorsqu'il remarqua que sa protégée ne le suivait plus. Elle avait les sourcils froncés comme s'il y avait un énorme problème pourtant il n'y avait rien de bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.

- Tomoyo n'est pas là.

- Elle est peut être déjà en cours, la sonnerie va bientôt retentir.

- Non, elle m'attend toujours, elle s'en va uniquement lorsque la sonnerie commence à sonner. Pas avant. Déclara Sakura.

- Elle est peut être malade.

- Elle m'aurait téléphoné. Non il y a un problème. Fit Sakura.

- Écoute Sakura je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie mais elle est peut être en retard pour une fois. Je te propose de suivre les deux premières heures de cours et si elle n'est toujours pas là à la pause de ce matin tu viens me voir et là on verra quoi faire d'accord?

-… Okay.

Elle monta en cours et alla directement vers Kazuma qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle, maintenant qu'il était avec Ayano, il était de plus en plus souvent rêveur et ça lui faisait plaisir à voir… Il avait mit plus de deux ans pour réussir à sortir avec Ayano, elle lui avait résisté avec honneur.

- Vu ta tête tu as passé une excellente soirée avec Ayano!

- Sakura!! Ma chérie!!! Comment t'as deviné!? Je l'ai dis à personne! S'étonna Kazuma.

- Quand tu sauras cacher tes émotions alors peut être que j'aurais des surprises!… Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois.

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est pas grave, Ayano m'en avait même parlé! Et puis c'était la dernière fois! Maintenant t'a Shaolan! Dit le jeune homme en guettant la réaction de Sakura.

- … Tu aurais pas vu Tomoyo? Elle n'était pas devant le lycée ce matin.

- Non… ça ne lui ressemble pas! Tu crois qu'elle est malade?

- Elle m'appelle quand elle est malade.

- Sauf si elle a vraiment la crève tu te souviens il y a deux ans, elle était tellement malade qu'elle ne pouvait même plus bouger! Rappela Kazuma.

- C'est vrai… J'appellerais chez elle à la pause.

- Si elle est malade tu devrais la laisser dormir non?

- Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Opposa Sakura.

- Dis plutôt que tu es tellement inquiète que tu veux l'appeler, je te confisque ton portable si c'est le cas!

- Mais…

- Sakura, Tomoyo est une grande fille, ne t'inquiète pas. Gronda-t-il doucement.

- D'accord.

*******************

Sakura venait juste de sortir de cours, elle ne travaillait pas ce soir tout comme Shaolan qui était à la maison en train de regarder quelques dossiers qui pourraient lui être utiles pour connaître comment faisait son cousin pour transformer ou contrôler de simples filles en arme. La porte claqua, il soupira en pensant que le salon serait bientôt envahit par Sakura et Eriol: adieu la tranquillité! Il fut légèrement surpris de voir Sakura se jeter sur le téléphone et de composer rapidement un numéro… Eriol entra et s'assit en soupirant dans son fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Shaolan, surpris du comportement de la jeune fille.

- Tomoyo n'était pas là aujourd'hui alors Sakura s'inquiète.

- Et Kazuma m'a interdit de lui téléphoner de toute la journée!! Quel idiot! S'exclama Sakura. Ha! Bonjour, c'est Sakura, est-ce que Tomoyo est là?

Shaolan vit alors Sakura pâlir anormalement, il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond.

- Ha mais je suis bête! Tomoyo m'a dit qu'elle allait acheter du tissu et qu'en suite elle dormirait à la maison! Désolée de vous avoir inquiété! Au revoir!

Elle raccrocha immédiatement puis elle composa un autre numéro, elle paraissait de plus en plus inquiète, ce qui ne rassurait pas les deux garçons présents dans le salon.

- Kaho! J'ai besoin d'Omoi-gane! Ou est Tomoyo?…………… Je vais les tuer! Merci!

Elle lança le téléphone sur le combiné et se dirigea vers la porte, elle était prête à l'ouvrir lorsque Eriol lui attrapa le bras. Avec Shaolan ils étaient tous dans le hall.

- Que se passe-t-il? Interrogea Eriol.

- Tomoyo a été enlevé! Ce matin elle est partit au lycée comme d'habitude mais elle n'y est jamais arrivé! C'est mon frère qui l'a avec lui alors je vais les rejoindre!! Je vais récupérer Tomoyo.

- C'est trop dangereux d'y foncer tête baissé! Ils pourraient faire mal à Tomoyo juste à cause de ça! Répliqua Eriol.

- Laisse-moi y aller!

- Non, Sakura, notre mission c'est de te protéger, on ne te laissera pas te mettre en danger!!

La jeune japonaise se retourna complètement vers Eriol.

- Désolée…

Il fut soudainement projeté vers les escaliers, à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle allait ouvrir la porte mais Shaolan s'interposa.

- Dégage! J'irais sauver Tomoyo que tu le veuilles ou non!!

- Je ne comptais pas te retenir, mais nous venons avec toi. On travail depuis plusieurs années pour détruire cette organisation et il est hors de question que tu nous mettes de côté. En plus tu auras besoin de nous si tu vois ton frère.

Sakura hocha la tête, Eriol soupira mais il affirma qu'il viendrait avec eux. Meiling choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la maison. Sakura lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite pour entrer dans la voiture. Eriol prit le volant.

- Ou est-ce qu'elle est retenue? Interrogea-t-il.

- Dans le sous-sol du musée des sciences de Tokyo.

Il mit le contact et ils partirent en trombe vers Tokyo pour voler au secours de Tomoyo. Sakura ne la laissera jamais tomber, elle en fit le serment. Tomoyo était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle aimait et qui lui restait, elle refusait qu'on la lui enlève! Elle ne le supporterait pas! Même si c'était son frère qui avait ça elle le lui ferait payer! Il pouvait lui faire du mal à elle mais pas à sa meilleure amie et cousine! Elle espérait juste qu'elle aurait un peu plus de réaction que la dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé son frère… Sinon ils seraient tous en danger et ne pourrait probablement pas s'en sortir.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: sauvetage

Eriol se gara dans le parking réservé au musée. Les quatre jeunes gens descendirent rapidement, Sakura commença à courir mais Shaolan lui attrapa le bras: il savait pour l'avoir pourchassé qu'elle courait beaucoup plus vite qu'eux! Et il ne tenait pas à être essoufflé dès le début de la mission, surtout qu'Eriol n'était pas un grand sportif. Il se tourna vers ce dernier, il était le seul à savoir ou se trouvait les présences des autres grâce à l'eau.

- Eriol, ou est-ce qu'ils sont?

- Il y en a trois à l'entrée principal et deux pour chaque autre entrée. Aux étages supérieurs il n'y a rien mais au sous-sol il y en a au moins trente. Répondit Sakura.

Les autres la regardèrent avec étonnement, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était capable de détecté les ennemis Elle s'interrogea sur la raison pour laquelle ils l'observaient ainsi.

- Quoi?

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais déceler la présence des gens, dit Shaolan.

- En fait c'est parce que je viens d'y penser, je ne l'avais jamais fait avant Dit-elle indifféremment. Je vais emprunter l'entrée principale.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, il vaut mieux éviter de se faire repérer du moins tant qu'on le peut, conseilla Eriol.

- Si se n'est que ça!

Sakura se releva et disparu sous les yeux de ses amis, elle était complètement invisible. Shaolan allait râler mais il remarqua alors que le monde changea sous ses yeux: il voyait toujours très bien les choses mais Sakura, Meiling et Eriol étaient visible sous une couleur légèrement bleuit.

- On est tous invisible maintenant, ne toucher personne sinon on se rendra compte de notre présence. Dit Sakura.

Elle partit ensuite vers l'entrée, ses trois acolytes à ses côtés. Ils virent tout de suite que quelque chose était étrange: les gardes étaient plus armés que d'ordinaire. Sakura se faufila sans aucun problème entre les deux gorilles qui gardaient la porte puis le troisième Elle semblait avoir l'habitude de se genre de chose. La jeune japonaise leur fit signe de la suivre, apparemment elle savait exactement ou aller pour trouver Tomoyo. Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers lorsque Sakura se stoppa tout à coup. Elle fit un geste de la main et les trois autres se sentirent aussitôt collés contre le mur, Sakura leur fit signe de se taire et ils remarquèrent alors la raison pour laquelle elle s'était arrêté. Un homme bleuit se dirigeait vers eux, il pourrait les voir puisqu'ils avaient tous le même sort. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réaliser, Sakura l'attrapa par le col et lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre puis elle saisit son cou et le tourna, l'homme s'écroula au sol.

- Tu l'as tué!? Murmura Meiling.

- Non, il est endormit C'est une des spécialités de maître Gou, expliqua Shaolan.

Le corps redevenait visible, Sakura claqua des doigts et l'homme disparu complètement, devant le regard de Meiling qui s'interrogeait vraiment elle sourit.

- Je l'ai téléporté dehors sinon on se fera repérer.

Ils continuèrent leur avancé et arrivèrent enfin au sous-sol. Si le rez-de-chaussée était ancien mais rassurant ce sous-sol était plus que lugubre, il était presque vide mais les objets qui s'y trouvaient étaient des squelettes ou des corps difformes. Meiling ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle vit un corps en décomposition, la bouche ouverte et la mâchoire beaucoup trop sur la droite. Sakura avançait sans prêter la moindre attention à ses horreurs, seul Tomoyo l'intéressait. Ils atteignirent enfin la fin de la salle et une petite porte se dressait devant eux

- Il y a beaucoup de personne là-bas dit Eriol.

Sakura hésitait, elle pouvait passer à travers de la porte mais si la pièce était trop petite elle passerait également à travers quelqu'un et il saura tout de suite qu'il y avait un intrus mais si elle ouvrait la porte elle serait immédiatement découverte Coupant court aux réflexions de la jeune japonaise, Meiling ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt une rafale de coup de feu retentir. Sakura avait eu juste le temps de protéger la jeune femme des balles avec un champ de force. Elle les fit redevenir visibles.

- T'es complètement inconsciente!!! S'écria Sakura.

Dans la salle il y avait dix huit hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et Tomoyo qui était ligotée à une chaise, elle était encerclée par les autres. Sakura entra rapidement dans la pièce tout en se protégeant des balles qui fusaient autours d'elle, Shaolan pénétra à son tours et la jeune fille fut obligé de créer un second bouclier pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Shaolan et elle commencèrent à se battre contre la bande de gorille qui ne pouvait pas les toucher, il ne faisait que se prendre des coups. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Meiling et Eriol, ils se battaient avec l'aide de leur élément: l'eau et la terre. Bientôt Tomoyo fut la seule personne qui était dans la pièce avant l'arrivé de sa meilleure amie encore consciente, elle regarda Sakura avec étonnement: elle ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser la magie! La jeune japonaise se précipita vers son amie et délia ses poignets et ses jambes.

- Je sais que c'est bizarre mais je t'expliquerais une fois qu'on sera sortit de là, lui dit-elle.

- Si tu y arrives.

Sakura se retourna brusquement au son de cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien. Toya se tenait au seuil de la porte accompagné par Kira et les trois autres Kantatsu. La jeune fille se plaça immédiatement devant Tomoyo pour la protéger d'une future attaque qui, elle en était sûre, ne tarderait pas à arriver. Shaolan sortit son épée près à se battre contre son cousin ou une Kantatsu, Eriol et Meiling étaient en position défensive.

- Bien sûr que j'y arriverais! Je l'ai déjà fais! Dit Sakura.

- Mais cette fois on ne vous sous estimera pas, Moro, Fuyutsuki! S'exclama Midori.

Elles firent toutes les trois apparaître leur Dieu Kaguzuchi, le dieu du feu pour Midori. Kinozuku le dieu du métal pour Moro et Genshin le dieu de la guerre pour Fuyutsuki. Elles se ruèrent sur Sakura qui créa immédiatement un champ de force en forme de bulle pour protéger Tomoyo de toutes attaques puis elle s'éloigna d'elle. Shaolan s'interposa entre Moro et Sakura. Si la jeune fille avait une ennemie en moins sur elle se serait plus facile.

- Surtout ne la tue pas Shaolan! S'écria Sakura.

- Pourquoi?!

Sakura ne répondit pas, trop occupé à parer la boule de feu et le missile qui venaient droit sur elle. Shaolan soupira.

__

Même dans des situations pareilles il faut qu'elle soit gentille! C'est pas possible ça! Comment est-ce qu'elle veut que je ne la tue pas!? Elle est super forte à l'épée, je l'ai vu lors de la dernière bataille

Le jeune chinois sourit alors doucement, Sakura demandait toujours l'impossible, il devra s'y habituer! Moro l'attaqua et il lui répondit. Meiling qui était assez occupé avec Eriol à essayer de neutraliser Toya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le combat à l'épée déplacé par rapport à leur époque! Il y a tellement de technologie que l'épée faisait archaïque! Un cri de douleur retentit

- SAKURA!!!!! Cria Tomoyo qui observait son amie se battre depuis le début.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tomoyo!

Elle s'était faite brûlés au niveau du ventre par un bout de missile qu'elle avait fait exploser. Elle regarda avec colère Fuyutsuki et lui lança des flammes qui firent fondre les pistolets qu'elle avait à la main.

- Putain!

Sakura la projeta ensuite contre le mur ou elle s'évanoui sous le choc. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Midori qui semblait encore plus en colère maintenant que son amie avait été mise hors d'état de nuire.

- Kaguzuchi!!!!!!!!

Sakura savait les dégâts que pouvaient provoquer le dieu du feu, elle protégea toute la salle pour éviter que se bâtiment n'explose sous le coup de l'attaque. La boule de feu géante arrivait droit sur elle mais d'un seul mouvement de main la jeune japonaise la fit rétrécir puis disparaître. Une petite tornade prit naissance aux pieds de Sakura qui l'envoya ensuite sur son opposante. Midori fut emporter par le vent et se cogna à plusieurs reprises sur le plafond avant de perdre connaissance. Sakura remarqua alors que Meiling et Eriol avaient beaucoup de mal avec son frère. Elle s'interposa entre eux.

- Allez aider Shaolan! Je m'occupe de lui!

- Mais Sakura

- Dépêche-toi Meiling!

La jeune femme partit alors avec Eriol aider son ami qui s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il avait infligé à Moro plusieurs blessures non mortelles, et celle-ci n'avait réussit qu'à lui entaillé le bras. C'est alors que Kira s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.

- Vous rejoindrez mon cousin après m'avoir battu.

Toya et Sakura se battaient à mains nues, ils n'avaient toujours pas décidé d'employer leur pouvoir. Toya commença à éprouver certaine difficulté et fit apparaître une épée. Sakura fit alors de même, une fine épée sortit de son bras droit. Les coups s'enchainaient rapidement mais Sakura n'avait jamais vraiment été doué à l'épée. Toya lui donna un coup dans le ventre, faisant ainsi tomber Sakura par terre. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relevé et s'avança vers elle, l'épée levée, prête à empaler son adversaire.

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri déchirant de Tomoyo résonna dans toute la pièce, Shaolan se retourna vers Sakura et vit Toya avancer son épée vers le cur de la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas boug Moro profita de son moment d'inattention pour lui faire une autre entaille au niveau de la jambe Sakura regarda son frère droit dans les yeux et il suspendit son geste.

- Sakura

- Toya?

Il semblait complètement perdu, son regard froid avait été remplacé par une expression beaucoup plus douce: on voyait l'amour qu'il portait à sa petite sur.

- Sakura! Prends Tomoyo et tes amis et partez vite! S'exclama Toya.

- Toya! Qu'est-ce que tu as!? Paniqua Sakura.

- Vite!!! Fais ce que je te dis!!!!! Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps!!!!

Sakura se releva rapidement, d'un seul geste de la main, elle fit disparaître Shaolan, Meiling et Eriol. Elle couru vers Tomoyo qu'elle prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers son frère qui avait une expression de douleur dans les yeux.

- Toya, je promets que je reviendrais!

- Va-t-en! Dit-il en la poussant.

Sakura disparu avec Tomoyo.

****

**********************

Malgré la blessure qu'il avait à la jambe et qui le faisait légèrement souffrir, Shaolan tournait en rond dans le salon. Eriol et Meiling voyaient très bien qu'il était inquiet tout comme eux: Sakura n'était pas avec eux

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout! Pesta-t-il.

- Shaolan, ne t'inquiète pas autant, elle va revenir le rassura Meiling.

- Cette abrutie serait capable de rester là-bas pour tout régler par elle-même! Ajouta Shaolan sans se soucier de Meiling.

- Si c'était le cas elle aurait envoyé Tomoyo avec nous, tu ne crois pas? Dit Eriol.

Même s'il ne répondit rien le jeune chinois n'était toujours pas convaincu. Elle était tellement imprévisible parfois! Soudain une douce lumière illumina le salon et Sakura apparu avec Tomoyo dans ses bras. Elle fit immédiatement asseoir son amie sur le canapé, Tomoyo semblait légèrement sous le choc, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tomoyo, tu n'es pas blessée? S'inquiéta Sakura. Tu es choqué à cause de mes pouvoirs?

- Arrête de dire des idioties! Je ne suis pas blessée et je n'ai pas peur de tes pouvoirs!! S'exclama Tomoyo. Tu as faillit mourir, Sakura!!! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si toi aussi, tu meurs!!? Je te suis reconnaissante d'être venue me sauver mais si c'était pour te voir mourir, je préfère que tu ne viennes pas!!!!

Tomoyo commença à pleurer, Sakura la prit dans ses bras Elles tenaient énormément l'une à l'autre, c'était des meilleures amies, elles étaient inséparables.

- Ne me fais plus peur comme ça demanda Tomoyo.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis aussi désolée pour ne t'avoir rien dit sur la magie.

- Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus? Fit Tomoyo en séchant ses larmes.

- Non

- C'est de ne pas avoir eu ma caméra!! Tu es tellement géniale quand tu te bats! Et en plus j'ai dû louper plein de chose!! Il ne manque plus que je te confectionne des tenues pour que tout sois parfait!!!!

Sakura la regarda légèrement gênée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout! Habituellement les gens ont peur de ceux qui ont des pouvoirs et ne leur adresse plus la parole Mais Tomoyo n'était pas vraiment une fille ordinaire et elle trouvait plutôt sympa que Sakura sorte de la normalité qu'elle trouvait ennuyeuse la majeure partie du temps! La jeune japonaise sourit à son amie.

- Viens, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit.

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la chambre de Sakura sous le regard des propriétaires de la maison. Ils étaient soulagés, pour une fois tout c'était assez bien déroulé. Shaolan alla à son tour dans sa chambre pour espérer trouver un peu de repos.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23: le calme avant la tempête

Shaolan était dans sa chambre en tee-shirt et caleçon. Il examinait les plaies que Moro lui avait faites, elles n'étaient ni très graves ni profonde mais il ne pourrait pas faire de combat à l'épée pendant une semaine au moins Il soupira, cette fille était très douée à l'épée. Il n'y avait sûrement que Kira et lui qui avait une chance de la vaincre dans ce domaine grâce à l'éducation qu'ils avaient eu. On frappa à sa porte. Il se leva et alla l'ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était Sakura qui se trouvait là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

Elle entra dans la chambre sans y être invité ce qui énerva légèrement le jeune chinois qui referma la porte. Il se tourna vers Sakura qui était près de son lit, elle regardait un peu sa chambre. Elle était simple le mur blanc était par endroit parsemé d'idéogramme chinois vert, la couleur préféré du jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre et elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point elle était bien rangée.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répéta Shaolan.

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais bless Dit doucement Sakura.

- Et alors?

Elle soupira.

- Je suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi, alors sois un peu agréable sinon c'est moi qui aggraverais tes blessures. Assieds-toi sur ton lit s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour que je te soigne! Fit Sakura exaspérée.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi! Je sais panser mes plaies seul!

- Je me doute vu que tu n'as jamais voulu t'ouvrir aux autres! Répliqua Sakura. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux alors assieds-toi.

Shaolan se sentit soulever puis posé sur son lit, il lança un regard noir à la jeune fille qui souriait triomphalement. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et prit son bras blessé. Une lumière ressemblant à celle du soleil sortit de sa main qu'elle positionna juste au dessus de la blessure. Le jeune chinois sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bras qui cicatrisait à vue d'il, il observa un moment Sakura. Elle avait l'air très appliqué et sérieuse Il avait eu peur tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait vu Toya sur le point de la tuer.

- Mon frère se fait contrôler Déclara soudainement Sakura.

- Quoi?

- Tout à l'heure il aurait pu me tuer mais il s'est arrêté avant et il m'a permis de m'enfuir Lorsqu'il s'est "réveillé" il semblait totalement perdu, après il n'agissait plus de la même façon qu'avant. Je suis sûre qu'il se fait manipuler par quelqu'un.

- Sakura Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne va pas te faire plaisir mais bon je suis obligé. S'il a réussit à sortir de l'emprise que ce quelqu'un avait sur lui la SP va le faire replonger en général ça fonctionne une fois mais pas deux Tu ne pourras sûrement pas sauver ton frère même si tu as énormément de pouvoir.

- J'essaierais quand même! S'il y a une chance pour retrouver mon frère je la saisirais!

Elle délaissa le bras de Shaolan pour s'occuper de sa jambe, le jeune homme ne disait rien, il avait vu la lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Sakura: il ne réussirait pas à l'arrêter aussi facilement et celui qui avait le don pour trouver des arguments était Eriol, pas lui. Les paroles n'avaient jamais été son point fort Une fois la blessure refermé Sakura se leva et sourit à Shaolan.

- Bonne nuit

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'elle se retourne.

- Promet moi que tu ne tenteras rien ce soir Tomoyo a besoin de toi et tu dois te reposé un peu.

Elle le regarda avant de sourire.

- Est-ce que tu te soucierais de moi par hasard? Demanda-t-elle ironique.

- C'est juste que j'aie pas envie de me faire étrangler par Eriol, Meiling et Tomoyo si tu pars sans rien dire. Répondit Shaolan avec indifférence.

Elle hocha la tête puis sortit. Lorsqu'elle avait vu les blessures de Shaolan elle avait été inquiète, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle s'en voulait d'être si faible face à lui et d'avoir si peu de volont Ce soir, elle avait revu le Shaolan qu'elle aimait, celui qui se souciait d'elle même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer Elle entra dans sa chambre et vit que Tomoyo était déjà en culotte débardeur, prête à aller se coucher.

- Ou étais-tu? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Dans la chambre de Shaolan

Tomoyo la regarda avec un sourire et des yeux lourds de sous-entendu, Sakura compris à quoi elle pensait.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée, si Shaolan et moi avons dit qu'on sortait ensemble c'était pour trouver une excuse à sa présence Avoua Sakura.

- Au début je veux bien te croire, je l'avais même remarqué mais maintenant Tu l'aimes non?

Sakura soupira, Tomoyo était très perspicace et la connaissait que trop bien, elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert même si la jeune protégée faisait tout pour lui cacher ses sentiments. Sakura alla rejoindre Tomoyo sur le lit.

- Pas la veille mais encore la nuit d'avant, Shaolan et moi on a couché ensemble Avant de le faire, j'ai découvert une personnalité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il était doux, gentil et attentionn Je suis tombé amoureuse de ce Shaolan là. Dit doucement Sakura.

- Et tu es très attiré par le Shaolan froid et mystérieux Mais tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre et tu n'apprécie pas ça, je me trompe? Demanda sérieusement Tomoyo.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour connaître toutes mes pensées et mes sentiments?

- C'est la magie de l'intuition! Sourit Tomoyo.

Sakura lui sourit, c'est vrai que si Tomoyo devait avoir un pouvoir se serait bien celui-là!

- Il est tellement imprévisible Cette nuit là était génial mais le lendemain il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il était en manque.

- Je pense qu'il a peur de montrer ses sentiments, il est froid avec tout le monde, il a comme un masque et une barrière autours du cur Mais telle que je te connais tu réussiras à la faire tomber cette barrière et à te faire aimer de Shaolan. La rassura Tomoyo.

Sakura la regarda avec étonnement, c'était la première fois que Tomoyo l'encourageait implicitement à faire tout pour être avec un homme.

- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre j'en suis sûre! C'est ce que je me suis dis la première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble et mon opinion est partagé avec Kazuma et Obasan.

- Mais vous voulez tellement me voir avec quelqu'un

- Non, on veut te voir heureuse! Et nous savons qu'il te rendra heureuse! La preuve, il a réussit à te consoler de la perte de Toya alors que Kazuma ni serait jamais parvenu! Tu l'aimes alors fonce, séduit-le Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de l'allumer, il t'aimera pour ce que tu es.

- _Quelque chose me dit qu'il l'aime déjà_ pensa Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Merci Tomoyo

- Les amis s'est fait pour ça! Allez on dort maintenant! Tu dois être fatigué après cette journée Tu as dû t'inquiété énormément.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire! Grimaça Sakura.

Sakura s'allongea sous les couvertures avec Tomoyo et lui prit la main, elles étaient toujours comme ça lorsqu'elles dormaient ensemble. Le sommeil les atteignit rapidement après cette folle journée.

**

* * *

**

Kira frappa des poings le bureau, il se trouvait devant le patron de la SP qui lui tournait le dos, ne se souciant pas des petites colères de son employer.

- Je vous avais dis de le faire venir à nous de sa propre initiative!!! S'écria-t-il. Maintenant il va se débattre pour ne plus se faire contrôler!

- Il est déjà en salle de réveil, nous lui avons injecté une plus grande quantité de neurotransmetteur. Il ne posera plus problème.

- Vous savez que vous venez juste de bousiller son cerveau! Toya est puissant, il réussira à se battre encore une fois pour protéger sa sur et cette fois on ne pourra plus rien faire, il mourra!

- Vu le nombre de neurotransmetteur qu'on lui a implanté je ne pense pas qu'il puisse encore se défaire de mon emprise. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu sortes Kira, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes jérémiades incessantes! Je sais se que je fais, si tu ne me fais pas confiance tu peux partir.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne le ferais pas. Je partage les mêmes idéaux que vous même si je ne peux pas vous supportez.

Kira sortit du bureau en claquant furieusement la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers une salle un peu plus loin, il entra sans frapper. La pièce était silencieuse, il alla près du lit Toya avait un grand bandage autours du crâne et était très pâle. Le cur de Kira se serra, il croyait connaître Toya depuis trois ans mais c'était sûrement faux Quoi que, Toya avait toujours été sympathique avec lui mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa sur qu'il devait aimer plus que tout au monde pour avoir réussit à se défaire de l'emprise qu'on avait exercé sur lui. S'il connaissait les pouvoirs de sa sur il en aurait parlé sans attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Un espoir jaillit en son cur, sa relation avec Toya avait peut être été réelle. Le jeune homme était le premier ami qu'il avait eu depuis dix ans et il était devenu la personne la plus importante pour lui Toya ouvrit doucement les yeux, Kira serra les poings, le regard de Toya était vide Il était comme une sorte de robot désormais. Le cousin de Shaolan caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme.

- Je te jure qu'une fois cette affaire fini je tuerais celui qui t'a fais ça!

****

*******************

Shaolan fixait le plafond de sa chambre, il n'avait plus mal du tout grâce à Sakura qui l'avait guérit mais il se demandait s'il n'était plus prudent de garder Tomoyo avec eux: la SP pouvait très bien l'enlevé encore une fois pour leur tendre un piège. Il était sûr que s'il arrivait quoi que se soit à Tomoyo il y aurait immédiatement des répercutions sur Sakura et il voulait l'évité. La jeune fille ne faisait jamais attention à elle lorsque l'un de ses proche était concerné, elle ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences... Heureusement qu'elle avait un pouvoir presque illimité sinon elle serait probablement morte depuis le temps. Mais Sakura sans se côté déterminé et fonceur ne serait plus aussi séduisante! Se ne serai plus elle Même si parfois sa l'agaçait, il appréciait se penchant. Elle était différente des autres filles qu'il avait pu connaître. Il devait le reconnaître: il était tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille qui était l'une des rare à lui résister, le problème était sa promesse, il ne devait pas briser le serment qu'il avait fait à sa mère.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: la tempête

Shaolan était dans la cuisine, son éternelle tasse de café à la main. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, il s'était torturé l'esprit à cause de Sakura presque toute la nuit et en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion qui lui déplaisait: ne pas être avec elle. Cette fille l'avait intrigué dès son arrivée et ensuite elle n'avait fait que l'attirer chaque jour un peu plus. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Eriol débarqua dans la cuisine avec Meiling toujours en pyjama, apparemment le jeune homme avait osé réveiller la plus vieille qui ne voulait absolument pas se lever à une heure aussi matinale après une journée comme la veille.

- Tomoyo doit vivre ici, attaqua d'amblée Eriol.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, dit Shaolan.

- Puisque tout a été décidé sans moi, je retourne me coucher! Déclara Meiling en baillant.

- Meiling, attend, il faudrait qu'on emménage dans une plus grande maison.

- Pas forcément, Shaolan n'a qu'à vivre avec Sakura dans son ancien appart', répliqua Meiling.

- Je ne crois pas que Sakura appréciera et de toute manière il faut retrouver une maison plus grande. La SP sait sûrement ou nous vivons, ce n'est pas sûr de rester

ici. Répondit Shaolan.

- Bonjour!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tomoyo qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle portait un débardeur et un pantalon enfilé à la va vite. Elle souriait ce qui rassura les jeunes gens, ils avaient eu peur qu'elle ne se remette pas du choc d'hier.

- ça va? Demanda Eriol.

- Très bien, merci Sakura n'est pas là?

- Bah non, elle n'était pas en train de dormir avec toi? S'inquiéta Shaolan.

- Si mais elle s'est levé il y a cinq minutes et est partit.

- Elle n'était ni aux toilettes ni dans la salle de bain puisque j'en sors Dit Eriol.

- Merde! Eriol, téléphone vite à Kaho! Meiling va t'habiller on va partir d'ici peu! Et Tomoyo essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter.

- Explique nous un peu Shaolan on est perdu là! Dit Meiling en se grattant la tête.

- Hier elle m'a dit que son frère était contrôlé et qu'elle essaierait de le faire revenir à lui! Elle est probablement repartit chercher son frère!

- C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, ajouta Tomoyo.

Eriol couru sur le téléphone pendant que Meiling alla s'habiller rapidement, Tomoyo se rapprocha de Shaolan.

- Je veux venir!

- Non, c'est hors de question! Tu n'as pas de pouvoir et récupérer Sakura sera assez dur comme ça! En plus, je crois pas qu'elle ai envie de retrouvé sa meilleure amie blessée! Désolé.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, elle savait que le jeune homme avait raison, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité pour les jeunes gens, se serait même une gêne. Elle le regarda avec détermination.

- Alors promets moi que tu la ramèneras seine et sauve! Je ne veux pas la perdre!... Je ne supporterais plus de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime... Enfin je ne pense que soit la peine de te le demandé. Tu le feras de toi même, tu ne souhaites pas la perdre non plus. Sourit doucement Tomoyo.

Shaolan ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin devant Tomoyo qui avait parfaitement deviné ce qu'il pensait. Eriol entra suivit de Kaho sous les regards incompréhensif de ceux qui étaient encore dans la cuisine. Elle ferma les yeux et une sorte de miroir apparu devant elle puis elle sourit à Tomoyo.

- Comme ça tu pourras voir tout nos faits et gestes dit Kaho.

- Pourquoi tu es là? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Je savais ce qui allait se produire alors je suis venue pour vous aidé à la récupérer. Sourit Kaho.

- Si tu le savais pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenus!!! S'emporta Shaolan. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien mourir!!

- Parce que certaines choses doivent se produire Elles sont inéluctables. Déclara sérieusement Kaho.

Shaolan jura, il n'aimait pas ça du tout! S'il avait le pouvoir de Kaho, il aurait tout fait pour retenir Sakura! Elle était désormais en danger et il ne savait pas comment la situation allait évoluer. C'était de la pure folie d'avoir laisser une telle chose se produire.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas laissé aller là-bas parce que tu fais partie de la SP par hasard? Demanda suspicieusement le chinois.

- Pourquoi vous aiderais-je à la retrouver dans ce cas?

- Pour enlever les soupçons.

- Je ne pourrais pas faire une chose pareille à Sakura et je ne suis pas contrôler non plus. Je sais que se sera dur pour toi Shaolan mais tu devras me faire confiance.

Sakura est la Kantatsu que je dois protéger. Dit Kaho avec professionnalisme.

La sérénité de la jeune femme calma légèrement Shaolan bien qu'il restait tout de même méfiant. Meiling eu à peine le temps d'entrer dans la pièce qu'elle fut traîner dehors et jeter dans la voiture. Eriol se mit au volant et regarda Kaho.

- Elle est au même endroit qu'hier au musée. Dit-elle pour répondre à la question silencieuse d'Eriol.

Le jeune homme démarra en trombe pour se dirigé vers l'endroit ou se trouvait leur protégée. Ils étaient tous inquiet et Shaolan regrettait que leur voiture n'aille pas plus vite. De tous c'était le plus impatient, comme toujours. Ils se garèrent plus loin que le musée: c'était la journée et le nombre de gardes seraient plus importants. À peine sortit de la voiture Kaho ferma doucement les yeux et elle fut entourée de six miroirs.

- L'entrée principale est la moins gardées, il n'y a que trois gardes. Nous devrons passer par là mais par couple de deux et nous devrons acheter des billets. Ils se douteront moins que quelque chose est en train de se produire. Informa-t-elle.

- Tu peux nous montrer Sakura? Interrogea Shaolan.

Kaho se concentra sur l'un des miroirs et ils virent tous Sakura, elle n'était pas blessé ce qui les soulagea tous.

****

***************

Sakura mit sa main sur le mur et une partie devint translucide, il n'y avait aucun gardien à l'intérieur mais une silhouette était allongée sur le lit. Elle tourna vivement la tête à droite: elle venait d'entendre un bruit, elle remarqua que des gardes arrivaient vers elle mais il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle se dépêcha de passer à travers le mur pour ne pas être repéré. Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers le lit, son cur s'arrêta un instant de battre Voir Toya aussi pâle que les draps et avec un énorme bandage autours du crâne n'était pas une vision qu'elle appréciait. Elle grimpa sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de son frère, sa main droite se posa délicatement sur la tête de Toya et une lumière mordoré sortit de sa main Elle guérissait son frère, son teint se colorait un peu plus, il avait meilleure mine. Elle retira alors précautionneusement le linge qui entourait le crâne de son frère Elle écarta avec tendresse certaines mèches qui étaient collées à son front.

- Toya réveil-toi grand frère C'est Sakura, je suis venu te chercher. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis il se tourna vers Sakura qui le regardait avec un sourire. Il leva la main et commença à l'étrangler. La jeune fille posa immédiatement ses mains sur le bras de Toya mais il ne bougea pas. Au contraire, d'un vif mouvement de son autre main il la fit pénétrer dans le corps de sa petite sur. Il serrait son cur entre ses doigts, Sakura suffoquait et souffrait terriblement. Elle entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir. Avec un regard déterminé Sakura posa ses mains sur le bras qui entrait en elle et le fit reculer rapidement pour ôter cette sensation d'écrasement qu'elle avait dans la poitrine. Une fois fait elle donna un coup de boule à son frère qui relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur sa gorge. Elle toussa lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Toya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

- Je pense qu'il essayait de te tuer, dit une voix narquoise derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Kira dans le cadre de la porte, se dernier lui lança une boule de feu qu'elle s'apprêtait à éteindre avec de l'eau lorsqu'elle rétrécit d'elle-même et disparu.

- Joue pas avec le feu Kira, tu sais que j'ai toujours été meilleur que toi dans ce domaine.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en voyant Shaolan derrière son cousin accompagné par Kaho, Eriol et Meiling. D'un seul regard elle sut que le jeune chinois était en colère après elle C'est vrai qu'elle était partit sans rien dire à personne, elle lui avait en quelque sorte désobéit et le jeune homme n'avait jamais supporté de se faire ignorer. Soudain le mur à côté d'eux explosa pour laisser apparaître les trois Kantatsu contrôlé avec leur Dieux. Ils entendirent au dessus d'eux l'alarmes résonnaient, des bruits de pas qui sortaient puis plus rien. Le silence complet. Kira fit apparaître son épée et défia son cousin.

- Puisque tu es toujours dans mes pattes et que ça commence sérieusement à m'énervé, je vais t'éliminé.

- C'est ça! Railla Shaolan.

Shaolan sortit une amulette qui se transforma sous les yeux de tous en épée, il regarda Kira avec un regard narquois.

- Je t'attends.

Kaho, Eriol et Meiling s'occupaient des Kantatsu qui avaient déjà commencé leur offensive. Moro courait rapidement vers Meiling qui créa un abîme sous les pieds de la jeune fille. Eriol bloqua Fuyutsuki grâce au pouvoir de l'eau mais il avait beaucoup de mal à la maintenir. Kaho avait fait de nouveau apparaître ses miroirs autours d'elle et regardait avec attention Midori puis elle soupira.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix dit-elle. Omoi-gane!

Ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque se soulevèrent pour laisser voir sa marque brillé. Juste à côté d'elle une personne apparue. Elle était un peu plus petite que Kaho et portait un kimono blanc simple, mais sa tête demeurait invisible puisqu'un drap blanc recouvrait son visage.

- Kaguzuchi!!!

Une boule de feu se dirigea vers Omoi-gane qui esquiva rapidement. Il couru vers le dieu de Midori et toucha son abdomen Kaguzuchi poussa un cri de douleur. Sakura quant à elle était en position de défense face à son frère. Ils commencèrent un combat à mains nues, Sakura n'avait pas trop de mal, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Toya qui fut projeté plus loin.

- Toya, peu importe le temps que ça prendra mais je te ferais redevenir normal!

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réaliser, Toya s'était relevé et lui avait donné un coup, elle avait juste eu le temps de mettre ses bras devant son buste pour éviter d'être blessé gravement. Mais avec la force du coup elle avait reculé et s'était retrouvé entre Shaolan et Kira. L'épée de ce dernier la traversa entièrement, la garde était du côté gauche de sa hanche et la pointe était du côté droit, sous la douleur elle cria.

- Sakura!! S'écria Shaolan.

- T'occupe pas de moi et bat le! Dit-elle durement.

Elle retira rapidement l'épée de Kira de son corps et la jeta plus loin et sans aucun regard pour le jeune chinois, elle partit reprendre le combat avec son frère. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains et lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage, il recula. Il prit une épée et la pointa sur Sakura, elle soupira et fit sortir de la paume de sa main une fine épée. Les fers s'entrechoquaient, Sakura était tellement fixé sur l'épée de son frère qu'elle ne vit pas son pied se lever et elle se le prit en plein ventre. Elle tomba, son épée vola de l'autre côté de la pièce pendant que Toya s'avançait dangereusement.

- Arrête de ne faire que du combat rapproché!! Utilise ta magie!!!! Cria Shaolan qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour la jeune femme.

Mais Sakura ne l'entendit pas, elle regardait Toya. Son regard était vide, mais elle espérait toujours qu'il revienne à lui comme la dernière fois. Il couru vers elle et elle parvint à esquiver in extremis son arme, elle lui donna un coup dans le visage et se jeta sur lui. Il tomba à la renverse mais Sakura s'était déjà relevé sans lui donné le temps de rester plus longtemps au sol. La jeune fille secoua la tête, elle voyait légèrement floue Elle soupira: Kira avait utilisé une lame empoisonnée, elle le savait mais elle avait pensé qu'il mettrait plus de temps à agir. En voyant sa sur en sang et fatigué le visage de Toya se tordit de douleur.

- Sakura

- Toya! C'est toi!!

- Oui Tue-moi!

- Non! Non! Je vais te soigner! Tu seras comme avant! Répondit Sakura avec détermination.

- C'est impossible Sois je meurs après t'avoir tué soit tu me tue avant. Je refuse de te faire du mal alors dépêche toi et tue-moi!!

- NON!!!

- TUE-MOI!!!!!!! Si tu tiens à moi fais-le!!!! Je ne peux pas guérir!!! Fais vite je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps! Supplia Toya.

- JE NE PEUX PAS TOYA!!!!!!!!!!!! TU ES MON FRÈRE!!!!!!!!!!

- DÉPÊCHE-TOI SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toya cria sous la douleur et son regard se fit de nouveau vide, il se rua sur Sakura. Elle leva le bras qui se transforma en épée et transperça Toya en plein cur.

- Désolée Toya Pleura-t-elle.

- Merci, petite sur Sourit doucement Toya. Tu peux sauver les Kantatsu.

Sans qu'elle réussisse à le retenir, Toya s'écroula au sol. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, des sanglots parcouraient son corps.

- TOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri déchirant qu'elle poussa attrista toutes les personnes présentes. Elle s'effondra sur son frère en pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir sans empêché, elle pleurait Elle avait trop mal. Elle ne le supportait plus. Elle ne voulait plus perdre personne et elle venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait, son frère. Elle voulait encore pleurer son frère mais le cri de Meiling la fit revenir à la réalité. Encore aveuglé par les larmes, elle se releva et couru vers Moro, un vent violent souleva la Kantatsu du métal, le vent se transforma en une tornade. Sakura était plus déterminé que jamais: la SP avait eu son frère mais il n'aurait personne d'autre! Elle entra dans la tornade et alla à la rencontre de Moro, cette dernière essayait vainement de donner des coups d'épée à Sakura. La jeune japonaise mit sa main sur le crâne de Moro, la Kantatsu poussa un cri avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. La tornade s'estompa.

- Moro!!!!!!!!!!! S'écria Fuyutsuki.

Elle se rua sur Sakura en même temps que son dieu sous la forme d'un loup. Après avoir donné un violent coup de pied dans le Shitennou, Sakura agrippa la tête de Fuyutsuki et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à Moro.

- Kaho, laisse Midori, je m'en occupe Fit Sakura en regardant la Kantatsu.

- D'accord

Midori se dressa fièrement devant la jeune japonaise. Kaguzuchi cracha une boule de feu que Sakura évita sans problème. Elle s'envola vers la Kantatsu de feu, celle-ci créa immédiatement un bouclier.

- Tu ne m'arrêteras pas avec ça!! S'exclama Sakura.

Sa main pénétra sans résistance le champ de force et saisit la tête de Midori et la fit s'évanouir Tous les dieux avaient disparu, l'espace semblait plus vide. Sakura se tourna vers Kaho, Meiling et Eriol. Tous les trois étaient assis par terre en tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

- Sakura commença Eriol.

- Shaolan! S'écria Meiling.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux combattants, Shaolan était en mauvaise posture, il semblait fatigué et irrité de ne pas pouvoir battre son cousin dans son domaine de prédilection. Le jeune homme trébucha sur un gravas et tomba le dos sur le sol en se cognat la tête Il aurait plus de mal à se battre. Kira sourit.

- C'est pas toi qui disais que je ne pourrais pas te tuer? Railla Kira.

- Je ne suis pas encore mort!

- C'est juste, mais je vais y remédier.

Kira s'apprêtait à le transpercer lorsque Shaolan utilisa son épée pour faire barrage sous le regard surpris de tous, il avait été incroyablement rapide. Il profita de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait sur son cousin pour lui donner un coup dans le bas ventre. Kira recula et Shaolan se releva prêt à en découdre. Son visage semblait plus déterminer ce qui fit sourire Kira. Ils recommencèrent à se battre mais cette fois Shaolan maîtrisait mieux son épée.

- Tu es plus précis mais plus fatigué! Rit Kira. Je t'aurais!

Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas, il leva rapidement son épée et Kira profita de cette ouverture pour le transpercé de sa lame.

- SHAOLAN!!!!! Tous sauf Sakura avait crié se nom.

Le jeune chinois fit tourner son épée autours de sa tête puis il décapita Kira Du moins il avait essayé et à moitié réussit car Kira signait abondamment à la gorge. Il regarda un instant Shaolan étonné puis se téléporta. Shaolan lâchait son épée. Tous ses amis sauf Sakura s'approchèrent de lui mais restait à une distance raisonnable: Shaolan détestait être collé dans des moments pareil.

- Shaolan, tu es blessé! S'écria Eriol.

- Non, Shaolan n'est pas blessé, dit Shaolan.

- Heu, Shao, depuis quand tu parles à la troisième personne? Je sais que t'es arrogant mais quand même! Répliqua Meiling.

Shaolan sourit mais il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de sourire auparavant... C'était le sourire que faisait Sakura... Un léger vent partit des pieds du jeune homme pour remonter et à la surprise général Shaolan se transforma en Sakura et ils virent Sakura redevenir Shaolan.

- Faudrait qu'on m'explique, dit Meiling.

- C'est simple, Sakura a échangée sa place contre Shaolan pour éviter qu'il soit tu expliqua brièvement Kaho.

- Oui

Soudain Sakura s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. Tout le monde s'approcha d'elle mais ils furent surpris de voir Shaolan la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait été le plus loin mais il avait été le plus rapide à secourir la jeune femme.

- Sakura!!! Sakura!!!! Allez réveil-toi bon sang!!!!! Sakura!!!!!!!!

Shaolan prit son pouls il était inexistant


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25: tristesse

Shaolan donna une grande gifle à Sakura ce qui eut pour effet de lui tourner la tête sur la droite mais elle n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux.

- Réveil-toi!!!! Tu ne vas pas mourir comme ça!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria le jeune chinois.

Il la posa au sol et commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque, du bouche à bouche. Mais rien n'y faisait, Sakura ne bougeait pas Il regarda alors l'épée de son cousin qui était toujours logée dans le corps de Sakura. Il la retira.

- C'est pas avec ça dans le ventre qu'elle va revenir! S'exclama-t-il.

Il refit un massage cardiaque puis voyant que ça ne servait à rien, il frappa du poing au niveau du cur de la jeune fille dont le corps bougeait à chaque assaut de Shaolan.

- Si tu meurs, je te tuerais Sakura!!!!!!!!! Tu peux pas mourir!!!!! Je veux pas que tu meurs!!!!!!! Reviens!!!!!!!! Sakura!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

La détresse du jeune homme touchait encore plus ses camarades qui pleuraient toussauf Kaho qui les regardait tristement. Voir Shaolan s'acharner à donner des coups pour faire repartir le cur de Sakura l'attristait, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Shaolan Arrête de la frapper, tu vas lui briser les côtes! Dit-elle doucement.

- Si elle est morte, je vois pas le problème!!!!!!!!

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, sa voix remplit de sanglots mais il se retenait: un Li ne pleure pas.

- Shaolanregarde

Kaho lui montrait la main de Sakura dont les doigts bougeaient à peine Il observa son visage et vit qu'elle fronçait les cils avant d'entrouvrir les yeux Shaolan fut tellement soulagé qu'il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant très fort.

- Tu me fais mal dit la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

- Désol

Le jeune chinois desserra légèrement son étreinte, Sakura ne voyait pas sa tête puisqu'elle était posé sur son épaule mais si elle l'avait vu elle aurait été étonné d'y

voir un sourire sincère. Kaho leur sourit.

- Sakura, est-ce que tu as assez de force pour téléporté Eriol, Meiling, Moro, Midori, Fuyutsuki et Toya au temple Tsukimine? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je vais tous nous y envoyer

- Non, c'est plus prudent que Shaolan et toi alliez dans ton ancien appartement. Nos ennemis ne s'y attendront pas.

Sakura hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, elle était dans son appartement avec Shaolan pendant que les autres étaient au temple Tsukimine. Sakura

poussa légèrement Shaolan pour qu'il la lâche puis elle se leva.

- Je vais préparer le fauteuil

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais il se leva, il marcha vers Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle était triste, il le sentait sans qu'elle ait besoin de le dire et il ne la laisserait pas seule.

- Je suis désolé pour ton frère Murmura-t-il sincèrement.

Elle ne dit rien mais il la sentit se presser un peu plus contre lui et sa chemise commença à se mouiller. Elle pleurait encore. Il resserra ses bras autours d'elle. Elle se

sentait à l'abri de cette chaude forteresse.

- J'ai tué mon frère C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais faite! Et j'ai faillis faire pareille avec ton cousin En une matinée j'ai tué un homme de sang froid et un autre est gravement bless Je suis un monstre.

- Non! Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as tué ton frère pour le libérer et mon cousin pour me protéger Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Tu as même faillit mourir pour moi.

Shaolan la força à le regarder, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya tendrement et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle pour

l'observer un instant, elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses pareil que la dernière fois Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Fit tristement Sakura.

- Je ne le ferais pas J'ai vraiment eu peur aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que tu étais morte et je ne pouvais pas accepter cette idée. Je voulais te protéger et respecter ma promesse en t'éloignant de moi mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Maintenant je ne te laisserais plus, je serais là quand tu en auras besoin, je serais là pour te sécher tes larmes, je brise cette promesse que je ne peux plus tenir Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Alors laisse-moi t'aimer et je te jure que je serais là, demain à ton réveil. Laisse-moi te montrer quelle personne je peux être lorsque je suis aimant

Elle sourit doucement malgré ses larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues légèrement rosées.

- Je sais comment tu es lorsque tu aimes C'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi cette nuit là.

Heureux, il l'embrassa. Il se redressa ensuite et essuya les larmes de la jeune fille, ses mains restaient sur son visage pour éviter que ses pleurs n'augmentent. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin cette nuit, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était que les larmes salées de la fille qu'il aimait se tarissent. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. À la surprise de Shaolan, Sakura releva la tête et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle mordilla tendrement sa lèvre inférieure pour que le jeune homme ouvre la bouche. Shaolan sentit avec bonheur la langue de Sakura caresser la sienne dans une danse exquise. Reprenant le contrôle, il rendit leur baiser passionné, elle se lova contre lui, sa main posée sur le cur du jeune chinois qui battait anormalement vite.

- Aime-moi Shaolan Supplia-t-elle.

Il embrassa sa belle fougueusement, la demande de Sakura le ravissait: elle avait envie de lui alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé d'aller plus loin. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou pour être encore plus près de lui, elle les fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre. Se fut Shaolan qui la posa doucement sur le lit avant de la rejoindre dessus. Elle était tellement belle à ses yeux, il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle, jamais. Il passa ses mains légèrement froides sous son haut, il la sentit frissonner. Il remonta lentement le tissu, découvrant le ventre plat de la jeune fille et se baissa pour le parcourir de ses lèvres. Sakura serra les draps sous cette délicate caresse puis elle s'enhardit et posa ses mains sur ses puissantes omoplates. Shaolan arrivait désormais à sa poitrine, il regarda Sakura et lui retira totalement son haut. Même s'il avait déjà découvert son corps une première fois il ne s'en lassait pas et laissait ses mains viriles explorer de nouveau le corps de Sakura qui devenait un instrument dont il soutirait des soupires d'aises sous ses doigts. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, elle ôta un à un tout les petits boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Sakura s'enfouir sous son vêtement pour toucher sa peau nue. Les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le torse musclé de Shaolan, elle commença à l'embrasser avec douceur tout en poussant la chemise ouverte du jeune chinois à tomber le long de son dos dévoilant toute la beauté de son buste. Elle avait toujours aimé le dos musculeux du jeune homme, il était bien proportionn Il était parfait. Il fut surpris de sentir la langue de Sakura faire le contour de ses mamelons. Il la cloua sur le lit et la regarda avec un sourire malicieux avant de lui embrasser le cou puis il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, comme la dernière fois elle poussa un gémissement plus poussé en se cambrant légèrement. Le sourire de Shaolan s'accentua: il avait deviné juste, c'était l'un de ses points sensible! Il commença à déboutonné le pantalon de la jeune japonaise qui se remettait un peu de ses émotions, elle le poussa et il se retrouva sur le dos. Elle traça un sillon de sa langue le long de son torse, elle arriva à la barrière de son pantalon, elle retira rapidement sa ceinture à la grande surprise de Shaolan. Ce dernier décida de ne pas se laisser dénuder entièrement pendant qu'elle resterait dans les mêmes vêtements qu'elle possédait toujours. Il atteignit le soutien-gorge de sa compagne et le lui ôta d'une main. Il l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce, Sakura se redressa et l'embrassa, Shaolan posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et baissa avec lenteur son pantalon, une fois complètement enlever il la remit sous lui. Il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine pour faire le contour de ses mamelons avant de les sucer avidement, elle gémit sous cette douceur. L'une de ses mains se faisait câline. Sakura perdait la tête, elle ne contrôlait plus rien et ne souhaitait plus le faire, une seule chose comptait: Shaolan. Avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs elle fit disparaître ses derniers vêtements.

- Tu triches

Elle rit de la réponse du jeune homme. Il embrassa son ventre puis il retira son dernier rempart, il sourit, mutin. Sakura laissa échapper un long gémissement en agrippant les draps sous le supplice que lui faisait subir Shaolan. Sa langue exquise provoquait en elle des sensations tellement agréablement qu'elle pensait que son cur allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Shaolan

Le jeune homme sourit avant de regagner les lèvres de la jeune japonaise, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille en même temps qu'il la pénétrait, elle poussa un gémissement délicat qui ravit Shaolan. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux durant ses va-et-vient, il voyait ses paupières se fermer lorsqu'elle éprouvait un peu plus de plaisir. Elle commença à haleter, leurs gémissements se mêlèrent comme leurs corps qui dansaient frénétiquement. Après une demi-heure, il se répandit en elle et s'écroula sur Sakura. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain Sakura s'éveilla doucement, sentant une main qui lui caressait tendrement le bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur Shaolan qui lui souriait.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour Tu es levé depuis longtemps?

- Pas vraiment Juste assez pour te faire à manger!

Sakura baissa les yeux pour remarquer un plateau garnit de pan cakes, de jus d'orange et d'autres bonnes choses. Elle regarda Shaolan avec étonnement.

- Tu as fais tout ça? Je croyais que le frigo était vide.

- Non, il ne l'était pas.

__

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je suis parti à la supérette du coin pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner sinon elle va me prendre pour un fou. Pensa le jeune chinois.

Sakura se redressa légèrement en gardant le drap contre sa poitrine et prit un bout de pan cakes. Comme d'habitude c'était délicieux! Shaolan vit qu'elle aimait lorsque ses pupilles se rétractèrent.

- Shaolan! C'est vraiment bon!

- Je sais.

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour le punir de sa vantardise, il se mit à rire puis il prit un son tour un pan cake. Le changement de comportement de Shaolan laissait encore Sakura pantoise, mais elle était encore trop heureuse pour sans soucier. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci Shaolan

- C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit déjeuner Mais t'y habitue pas trop non plus! Sourit-il.

- Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça Si tu n'avais pas été là hier je crois que je n'aurais pas pu m'en remettre. La mort de Toya

- N'en parlons plus. Elle était nécessaire et il le savait, il préférait mourir plutôt que de te savoir en danger. Coupa Shaolan.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le nom de Toya, il avait fut ses yeux se recouvrir de ce voile et il ne désirait plus la contempler ainsi. La tristesse ne lui allait décidément pas. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- Shaolan?

- Oui?

- Tu sais hier, lorsque tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais

- J'ai jamais dis ça! Répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

- Si tu l'as dit!! Enfin tu n'as pas dis textuellement "je t'aime" mais tu as dis 'laisse moi t'aimer' ou 'laisse-moi te montrer comment je suis lorsque je suis aimant" ça en

revient au même.

- Mais c'est pas la peine de me le rejeter en pleine figure. Rougit Shaolan.

- Tu es gêné? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Non!

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas accepter le fait que tu m'as avoué ton amour.

- Parce que tu le sais et que je ne vois pas le besoin de le redire tout le temps!

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu es gêné! Sourit Sakura.

- Arrête.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et la força à s'avancer pour l'embrasser passionnément. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il remarqua qu'elle avait quelques rougeurs.

- Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais te dire C'est quoi cette promesse? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant puis il posa ses mains sur ses joues.

- Je te raconterais c'est juré mais pas maintenant Nous devons nous préparer pour aller chez Kaho, Tomoyo doit être morte d'inquiétude.

Sakura hocha la tête et continua à manger son petit déjeuner.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26: réunion

Sakura se téléporta avec Shaolan devant le temple Tsukimine. C'était là que vivait Kaho et que se trouvait en ce moment les autres. La jeune fille avait constaté avec admiration le kekkai parfait qui entourait le domaine de Kaho, ils seraient ainsi protégés tant qu'ils seraient ici. Ils entrèrent et ils furent accueillit par la maîtresse de maison qui portait un magnifique kimono.

- Bonjour Sakura, Shaolan. Entrez.

Kaho leur libéra le passage pour qu'il pénètre dans la maison, Sakura avait fait à peine un pas qu'elle se retrouva allongé sur le sol avec Tomoyo sur elle.

- Sakura! J'ai eu tellement peur! Tu aurais pu mourir!

- Du calme Tomoyo Sourit doucement Sakura. Tu sais très bien que je ne serais pas morte, j'ai un pouvoir d'auto régénération, je te l'avais expliqué hier soir. Il faut juste m'enlever les corps étrangers trop gros.

- Mais il faut avouer que nous avons tous eu très peur hier, dit Eriol qui venait d'arriver.

Il était suivit de Meiling qui regarda attentivement ses deux amis, elle constata avec un sourire qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés et qu'ils semblaient s'entendre beaucoup mieux. Elle se sentait mieux, elle avait mal dormit à cause du souci qu'elle s'était fait sur le sujet du jeune couple.

- Tu pourrais peut être nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier suggéra-t-elle.

Sakura hocha la tête et se releva avant de suivre tout le monde dans le salon de Kaho. L'ambiance était très paisible et aucun n'objet ne faisait en trop dans ce décors modéré.

- Comme vous l'a dit Kaho hier, j'ai échangé ma place avec Shaolan avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer

- Oui, on avait comprit mais ce que je ne pige pas c'est pourquoi Shao n'a pas bougé quand il a vu que tu étais blessée! Ce n'est absolument pas son genre. Dit Meiling.

- Parce qu'elle m'en empêchait ! Expliqua Shaolan. D'ailleurs ne le refait plus jamais! Je déteste ça!

- Mais tu m'aurais gên Opposa Sakura.

- Je m'en fiche! Je veux te protéger, je ne veux pas que tu m'empêches de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sakura soupira, il était inutile qu'elle essaye de raisonner Shaolan, il ne l'écouterait pas. Elle se tourna vers Kaho qui comprit sa question avant qu'elle ne la pose.

- Midori, Fuyutsuki et Moro sont dans une chambre, elles se reposent mais tu as réussis à les libérer de l'emprise qu'on avait sur elle

- En parlant d'elles, commença sérieusement Eriol. J'ai trouvé à qui appartenait le sang qu'on avait retrouvé en sauvant Sakura la première fois. Il était à Fuyutsuki... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont eu besoin de l'ouvrir.

- C'est pour intégrer des neurotransmetteurs dans le cerveau, expliqua Sakura. Plus la dose est importante plus il est facile de prendre le contrôle mais il y a aussi beaucoup de chance pour que la personne meurt. Midori, Fuyutsuki et Moro sont les trois plus résistante parmi les Kantatsu et c'est pour cette raison qu'elles ont survécu.

Eriol hocha la tête et Kaho regarda Sakura.

- Quant à Toya, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais attendre un peu avant qu'il ne soit enterré.

- Il ne sera pas enterr Dit Sakura. Toya m'avait toujours dit qu'il préférait être brûl Je vais donc m'en charger Maintenant.

Shaolan posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Sakura qui le regarda avec gratitude. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours avec elle désormais. Kaho hocha la tête et conduisit tout le monde devant la "chambre" de Toya

- Tu peux le faire ici ou dehors, c'est comme tu le souhaites

- Attendez, intervint Eriol. Si Toya est mort il faut faire une déclaration de décès et tout ça! Sinon aux yeux de la loi, il ne sera que disparu.

- Toya est déjà mort aux yeux des autorités, il a déjà une tombe qui est à côté de celle de nos parents. Dit Sakura. Personne ne me croyait lorsque je disais qu'il était en vie.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et dirigea sa main vers le corps de son frère. Une étincelle commença à brûlée le corps de Toya. Sakura s'était réfugié dans les bras de Shaolan et de Tomoyo en pleurant, elle regardait tout de même la calcination de son grand frère. Elle aurait tellement voulu que leur vie soit sans soucis Au lieu de ça, elle avait tué son frère chéri et le véritable assassin n'était toujours pas connu. Toya avait été contrôlé par quelqu'un de puissant et elle voulait savoir qui. Elle fit le serment de venger ses parents et son frère qui étaient morts par sa faute. Se fut Kaho qui brisa le silence pesant qui régnait

- Sakura tu devrais aller voir les autres Kantatsu.

- Oui, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle laissa tout le monde dans la pièce tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers une autre chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle remarqua que les Kantatsu avaient des bandages à la tête Sous la colère, elle avait dû y aller trop fort quand elle leur avait saisi le crâne pour les faire redevenir comme avant. Elle s'accroupit aux côtés de Midori, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et regarder Sakura.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait souffrir Dit Midori.

- Tutoie-moi. Et tu n'y étais pour rien, c'est déjà un miracle si tu as survécu à l'opération qu'ils t'ont faites Les autres se sont réveillées? Demanda doucement Sakura.

- Je ne crois pas Ou alors c'était durant mon sommeil.

Sakura sourit puis elle posa délicatement une main sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Repose-toi, je vais voir comment vont les autres.

Midori hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, Sakura alla regarder les deux autres Kantatsu, elles étaient encore plongé dans un profond sommeil et elle préférait ne pas les réveiller. Elle ressortit silencieusement de la pièce pour se trouver nez à nez avec Shaolan.

- J'étais venu voir comment tu allais. Expliqua celui-ci.

- Bien Elles n'auront pas de séquelles mais pour le moment il n'y a que Midori qui s'est réveillée J'espère que les autres vont bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, même énervé tu ne les aurais jamais tué. Tout le monde le sait.

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et la guida jusqu'au salon ou se trouvait déjà tout les autres. Ils regardèrent Sakura avec compassion, elle n'aimait pas voir leur mine triste pour elle.

- Ne faites pas cette tête d'enterrement! Comment voulez-vous que j'aille mieux si même mes amis sont tristes alors qu'ils ne le doivent pas? Demanda Sakura avec un sourire.

Tomoyo lui sourit, elle revoyait enfin la Sakura qu'elle connaissait, celle qui était tellement forte que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le jeune couple alla s'asseoir aux côtés de leurs amis pour faire un récapitulatif de la situation Maintenant que Toya était mort il était nécessaire qu'il trouve qui manigançait toute l'affaire depuis le début, il était clair que Kira n'était qu'un pion, ils l'avaient bien vu lorsqu'ils avaient apprit que Toya était contrôlé: le cher cousin de Shaolan n'était absolument pas au courant.

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles depuis hier? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Eh bien, il n'y a rien eu d'annoncer concernant un problème au musée si ce n'est un léger tremblement de terre Il n'y a eu aucun civil de blessé, rajouta Eriol.

- Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le demander tout à l'heure mais Pourquoi Tomoyo est là? Elle était à la maison hier non? Dit Sakura.

- C'est Kaho qui m'a dit de venir ici parce que c'est là ou nous allions tous nous retrouvez, expliqua Tomoyo. Mais il y a plus important, nous devons mettre fin à toute cette machination et pour cela il faut détruire la SP.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répliqua Meiling. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'on essaye de les déterrer mais ils sont pires que des taupes! On les retrouve jamais!

- Avant toutes choses il faudrait réunir toutes les Kantatsu Déclara une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte ou se trouvait adossé Midori, Fuyutsuki et Moro. Sakura alla immédiatement aidée les jeunes filles à s'asseoir, elles ne devaient pas trop se fatiguer après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu.

- Pourquoi devons-nous réunir toutes les Kantatsu? Demanda Meiling.

- C'est simple, nous sommes chargées de protéger la treizième Kantatsu, Sakura. Et avec cette organisation c'est risqué de rester dehors Presque toutes les Kantatsu sont mortes à cause de ces enfoirés. Dit Fuyutsuki.

- Celle qui reste est la chanteuse maîtresse de l'illusion? Interrogea Eriol.

Kaho affirma d'un simple mouvement de tête puis elle ferma les yeux. Le symbole de son shitennou brilla légèrement sur sa nuque, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et que la lumière s'estompa, son regard se posa sur Sakura.

- Elle est à Tokyo, elle prépare un concert dans deux jours Informa-t-elle. Je pense que ce serait bien de la prendre avec nous à la fin de ce concert.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Bien, maintenant il faut régler le problème du logement, dit Shaolan. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre séparément se serait trop dangereux, il faut trouver une maison ou nous puissions tous vivre.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème, n'est-ce pas Sakura. Sourit Kaho.

- C'est vrai Je vais vous emmener chez moi.

- Je suis désolé de te le dire mais ton appartement n'est pas assez grand pour nous accueillir Sakura, répliqua Shaolan.

- Je le sais, mais je vais vous emmener dans ma maison Ajouta Sakura.

Elle ferma les yeux et tous se retrouvèrent dans une pièce très sombre avec des draps qui recouvraient des objets éparpillé dans la pièce. Sakura ouvrit les volets pour faire entrer la lumière dans la maison, elle laissa la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer. Ses amis furent sidéré de voir un magnifique parc comme guise de jardin, il y avait même un lac! Eriol remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- C'est pas possible Tu fais partis de la famille Amamya! La famille la plus puissante du Japon, grande rivale des entreprises Li! Dit-il impressionner.

- Oui, du côté de ma mère.

- Tu es une femme pleine de surprise.

Elle sourit puis elle sortit de la pièce, les autres la suivirent. La maison était sombre et poussiéreuse, au fur et à mesure que Sakura passait dans l'immense couloir les portes et les fenêtres s'ouvraient pour faire entrer la lumière et l'air dans les salles. Elle montrait également les chambres respectives de chacun en passant. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les escaliers elle descendit, la maison ressemblait aux vieux manoirs ou les réceptions étaient nombreuses. Sakura se tourna vers ses invités.

- Il va falloir faire les courses, il n'y a plus rien à manger ici

- Avant il faudrait créer un kekkai pour éviter les attaques, fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il y en a déjà un. Personne ne peut rentrer sans mon accord Ma mère était parfois trop vigilante mais je dois avouer que ça a ces bons côtés. Sourit Sakura.

- Dans ce cas je vais aller faire les courses avec Eriol Si jamais nous avons un problème, je pourrais vous contacter, dit Kaho.

Eriol et elle sortirent de la maison sous le regard de leurs amis, une fois la porte claquer derrière eux Meiling se tourna vers les autres avec un sourire.

- Si c'est pas mignon! Un couple en train de se former sous nos yeux. Il faut que je me trouve un copain!

- Allez Meiling pleure pas, la taquina Shaolan. Sinon tu ne trouveras jamais un homme c'est déjà assez dur pour toi.

Meiling lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Puis elle partit dans sa chambre, les autres aussi partirent peu à peu dans leur chambre. Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et la prit par la taille en lui déposant un baiser sur la nuque.

- Tu as oublié de montrer ma chambre. Fit-il remarquer.

- Je te l'ai montr Suis-moi.

Sakura lui agrippa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le grand couloir du deuxième étage puis elle ouvrit une porte. Shaolan resta un moment étonné, la chambre était dans les tons rouges, plusieurs cadres à photo étaient posés un peu partout. En regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua que Toya et Sakura étaient sur les photos entourés par une jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns et des yeux verts émeraudes; ainsi qu'un homme châtain et aux yeux chocolats. Ils avaient tous un sourire doux et paisible

- Ce sont tes parents? Demanda Shaolan.

- Oui! Dit Sakura avec un sourire en voyant la photo. Tu dormiras avec moi si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas vraiment C'est pour toi que ça risque d'être gênant, répondit le jeune homme avec un air ennuyé.

- Pourquoi? Interrogea naïvement Sakura.

- Je mets beaucoup de temps pour m'endormir, expliqua le jeune homme. Donc je serais obligé de me fatiguer un peu pour pouvoir dormir, comme tu es là se sera

beaucoup plus simple, ajouta-t-il avec un air séducteur.

- Ha! Si se n'est que ça, je devrais pouvoir survivre Dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit par la taille. Sakura ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Shaolan Comme d'habitude, elle perdait pied pendant que Shaolan approfondissait le baiser, le jeune homme la soutint en la collant un peu plus contre lui. Il se sépara ensuite et regarda sa belle droit dans les yeux, elle se perdait dans ses yeux ambrés.

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, murmura alors le jeune homme.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27: le passé de Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda avec curiosité, Shaolan était rarement aussi sérieux que ça. Il devait sûrement vouloir lui montrer quelque chose de très important. Elle hocha la tête en attendant que Shaolan lui explique mais la seule chose qu'il fit, fut de prendre la main de sa copine dans la sienne et de lui faire descendre les étages qu'ils avaient gravis.

- Shaolan ou est-ce qu'on va? Demanda Sakura avec curiosité.

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt Tu as une voiture?

- Oui il y a la voiture familiale, répondit la jeune fille qui brûlait toujours autant par la curiosité.

Elle guida Shaolan jusqu'au garage, en découvrant les voitures il se stoppa et regarda avec étonnement Sakura.

- Vous avez cinq voitures de sport! Ta fortune est énorme J'ai bien choisi, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Sakura lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le ventre en souriant puis elle se tourna vers lui.

- Mais toi aussi tu as une grande fortune puisque nos entreprises sont rivales dit Sakura avec un sourire. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit d'ailleurs.

- C'est parce que je ne m'occupe pas des affaires de l'entreprise C'est un ami qui gère tout. Expliqua Shaolan avec un air absent.

Il se tourna vers Sakura et l'entraîna vers une voiture familiale tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Bien qu'il mourait d'envie d'essayer une voiture de sport, on le remarquerait trop facilement et c'était une chose à éviter pour le moment, surtout avec Kira toujours en vie. Il faudrait qu'il se charge de lui et ainsi accomplir une partie de la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère. Il prit place sur le siège du conducteur pendant que Sakura s'assit à ses côtés C'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il allait lui montrer ce qu'il avait caché à tant d'autres personnes. Personne à part elle ne saurait ce qu'il cachait et allait voir lorsque tout allait mal pour lui Il allait lui dévoiler son cur comme elle l'avait fait, avant lui.

Kira passa une main sur le bandage qu'il avait autours du cou Depuis hier sa blessure n'avait pas cessé un instant de lui faire mal. Dès qu'il bougeait la tête et qu'il avalait, la blessure semblait se rouvrir comme pour lui rappeler que son cher cousin était passé par l Et que Toya n'était plus de ce monde. L'imbécile avait encore réussit à se défaire de l'emprise que l'on avait sur lui pour sauver sa petite sur. Kira ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible, de plus les Kantatsu qu'ils avaient étaient désormais revenus à elle et allaient aider la treizième dans tout ce qu'elle entreprendrait. Son seul espoir résidait dans l'affaire qu'il avait apprise récemment Mais il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ne fonctionne pas Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer même s'il savait que cela lui était interdit. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce sombre, éclairée seulement par le rayon de lune, comme d'habitude il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son employeur qui lui tournait le dos.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé, demanda Kira avec respect.

- Les Kantatsu sont revenues à leur maîtresse qui n'est pas plus blessé que ton cher cousin.

- C'est impossible! Il n'aurait pas dû survivre! Je l'ai transpercé au cur! S'exclama Kira avec véhémence.

- Mettrais-tu en doute mes informations? Demanda calmement le dirigeant de la SP.

- Non, répondit de mauvaise grâce le jeune homme.

- Je vais t'assigner à la surveillance de nos précieux trésors.

Kira se retint de justesse d'exprimer son désaccord: c'était un ordre du dirigeant et c'était impossible de décliner l'ordre. On lui faisait payer son incapacité à tuer son cher cousin et ses amis.

- Profite bien de ta dernière soirée, après tu resteras toujours enfermé là-bas jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Oui maître, dit Kira en s'inclinant.

Il sortit de la salle en bouillant intérieurement. Lui qui avait toujours été parmi les meilleurs on le reléguait à la seconde place! Il ne serait qu'un pion parmi les autres! Il ne le supportait pas! Et tout ça à cause de Shaolan! Il était increvable! Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois ou il avait essayé de le tuer et avait échou Son cousin était désormais trop bien entouré pour qu'il l'attaque directement Mais il profiterait de sa nuit pour sa vengeance, on lui avait prit Toya alors il prendrait la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Shaolan. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres pendant qu'il sortait du bâtiment pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

Sakura regarda avec angoisse Shaolan, il venait de s'arrêter sur le parking d'une clinique privée. Qu'est-ce que le jeune homme voulait lui montrer dans un endroit pareil?

- Shaolan?

- Viens, lui dit-il en lui attrapant la main.

Il l'entraîna vers le bureau d'accueil ou se trouvait une infirmière blonde aux yeux bleus avec une poitrine généreuse Sakura fronça les sourcils en voyant que c'était exactement le stéréotype de l'infirmière, peut être était-ce les goûts de Shaolan. L'infirmière sourit en remarquant Shaolan.

- Bonjour monsieur Li!

- Bonjour Je viens voir Shefa. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bien, je vous laisse y aller! Si vous avez besoin de mes services n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Dit l'infirmière avec un ton mielleux qui ne plaisait absolument pas à

Sakura.

Shaolan sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers un couloir désert. Sakura lui lâcha la main, le jeune homme se retourna et vit avec surprise qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Il la regarda avec insistance mais Sakura fuyait obstinément ses yeux. Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, dit-elle avec agacement.

- Sakura Soupira-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et avec la chance que j'ai, je suppose que c'est à cause de moi. Lâcha-t-il avec un air dépité.

- C'nest pas toi! C'est l'autre quiche! De quels services elle parlait? Demanda avec suspicion Sakura.

Shaolan mit une minute avant de comprendre de quoi parlait Sakura puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Tu es jalouse murmura-t-il.

- Quoi! Moi, jamais! S'écria Sakura.

- Menteuse

Elle frissonna lorsque le souffle de Shaolan frôla sa nuque, elle se tourna complètement vers lui. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse à sa question Elle pouvait lire ses pensées pour aller plus vite.

- Parfois il y a un problème avec les machines, elle est là pour vérifier. Expliqua Shaolan avec un sourire. Mai est là pour ces services.

- Et le fait qu'elle soit bien faite de partout et qu'elle mettait sa poitrine en évidence lorsque tu arrives, c'est de la décoration? Demanda Sakura avec ironie.

- Ma parole! Tu es pire que moi! Rit Shaolan. Je ne suis pas intéressé par Mai, il n'y a qu'une femme qui est importante dans mon cur Enfin à la place de petite amie!

Il lui frotta les cheveux et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans une chambre blanche. Il y avait un lit au centre de la pièce. Une jeune fille était dessus, rattaché de toute part à des machines émettant des "bip" sordides. Shaolan s'approcha du lit et s'assit délicatement dessus.

- Bonjour Shefa, je suis venu te montrer Sakura. Dit Shaolan avec une voix douce que Sakura ne lui avait jamais entendue. Je t'en avais déjà parl Sakura, je te présente Shefa! C'est ma sur.

Sakura s'approcha à son tour du lit avec le cur lourd Si son frère avait été dans cet état elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagit. Elle n'aurait probablement sourit comme Shaolan le faisait. Privée de soleil, Shefa était très pale ce qui lui donnait un aspect spectral.

- Shefa est ma sur aînée Et c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Dit-il doucement.

Sakura entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête contre le dos du jeune homme, elle lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque et le jeune chinois frissonna. Shaolan posa tendrement sa main sur celles de Sakura. Il regardait droit devant lui, il fixait Shefa tout en se remémorant son passé.

- Lorsque j'étais jeune, je passais mon temps à éviter mes surs ou à me disputer avec. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de me taquiner et je répondais toujours à leurs piques,

expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Mais dès que l'une d'elles était triste, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour lui rendre le sourire Même à cette époque j'étais déjà très protecteur envers mes surs, je ne supportais pas qu'un homme les approche de trop près. La famille était nombreuse, j'avais quatre surs et Kira, mon cousin que je considérais comme mon frère, était souvent présent.

Shaolan sortit du collège tranquillement, une horde de fille le suivait aussi discrètement qu'un troupeau de vache, il souriait en pensant que les filles n'étaient vraiment pas discrètes! Même ses grandes surs qui l'espionnaient souvent n'avaient pas réussit à être silencieuses. Il soupira en pensant qu'elles seraient toutes là aujourd'hui et qu'elles allaient probablement passer son temps à dire des bêtises, lui courir après et lui faire avouer qu'il aimait secrètement quelqu'un alors que c'était faux parfois il en avait tellement marre qu'il disait des choses qu'il ne pensait pas pour qu'elles soient satisfaites. Il était près de sa résidence lorsque ses pensées allèrent vers Kira, son cousin n'avait pas été en cours aujourd'hui. Peut être qu'il était malade, Shaolan espérait de tout son cur qu'il n'a rien de grave. Il allait ouvrir la porte de la maison lorsque trois sphères argentées se mirent à tourner autours de lui. Shaolan trouvait ce spectacle magnifique! Il resta un bon moment à les regarder, toujours aussi émerveillé. Puis les sphères entrèrent en lui, ce n'était pas douloureux au contraire, il sentait son cur se réchauffer, puis se fut au tour de tout son corps. Il éprouvait une telle paix intérieure et une telle harmonie que ça en devenait presque effrayant. Shaolan ouvrit la porte et entra dans le hall qu'il trouvait anormalement sombre et calme. D'habitude ses surs lui auraient déjà sauté dessus et sa mère serait arrivée tranquillement pour les séparer. Il alluma la lumière, son cur si chaud se serra devant la vision qu'il avait. Sa mère était étendue sur le sol avec une mare de sang autours d'elle. Il couru vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras, elle respirait encore, Yelan tourna la tête vers son fils qu'elle voyait prêt à fondre en larme.

- J'ai eu peur de m'endormir avant que tu n'arrives dit-elle faiblement.

- Ne parlez pas mère, je vais appeler les secours! Dit Shaolan en essayant de paraître calme.

Yelan sourit faiblement et retint son fils par la manche de son uniforme. Shaolan la regarda avec étonnement mais n'alla pas plus loin et reprit sa mère dans ses bras.

- Il est trop tard mon fils Je n'ai pas su protéger tes surs Quelle pitoyable mère je fais. Shaolan, promets-moi de ne rien faire de dangereux. Le supplia-t-elle.

- Mère, je promets de vous venger! Je ne me laisserais pas déconcentrer par quoi que ce soit! Je retrouverais celui qui vous a fait souffrir et je le tuerais de mes propres mains! Je vous le jure sur mon honneur!

Yelan secoua négativement la tête mais de façon tellement lente qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle inclinait juste la tête. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais un voile se déposa sur ses yeux qui se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Shaolan la secoua doucement en l'appelant puis il y alla avec plus de force car sa mère ne répondait pas.

- MEEEEEEEEEEEERE!

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglot en serrant doucement le corps de sa mère contre lui. Une sphère argentée sortit du corps de Yelan pour entrer dans celui de

Shaolan. Après cinq minutes à avoir pleuré sa mère, il repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit "je n'ai pas su protéger tes surs" Il se releva et partit en courant dans le couloir, il alluma la lumière et faillit buter dans le corps ensanglanté de sa sur, la cadette des surs Li.

- Futie!

Il s'agenouilla et prit son pouls inexistant. Sa sur était tellement pâle qu'il comprit immédiatement que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de la ranimer. Il serra les poings et partit vers deux autres corps qui étaient présent dans la pièce. Falen et Famei elles étaient éventrées, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elles aient pu survivre à de telles blessures. Il continua sa route, il pleurerait ses surs plus tard, Shefa était peut être toujours en vie! Il arriva dans le salon, il vit une silhouette penchée sur une autre, inerte. Il s'avança pour voir Kira observer sa sur.

- Tiens, Shao! Bonjour! Dit Kira avec un sourire.

- Kira! Elle est en vie? Est-ce que Shefa est en vie!

- Elle est presque morte Répondit tranquillement le jeune homme.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre alors! S'exclama Shaolan.

- T'as raison.

Shaolan écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kira sortir un petit couteau de sa main et relever le haut de sa sur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'écria Shaolan.

Kira ne répondit pas mais il commença à graver un "L" majuscule dans le ventre de Shefa. Shaolan se précipita vers lui et lui donna un violent coup de pied pour qu'il s'éloigne de sa seule sur encore en vie. Il se tourna vers son cousin avec agressivité.

- Non mais ça ne va pas! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle saigne assez comme ça!

- Je l'ai fais avec toutes les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait un traitement de faveur, répondit avec calme Kira.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris? Pourtant, on dit que tu es le plus intelligent de la famille! Que personne ne peut te surpasser! Je ne te pensais pas si bête

Shaolan Qui aurait été capable d'avancer jusqu'ici en voyant tout ces corps éventrés sans prévenir quiconque? Demanda Kira avec un air entendu.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, il comprenait ou il voulait en venir mais cela lui paraissait impossible. Kira, son frère de cur, ne pouvait pas avoir tué sa mère et ses surs! Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

- Si c'est toi l'assassin Pourquoi? On a toujours été ensemble! Ma famille était la tienne! Alors pourquoi!

- On m'a offert quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant que toi et ta petite famille! Expliqua brièvement Kira.

Shaolan serra le poing et fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'il lança sur Kira. Le jeune garçon l'évita de justesse avant de partir en riant. Shaolan prit sa sur dans ses bras et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle respirait encore. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de l'ambulance qui ne tarda pas à arriver


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28: une triste nouvelle

Sakura pleurait silencieusement dans le dos de Shaolan en le serrant un peu plus fort. Comment est-ce que Kira avait-il pu faire une chose aussi atroce? Comment Shaolan avait-il pu surmonter une telle preuve? Il n'avait rien fait pour m riter une telle chose! C' tait tellement injuste! Et ses s urs qui n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal Mortes pour les d sirs d'un pauvre fou

- C'est cause du meurtre de ma famille que j'ai incorpor la SoP J'ai plac Shefa ici pour qu'elle soit plus en s curit . C'est une clinique ou les m decins et tous ceux qui y travaillent ont des pouvoirs. Je voulais que l'on puisse prot ger Shefa m me si j' tais absent Expliqua Shaolan, la voix l g rement bris e.

- Et tu venais la voir tous les jours pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule

Le jeune homme se retourna lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs dans la voix de la jeune fille. Il la serra fort dans ses bras en constatant qu'elle pleurait.

- Ne pleure pas

- Shaolan Ce n'est pas toi de me consoler mais moi! Tu Je ne sais m me pas comment tu as fait pour surmonter tout a. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer. Dit-elle avec un l ger sourire.

- Comme tu l'as fais avec la mort de tes parents et de ton fr re.

Elle caressa doucement le visage de son amant en lui enlevant quelques m ches qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu veux que j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour la ramener? Demanda doucement Sakura.

- Non. Shefa est forte, tu sais. Elle a une volont de fer, je sais que d s qu'elle voudrait se r veiller, elle y arrivera! C'est juste que pour le moment, elle ne doit pas se sentir pr te Donc j'attends.

- C'est ici que tu venais te r fugier d s que tu tais en col re contre nous? Interrogea timidement Sakura.

- Oui, voir Shefa m'apaisait et je me souvenais pourquoi je faisais parti de l'organisation Mais tout chang lorsque tu es entr e dans ma vie. Dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne voulais pas m'embarrasser avec une petite amie, a n'aurait fait que me d concentrer et j'avais promis ma m re de la venger. Malheureusement je n'ai pas su te r sister Mais j'en suis heureux.

- Moi aussi Shaolan murmura-t-elle.

- Bon, je pense qu'il faut rentrer sinon les autres vont s'inqui ter annon a Shaolan.

Il d posa un baiser sur le front de sa s ur. Le c ur de Sakura se serra en voyant tant de tendresse et de tristesse dans les mouvements de Shaolan envers sa s ur. La jeune femme pressa la main de Shefa et ils partirent vers la voiture. Lorsqu'ils furent rentr s au manoir, Meiling leur sauta dessus.

- Ou est-ce que vous tiez!

- Nulle part, soupira Shaolan.

- Ha, je vois! Fit-elle, furieuse.

Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur son visage.

- Vous avez pas besoin d'aller l'h tel pour faire a! Vous pouvez le faire ici, apr s tout c'est chez toi Sakura! Dit-elle, vicieuse.

Shaolan secoua la t te sous l'exasp ration qu'il prouvait. Sakura se mit rire en regardant Meiling.

- Tu sais Meiling, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un! Parce que l , on dirait vraiment une fille perverse.

- Hey! Tu deviens m chante l , gamine!

- Tu perds la main, la vieille! S'exclama Sakura.

Kaho arriva avec un sourire serein.

- Le d ner est pr t annon a-t-elle.

Tout le monde se mit table et mangea en parlant de tout et de rien. Le repas tait convivial, on servait dans le grand salon. Midori poussa un soupire d'aise.

- Il faut qu'on profite du calme qu'il y a pour le moment

- Pourquoi? Demanda imm diatement Meiling, curieuse.

- Parce que d s que Nao sera l , il n'y a aura plus de calme. Expliqua Midori.

- Nao? R p ta Meiling.

- Naoko, c'est son surnom. Expliqua Kaho.

- Et faudra surveiller commen a Fuyutsuki.

- Laissons leur la surprise, coupa Sakura en souriant. Ce sera plus amusant ainsi.

Shaolan, Eriol et Meiling la regard rent avec angoisse, le ton employ par la jeune fille ne pr sageait rien de bon! Apr s le repas, Shaolan regagna la chambre de Sakura tandis que celle-ci parlait avec Kaho et Tomoyo.

- Tu penses que Nao viendra? Demanda Sakura inqui te.

- Si c'est pour toi, je pense qu'elle viendra. Dit calmement Kaho. Et puis, je suis s re que tu pourras trouver les arguments pour la faire venir. M me si elle est rude dans ses paroles, Nao ne dit que la v rit Tu crois qu'avec Shaolan a ira? En g n ral, on a pas besoin de le chercher longtemps pour le trouver

- Je sais, soupira Sakura. Je le retiendrais s'il faut! Sinon avec Eriol

- Quoi? Demanda Kaho tonn e.

- Allez, ne fais pas semblant Kaho, on sait que tu l'aimes bien Ajouta Tomoyo amus e.

- Je l'appr cie, en effet. Mais tant que Sakura ne sera pas en s curit , je ne ferais rien avec lui.

- C'est dommage qu'il y ait cette r gle sur la virginit , dit Tomoyo pensivement. Sakura, tu ne peux rien y faire?

- Non, m me Okuni-Nushi des limites tu sais

- Bon, je vais me coucher! Si demain on va voir Nao, je tien tre en forme! Bonne nuit! D clara Tomoyo.

Sakura et Kaho se salu rent et regagn rent leur chambre mutuelle. Sakura venait peine de fermer la porte qu'elle se retrouva embrasser Shaolan. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se s para de lui.

- Je t'ai manqu e ce point l ? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue enfantine.

- Oui J'ai envie d'un c lin

- Ha bon? Moi j'ai plut t envie de prendre une bonne douche mais on peut faire les deux, dit Sakura, coquine.

- Avec plaisir!

Shaolan prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et s'appr tait sortir de sa chambre mais Sakura l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bah, je vais la salle de bain!

- Mais, j'en ai une dans ma chambre

Elle se d fit de son emprise et se dirigea vers une porte en bois qui tait l'arri re de sa chambre, elle entra dans la pi ce suivie de Shaolan qui fut tonn de voir une salle de bain de taille normale. Sakura s'avan a vers la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets pour faire couler l'eau. Elle se tourna en souriant vers Shaolan.

- On met quel bain moussant?

Shaolan regarda les choix qu'il avait et son choix se porta sur ch vrefeuille. Sakura s'avan a vers son amant et lui retira un un tous les boutons de sa chemise avant de la faire glisser jusqu'au sol. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, il allait approfondir plus encore le baiser mais Sakura se d gagea de ses bras pour se d shabiller et rentrer dans le bain.

- Alors, tu viens? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix sensuelle.

Shaolan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se d shabilla rapidement pour rejoindre sa belle dans son bain remplit de mousse. Il la colla lui et l'embrassa passionn ment, Sakura se lova dans ses bras, elle d posa de doux baiser dans le cou du jeune homme qui laissait ses mains parcourir le corps de la jeune fille.

Sakura sortit du bain, elle se sentait compl tement vide, Shaolan l'avait agr ablement fatigu . Ce dernier arrivait d'ailleurs pour lui emprisonner la taille et lui d poser un baiser dans le cou, s'amusant des frissons qui parcouraient le corps de sa compagne. Shaolan et Sakura s'embrass rent doucement, jusqu' ce que le regard de la jeune fille soit attir par autre chose. Elle poussa doucement Shaolan et lui montra quelque chose.

- C'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

Shaolan se retourna pour voir une sph re argent e, il p lit imm diatement en se rendant compte de la similitude qu'il y avait entre cette sph re et celles qu'il avait vu quelques ann es plus t t. La sph re se s para en deux et p n tra dans les corps de Sakura et Shaolan. Le jeune homme se pr cipita vers ses affaires pour en extirper son portable sous le regard incompr hensif de Sakura. Apr s plusieurs sonneries, on d crocha enfin.

- Monsieur Li! Nous allions justement vous appeler! C'est au sujet de votre s ur! Malgr toute la surveillance quelqu'un r ussit s'introduire dans sa chambre et Votre s ur nous a quitt e monsieur Li.

- Est-ce que la personne qui a fait a graver quelque chose sur le corps de ma s ur? Demanda Shaolan trangement calme.

- Oui Il a grav "Li" sur le ventre.

Sakura vit Shaolan serrer les poings Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il s'assit sur le lit et mit son visage dans ses mains.

- Shefa est morte Kira l'a tu . Dit-il.

Sakura plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche puis elle s'approcha de Shaolan, elle posa une main r confortante sur l' paule de Shaolan mais il se d gagea rapidement.

- L che-moi, dit-il froidement. C'est pas de toi dont j'ai besoin.

Sakura le regarda un instant, bless e. Elle fit appara tre des habits sur elle et sortit de sa chambre en laissant Shaolan seul. Le jeune homme regrettait d j ses paroles mais il n'avait pas la force de retenir Sakura, il se mit pleurer Il avait perdu la derni re famille qu'il avait, cause de Kira. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il le tuerait! Il vengerait sa m re et ses s urs! Il tait hors de question qu'il lui prenne encore quelqu'un de cher son c ur!  



	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29: le concert.

Lorsque Shaolan se r veilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait en piteux tat Il n'avait dormit que deux heures mais il tait incapable de se reposer. Sakura n' tait pas revenue de toute la nuit et il commen ait s'inqui ter. Il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine ou se trouvait d j tout le monde.

- Mon dieu! Shaolan, tu as une t te faire peur! S' cria Meiling.

Il ne r pondit pas et s'assit une place inoccup e, Sakura le servit sans lui accorder le moindre regard. L'ambiance s' tait refroidit d'un coup Shaolan savait que sa compagne lui en voulait pour hier. Il poussa un soupire fendre l' me.

- Au fait, Sakura, on doit s'habiller comment pour le concert? Demanda Meiling pour d tendre l'atmosph re.

- C'est de la pop R pondit indiff remment Sakura.

- C'est moi qui t'habille Sakura! S'exclama Tomoyo. Tu vas voir, tu seras vraiment mignonne!

- D'accord, sourit Sakura.

- Et puis Shaolan pourra nous aider et dire ce qu'il en pense! Ajouta Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Non, dit froidement Sakura. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour choisir mes tenues.

La phrase de Sakura alourdit l'atmosph re, Shaolan savait maintenant qu'elle tait tr s vex e, il y avait de quoi Il l'avait rejet alors qu'elle essayait juste de le r conforter. D cid ment il tait dou pour tout compliquer! Il lui parlerait plus tard, pour le moment il n' tait pas pr s se disputer.

- On y va Tomoyo? Demanda Sakura en se levant.

- Oui

Les deux filles partirent dans la chambre de Sakura, d s que Sakura ferma la porte Tomoyo se tourna vers elle avec curiosit .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass entre Shaolan et toi?

- Tu ne le dis pas aux autres En fait Kira a tu la derni re s ur de Shaolan hier soir expliqua Sakura. Lorsque je me suis approch pour essayer de le r conforter, il m'a envoy balader.

- Tu sais dans ces cas l , on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas. Dit Tomoyo pleine de sagesse. Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir et montrer que tu es l m me s'il ne va pas bien.

- Je sais et je suis de son c t Mais je lui montre juste ce qu'il m'a fait. Avoua Sakura. Je l'aime alors je ne le laisserais pas tomber.

Tomoyo sourit, soulag e d'entendre que son amie ne voulait pas rompre avec Shaolan. D s qu'elle les avait vus ensemble, elle s' tait dit qu'il formait un couple parfait Volcanique mais parfait quand m me. Sakura tait heureuse avec Shaolan et elle le m ritait vraiment! C' tait la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait pour sa meilleure amie et cousine. Tomoyo s'avan a vers l'armoire de Sakura et sortit plusieurs affaires m me si son choix s' tait surtout port sur une robe noire qui arrivait mi-cuisse. Sakura essaya la robe qui lui allait ravir.

- C'est parfait! C'est simple mais sexy! Dit Tomoyo.

- Je vais avoir froid! Opposa Sakura.

- Mais non! On va un concert! Il fera tr s chaud, au pire tu pourras te r chauffer avec tes pouvoirs ou avec Shaolan. Sourit Tomoyo.

Tomoyo fit un chignon dont quelques m ches tombaient n gligemment sur la nuque de Sakura, elle la maquilla l g rement. Sakura tait belle naturellement, pas besoin de trop forcer! Tomoyo avait opt pour un jean avec une chemise noire dont les deux premiers boutons taient ouvert et avaient laiss ses cheveux d li s. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la chambre de Sakura et rejoignirent tout le monde dans le salon. Kaho portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait aux genoux, Eriol avait rev tu un jean bleu et un tee-shirt bleu ciel. Meiling portait un pantalon de cuir avec un dos nu noir, Midori avait un simple jean et un d bardeur blanc, Fuyutsuki tait habill d'un pantalon noir avec un d bardeur vert et Moro d'une jupe blanche avec une chemise rouge. Sakura trouva Shaolan tr s beau avec son jean noir et sa chemise noire. Ses cheveux taient d coiff s et lui donnaient un air de bad boy Shaolan de son c t trouva Sakura vraiment magnifique avec cette robe, il ne pouvait plus d tourner les yeux d'elle.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est l , on peut y aller! Dit Meiling avec enthousiasme. Tu nous t l portes Sakura?

- Kaho, tu as trouv un endroit vide? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui, c'est deux kilom tres mais on sera suffisamment en avance pour les faire pieds.

Sakura visualisa l'endroit que Kaho leur montrait et ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait dans une petite for t.

a y est! Ils taient tous rentr s dans la salle! Nao avait beaucoup de fans! Sakura n'en tait pas surprise, elle savait se montrer persuasive lorsqu'elle le voulait et elle tait bien plac e pour le savoir. Il ne s'y tait pas prit assez t t alors ils taient dans les gradins et non dans la fosse, Meiling en avait t d u mais Tomoyo avait r pliqu qu'il y avait un cran g ant donc ils verraient mieux et en plus ils ne seraient pas bouscul s tout va. L'atmosph re s' tait gaill e depuis qu'ils taient entr s mais Sakura refusait toujours d'adresser la parole Shaolan. Sakura tait en premi re, elle montait les marches lorsqu'un homme la fit tr bucher, il la rattrapa de justesse.

- Excusez-moi

Sakura tait dans ses bras, et il ne la l chait pas du tout bien qu'elle soit en s curit . Shaolan regardait d'un mauvais il le jeune homme qui osait prendre sa Sakura dans ses bras!

- Ce n'est rien, assura Sakura avec un sourire. Au revoir

Le jeune homme lui fit un baise main et s'en alla apr s lui avoir lanc un regard chaleureux. Tomoyo s'amusait beaucoup regarder Shaolan qui semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Finalement, ils trouv rent leur place et s'assirent. Ils venaient peine de se poser que la salle devint sombre et que la sc ne s' claira pour laisser place une fille de dix huit ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et avait des yeux bleus Et tr s bien form s pour ne rien g cher! La jeune fille commen a chanter en faisant une chor graphie avec ses danseurs. (NdA: je vous demande toute votre indulgence parce que c'est moi qui ai crit ces paroles et que je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout! En plus c'est en anglais sinon je trouvais que c' tait stupide mais comme les paroles de chansons anglaises sont souvent stupides je me suis dis que se serait mieux Pardonnez-moi!)

Nao: Thirteen girls are amazing They can control everything Twelve of them have just one power But the thirtieth has all powers.  
The others should protect her She's the Yin and Yang's child.

Help me, help her with all your power She's the one who'll save us!  
Love-me, love her with all your heart She's love all of us!

The magical girls are here Let me introduce to you!  
Control earth with Kaku power!  
One of them has Gunshin God of war he's shining!

Help me, help her with all your power She's the one who'll save us!  
Love-me, love her with all your heart She's love all of us!

Two kind of wind can blow Susanowo violently blow But Shukabu is shy Reijin cut the sky

Help me, help her with all your power She's the one who'll save us!  
Love-me, love her with all your heart She's love all of us!

Yuki-onna can freeze everything Illusion creates things Kinozuku cut everything Control fire with Kaguzuchi's power!

Help me, help her with all your power She's the one who'll save us!  
Love-me, love her with all your heart She's love all of us!

The one who know all is Omoi-gane!  
The more passionnate is Isonade The sexier is Sei-te-ki!  
Now you know everybody!

We're thousand people who can save the world So sing with me For encourage us!

Le public tait en train de hurler, ils adoraient cette chanson apparemment, la salle tait en d lire. Sakura sourit en voyant a, elle enviait Nao pour a. Les fans hurlants, a r chauffait le c ur

- Vous voyez, c'est de cette chanson dont je vous parlais, cria Kaho. C'est la chanson sur les Kantatsu!

Les autres chansons n' taient pas en rapport avec les Kantatsu mais elles taient toutes aussi bien. Sakura, Tomoyo et Meiling taient d cha n es sous le regard protecteur de Shaolan qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Sakura.

- Franchement, faire limite des sc nes de sexe sur sc ne, maugr a Fuyutsuki. Elle a pas chang , c'est toujours une d prav e!

Midori sourit en entendant a. Fuyutsuki non plus n'avait pas chang e! Aucune d'elle n'avait vraiment chang en r alit Sauf Sakura peut tre, elle ne l'avait jamais connu donc elle ne savait pas comment elle tait avant. En tout cas, Moro appr ciait beaucoup le concert, c' tait la premi re fois ou elle y allait et elle en tait toute retourn e!  



	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30: rencontre avec Nao

Apr s le concert, Sakura se leva en m me temps que Kaho. Ils avaient laiss tout le monde partirent dans les gradins et les derniers fans qui avaient r ussit s'introduire dans la loge pour parler leur chanteuse favorite devaient avoir disparu.

- Allez, on y va, dit Sakura avec enthousiasme.

Ils descendirent tous les escaliers et se dirig rent vers les coulisses, deux gros gardes du corps arriv rent pour les emp cher de passer. Sakura sourit doucement puis elle mit sa main devant elle, expulsant plusieurs m tres les deux gorilles.

- D sol e mais on a pas de temps perdre, dit-elle froidement en passant.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la loge et nous nous sommes retrouv s face une brune aux yeux verts. Sakura soupira et nous laissa entrer.

- C'est bon, Nao, c'est des amis, pas besoin de te cacher! D clara Sakura.

- Des amis? T'appel cette chose une "amie"? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement en montrant Fuyutsuki du doigt.

- QUOI? Explosa Fuyutsuki.

- De toute fa on, t'es grill . Dit Sakura avec assurance.

Midori avait ceintur Fuyutsuki pour viter que la jeune fille se batte avec Nao. Ces deux l ne s' taient jamais appr ci s et elles le montraient sans aucun probl me pour le plus grand malheur de tous les autres! Nao haussa les paules et changea d'apparence devant le regard m dus de Shaolan, Meiling et Eriol. En r alit Nao tait de la m me taille que Sakura, elle avait ses cheveux auburn qui lui arrivaient aux paules, ses yeux taient bleus. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, malgr qu'elle portait une jupe, elle carta les jambes sans se soucier des gar ons pr sents dans la pi ce. Sakura fit appara tre d'autres chaises pour les autres et s'assit son tour.

- Sinon, a va Nao? Ils ne t'ont pas attrap ? S'inqui ta Sakura.

- Me compare pas l'autre abruti, tu veux! Et franchement avec mon pouvoir je vois pas comment ils auraient pu m'attraper! R pliqua Nao. A moins que tu ne me prennes pour une idiote?

- Bien s r que non, rit Sakura en ignorant les insultes que lan ait Fuyutsuki. Tu sais pourquoi on est l , je suppose.

- M me si j'ai pas le pouvoir de Kaho, c'est pas difficile deviner! Mais dis-moi plut t pourquoi je devrais te suivre.

- C'est notre r le de la prot ger! Explosa Fuyutsuki. Tu dois venir!

- Je ne suis pas un mouton comme toi, l'abruti! Il me faut une bonne raison pour vous suivre. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Sakura. Alors qu'est-ce que tu r ponds a?

- Je ne crois pas que tu es envie de mourir, commen a Sakura. Tu n'es pas en s ret ici M me si tu t'es bien d brouill jusqu'ici. Et puis, il faudrait qu'on d truise la SP ou au moins d couvrir ce qu'ils nous veulent.

- Ne me dis pas que Kaho qui peut tout savoir l'ignore! Railla Nao.

- C'est la v rit . Dit Kaho.

- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas te faire d masquer! Si tu voulais vraiment tu pourrais savoir tout ce que tu veux sans probl me, Kaho. Ajouta Nao. C'est comme toi Sakura, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne profites pas de tes pouvoirs pour savoir ce qui t'attends! Genre comment a va se finir avec ton copain.

Tout le monde tait surpris: Nao avait une intuition hors du commun! Avec leur dispute, Sakura et Shaolan ne ressemblaient pas vraiment un couple. Tomoyo sourit galement en se souvenant de sa grande complicit avec Nao.

- Je sais d j comment a se termine, dit froidement Sakura. Mais Nao, tu n'appr cierais pas que je te contr le pour que tu m'ob isses, je te laisse le choix Mais je te supplie au nom de Takiko de nous aider!

Nao sourit doucement, c' tait la premi re fois de la soir e que Shaolan la voyait faire un vrai sourire.

- Je suis d go t qu'il l'ai trouv C' tait la plus marrante apr s toi, Sakura! Dit Nao avec nostalgie. Elle m'avait fait promettre de toujours te prot ger, m me si c' tait seule contre tous. Elle tenait vraiment toi.

La jeune chanteuse se leva pour s'avancer vers Sakura, elle s'assit califourchon sur la jeune fille qui la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mais je veux que tu me donnes quelques choses en change de mon aide, fit Nao en lui lan ant un regard sensuel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu d sires? Demanda Sakura avec une voix pleine de passion.

Shaolan tait de plus en plus tonn ! Sakura tait bi? Non impossible! Et elle n'allait pas sortir avec cette Nao! Mais cet change tait plus que bizarre! Et pourquoi est-ce que Sakura r pondait comme a! Elle ne lui avait jamais fait a lui! Sous l' il m dus des trois compagnons (Eriol, Shaolan et Meiling), Nao embrassa passionn ment Sakura. Lorsqu'elles se s par rent, Nao sourit franchement.

- C'est bon, je viens! Tu as su me convaincre! Tu t'es vachement am lior !

- Je me doute!

- Dites, vous tes s re que c'est pas elle qui a le Dieu du sexe? Seiteki. Interrogea Meiling.

- Si tu dis a c'est parce que tu n'as jamais connu Takiko, rit Sakura. Nao est une sainte c t de ma cousine! Je compte plus tout ce qu'elle a fait d'embarrassant!

Si la m choire de Meiling aurait pu, elle aurait touch le sol tellement sa bouche tait ouverte. Shaolan eu peur a un moment: avec une cousine comme a, c' tait peut tre avec elle que Sakura avait perdu sa virginit ! C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas qui avait t le premier!

- Bon allez, tout le monde la maison! S' cria Sakura.

peine une minute apr s, ils taient tous dans le salon. Nao sauta imm diatement sur Shaolan et lui d posa un baiser sur la joue.

- Sakura! Je peux te le prendre? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Non, r pondit froidement Shaolan en se d gageant. Il n'y a qu'une seule femme avec qui j'ai envie d' tre et ce n'est pas toi.

- Ho mais je peux le devenir! S'exclama malicieusement Nao. Je peux devenir la personne que tu souhaites! On s'amusera bien tout les deux, je peux te le garantir.

- J'ai dis non! Dit agressivement le jeune chinois.

Nao allait r pliquer mais Sakura intervint.

- Nao, laisse-le. S'il tient une seule femme tu n'as pas le forcer Mais tu peux t'en cr er un clone, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d' il.

- C'est moins marrant! Bougonna la jeune fille. Bon je vais me coucher! Je suis fatigu ! J'ai la m me chambre que d'habitude?

- Oui. Confirma Sakura.

Apr s que tout le monde se soit souhait une bonne nuit, tout le monde alla se coucher. Sakura se dirigeait vers sa chambre sans pr ter la moindre attention Shaolan qui le supportait de moins en moins bien! Elle entra dans la chambre et se tourna vers Shaolan.

- c t il y a la chambre de Toya, tu peux l'utiliser. Dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

C' tait ses premiers mots de la journ e La premi re fois qu'elle lui parlait et c' tait pour lui dire d'aller ailleurs! Shaolan serra les poings puis il se d cida. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra. Sakura venait de retirer ses chaussures, elle se tourna vers Shaolan avec un peu de surprise dans les yeux puis elle se mit dos lui.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dis aujourd'hui mais je te trouve vraiment belle dans cette robe. Avoua-t-il doucement.

Sakura stoppa ses mouvements pour faire face Shaolan. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

- Je suis vraiment d sol pour ce que je t'ai dis Je ne le pensais pas. S'excusa-t-il. C'est juste que le jour m me o je te pr sente ma s ur, elle meure, c' tait assez difficile dig rer.

- Je n'ai rien dit sur ta s ur! Et surtout pas Kira! Il a tu ma cousine! Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner des informations! Dit Sakura avec passion.

- Je le sais. Je suis idiot, excuse-moi

Sakura alla vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde. Elle lui sourit.

- Je t'ai d j pardonn Shaolan Et puis, j'ai t beaucoup plus odieuse que toi lorsque j'ai appris pour ton cousin, tu a toujours t l pour moi alors je serais toujours l pour toi!

- Mais tout l'heure Tu as dis que tu savais comment notre histoire allait finir! S'exclama Shaolan. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser notre histoire se terminer!

- Je le sais mais tout se fini un jour puisqu'on meurt tous un jour ou l'autre. D clara doucement Sakura. Ne t'inqui te pas pour notre relation Tout ira bien.

Shaolan lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi

- Des b tises! r pondit-elle doucement.

Il lui frotta les cheveux et rit. Soudain, il redevint s rieux.

- Sakura, j'aimerais que tu m'entra nes l' p e

- Mais tu sais d j mani l' p e! Opposa-t-elle.

- Pas aussi bien que Kira, j'ai besoin de m'entra ner pour vraiment le tuer la prochaine fois! Il m'a presque tout prit et je n'ai pas envie qu'il te prenne aussi! J'ai eu trop peur la derni re fois. Et puis avec tes pouvoirs tu peux tous nous surpasser!

- Bon D'accord

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis plus passionn ment, elle sourit en l'entra nant vers le lit. Shaolan se d tacha d'elle avec difficult mais il voulait tout prix savoir une chose.

- Sakura, Takiko et toi vous n'avez jamais couch ensemble, hein?

- C'est ma cousine! Fit Sakura outr e.

- C'est qui alors le premier avec qui tu as couch ?

- Kazuma. C' tait au court d'une soir e ou avait un peu trop bu... Et puis il embrassait tellement bien que je me suis laiss emporter.

Shaolan en tait abasourdit! Puis il sourit.

- Tant mieux, je suis meilleurs que lui!

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, monsieur le pr tentieux. Dit Sakura en riant.

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit!

- Ha bon? Je m'en souviens pas!

- Tu vas t'en rappeler gr ce ma th rapie, affirma-t-il en l'embrassant fougueusement.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31: la d couverte

Shaolan regarda amoureusement Sakura qui venait de s'endormir. Ils venaient de passer une magnifique soir e, encore une fois. Il n'arrivait pas croire qu'il ne se lassait pas de Sakura. Elle avait un caract re bien tremp et il ne se lassait pas de d couvrir son corps encore et encore. Il n'aurait jamais pens tomber amoureux aussi vite Le jeune homme commen ait laisser la fatigue l'envahir, ses yeux se fermaient d'eux m me et il se sentait tout engourdit. Il allait rejoindre Morph e lorsqu'il sentit Sakura se redresser subitement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le jeune homme.

- Kaho murmura Sakura inqui te.

Elle enleva le drap qui la recouvrait puis elle se leva rapidement, elle cr a des v tements sur elle avant de sortir de la pi ce. Shaolan, inquiet du comportement de sa bien aim e, la suivi, le drap autour de sa taille pour cacher sa nudit . Sakura courait vers la chambre de Kaho et l'ouvrit violemment r veillant tout le monde dans la maison. Kaho tait allong e sur son lit et prise de convulsions violentes, Sakura s'assit sur le lit pendant que tout le monde arrivait dans la chambre. La jeune japonaise mit ses mains sur les tempes de Kaho et ferma les yeux.

- D gagez de l ! S' cria Sakura en ouvrant les yeux.

Les convulsions de Kaho s'arr t rent brusquement mais Sakura ne l cha pas son visage, elle fron ait les sourcils comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Kaho ouvrit les yeux et observa la jeune fille.

- Il est partit dit-elle lentement.

- Oui, soupira Sakura. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c' tait Kaho, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Maintenant qu'on est au complet, je me suis dis que je pouvais aller plus loin dans mes recherches. Alors j'ai un peu forc l'entr e. Expliqua Kaho.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as jet dehors? Demanda alors Eriol qui semblait le plus inquiet de tous.

- D sol e, dit Kaho. Mais si tu tais rest tu ne m'aurais jamais laiss aller aussi loin et j' tais oblig de le faire.

- Contente de voir qu'on suit mes conseils, d clara fi rement Nao. Alors raconte, qu'est-ce qu'on ignore?

- Il faut aller en Chine

- Pourquoi le dirigeant de la SP y est? Demanda imm diatement Meiling.

- Non, il est au Japon mais la SP a cr e des clones des Kantatsu mortes pour nous contrer. Ils te veulent Sakura cause de cette proph tie maintenant je sais ce que c'est. Dit Kaho.

- Quelle proph tie? Interrogea Shaolan avec inqui tude.

- Comme nous le savons d j Sakura est l'enfant du Yin et du Yang. Il y a une proph tie disant que lorsqu'une enfant du Yin et du Yang viendra au monde, il y aura une renaissance dans un monde sup rieur ou inf rieur, adoucissant les meurs ou les empirant La SP pense que le monde meilleur serait un monde ou il dirigerait tout pour le bien des autres. Mais il n'y aurait aucune libert , dit Kaho. Se serait un chaos inimaginable, un homme seul dirigeant le monde entier est un r ve qu'il ne faut pas r aliser. M me l'homme le plus juste du monde devient un monstre lorsqu'il a tout les pouvoirs.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont cr des clones des autres? Demanda Fuyutsuki. Ils n'ont qu' avoir Sakura non?

- C'est insuffisant, expliqua la Kantatsu. Il y a un rituel pour activer la renaissance du monde et nous devons tre treize D s qu'une Kantatsu meurt, elle revient la vie dans un autre corps. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a pas eu la r incarnation des Kantatsu Elles devaient savoir que leurs corps allaient tre reproduits Sakura, tu penses que tu pourrais remettre leurs mes dans leurs nouveau corps?

- Bien s r! Oublie pas qui je suis, sourit Sakura. Je ne les laisserais pas les contr ler avec leurs neurotransmetteurs... a veut aussi dire que nous allons revoir nos amies.

Un sourire s'inscrit sur les visages de Kaho, Midori, Fuyutsuki, Moro, Nao et Tomoyo. Elles allaient enfin revoir les personnes avec qui elles avaient partag des moments importants. Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Je propose qu'on parte dans une semaine, Shaolan, tu connais bien la Chine?

- Oui, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de probl me. Dit Shaolan. Je nous trouve une maison ou alors on va l'h tel en chambre s par ?

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux h tel avec chambre s par . R pondit Kaho, pensive. Shaolan et Sakura auront une chambre; Eriol, Moro et moi seront dans une m me chambre: se sera un couple avec leur fille. Midori et Fuyutsuki seront ensemble en tant que petites amies; Meiling, Tomoyo et Nao resteront ensemble. On partira quelques jours d' cart Je pense que certains changements d'apparence seront n cessaires. Il faut aussi pr venir l' cole de votre absence, ajouta-t-elle en regarda Sakura et Tomoyo.

- Je t l phone monsieur Terada! S'exclama Sakura. En plus, il fait partit de la SoP alors il comprendra. Kaho, il faut que tu te fasses port e malade.

- Je pense que si nous sommes tous absent a fera bizarre, interrompit Tomoyo. Sakura, tu pourrais cr er des clones ou des illusions de Kaho et Eriol?

- Bonne id e! S'enthousiasma Sakura. Il faudra pr venir Kazuma de notre absence sinon il va croire qu'on est morte.

- C'est vrai que a fait longtemps qu'on n est pas venue, dit Tomoyo en riant. Je m'en occupe, toi tu pr viens monsieur Terada!

Sakura partit vers sa chambre pendant que Tomoyo en faisait de m me, Shaolan se tourna vers Kaho.

- Pourquoi Sakura est si proche de son prof? Demanda-t-il avec une l g re jalousie.

- Monsieur Terada a toujours t tr s pr sent pour ses l ves, un jour il a apprit pour les parents de Sakura et il l'a toujours aid . C'est pour a que le jour ou elle l'a vu dans votre agence, elle est rest avec vous. Sourit Kaho.

- Tu savais a aussi? S' tonna Meiling.

- Oui, je sais beaucoup de chose Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu d couvrir qui tait le dirigeant de la SP, il tait tellement puissant qu'il m'a bloqu avant que j'aille plus loin. Si Sakura n' tait pas intervenue, il aurait apprit autant de chose que moi.

- Il faudra qu'on s'entra ne toute avant de partir, dit sagement Midori. Pour le moment nous ne sommes pas encore de taille affronter les autres Kantatsu et leur chef En plus, il se peut que nous fassions un blocage devant Kira.

- Oui, et faut pas que l'abruti se fasse avoir une deuxi me fois, c'est la plus faible. Ajouta narquoisement Nao.

- La ferme! C'est faux en plus! S' cria Fuyutsuki en col re. Et toi essaie de musel tes hormones quand on sera en Chine! Telle que tu es, tu serais capable de lui sauter dessus!

Le sourire de Nao s'accentua en nervant davantage Fuyutsuki.

- Calmez-vous Naoko, Fuyutsuki. Dit s rieusement Sakura.

- M'appel pas Naoko! Tu sais tr s bien que j'aime pas a! S' cria Nao.

Sakura sourit doucement puis elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Bien maintenant, il faut laisser Kaho se reposer. Demain on commence l'entra nement.

Tout le monde hocha la t te et regagna sa chambre, sauf Eriol qui voulait rester un peu plus longtemps avec Kaho. Sakura et Shaolan sourirent tendrement en le remarquant Eriol devenait amoureux. Ils sortirent leur tour de la chambre, Tomoyo les avait attendus.

- Eriol est vraiment mignon avec Kaho murmura-t-elle.

- C'est s r! Dit Sakura. Ils se sont bien trouv ces deux l .

- C'est la premi re fois qu'Eriol est aussi attentif ajouta Shaolan. Maintenant il faut juste qu'on te trouve quelqu'un Tomoyo, d clara-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ho non, ce n'est pas la peine, r pondit doucement Tomoyo. Sakura est la premi re dans mon c ur et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit remplac pour le moment Quand tout sera fini alors peut tre que j'y songerais mais pour le moment je pr f re me concentr uniquement sur ma petite Sakura Tu vas devoir la partager encore un moment.

Elle sourit doucement Shaolan qui la regardait avec stup faction puis elle partit dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme regarda Sakura avec interrogation.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Tomoyo est lesbienne?

- Elle est bi Informa Sakura avec un sourire. Mais ne t'inqui te pas, elle n'ai pas amoureuse de moi. Je suis sa meilleure amie et cousine! On s'adore mais on n'aura jamais de relation ensemble. C'est pareil pour Takiko.

Sans savoir pourquoi Shaolan se sentait soulag . Il n'avait pas avoir peur de Tomoyo, au contraire, elle tenait tellement Sakura qu'elle ferait tout pour la prot ger Mais lors de leur arriv e en Chine, Tomoyo allait tre mis l' cart: sans pouvoir c' tait trop dangereux pour elle. Ils entr rent dans leur chambre et ils se recouch rent, ils s'endormirent rapidement apr s le peu de sommeil qu'ils avaient eu!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32: entraînement

Sakura se réveilla dans les bras de Shaolan, pour une fois, elle était debout avant lui. Elle le regarda dormir, il avait un visage d'ange. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi paisible. Elle caressa doucement son visage, Shaolan ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit doucement à la jeune fille.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

- Non… C'est dommage, j'aurais bien profité de te voir dormir un peu plus longtemps, tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors.

Shaolan sourit tendrement à la jeune fille et la serra un peu plus contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres.

- Il faudra que je commence à m'y mettre maintenant pour les réservations. Je vais prendre différents hôtels, on pourra toujours communiquer par télépathie. Commença sérieusement Shaolan.

- Avant que tu ne fasses tout ça, j'ai autre chose à te proposer, déclara Sakura au jeune homme.

Elle se lova contre lui, appuyant son bassin sur celui du jeune homme qui sourit doucement. Il l'embrassa.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il en lui mordant doucement l'oreille.

Shaolan était devant un ordinateur et recherchait des hôtels dans la région de Pékin pour tout le monde. Ils ne devaient être trop éloignés, mais s'y prendre seulement une semaine à l'avance s'était déraisonnable! Il soupira en voyant que tous les hôtels étaient complets. Il saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Allô? Décrocha un homme de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- C'est Shaolan Li.

- Monsieur! Quelle joie de vous avoir au téléphone, mes condoléances les plus sincères pour votre sœur… Se désola l'homme.

- Merci, Chang… J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur? Demanda Chang.

- Il faudra que tu me trouves quatre chambres d'hôtels pour que nous y allions d'ici une semaine, nous aurons besoin de deux pour deux personnes, une pour trois et une pour quatre. Déclara Shaolan calmement.

- Bien monsieur, vous désirez qu'elles soient proches l'un de l'autre? Interrogea Chang.

- Pas dans les mêmes hôtels si possible… Et Chang, j'aimerais que personne ne soit au courant de ma venue en Chine. Ajouta Shaolan.

- Bien monsieur… Si je puis me permettre… Est-ce que monsieur viendra avec une femme? S'enquit l'homme.

- Oui, la plus merveilleuse qui soit, répondit Shaolan avec un sourire.

- Bien, je vous prépare tout ça! S'enthousiasma Chang. J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt monsieur.

- Moi aussi… Dès que cette affaire sera finie, je reprendrais mon poste… Merci pour tout Chang, dit doucement Shaolan.

- C'est un honneur monsieur.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et posa son portable sur la table. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par les épaules. Il se retourna pour faire face à Sakura qui le regardait avec un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je nous ai réservé des chambres grâce à Chang. Expliqua Shaolan.

- Chang?

- C'est celui qui gère l'entreprise familiale depuis la mort de ma mère et mon entrée dans la SoP. Continua Shaolan. Je pense arrêter de travailler pour la SoP dès que cette affaire sera réglée. Il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités. C'est ce que ma mère souhaiterait.

- Si je comprends bien, après cette affaire tu prendras un avion pour la Chine.

- Oui, confirma Shaolan.

- Bien…

Sakura se redressa, Shaolan remarqua qu'elle avait l'air triste. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le serait…

- Tu viens, on va commencer à t'entraîner à l'épée, dit Sakura froidement.

Shaolan hocha la tête et se leva, il suivit Sakura vers le dojo. Sakura fit sortir une épée de sa main et Shaolan fit apparaître la sienne. Les yeux de Sakura étaient plus froids qu'habituellement, il se revoyait plusieurs mois auparavant lorsque leur relation était tendue. Elle se rua sur lui et Shaolan fut surprit de la force qu'elle avait: il avait eu du mal à s'empêcher de reculer alors que son épée rencontrait celle de sa bien aimée. Il para son attaque et commença à se battre sérieusement contre elle. Il savait qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le ménager mais Sakura semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui donner beaucoup de mal. Il fut soudain désarmé et Sakura lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le torse pour le faire tomber au sol. Elle le menaça, à califourchon sur lui l'épée sous la gorge. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle était en colère et triste…

- Tu es nul, on recommence. Dit-elle froidement. Tu ne réussiras jamais à partir en Chine avec un tel niveau.

Soudain il comprit: elle croyait qu'il voulait partir sans elle! Il sourit doucement et la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre sous lui rapidement.

- Bien sûr d'ici là, j'espère que tu auras eu ton bac et que tu seras d'accord pour travailler en Chine avec moi, déclara-t-il doucement.

- Mais moi j'ai encore l'entreprise familiale à faire fonctionner au Japon, répondit Sakura froidement. Je ne pourrais pas partir en Chine tout de suite et tu m'oublieras sûrement une fois là-bas.

- Je ne pense pas Sakura, tu es la première femme que j'aime et il n'y en aura pas d'autre! Si tu dois rester au Japon un moment pour ton entreprise, je retournerais en Chine pour m'occuper des choses les plus importantes et ensuite je reviendrais pour m'occuper des affaires que nous avons ici, au Japon. Dit sincèrement Shaolan. Je ne te laisserais pas à un autre, je t'aime trop pour ça. Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours!

- On dirait une déclaration de mariage, sourit Sakura en oubliant pourquoi elle avait été mauvaise avec lui.

Shaolan rougit furieusement sous le regard étonné de Sakura. Elle se mit à rire.

- T'es trop mignon, Shaolan. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu rougis.

- Je… Un jour, c'est vraiment ce que je ferais. Avoua-t-il avec gêne. Mais il faut attendre que tout aille mieux avant que je m'engage avec toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois en danger à cause de moi.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de rougir. Pour cacher sa gêne, elle embrassa Shaolan passionnément. Elle le retourna brusquement sous elle et se releva.

- Allez, on reprend!

Elle se mit sur la défensive et Shaolan alla l'attaquer, Sakura, grâce à ses pouvoirs, avait un niveau nettement supérieur à celui de Kira. Shaolan le remarqua immédiatement, elle était plus rapide, plus agile, plus souple et elle avait plus de technique. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas en ennemi sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps. Shaolan était épuisé, Sakura ne le ménageait pas du tout et il ne s'était jamais battu comme ça. Il était loin d'avoir un niveau parfait en épée même s'il s'y était entraîné depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Il se retrouva encore une fois, l'épée sous la gorge. Il se redressa, soupira un bon coup et retira son haut sous l'œil appréciateur de Sakura.

- En garde, lança Shaolan déterminé.

Sakura s'approcha de lui et le désarma encore plus vite qu'avant. Elle lui sourit.

- Tu es trop fatigué, ça ne sert plus à rien, déclara-t-elle. On reprendra demain, il faut que tu prennes un bain chaud pour éviter les courbatures.

Shaolan rangea son épée et prit Sakura dans ses bras pour la porter vers la maison.

- Shaolan! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'exclama Sakura.

- Tu m'as dis de prendre un bain, mais tu vois, j'ai peur de l'eau… C'est opposé au feu alors il faut bien que quelqu'un puisse me rassurer, dit Shaolan avec une lueur de désir ancré dans ses yeux.

Sakura sourit puis elle l'embrassa doucement. Kaho et Eriol arrivèrent vers eux. Shaolan reposa la jeune fille au sol et observa le couple en formation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Un certain Chang a appelé, expliqua Kaho. Il a dit que les réservations étaient faites et qu'il viendrait chercher " Monsieur Shaolan et sa futur fiancée" à l'aéroport de Pékin.

- Tu nous as caché quelque chose Shaolan? Demanda Eriol avec un sourire.

- Non! On est pas fiancé, s'exclama Sakura.

- Chang aimerait beaucoup me voir fiancé… Son vœu va bientôt s'exaucer je pense, déclara Shaolan avec un sourire. Mais avant, il faut en finir avec cette histoire de Kantatsu et Kira.

- Donc nous allons attendre encore un peu avant les félicitations, dit Kaho avec un sourire.

- Mais je suis content que tu ais enfin décidé d'officialisé un peu plus ta relation avec Sakura, avec les autres nous étions en train de désespérer! Ajouta Eriol, taquin.

- Pourquoi? Demanda naïvement Sakura.

- Parce que ça se voit qu'il t'aime comme un fou, répondit Eriol. C'est la première fois qu'il est amoureux et se sera sûrement la dernière fois.

- Vous êtes fais pour être ensemble, confirma Tomoyo en arrivant. Sakura avait besoin d'un homme qui sache la contrôler pour s'épanouir et Shaolan recherchait une femme qui sorte de l'ordinaire, qui ne soit pas docile.

- Tomoyo… murmura Sakura.

- En tout cas, je veux faire ta robe de mariage ma Sakura! Sinon je ne me le pardonnerais jamais d'avoir laissé ma meilleure amie dans des mains inconnues! S'exclama Tomoyo.

Sakura sourit, sa meilleure amie était vraiment adorable avec elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras, il fallait en profiter car d'ici une semaine, elles ne se verraient plus pour la sécurité de Tomoyo. Shaolan savait que maintenant, tout le monde saura ses intentions avec Sakura mais il s'en fichait, il voulait que Sakura ne soit qu'à lui. C'était un moyen pour empêcher d'éventuel prétendant de courtiser la femme de sa vie.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33: la Chine

Shaolan regardait le visage paisible de Sakura endormit contre son épaule. Pendant une semaine, ils s'étaient entraînés autant qu'ils avaient pu pour essayer de mettre le jeune homme au dessus du niveau de Kira. Maintenant ils étaient dans l'avion qui les menait à l'aéroport de Pékin ou Chang les attendait. À l'annonce des hôtesses, Shaolan commença à réveiller Sakura: ils allaient atterrir. Sakura ouvrit les yeux lentement et sourit à Shaolan.

- On est arrivé, annonça-t-il.

- Génial! J'ai hâte de visiter la Chine! S'exclama Sakura.

Shaolan haussa un sourcil en la regardant puis il baissa le ton.

- Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas là pour visiter? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… Et puis, si jamais je dois vivre ici autant que je connaisse un peu, non? Répondit Sakura avec un sourire innocent.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement avant qu'ils ne sortent de l'avion. Ils récupérèrent leur valise et partir vers le hall, Shaolan regardait un peu partout et vit alors Chang. Il prit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna à sa suite, lorsqu'elle vit Chang, elle s'étonna. Elle pensait voir un homme qui devait avoir soixante ans, les cheveux blancs… Un papi gentil. Mais devant elle se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux brun aux yeux bleu… Il lui faisait penser à Toya.

- Bonjour monsieur Shaolan, mademoiselle…

- Sakura! Sakura Kinomoto, compléta la jeune fille. Enchantée.

- Moi de même! Je suis heureux de voir la femme qui a réussit à emprisonner le cœur de monsieur Shaolan, vous devez être une magicienne pour avoir réussit un tel

miracle. Sourit Chang.

- Il y a un peu de ça, affirma Sakura avec un sourire.

- Chang, vous avez réussit à nous trouver une chambre, j'en suis heureux. Déclara Shaolan.

- Oui… Je vais vous y conduire d'ailleurs.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'aéroport pour se diriger vers une voiture toute simple, heureusement Chang n'avait pas souhaité amener la limousine: ils ne devaient pas

se faire remarquer aussi vite! Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être déguisé mais c'était eux qui étaient les plus connus par la SP et par Kira. Après une heure de voiture,

ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ville charmante qui ressemblait à Tomoéda mais en plus riche, les manoirs se succédaient à perte de vue. Chang s'arrêta devant un manoir et Shaolan sursauta.

- Chang…

- Je sais que vous m'aviez demandé un hôtel mais c'était assez compliqué de trouver des hôtels libres en cette période de l'année, expliqua Chang. Je me suis alors

souvenue de votre maison et je me suis dis que vous pourriez y rester le temps de votre séjour.

Shaolan sourit et hocha la tête. Il sortit de la voiture en même temps que Chang et tendit sa main à Sakura. Le manoir était magnifique tout comme le jardin bien entretenu.

- Wei est resté s'occupé du ménage et du jardin? Demanda Shaolan étonné.

- Oui, il avait la sensation que vous reviendriez un jour… et il avait raison. Lorsque je l'ai prévenu de votre arrivé, il était très heureux.

Shaolan sourit, nostalgique, et entra dans la cour du manoir avec Sakura et Chang qui portait leur valise. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un vieil homme souriant.

- Bonjour maître Shaolan. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Bonjour Wei…

- Bonjour mademoiselle…, continua Wei en fixant Sakura.

- Sakura Kinomoto, bonjour.

- Je suis heureux que se soit une fleur aussi délicate qui s'est emparé du cœur de mon jeune maître. Sourit Wei.

Shaolan se mit à rougir légèrement tandis que le sourire de Sakura s'accentua. Wei les fit entrer mais Chang repartit rapidement: il devait s'occuper d'une affaire importante. Shaolan reprit sa valise et suivit Wei qui les amena à leur chambre.

- Je suppose que monsieur connaît toujours la maison alors si vous le permettez je vais rentrer chez moi. Je vous ai préparé du riz au curry, des nems et des nouilles.

Si vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose en plus appelez-moi. Sourit Wei. Bonne soirée, je reviendrais demain matin.

- Merci beaucoup Wei, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, remercia Shaolan.

- En revenant très vite vous installer en Chine avec mademoiselle Sakura… dit Wei en sortant de la chambre.

Shaolan sourit et remarqua alors que Sakura le regardait fixement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu es très aimé ici, c'est dommage que tu ais dû partir. Dit Sakura doucement.

- Ça a ces bons côtés, si je n'étais pas parti, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré et j'aurais continué à collectionner les femmes, répondit Shaolan tendrement. Bon, si je me

souviens bien, il y a un bain par là…

Il prit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna à sa suite au premier étage, il ouvrait toutes les portes sur son passage. Finalement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la dernière porte du couloir,

ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de piscine… C'était une source thermale!

- Vous avez votre propre source thermale! S'exclama Sakura.

- Oui, quand j'étais petit c'est ici que je retrouvais mon père… Même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Dit-il morose. Mais maintenant je vais pouvoir me créer de

nouveau souvenir avec toi!

Shaolan colla Sakura à lui et enleva rapidement son haut. La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de retirer manuellement les vêtements de son amant, elle les fit disparaître de son corps et Shaolan remarqua que tous ces vêtements étaient un peu plus loin.

- Décidément, j'aimerais vraiment avoir ce pouvoir… maugréa-t-il. Ça m'éviterait de me retrouver nu tout de suite.

- Tu es gêné? Demanda Sakura taquine.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas de longueur d'avance…

- Si ce n'est que ça… C'est pas grave. Dit Sakura en le poussant dans l'eau chaude.

Le temps que Shaolan remonte à la surface, Sakura avait déjà disparu. Il regarda partout autours de lui lorsqu'il sentit une main douce sur son épaule. Il se retourna en souriant puis il reprit son air sérieux.

- Même là je n'ai pas pu te voir en entier! Bouda-t-il.

Sakura se mit à rire et se colla un peu plus contre lui en passant ses bras et ses jambes autour du cou et de la taille du jeune homme. Shaolan sourit en pensant

qu'elle savait vraiment comment faire pour attiser sa fougue. Il l'embrassa passionnément et la colla brutalement contre la paroi de la source thermale, arrachant au

passage un petit gémissement de surprise. Ses mains passèrent sur les fesses de la jeune fille pour la mettre à la bonne hauteur. Il s'amusa à la frôler en simulant la cadence sexuelle… Pour la première fois il allait la prendre sans trop de préliminaire. Il espérait qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop. D'un coup de reins un peu plus violent que d'habitude, il la fit sienne. Sakura laissa échapper un léger râle. Sakura le regarda avec un léger étonnement: c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi violent mais il ne lui faisait absolument pas mal. Il savait se maîtriser. Il n'était pas doux et il le savait mais Sakura l'encourageait avec ses légers gémissements. La température de l'eau avait permis qu'elle ne soit pas froide… Sakura lui mordit doucement le cou puis elle essaya de se caler correctement contre la paroi pour éviter que Shaolan la tienne, ainsi ses mains pourraient la toucher. Elle voulait sentir les mains de Shaolan sur sa peau. Le jeune homme, comprenant l'intention de sa compagne la fit sortir de l'eau pour la mettre sur le sol. Se serait plus facile pour eux. Il pétrit les seins de son amante en même temps qu'il la pénétrait énergiquement. Elle se cambra. Elle haletait. Elle voulait en sentir plus encore. Elle noua ses jambes autours de la taille de son amant pour se rapprocher de lui. Shaolan sourit en voyant Sakura agir ainsi, elle frissonna: le sol était gelé par rapport à l'eau. Il fallait en finir un peu plus vite. Il lui mordit tendrement la pointe de ses seins durcit puis il passa à son cou et au lobe de l'oreille. Sakura se sentait comme folle. Un magnifique gémissement lui échappa lorsque Shaolan se répandit en elle. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et il retourna dans l'eau en portant Sakura. Elle lui sourit tout en étant dos à lui.

Kaho, Eriol et Moro descendirent de leur avion, ils avaient prit un vol différent de celui de Sakura et Shaolan mais grâce aux pouvoirs de Sakura et de Nao, ils pouvaient se permettre d'être aussi rapproché. Kaho était devenu une jeune femme blonde avec un ventre un peu plus rond, Eriol avait perdu ses yeux saphir pour des yeux chocolat et ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi foncés. Moro, était plus petite et avait les cheveux de "sa mère". Le jeune couple et leur enfant prirent leur valise et se dirigea vers l'hôtel qu'on leur avait indiqué.

Le lendemain ce fut au tour des autres d'arrivés en Chine, ils n'étaient pas dans le même hôtel mais ils se trouvaient tous à cinq minutes au maximum des autres… Sauf pour Sakura et Shaolan qui étaient un peu plus éloigné. Maintenant que chacun était en Chine, Kaho allait pouvoir les dirigés jusqu'au centre chinois de la SP et elle retrouverait ainsi toutes leurs amies qui avaient été injustement tuées. Ensuite, il serait temps de reprendre le Monde en main, Sakura se refusait de laisser la destinée du Monde entre les mains de tueurs sans aucun sentiment humain… Ces monstres ne détiendraient jamais l'existence de centaine de milliard de personnes entre leurs mains.

Sakura regarda doucement Shaolan dormir, il semblait paisible malgré tout les moments difficiles qu'il avait enduré: la mort de sa famille plus jeune et plus récemment celle de sa sœur, la dernière survivante d'une hécatombe. Elle l'avait entraîné à l'épée et Shaolan progressait rapidement, la seule chose qui lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années avait été le manque d'entraînement contre un adversaire à sa hauteur contrairement à Kira qui n'avait fait que se battre. Sakura caressa tendrement la joue de son bien aimé et sourit doucement. Pour lui, elle irait jusqu'au bout, elle ne se défilerait pas devant son sort même si elle risquait de mourir comme une autre Ying and Yan child l'avait fait avant elle. Elle avait mentit à tout le monde en faisant croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette prophétie qu'on lui avait mainte fois répété dans son enfance, jusqu'à ce que ses parents meurent. Elle connaissait son destin. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Shaolan avec tristesse puis elle se leva pour sortir discrètement de la chambre qui lui était réservé.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34: récupération des Kantatsu

Shaolan se réveilla doucement et posa sa main sur le bord du lit. Il se redressa subitement en le sentant vide et froid, Sakura ne se levait jamais avant lui… Sauf lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose d'insensé, comme aller voir son frère qui veut la tuer par exemple. Il rejeta les couvertures, enfila rapidement un caleçon et un tee-shirt avant de se ruer dans les couloirs du manoir qui lui appartenait désormais. Il arriva à la cuisine et fut soulagé de voir Sakura parler avec Wei qui faisait des gaufres.

- Ha monsieur Li, sourit Wei en voyant Shaolan entrer.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour Shaolan! Wei me racontait des histoires sur ton enfance, expliqua Sakura avec un sourire resplendissant. Je savais que tu étais turbulent mais pas à ce point! Barricader tes sœurs dans un placard sordide…

- Elles l'avaient cherchée! Elles m'avaient attachée pendant une journée entière au poteau devant la maison! Se défendit Shaolan. C'était la galère, je ne pouvais même pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sinon j'aurais cramé en même temps que le poteau.

Sakura se mit à rire accompagné par Wei, Shaolan sourit à son tour. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir Sakura dans sa vie, sans elle sa vie n'en serait plus une et il mourrait sûrement. Le téléphone sonna et Wei s'excusa pour aller décrocher. Shaolan profita de cette occasion pour aller enlacer Sakura.

- J'ai cru que tu étais parti, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Lorsque je me réveille et que tu n'es pas à mes côtés c'est que tu veux faire une bêtise, fit-il remarquer. J'espère que tu n'as rien fait d'inconscient.

- Non, c'est juste que j'étais réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude, alors je me suis levé, expliqua doucement Sakura.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils et elle le remarqua.

- D'habitude tu restes quand même.

- J'avais très faim et comme tu dormais, je n'ai pas pu me rassasier alors je suis allée dans la cuisine, fit-elle taquine.

Shaolan sourit et l'embrassa. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, dans cette position, il ne pouvait pas remarquer le regard triste de Sakura. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou qui le fit frissonner, il la regarda et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste? Murmura-t-il.

Un toussotement permit à Sakura de s'esquiver, Wei était revenu et regardait son maître et sa future maîtresse enlacés tendrement, un téléphone à la main.

- Monsieur Chang voudrait vous parlez, déclara-t-il en tendant le téléphone au jeune homme.

Shaolan saisit le téléphone et Sakura se rassit, elle commença à manger les gaufres au sucre de Wei. Elle regardait distraitement devant elle sous les yeux légèrement

inquiets de Shaolan. Il savait que sa bien aimée était triste et il s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Cependant, il préféra se concentrer sur sa conversation

téléphonique.

- Oui?…. Je vois… Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prendrons directement contact avec eux… Merci, au revoir.

Shaolan raccrocha et sourit à Sakura.

- Ils sont tous arrivé en Chine. Annonça-t-il. Tu veux qu'on passe quand à l'attaque?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop, réfléchit Sakura. La nuit, il y a toujours plus de renfort mais pendant la journée, ils pourront voir nos visages et nous repérer beaucoup

plus facilement. Je vais demander à Kaho.

Sakura ferma les yeux, pendant ce temps Shaolan alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et il commença à manger une gaufre. Il venait à peine de mordre dans sa gaufre que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

- Elle pencherait plus pour la nuit. Déclara-t-elle. On a tous rendez-vous devant l'entreprise Kyoko, c'est le siège de la SP en Chine.

- D'accord… En attendant ce soir, tu pourras m'entraîner encore? Il faut que je m'entraîne autant que possible pour vaincre Kira.

Sakura lui sourit doucement puis elle se leva, salua Wei et sortit de la cuisine. Shaolan la regarda partir sans rien dire. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal et ça

l'inquiétait vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? Il espérait que se ne soit pas trop grave. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir ôter la tristesse des yeux de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

- Vous allez bien monsieur?

Shaolan sortit de ses pensées et fixa Wei qui lui souriait, légèrement inquiet.

- Moi oui… Mais j'ai l'impression que Sakura ne va pas bien, avoua Shaolan.

- Parlez lui, conseilla Wei. Si elle ne va pas bien, il n'y a qu'à vous qu'elle peut se confier.

Shaolan hocha la tête et se leva pour partir en courant vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Sakura qui venait juste de finir de mettre son haut. Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

- ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, répondit Shaolan. Je sens que tu es triste et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Rien, sourit-elle.

- Ne me mens pas! Sakura, je te connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir lorsque tu ne vas pas bien… Et en plus tu n'as jamais su mentir, tu veux que je te rappel

l'épisode ou tu étais "tombé d'un arbre"?

- C'est rien vraiment… C'est juste que… Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents…

Shaolan la regarda tristement et la prit dans ses bras. Sakura se blottit contre lui mais elle ne pleura pas. Encore une fois elle lui avait mentit… Mais il ne devait pas

savoir sinon il n'y parviendrait jamais.

- Tu n'as pas à te cacher, Sakura. Murmura Shaolan. Je suis là pour toi, dès que tu seras triste, je serais là pour te réconforter. Tout comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Si

tu ne me confie pas ce qui te pèse sur le cœur dis-moi à quoi je sers?

- Au sexe, taquina Sakura en riant.

- Bah au moins je sers à quelque chose d'utile! Railla Shaolan. Sérieusement, Sakura, tu peux te confier à moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas de pleurer sur mon épaule.

- Je le sais Shaolan… Je le sais.

Elle l'embrassa doucement puis elle le fit sortir de la chambre.

- Va te laver, sourit-elle.

Shaolan sourit tendrement puis il partit dans la salle de bain, soulagé de savoir ce qu'avait Sakura. C'était normal qu'elle soit triste en repensant à la mort de ses

parents. Pendant que Shaolan prenait sa douche Sakura était de la chambre et se concentrait pour faire passer le message à toutes les Kantatsu, leur donnant le point de rendez-vous et leur demandant de laisser Tomoyo derrière elle mais avec un écran de Kaho pour qu'elle puisse tout suivre. Une fois fait, elle s'allongea sur le lit et soupira. Elle avait tellement hâte que tout finisse. Elle regrettait déjà la souffrance qu'elle allait faire subir aux autres mais elle devait le faire… Pour leur bien à tous. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle l'entende sur un Shaolan en simple serviette, l'eau dégoulinant le long de son corps. Il mit son visage au dessus de celui de Sakura pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était là.

- Tu es perdue dans tes pensées, j'espère qu'elle me concerne, sourit-il séducteur.

- En fait, je pensais à Kazuma. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je l'ai pas vu… Fit Sakura pensivement.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils et se plaça à califourchon sur la jeune fille.

- Tu veux dire qu'à la place de penser à moi lorsque je me montre dans mon meilleur apparat tu penses à un autre? Kazuma en plus!

Sakura rit doucement.

- ça mérite une punition, fit Shaolan ironique. Une qui ne te fera penser qu'à moi.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille pour caresser sa peau de pêche. Il se colla à elle, répandant l'eau qu'il avait sur lui,

sur elle.

- Shaolan! Tu me mouilles! Rouspéta Sakura.

- Je sais, les filles me le disent souvent, dit-il avec un sous-entendu.

Sakura rougit légèrement et le frappa gentiment sur le crâne. Shaolan se mit à rire et il l'embrassa encore une fois en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai que tu pourrais t'enrhumer avec tes vêtements mouillés, il faut que je les enlève. Dit-il taquin.

- ça t'arrange hein?

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres et s'en empara, il releva son haut jusqu'à le retirer complètement. La jeune fille dénoua la serviette qui entourait la taille de Shaolan et

l'envoya au loin. Elle lui mordit tendrement le lobe de l'oreille.

- Là, tu es dans ton meilleur apparat, murmura-t-elle.

Sakura et Shaolan rejoignirent discrètement les autres qui les attendaient déjà devant l'entreprise Kyoko. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et Sakura fixa Kaho.

- Tomoyo nous suit?

- Oui, elle est enfermée à triple tour dans sa chambre avec un de mes écrans, rassura Kaho. Elle n'avait pas prévu de nous suivre, elle a dit qu'on avait "pas besoin d'un boulet".

- Tomoyo n'est pas un boulet, c'est juste que c'est dangereux pour elle, soupira Sakura. Bon, je vais tous vous rendre invisible pour entrer, en revanche pour ressortir, je ne pourrais rien faire. Si j'ai bien deviné, je n'aurais juste les forces nécessaires pour marcher.

- Quoi? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Faire revenir des âmes dans des corps est très éprouvant. Je l'ai fais une fois et je suis resté alité trois jours… Expliqua Sakura. Maintenant je dois faire revenir sept personnes.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis! Paniqua Shaolan. Tu es folle! Tu pourrais mourir comme ça!

- Je me fais confiance, sourit Sakura. Allons-y.

Ils disparurent tous dans la nuit, ils entrèrent dans l'entreprise et passèrent devant les gardes sans se faire remarquer. Malheureusement, un des gardes avait des

lunettes pour détecter la chaleur. Sakura poussa un juron et tout le monde se sentir très froid tout à coup, ils avaient même du mal à marcher. La température de leur sang avait chuté considérablement. Dès qu'ils furent passés devant ce garde, Sakura leur redonna la température originelle qu'ils avaient.

- Je déteste cette sensation, grommela Meiling.

- T'es pas la seule, ajouta Shaolan.

En effet, il était celui dont la température avait le plus chuté puisque son élément était le feu: son sang contenait son élément. Ils montèrent silencieusement des escaliers et ils se retrouvèrent au cinquième étage. Sakura passa sa tête à travers la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne puis elle ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir sombre.

- La troisième porte à gauche, indiqua Kaho.

Sakura hocha la tête et se dirigea ou Kaho l'avait demandé. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle retira le sort d'invisibilité. Au loin, ils voyaient une lumière entre le bleu et le vert qui donnait une atmosphère très glauque. Sakura s'avança comme hypnotisée. Après deux minutes de marche, ils virent enfin la source de la lumière: il s'agissait de sept cercueils en verre, remplit d'eau lumineuse. À l'intérieur, il y avait des filles.

- De gauche à droite, je vous présente Rika, Chiharu, Rei, Ikaru, Chii, Ayako et Takiko. Fit Sakura avec un sourire.

- Ravi de voir qu'elles sont à un stade suffisamment avancées pour que tu puisses les reconnaître! Dit une voix derrière eux.

Le petit groupe se retourna pour faire face à Kira et d'autres hommes armés. Shaolan se plaça devant Sakura en fixant son cousin.

- Sakura, fait ce que tu dois faire. On s'occupe d'eux.

- Tu as encore une grande gueule, railla Kira. Pourtant la dernière fois, tu n'étais pas à la hauteur.

- C'est vrai, sourit Shaolan. Au fait, le cou, ça va?

Kira serra les poings. Shaolan faisait exprès de lui rappeler le fait qu'il avait faillit le décapiter. Il fit apparaître son épée et se mit en position d'attaque.

- Allez-y! ordonna Kira aux autres hommes qui l'avaient suivi.

Ils dégainèrent leurs armes, tout comme Fuyutsuki. Elle avait un pistolet dans chaque main, d'un seul coup, deux hommes tombèrent. Comme si ça avait été un coup

de départ, Kira se rua vers Shaolan qui avait juste eux le temps de faire apparaître son épée. Moro avait invoqué Kinozuku. Kaho, Midori et Nao n'avaient invoqué que leur "gadget" mais pas leur Shinetenou. Elles s'étaient mise en cercle autours de Sakura pour la protéger le temps qu'elle fasse revivre ses amis à travers le corps de ces clones. La treizième Kantatsu ferma les yeux pour se concentré, une douce lumière dorée s'échappa de son corps. Peu à peu, derrière elle, on voyait des silhouettes apparaître…

Shaolan esquiva un nouveau coup de Kira. Depuis qu'il s'était entraîné avec Sakura, il était plus agile et plus rapide, il entendit son cousin pester.

- Tu t'es amélioré, cousin!

- Contrairement à toi! Railla Shaolan.

Pour toute réponse Kira, redoubla de force dans ses coups, Shaolan parât son attaque et d'un vif mouvement du poignet, il entailla le bras de son cousin meurtrier.

Ce dernier le regarda avec surprise, il était également plus fort et plus endurant que lors de leur dernière bataille. Il trouvait ça impossible qu'il puisse progresser

autant en si peu de temps… Mais c'est vrai que Shaolan s'était toujours amélioré très vite en arts martiaux et ce depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Shaolan avait toujours été le plus doué des deux.

- Au fait, comment as-tu trouvé mon cadeau? Demanda Kira.

Shaolan comprit qu'il parlait de la mort de sa sœur, Shefa. Il donna un violent coup à Kira qui eu du mal à le retenir.

- Je ne l'ai pas apprécié, tu n'as jamais su faire de cadeau digne de ce nom! Maintenant que tu vas mourir, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu tué ma famille qui te considérait

comme un fils et un frère?

- Je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir Shaolan!

Kira esquiva le coup de Shaolan et réussit à lui entaillé légèrement le visage. À la surprise de Kira, Shaolan se mit à rire puis il continua ses attaques, de plus en plus

vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus précis. Kira était débordé par son cousin. Shaolan lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, le jeune homme tomba par

terre et Shaolan lui enfonça son épée dans le ventre. Kira réprima un cri de douleur et regarda Shaolan droit dans les yeux… Des flammes luisaient dans son regard

déterminé.

- Maintenant tu peux me le dire non? Railla Shaolan.

- … Ils avaient… ma mère, déclara Kira, agonisant. Si je ne… tuais pas ta famille… il tuait la seule… qu'il me restait… Désolé Shao, de t'avoir fait souffrir comme

ça… Mais je ne voulais pas… perdre ma mère… après avoir perdu mon père et ma sœur…

- Tu aurais dû nous en parler à la place de nous tuer! On t'aurait aidé! S'exclama Shaolan.

- J'étais bête… Et puis… Une fois le pécher commit,… Je ne pouvais plus le racheter… Je devais rester… Pour ma mère…

- Elle… Elle est toujours en vie? Demanda Shaolan d'une petite voix.

- Non… Elle est morte… elle a rejoint Yelan… peu de temps après qu'elle soit partit… Excuse-moi cousin… Pour tout…

Kira rendit l'âme au même moment ou Shaolan lui dit qu'il lui pardonnait. Kira avait toujours prit soin de sa mère, peut être qu'à sa place, il aurait réagit de la même

façon… La SP était vraiment une organisation monstrueuse!

- Sakura!

Shaolan se retourna pour voir Sakura s'agenouiller au sol. Elle était très pale! Il l'avait déjà vu avec se teint: lorsqu'elle avait faillit mourir! Il couru vers elle en

exterminant quelques hommes de mains de la SP et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il allait la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se recula légèrement.

- Ne me touche pas, déclara Sakura. Sinon, mes dernières forces iront en toi.

- Tu ne peux pas puiser de l'énergie en moi? S'enquit Shaolan.

- Non… C'est bientôt fini.

Shaolan porta son regard sur les sept filles enfermées dans leur bocal, il ne semblait pas y avoir de changement! Son regard fut ensuite attiré par Fuyutsuki qui venait

de tirer sur un homme qui était derrière Sakura et Shaolan sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant puis il reporta son attention sur Sakura qui avait les sourcils froncés. Les sept filles ouvrirent toutes les yeux et la paroi de verre qui les retenait dans un liquide visqueux se brisa. Elles se positionnèrent toutes près du couple.

- Contente de te revoir Saki! T'as une mine affreuse, je m'occuperais de toi plus tard! Sourit une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu perçant.

Elle était magnifiquement belle et ses formes étaient généreuses. Shaolan savait que s'il l'avait croisé plus tôt, elle aurait été l'une de ses conquêtes mais maintenant qu'il était avec Sakura, il ne pensait même plus à d'autres femmes qu'elle.

- Sei-te-ki! Cria-t-elle.

Une magnifique jeune femme apparue et se multiplia devant chacun des hommes présent qui sous le choc, ne bougèrent plus. Alors elle en profita pour se transformer en une sorte de veuve noire géante et avala ses ennemis.

- Il faut s'en aller, déclara Sakura en se relevant difficilement.

Shaolan la prit par les épaules puis il la porta comme une marié. Les Kantatsu qui venaient de revenir à la vie avait un peu de mal à marcher elles aussi, Eriol et

Meiling prirent la tête du petit groupe, Shaolan était avec Sakura au centre: les Kantatsu voulaient la protéger. Ils sortirent de l'entreprise et regagnèrent la maison de

Shaolan. Wei fut étonné du monde qu'il y eu mais il fit un sourire.

- Je vais vous préparer à manger, vous semblez tous exténuer.

Shaolan et Sakura le remercièrent puis Sakura ferma les yeux. Tomoyo apparu alors dans la pièce pendant que Sakura s'appuya sur l'épaule de Shaolan, morte de

fatigue. La meilleure amie de Sakura prit le temps de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien puis elle se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille qui avait fait apparaître Seiteki.

- Takiko!

Takiko la serra plus fort dans ses bras en souriant doucement.

- Contente de te revoir petite sœur…

- Hein! C'est sa sœur! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Je ne te l'avais pas dis? S'étonna Sakura.

- Non.

- Ha… Désolée! Je suis contente de toutes vous revoir. Sourit Sakura.

- Merci à toi de nous avoir ramené surtout! Remercia Rei.

Elle était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux châtain et les yeux verts forêt.

- C'est vrai que rester sur terre parce nos corps y ont été reconstitué c'était pas le top, déclara Takiko. Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas couchée! Je suis sûre que j'ai

perdu la main!

- Mais non! Démentit Nao. Et puis au pire, tu peux essayer avec lui! Dit-elle en montrant Shaolan.

- Je ne ferais pas ça à Sakura. Pour une fois qu'elle a trouvé une chaussure à son pied… Ou plutôt un pénis bien adapté! Reprit Takiko.

- Oui, je t'en serais reconnaissante, sourit Sakura. Au fait, il y a assez de chambre ici?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais cette nuit, je ne te lâche pas, murmura-t-il. J'ai pas envie de me faire violer.

Sakura se mit à rire puis Wei apporta un repas. Les jeunes filles se jetèrent dessus, pour sept d'entre elle, c'était la première fois qu'elles mangeaient. Shaolan profita de l'occasion pour porter Sakura dans sa chambre et la déposer sur le lit.

- Tu as récupérer un peu? S'enquit-il.

- Oui… Mais je ne pourrais rien faire ce soir.

- C'est n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai amené! S'offusqua Shaolan. Je sais penser à autre chose qu'au sexe!

Sakura sourit tendrement en lui caressant le visage.

- Je le sais bien… Tiens, je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué ta coupure. Je vais te la guérir.

- Non, pas tant que tu seras complètement d'aplomb! Répliqua Shaolan.

Il se releva et ôta son haut et son pantalon pour ne rester qu'en caleçon puis il se coucha auprès de Sakura dans le lit. Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements. Il sourit et entreprit de la déshabiller lentement et langoureusement. Une fois complètement nue, Sakura se blottit contre lui en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Tu es vraiment un démon tentateur, souffla-t-elle.

Shaolan sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'irait pas plus loin cette nuit.

- Je suis frustré là! Grommela Sakura. Tu vas voir demain comment je vais te sauter dessus.

- Je suis impatient… Sourit Shaolan.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35: rassemblement

Sakura regarda un instant Shaolan pour être bien sûr qu'il dormait profondément… Puis elle se leva silencieusement, revêtit un peignoir et sortit de la chambre en refermant délicatement la porte pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur. Elle se dirigea dans le noir et trouva sans aucun problème le salon, où elle alluma une lampe pour créer un peu de lumière. Takiko et Nao ne tardèrent pas à arriver et au fur et à mesure, toutes les Kantatsu furent dans la pièce. Pour certaine, c'était la première fois que Sakura les voyait mais elle s'était renseigné une fois que Kaho lui avait dit lesquelles étaient mortes... Et elle avait l'impression de les avoir toujours connu, il en était de même pour les Kantatsu puisque durant leur réveil, elles avaient pu avoir certaines informations sur Sakura.

- Merci d'être venu, sourit Sakura.

- C'est normal, Sakura. Répondit doucement Kaho. Mais je dois dire que je suis assez curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu nous as demandées de venir te voir aussi tard dans la nuit.

- Moi qui croyais que ton superbe étalon allait te fatiguer, je me suis bien trompé, soupira Takiko. Il est si nul que ça?

- Non, Shaolan est très bien. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rien faire pour pouvoir récupérer et venir vous voir. Sourit Sakura. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer et personne à part vous ne doit être au courant.

- Même pas Shaolan? S'étonna Kaho.

- Surtout pas Shaolan, répondit Sakura. En fait Kaho, j'étais au courant pour cette histoire de prophétie.

Toutes les Kantatsu regardèrent alors fixement Sakura pour avoir plus d'information sur cette prophétie et sur ce qu'elle leur avait caché.

Shaolan ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais il se réveilla instantanément lorsqu'il remarqua que Sakura n'était plus dans son lit. Il se leva et ne chercha même pas à enfiler un tee-shirt pour sortir de sa chambre. Après avoir déambulé dans plusieurs couloirs, il finit par voir une faible lumière dans le salon, il s'approcha et remarqua avec surprise que toute les Kantatsu étaient levées, elles avaient toutes le regard fixé sur Sakura… Sauf qu'elles tournèrent toute la tête vers lui lorsqu'il arriva.

- Mais il est trop canon! S'exclama Takiko. Sakura! Un truc à trois ça vous dit!

- Je ne suis pas prêteur, maugréa Shaolan. Je ne veux que Sakura.

- C'est pas drôle! Sakura ou est Kazuma! Il faut que je me fasse un mec!

- Il est prit maintenant… Sourit Sakura.

- QUOI? Non pas lui! Si même Kazuma est prit alors je devrais me retrouver quelqu'un de douer au lit et qui ne se fasse pas d'idée! Tu sais comment c'est dur à trouver? Pleura presque Takiko.

Sakura et les autres Kantatsu se mirent à rire, Takiko avait toujours été comme ça mais elle avait su avoir la reconnaissance de tous. Même Fuyutsuki qui détestait Nao avait adoré Takiko. La jeune japonaise se leva et se tourna vers ses amies.

- On se voit demain, bonne nuit.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour marcher tranquillement vers la chambre de Shaolan, suivit par ce dernier. Le jeune chinois la regarda avec curiosité.

- Comment ça se fait que vous étiez toutes réunis dans le salon? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas… J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allé dans le salon et elles sont arrivées.

Shaolan la fixa, dubitatif. Il avait l'impression qu'en ce moment Sakura le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile. Il se revoyait au tout début, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, elle leur mentait mal mais elle le faisait quand même. Sakura remarqua le regard critique de son amant et elle lui sourit.

- On devait certainement avoir toutes envie de se voir au même moment… On m'avait dit qu'une fois réunit les Kantatsu étaient très proche mais je n'avais pas pensé à ce point, dit-elle pensivement.

- Hum… La prochaine fois, je préférerais que se soit moi qui soit réveillé pour pouvoir te voir, fit Shaolan avec douceur.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'entraîna dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il dénoua la ceinture du peignoir de Sakura et fit lentement glisser le vêtement qui tomba sur le sol. Il se colla à elle en l'embrassa doucement d'abord puis plus passionnément. Sakura se laissa aller contre lui et passa ses bras autours de son cou. D'un coup, on ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Takiko passa la tête dans l'ouverture avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par un truc à trois?

- Takiko!

- D'accord, d'accord!

Elle sortit et referma la porte pendant que Sakura soupirait d'exaspération. Shaolan passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui sourit.

- Désolée pour ma cousine…

- C'est pas grave.

Il porta délicatement Sakura sur le lit et se mit sur elle. Il laissa ses mains parcourir ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'il aimait redécouvrir. La jeune fille eue vite fait de lui retirer son seul vêtement et de le jeter sur le sol. Shaolan la regarda amoureusement et laissa une traînée de baiser dans son cou, Sakura lui déposa un furtif baiser au creux de son cou et il frissonna. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça. Sakura le retourna sous elle, cette position et la vue qu'elle offrait fit immédiatement réagir Shaolan et sourire Sakura. Elle embrassa fougueusement sa bouche, elle parcourue ensuite le chemin entre les lèvres de son amant jusqu'à sa taille, Shaolan se cambra doucement.

- Tu es sûre que tu as assez de forces pour le faire? Demanda-t-il tout de même alors qu'elle le rendait fou.

- Pourquoi? Tu veux que je m'arrête? Interrogea-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle stoppa totalement ses caresses et s'allongea normalement à côté de lui, laissant Shaolan frustré.

- Au contraire, mais je m'inquiète juste… Tout à l'heure tu étais vraiment faible. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal ou quoi que se soit...

- J'ai récupéré, ne t'inquiète pas.

Shaolan sourit, il allait reprendre Sakura dans ses bras mais elle le bloqua rapidement sous elle, il se réveilla aussitôt accentuant le sourire de Sakura.

- Tu pars vite dis donc…

- C'est parce que je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre et que je n'ai pas envie de patienter… Et puis tu es tellement belle…

Elle sourit et l'embrassa passionnément en bloquant ses bras de chaque côté de son visage. Plus il essayait de la retourner plus elle avait de l'emprise sur lui. Elle lui mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui dirige… Murmura-t-elle, séductrice.

Shaolan réagit d'autant plus après cette phrase. C'était la première fois qu'une femme allait avoir le dessus sur lui. Sakura sourit mutine.

- Je vois que ça te plait… Tu aurais dû le dire avant…

Elle laissa sa langue parcourir lentement le torse de Shaolan, ses doigts redessinaient chacun de ses muscles. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était la première fois que Sakura agissait comme ça et il devait avouer qu'il adorait ça! Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir la caresser comme elle le faisait. Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour baiser sa bouche, Shaolan en profita pour libérer une de ses mains qui trouva sa place sur la nuque de la jeune fille pour partager un langoureux baiser.

- Je veux bien que tu me diriges mais laisse-moi te toucher, supplia-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la main vacante de Sakura prit celle de Shaolan et la posa sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme se redressa pour se mettre en position assise, Sakura toujours sur lui, il entreprit de l'embrasser et il titilla de sa langue la pointe de ses seins durcis. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière sous cette douce caresse. Elle se souleva lentement et s'empala délicatement sur la virilité de Shaolan. Il lui saisit les hanches, tout en continuant de la titiller, pour l'aider dans son mouvement. Après quelques minutes de cet échange, Sakura fit rallonger Shaolan pour avoir complètement le contrôle de la situation. Son mouvement devint plus profond et Shaolan se répandit en elle. Elle roula sur le côté, essoufflée. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Demain j'aurais assez de force pour nous faire retourner au Japon, murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Il faudra juste que je prévienne Chang et Wei… On en finira avec la SP et après… Je te ferais une surprise. Déclara Shaolan.

- C'est quoi? Demanda Sakura avec curiosité.

- Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise, sourit-il en lui frottant les cheveux.

Elle fit mine de bouder et il la prit dans ses bras ou ils s'endormirent lentement.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla dans les bras de Shaolan qui la regardait tendrement. Elle se frotta les yeux et elle lui sourit.

- Bien dormit? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

- Oui… Et toi?

- Pareil, je vais appeler Chang pour le prévenir qu'on s'en va et après tu pourras nous téléporter.

- D'accord.

Shaolan l'embrassa une dernière fois et se leva sans cacher sa virilité aux yeux de Sakura. La jeune fille ferma les yeux mais elle ne se détourna pas, après tout, elle était habituée maintenant… Mais voir son corps lui donnait toujours envie de le toucher. Sakura se leva à son tour et se prépara tranquillement puis elle partit dans le salon. Wei avait déjà apporté le petit déjeuner et tous les autres mangeaient tranquillement.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Ça va? Demanda Sakura. Vous avez bien dormis?

- T'as eu une nuit plus drôle que la mienne! Soupira Takiko. Je n'ai fais que dormir!

Sakura se mit à rire mais elle arrêta lorsque deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille. Elle se retourna pour voir Shaolan qui lui souriait doucement.

- Haaaaaaaaa que c'est beau l'amour! S'écrièrent en même temps Tomoyo et Takiko.

- On est prêt à rentrer à la maison… On y va?

- Ouais! De toute façon, je ne sais pas parler chinois alors je pourrais pas draguer, déclara Takiko.

- Et puis, il est temps de retrouver Kazuma! Sourit Tomoyo.

Sakura sourit puis elle ferma les yeux, un instant plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la résidence des Amamya. Sakura jeta un regard à Kaho qui hocha la tête.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, si jamais il y a un problème, tu sais ou me contacter Sakura. Sourit Kaho.

- Oui… Au fait, Kaho, tu ne voudrais pas prendre Eriol avec toi? Supplia Sakura.

- Tu n'as plus assez de chambre? Demanda Eriol.

- Non, malheureusement! Cette maison est grande mais pas à ce point!

- Je suis d'accord, sourit Kaho. Après tout, Eriol et moi sommes presque un couple.

- Je compte sur toi, Eriol, pour officialiser tout ça! Taquina Sakura.

Le jeune européen rougit légèrement puis il suivit Kaho qui sortait de la maison. Takiko frappa dans ses mains.

- Bon pour ce soir, je vais vous laisser une chambre de plus! Je vais en boite! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je t'accompagne! Ajouta Nao avec enthousiasme.

Les deux jeunes filles coururent hors de la maison. Sakura se tourna alors vers les autres Kantatsu en souriant.

- Il y a assez de chambre pour tout le monde maintenant, je créerais bientôt une aile plus grande et je pourrais toutes vous accueillir, déclara la jeune fille.

Avec l'aide de Tomoyo et accompagné de Shaolan, Sakura désigna une chambre pour chacune des Kantatsu, Meiling avait déjà regagné la sienne. Une fois arrivée devant sa chambre, Tomoyo sourit à Sakura.

- Je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé… Merci d'avoir ramené ma sœur, remercia doucement Tomoyo.

- C'est normal, déclara Sakura. Bonne nuit Tomoyo.

- Bonne nuit.

Tomoyo rentra dans sa chambre en laissant le jeune couple sur le palier. Shaolan entraîna Sakura dans leur chambre. Le temps que Shaolan règle toutes ses affaires avec Chang puis avec le décalage horaire, il faisait déjà nuit au Japon. Sakura feint d'être fatigué et se coucha rapidement. Le jeune chinois lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front puis il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Sakura continua de penser un moment en observant son bien aimé. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et caressa tendrement son visage.

- Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire, murmura-t-elle suppliante.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36: des attaques fréquentes.

Shaolan caressait doucement le dos de Sakura endormie contre lui. Il serait temps qu'il se mette aux choses sérieuses avec elle, il ne voyait plus sa vie sans elle et il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Sakura était la seule et l'unique à ses yeux. Quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, il comptait bien la demander en mariage et plus tard… lui faire des enfants. Il remarqua qu'elle bougea légèrement les paupières pour ouvrir complètement les yeux. Elle lui sourit doucement.

- J'ai faim, déclara-t-elle.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, tu es également magnifique le matin au réveil, railla Shaolan.

- Désolée, s'excusa Sakura avec une moue enfantine. Mais j'ai vraiment très faim! Ce n'est pas de tout repos de surveiller Kaho, Nao et Takiko en dormant.

- Tu les as surveillés? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Oui, maintenant le chef de la SP doit être au courant pour la résurrection des Kantatsu, dit Sakura sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie de les voir mourir une seconde fois.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas ressuscité Takiko avant? Demanda Shaolan. Tu en avais le pouvoir non?

- Pas vraiment, j'étais trop faible à cette époque, expliqua Sakura. J'aurais dû créer un nouveau corps et la faire revenir dedans. Je serais probablement morte sous le coup… C'est Nao qui m'en a empêchée. Takiko lui avait demandé de m'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Elle a eu raison de le faire, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.

Il l'embrassa doucement puis il se leva, Sakura le suivi dans la salle de bain ou ils prirent un bain ensemble. Enfermés dans leur prison de bulles, ils avaient l'impression pendant un instant qu'ils baignaient dans le bonheur malgré tous les morts qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux. Sakura sursauta soudainement ce qui eu pour effet d'arrêter Shaolan qui lui déposait des baisers dans le cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Shaolan.

- Kaho est attaqué…

Sakura ferma les yeux et se cala fermement contre le torse du jeune chinois. Son visage était des plus sérieux.

Kaho embrassait doucement Eriol, tout les deux étaient dans le plus simple apparat. Conformément au souhait de Sakura, Eriol s'était déclaré et tous les deux avaient passé une nuit magique. La jeune femme se redressa subitement, étonnant Eriol. Elle eu juste le temps d'enfiler le pull de son compagnon qu'un homme apparu. Eriol se leva à son tour pour venir en aide à Kaho. Une seconde lueur apparu et le jeune européen saisit trop tard le drap pour recouvrir sa nudité.

- Eh ben, je vois qu'on s'ennuie pas ici!… T'es bien constitué Eriol! S'exclama Sakura. Je n'aurais jamais cru autant!

- Arrête tes sous-entendu ou je le dis à Shaolan, menaça Eriol en rougissant.

Sakura haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'homme qui était apparu avant elle. D'un simple mouvement de la main, elle le cloua au mur puis elle se tourna vers Kaho qui était resté en retrait.

- Kaho, tu peux l'interroger sur le chef de la SP?

- Oui.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Après une minute, elle se retourna vers Sakura.

- Il ne sait rien… Il n'est même pas humain, avoua-t-elle.

- Bien.

Sakura ferma la paume de sa main dans le vide et l'intrus disparu. La treizième Kantatsu se tourne vers le couple avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Bon, je retourne dans le bain. Kaho, attend un peu avant d'aller plus loin…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, pour le moment, on peut se satisfaire des préliminaires, sourit Eriol. Kaho ne perdra pas ses pouvoirs tout de suite… Mais j'y pense: Takiko et Nao sont parti en boîte pour coucher non ?

- Leur cas est particulier, Takiko étant la Kantatsu de Seiteki, elle peut créer un clone d'elle qui peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut sans qu'elle perde sa virginité, expliqua Sakura. Pour Nao, c'est la même… Dans ces cas-là, elles associent leur pouvoir, illusion et conservation de la virginité, comme ça elles voient les hommes qui les étreint et elles peuvent aussi tout ressentir. Sur-ce, bonne journée!

Sakura reprit conscience dans les bras puissants de Shaolan qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il.

- Sauvée… Eriol s'est déclaré! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi bien…

Sakura mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de continuer. Shaolan fronça immédiatement les sourcils en constatant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas fini sa phrase.

- Eriol est aussi bien pour quoi?

- Rien, vraiment, sourit avec gêne Sakura.

- Tu veux que je te torture? Menaça le jeune chinois.

Devant le regard de Shaolan, elle céda.

- Il est super bien foutu… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit Shaolan se crisper, elle baissa la tête mais il l'obligea à la relever pour le regarder.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi et comment tu sais ça?

- Je… En fait quand je suis allé là-bas, avec Kaho, ils venaient de finir… les préliminaires, je veux dire. Alors il n'a pas eu le temps de se rhabiller. Expliqua avec gêne Sakura sous le regard sérieux de Shaolan.

- Bien…

Shaolan se leva et sortit du bain, l'air visiblement fâché. Sakura osa tout de même de lui parler.

- Tu vas ou? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver Nao ou Takiko, une des deux voudra bien tester mes performances!

Sakura se redressa vivement et alla vers Shaolan pour l'enlacer.

- Je veux pas…

- Et alors? Moi je ne voulais pas que tu vois Eriol nu, fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Mais tu es mieux de toute façon, dit Sakura. Et puis je ne l'avais pas prémédité.

- Je suis mieux? Interrogea Shaolan.

- … Tu le sais très bien.

- Mais je veux te l'entendre dire, déclara le jeune chinois avec un sourire séducteur.

- … Tu es beaucoup mieux qu'Eriol et que tous les autres hommes que j'ai connus, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Shaolan l'embrassa tendrement pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait plus… Il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu d'ailleurs mais elle était tellement mignonne comme ça. Par contre, l'idée qu'elle ai vu Eriol nu ne lui plaisait pas.

- Bien maintenant tu vas pouvoir me le répété plusieurs fois et me dire aussi de nombreuse fois "je t'aime Shaolan" lorsque je te ferais atteindre le septième ciel, fit-il coquin.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la replongea dans le bain.

Sakura était endormie dans son lit sous le regard amoureux de Shaolan… Cette fois, il avait été un peu trop loin. Il l'avait prise plusieurs fois sans lui laisser reprendre son souffle. Décidément, il était trop jaloux et possessif. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Soudain, un grand bruit retentit au rez-de-chaussée, Sakura se redressa brusquement.

- On est attaqué!

Elle sortit du lit et descendit rapidement les escaliers suivit par Shaolan. Dans le hall, ils retrouvèrent les autres Kantatsu qui étaient toutes revenues. Sakura passa devant elles et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Meiling, Eriol et Shaolan furent étonnés de voir le ciel d'une couleur étrange, ça ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel qui ne faisait que bouger de place.

- Ils essaient de détruire la barrière, expliqua Kaho.

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on leur montre qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre aux Kantatsu, déclara froidement Sakura.

- Enfin, je commençais à m'ennuyer! Sourit Nao.

- Pour une fois on est d'accord, ajouta Fuyutsuki. Allons leur casser la gueule à ces connards.

Elles allèrent toutes dans le jardin et fermèrent les yeux. Peu de temps après, une lueur argenté s'échappa du sol pour aller vers le ciel. Tous furent aveuglés sur le moment puis tout redevint normal.

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont revenir? Demanda Chii.

- Pas pour le moment, répondit Midori. Ils doivent rassemblés plus de force pour tenter de nous vaincre.

- Mais ils essaieront de nous affaiblir une à une, déclara Sakura. Lorsque vous serez seule soyez vigilante. Le leader de la SP fera tout pour vous tuer ou du moins vous affaiblir.

- T'as entendu ça, la débile? Insista Nao en regarda Fuyutsuki.

- Ta gueule! Et toi, tu devras faire gaffe à tes relations! Tu serais capable d'être violé et alors adieu l'unité des Kantatsu!

- J'aimerais bien voir ça…

- Arrêtez toutes les deux, fit sévèrement Sakura. Je vais créer une aile tout de suite pour que vous puissiez toutes rester dormir ici.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sakura se concentra pour créer un nouveau bout de maison avec chambre et salle de bain. Shaolan alla la prendre par la taille et ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison, certaines étaient partit choisir leur chambre tandis que le jeune couple retourna dans leur chambre. Sakura avait des cernes sous les yeux. Shaolan la posa sur le lit et lui caressa le visage.

- Tu as l'air extenué, repose-toi un peu.

- Merci, sourit Sakura.

Durant le reste de la semaine, les Kantatsu avaient dû être très prudente: dès qu'elles étaient sorties, elles étaient attaquées, mais Sakura les protégeait toujours. La SP n'avait pas réussit à épuiser l'une d'entre elle et encore moins à les tuer. Chaque jour, Shaolan, Eriol et Meiling demandaient à Kaho s'il avait découvert qui était le leader de la SP mais les recherches étaient infructueuses pour le moment. Ils ne s'avouaient pas vaincu et continuaient à espérer qu'ils trouveraient bientôt qui était à la tête de la SP. Ils n'avaient pas pensés à demander l'aide de Sakura et celle-ci ne s'était pas proposé… Et elle avait une bonne raison pour ne pas le faire. C'était samedi soir, Shaolan était allongé dans son lit avec Sakura à ses côtés.

- C'est étrange que Kaho ne puisse pas trouver qui est le leader de la SP, elle est censé tout savoir non?

- Oui et non… Le futur est très complexe, expliqua Sakura. Malgré le pouvoir de Kaho, elle ne peut pas tout voir, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas deviner. De plus, leur leader est très puissant. La dernière fois, elle aurait pu mourir alors cette fois elle est plus prudente.

- Et toi, tu pourrais découvrir qui est derrière tout ça? Demanda Shaolan.

- Hum…

Shaolan ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ce "hum" pour un oui ou pour un non. Il allait demander des précisions mais Sakura se mit à lui caresser langoureusement le torse. Il la regarda avec surprise, d'habitude, elle attendait qu'il la touche en premier.

- Sakura…?

Il fut coupé par la bouche de Sakura qui se posa sur la sienne pour un baiser passionné. Sakura se mit à califourchon sur son amant et laissa ses mains parcourir son corps. Shaolan frissonnait à chaque moment ou Sakura le touchait, il était devenu plus sensible depuis qu'il était avec elle. Sakura lui lécha tendrement le cou tandis que Shaolan lui caressait le dos. Le jeune chinois n'était revêtu que d'un boxer qui ne tarda pas à voler pour atterrir au loin dans la chambre. Le jeune homme retourna Sakura sous lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il relevait lentement sa nuisette pour faire grimpé le désir de la jeune fille qui avait particulièrement exacerbé le sien. Il laissa une traînée de baiser le long de son ventre puis il s'arrêta à la poitrine dont il titilla les pointes durcis sous le plaisir. Sakura se cambra sous cette douce caresse, Shaolan l'embrassa puis, il descendit sa main droite vers l'antre de la demoiselle et caressa son point sensible, la faisant trembler. Elle regarda son amant droit dans les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit.

- Je t'aime mon amour… Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Shaolan continua son exquise caresse qui transporta sa belle dans un tout autre monde, elle commençait à avoir des spasmes de plus en plus forts. Sentant l'extase approcher, il délaissa ce point si sensible et poursuivit l'effeuillage de Sakura. Il voyait clairement que celle-ci était frustrée, et il s'en amusait. Il retira complètement sa nuisette qu'il envoya rejoindre son boxer échoué quelque part sur le sol. Sakura se redressa alors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Fit Shaolan en lui embrassant les épaules.

- Je boude… Tu m'as laissé en plein milieu…

- Mais je vais t'y replonger après.

Sakura détourna la tête en continuant son jeu, laissant Shaolan bien embêté. Il la désirait ardemment. Elle se leva et commença à partir mais le jeune homme était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser poursuivre son jeu à ses dépends. Il l'attrapa par la taille, la plaqua contre le mur et colla sa virilité triomphante contre son bas-ventre. Il commença à imprimer un rythme primitif contre elle sans toutefois la pénétrer. Sakura rougit et se cambra tandis que Shaolan l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle prit un léger appuie puis elle s'accrocha au cou de son amant tout en ayant encerclé sa taille de ses fines jambes. Le jeune chinois la pénétra alors, elle poussa un gémissement sonore sous le sourire de son compagnon. Ce dernier, toujours en elle, alla la reposer sur le lit et commença un délicieux mouvement qui ravissait de plus en plus sa partenaire. Sakura tira légèrement ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime, Shaolan.

Pour répondre à ses sentiments, le jeune homme l'embrassa amoureusement. Ne se souciant pas du fait que Sakura lui répétait plusieurs fois de suite qu'elle l'aimait dans la soirée. Après quelques minutes intenses, il se répandit en elle. Elle l'embrassa encore et l'empêche de sortir, le laissant s'appuyer sur sa poitrine. Il lui sourit tendrement. Sakura caressait doucement ses cheveux et Shaolan, son ventre. Il sortit finalement d'elle.

- Sakura…

- Oui?

- Tu… Tu voudrais pas qu'on recommence? Demanda Shaolan hésitant.

- Non.

C'était un non définitif, il soupira… Tant pis… Quoi que, il pouvait toujours la tenter. Il allait commencer lorsqu'il sentit la main fragile de Sakura caresser son torse et descendre lentement vers son membre. Il la regarda dans les yeux et remarqua une lueur de convoitise. Les caresses de Sakura le réveillèrent instantanément. Il se jeta sur elle en l'embrassant fougueusement.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37: résurrection.

Une douce mélodie jouée par un violon résonnait dans la maison, envoûtant ceux qui étaient réveillés. Shaolan fronça les paupières pour finalement les ouvrir… Il posa sa main sur le côté du lit ou Sakura aurait dû se trouver mais il était vide. Il se redressa, les cheveux en batailles et se leva. Il se laissait guider par le son du violon, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de jouer une mélodie aussi douce, aussi belle et aussi triste au violon. Il arriva dans une pièce ou il n'était jamais venu auparavant, il y a avait un piano à queue, Sakura était juste à côté. Le jeune chinois s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement, sous la surprise Sakura fit une fausse note. Elle posa délicatement son violon dans son étui et observa Shaolan.

- ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus fais de violon, fit-il remarquer. Serais-tu nostalgique?

- Un peu…

- Pourquoi? S'enquit Shaolan.

- Je ne sais pas… Ce matin j'ai eu envie de jouer du violon. Ça devait me manquer, je n'en ai pas fait depuis trop longtemps.

- Mais ça signifiait que tout allait bien, déclara Shaolan. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui?

- Je vais bien, sourit Sakura. Après la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, je ne peux qu'aller bien!

**" C'était formidable pour nos adieux"**

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui? Continua Sakura.

- J'ai des courses à faire en ville, répondit Shaolan avec un doux sourire.

**" Il faut que je trouve ta bague de fiançailles. Ce soir, je te ferais ma demande en mariage…"**

Shaolan embrassa Sakura et lui sourit.

- Tu viens avec moi à la douche?

- Je suis déjà lavée… Et puis il faut que je parle à Kaho du leader de la SP.

Le jeune chinois hocha la tête et sortit de la salle suivit par Sakura qui se dirigea vers le jardin. Toutes les Kantatsu étaient là. Elle leur sourit. Kaho la regarda tristement.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire Sakura? Tu ne sais pas ce que te réserve le futur si tu le fais.

- Oui… J'avoue que j'ai peur mais… Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, sourit Sakura. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, il faut éloigner tous les autres de la maison et du bois.

- J'ai demandé à Tomoyo de faire du shopping pour te créer une nouvelle tenue pour ton anniversaire, déclara Takiko. La connaissant, elle va mettre tout son après-midi.

- Eriol doit aider Meiling à faire les courses pour la semaine, informa Kaho. Et Shaolan?

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait des courses à faire… Bien, on se retrouve là-bas à six heures. Indiqua Sakura. Et surtout pas de retard sinon tout sera fichu.

- T'inquiète pas Saki! Tout ira bien comme tu l'as dis! S'exclama Takiko. Bon en attendant, j'ai pas déjeuné et j'ai faim!

Sakura sourit et les Kantatsu se dispersèrent, il ne resta que Kaho. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Sakura… Tu sais comment il va réagir non? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire ça ?

- C'est justement parce que je sais comment il va réagir que je le fais. Je l'aime Kaho, si je le fais malgré ma peur de le perdre c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Sakura partit rejoindre Shaolan pour passer quelque dernier moment avec lui. Elle ne devait absolument pas se montrer triste devant lui sinon il devinerait quelque chose n'allait pas… Il se doutait déjà de quelque chose alors il ne fallait pas augmenter ses incertitudes. Shaolan parlait tranquillement avec Eriol et Meiling, il sourit lorsqu'il vit Sakura arriver. Il lui tendit les bras ou elle vint se loger.

- Bonjour vous deux! Sourit Sakura. Bien dormis?

- Très bien! Alors, Kaho a des nouvelles de la SP? Demanda Meiling.

- Non, toujours pas… Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de cette affaire! Plus vite elle sera terminé mieux ça sera, la SP détruite je pourrais alors me trouver un mec canon pour qu'il passe la fin de ses jours avec moi!

- ça existe un mec comme ça? S'étonna Sakura.

- ça veut dire quoi? Siffla Meiling.

- Rien, rien…

Sakura partit à reculons, et Meiling commença à courir vers elle en comprenant que Sakura se moquait d'elle. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à courir partout dans le salon sous les regards amusés des deux garçons. Puis Shaolan décida d'intervenir en ceinturant Sakura qu'il amena ensuite dans le jardin, il avait envie de profiter du beau temps avec elle.

- Meiling est pleine de vitalité, c'est bien à voir! Sourit Sakura.

- C'est vrai… mais tu as toujours été plus fatigante qu'elle, avoua Shaolan. Je me souviendrais toujours le nombre de fois ou tu m'as fais courir partout pour te retrouver.

- C'est parce que tu m'enfermais chez vous! Se défendit Sakura. Et puis, tu étais sacrément plus froid à cette époque. Maintenant, tu es beaucoup plus mignon.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et alla s'allonger sous un cerisier. Shaolan s'étendit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il fixa les fleurs qui allaient commencer à Bourgeonner.

- Elles vont naître le même jour que toi… avec le même prénom, sourit Shaolan.

**" Sauf que je naîtrais peut être plus jamais…"**

Sakura se blottit dans les bras puissants de Shaolan, profitant de cette dernière étreinte. Il ne savait rien et il la détesterait pour lui avoir caché tout ça… Elle s'endormit paisiblement avec lui. On les réveilla un peu plus tard: c'était l'heure d'aller manger. Takiko avait préparé avec l'aide de Nao et Chii les plats préférés de Sakura. Elle sourit en pensant à elles, elles avaient eu la délicatesse de faire ses plats pour ce qui serait peut être son dernier repas. Après le déjeuné, Eriol et Meiling se levèrent pour aller faire les courses, Tomoyo se mit à courir autours de Sakura pour lui prendre ses mesures et Shaolan décida de partir à son tour. S'il voulait vraiment trouver une bague digne de Sakura, il devait chercher. Une fois que Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol et Shaolan furent sortis, Sakura se leva.

- Je vais aller me préparer… Vous devriez en faire autant. Ensuite nous irons dans le bois de Tomoéda.

Les Kantatsu hochèrent gravement la tête et chacune d'entre elle partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Sakura s'appuya contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle soupira un bon coup puis elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle prit délicatement dedans une robe toute simple, elle était en lin blanc avec de très fine bretelle, elle était évasée au niveau de la poitrine. Elle la revêtit et sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un coffret à bijou. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et regarda un instant la parure qu'elle devait porter. C'était un collier très simple avec une pierre qui semblait changer de couleur à tout moment. Elle passait par toutes les couleurs possibles. Elle l'attacha à son cou puis elle passa deux bracelets en argents autours de ses poignets. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué et soupira une fois de plus. Elle se serait trouvé belle en d'autres circonstance. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour regagner le salon. Les autres Kantatsu étaient là, elles portaient toutes une robe similaire à celle de Sakura mais dans des couleurs différentes. Chaque couleur représentait le Shinetenou des Kantatsu. Quand elles virent Sakura, elles se levèrent.

- C'est l'heure, dit la jeune fille.

Elles sortirent de la maison et marchèrent tranquillement vers le bois de Tomoéda qui se trouvait à proximité de la maison de Sakura. La jeune fille se souvenait de sa mère qui lui disait que cette forêt était très importante et que peu importe les époques, elle se trouverait toujours là. Sakura, une fois entrée dans la forêt, regardait le sol, à la recherche des symboles. Elles s'enfonçaient dans une forêt de plus en plus dense et sombre. Après vingt minutes de marche, Sakura découvrit une clairière. En son centre, se trouvait une petite pierre. Elle s'approcha et remarqua alors que ce n'était pas une pierre… Il s'agissait d'une petite plaque de métal ou était martelé le symbole de la treizième Kantatsu: un soleil entouré de ronce. Elle se tourna vers ses amies.

- Chacune doit trouver sa plaque, déclara-t-elle. Les autres doivent se trouver à proximité de celle-ci. En cercle.

Les douze Kantatsu se mirent à la recherche de leur plaque. Rika invoqua son Shinetenou, Shukabu, dieu des vents calmes pour retirer les quelques feuilles qui recouvraient les plaques. Elle trouva une plaque avec une épée.

- Ici, il y a Kinozuku, informa-t-elle gentiment.

Moro se plaça dessus et ne bougea plus d'un centimètre. Chii trouva une plaque avec un éventail.

- Tu es ici Rika, désigna-t-elle.

- Moi, j'ai trouvé le symbole du livre. Informa Fuyutsuki.

- Pour une fois que tu trouves quelque chose, railla Nao.

Fuyutsuki serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Elle continua à chercher et trouva sa plaque: avec un loup à l'intérieur. Nao se retourna vers Chii.

- Le nuage est ici, déclara-t-elle.

Rei trouva le symbole du nunchaku enfermé dans un soleil pour Susanowo, shinetenou des vents violents.

- Chiharu, je t'ai trouvé!

- Moi aussi, le trident dans le soleil est ici.

Le trident était le symbole du dieu Isonade, shinetenou de l'eau. Takiko venait de trouver sa plaque, le soleil avec la rose à l'intérieur. Midori trouva sa flamme et Ayako l'éclair. Nao se positionna sur le pentacle et Ikaru trouva le symbole de l'arbre pour son shinetenou de la terre, Kaku. Toutes les Kantatsu étaient positionné, il ne manquait plus que la treizième. Sakura s'avança vers sa place et se tint debout sur elle.

Shaolan venait de sortir d'une bijouterie, fier de lui. Il avait trouvé la bague parfaite pour Sakura: elle était en or avec des petits pétales de fleur de cerisier. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Eriol, Meiling et Tomoyo qui étaient très chargé.

- Salut…

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans? S'étonna Meiling.

- J'achetais une bague de fiançailles, avoua Shaolan.

- … TU VAS DEMANDER SAKURA EN MARIAGE? S'écrièrent Tomoyo et Meiling.

- Oui… Mais chut, je ne veux pas avoir d'information qui filtre!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien, sourit Tomoyo.

- Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda Shaolan.

- Kaho nous a supplier d'aller faire les courses pour cette semaine, elle nous a fait une liste aussi longue que le bras, soupira Meiling.

- Mais d'habitude c'est Kaho qui y va, fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Elle a dit qu'elle était occupée aujourd'hui…

- Takiko m'a dit la même chose, elle m'a supplié d'acheter du tissu pour un nouveau costume pour Sakura mais elle n'a pas pu m'accompagné, elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire… Déclara Tomoyo. Je trouve ça étrange qu'on nous ai délégué tout, en même temps.

- Moi je n'ai pas eu de délégation, dit Shaolan.

- Sakura ne t'a pas retenu lorsque tu as dis que tu devais faire des courses, continua Tomoyo… En plus ce matin, elle jouait du violon.

- Vous pensez qu'elles… nous auraient mit à l'écart volontairement?

- Pourquoi? Questionna Shaolan.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Tomoyo.

- Un soir, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Kaho et Takiko, intervint Meiling. Elle parlait d'aller dans la forêt pour "la renaissance". Comme j'étais dans le coltar, je n'ai pas bien compris.

Shaolan se mit à courir en direction de sa voiture et se jeta dedans, suivit par les autres qui avaient jeté leurs achats dans le coffre. Il démarra et roula comme un fou furieux pour arriver vers le bois de Tomoéda. Shaolan grilla plusieurs feux rouges et ne faisait qu'accélérer. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le bois et il se gara en faisant un virage à cent quatre-vingt degré. Il sortit en courant de la voiture et pénétra dans le bois, il entendait ses amis sur ses talons. Ils s'écorchaient les vêtements à cause des ronces mais ils continuaient d'avancer aussi vite que possible. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une clairière ou ils remarquèrent un spectacle étrange. Sakura au centre d'un cercle coloré, vêtu de blanc. Elle était magnifique.

- Sakura! S'exclama Shaolan ne se souciant pas de la beauté de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Elle secoua la tête et créa un bouclier qui la retenait elle et les Kantatsu.

- N'intervient pas Shaolan…

Shaolan se rua vers le bouclier qu'il essaya de briser sans aucun succès. Sakura stoppa son avancé et une étoile se traça au sol en ayant pour pointe, les Kantatsu.

Sakura regarda le ciel, tristement et leva les mains vers lui. Les marques des Kantatsu se mirent à briller alors que le ciel se faisait sombre. Shaolan avait un très mauvais pressentiment et il s'accentuait de plus en plus.

- Sakura!

La fille restait de marbre face aux appels de son compagnon, sa marque s'illumina à son tour. Un vent magique se répandit autours des Kantatsu, Sakura commença à léviter au dessus des autres. Shaolan vit le ciel s'éclaircir vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Sakura… Mais c'était une lumière trop vive.

- SAKURA!

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tout ira bien…

Shaolan fit alors un jet de lumière transpercer Sakura et la recouvrir complètement. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bouclier de Sakura se brisa. Le jeune chinois allait avancer mais une paroi de glace remplaça le bouclier. Il jura et fit apparaître son élément. Le feu faisait toujours fondre la glace! Le corps de Sakura renvoya douze gerbes de lumière qui pénétrèrent les corps des Kantatsu qui s'effondrèrent puis les gerbes revinrent vers elle. Sakura poussa un cri à déchirer l'âme et la lumière repartit vers le ciel. Ils entendirent tous une explosion. Shaolan remarqua seulement alors que la glace avait disparu lorsque la gerbe de lumière avait touché Chii. Sakura tombait du ciel, il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, Eriol couru auprès de Kaho pour l'aider, elle ne tenait même plus debout.

- Sakura! Sakura!

Tomoyo et Meiling s'approchèrent de Shaolan tandis que toutes les Kantatsu observaient le couple. Shaolan écarta une mèche de cheveux de Sakura qui barrait son visage et la fixa. Elle était pâle! Trop pâle! La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi pâle c'était parce qu'elle était morte sous le coup de Kira. Il la secoua.

- Sakura, allez réponds-moi! Paniqua Shaolan. Sakura!

Il prit son pouls… cette fois encore il était inexistant. Il la serra dans ses bras. Si elle était déjà revenue une fois de la mort, elle pourrait aussi en réchappé cette fois-ci!

- Allez reviens! Sakura! Ne me laisse pas seul! Je t'en prie, reviens! Je t'aime! Tu m'entends! Je t'aime alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser!

La tête de la jeune fille s'affaissa sur la droite, complètement inerte.

- Kaho, ou est-elle blessée? Demanda Shaolan affolé.

- Shaolan… Cette fois, elle est vraiment…

- NON! ELLE EST PAS MORTE, ELLE VA REVENIR!

Les Kantatsu commencèrent à pleurer et Tomoyo s'écroula au sol, les mains sur la bouche. Sa cousine… Celle qui lui avait tout donnez… Morte… Shaolan refusait cette éventualité! Sakura devait revenir! Ils allaient se marier et avoir des enfants! Ensemble jusqu'à la fin! Il la secoua encore et encore mais la tête de Sakura ne faisait que dodeliner en tout sens. Il comprit qu'elle était réellement morte cette fois-ci. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il pleura sur le corps de celle qu'il avait désiré comme sa femme. Il serra fortement dans ses bras, son corps qui refroidissait de plus en plus. Soudain, il sentit un léger vent. Il redressa la tête, espérant qu'elle revienne à la vie. Mais il fut interloqué en découvrant que le corps de sa belle s'évaporait en poussière argenté, lentement et inexorablement.

- Non pas ça! Je veux au moins garder son corps, supplia inutilement Shaolan.

Ses supplications furent inefficaces, le corps de Sakura qu'il avait serré si fortement contre lui avait complètement disparu. Ses mains agrippèrent ses propres épaules et il pleura, agenouillé au sol, pleurant celle dont il n'avait même pas pu sauver le corps.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38: la vie sans toi.

Shaolan se redressa lentement, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. On venait de lui ôter sa vie. Son cœur avait suivi le même chemin que Sakura. Il se tourna vers Kaho, le regard sombre. Elle était toujours dans les bras d'Eriol, Shaolan s'approcha d'elle rapidement et la prit par le col de sa robe en la forçant à se relever.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Pleura Shaolan, désespéré.

- Elle… Elle voulait nous sauver…

- Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé faire ça? Toi qui sais tout, tu devais bien savoir qu'elle allait mourir! Alors pourquoi? Tu de voulais la voir morte pour pouvoir vivre

avec Eriol! Cria-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur Kaho qui grimaça de douleur.

Eriol donna un violent coup de poing en plein visage à Shaolan qui relâcha Kaho sous la douleur et le choc.

- On reparlera de tout ça lorsque tu seras calme, déclara froidement le jeune européen. En attendant, évite de blesser quelqu'un inutilement.

- Sakura est morte! Et toi, tu veux que… que… que je reste inactif? S'écria Shaolan.

- Crois-tu vraiment que Sakura aurait voulu que tu tues Kaho pour avoir des informations? Demanda calmement Eriol. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle aurait voulu que tu

rejette la faute sur Kaho?

Shaolan ne répondit rien et partit hors du bois, seul. Meiling allait la rejoindre mais Eriol la rappela.

- Tu sais très bien comment il est, expliqua-t-il. Il a tout perdu maintenant, il veut penser à Sakura tranquillement. Tu ne ferais que l'énerver.

Meiling baissa la tête, Eriol avait raison. Shaolan errait dans les rues, il sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi Sakura avait-elle choisit de mourir? Pourquoi les Kantatsu ne l'avaient pas protégé? Pourquoi était-il arrivé trop tard pour la sauver? Elle lui avait dit que tout irait bien mais elle était morte… Plus jamais il ne la tiendrait dans ses bras, plus jamais il l'embrasserait, plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire, plus jamais il ne verrait ses yeux pétiller de joie… Elle n'était plus là, même son corps, dernier vestige de sa vie, avait disparu. Il regarda tristement le ciel. Est-ce qu'elle avait pu y aller? Est-ce qu'elle le voyait si désespéré? Il hurla. Attirant le regard des passants, il hurla, de toutes ses forces, sa douleur de l'avoir perdu. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui donnait un sens à sa vie. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, il sentit le petit écrin de velours sous ses doigts… Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la demander en mariage. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, il devait avoir une explication, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la femme de sa vie. Il partit vers la maison de Sakura.

Toutes les Kantatsu étaient réunis dans le salon, avec Meiling, Tomoyo et Eriol. Elles avaient toutes le regard triste mais ne pleuraient pas. Tomoyo, en larme, s'avança vers Takiko qu'elle gifla fortement.

- Tu aurais pu essayer de la sauver!

- C'était impossible, répondit doucement Takiko.

Elle prit sa petite sœur dans les bras et la consola. Shaolan choisit ce moment pour entrer. Eriol l'étudia attentivement. Il avait le regard sombre, les yeux enflés mais il

semblait plus calme malgré l'immense tristesse qui émanait de lui. Le jeune chinois se dirigea vers les Kantatsu qui n'osaient pas le regarder.

- Je veux que vous m'expliquiez tout. Déclara-t-il simplement et calmement. Tout ce que vous nous avez caché. Tout ce que Sakura vous a dit.

Tout le monde fixa alors Kaho qui soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de dire tout ça… Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Shaolan après ses

révélations… Mais elle les lui devait, il avait tout perdu… Et puis, Sakura le voulait aussi.

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la prophétie dont on vous a parlé? Demanda Kaho.

- Sakura est l'enfant du Yin et du Yang qui devait assurer la renaissance du monde, se remémora Eriol.

- Oui… En réalité, Sakura était déjà au courant de cette prophétie depuis son plus jeune âge, expliqua Kaho. La renaissance du monde devait avoir lieu le jour ou

les planètes étaient alignées, à l'heure précise de leur parfait alignement, l'espace dégagerait une puissance surhumaine. À ce moment, Sakura devait mettre en place

le rituel pour canaliser cette puissance.

- C'est à cause du rituel que vous portez ces robes? Et que vous aviez cette position? Interrogea Meiling.

- Oui, répondit Kaho. Chaque Kantatsu a son propre dieu avec la couleur et le symbole qui lui correspond. Sakura était placé comme ça pour recevoir l'énergie

nécessaire à la création du monde.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce que Sakura devait recevoir l'énergie? Et le monde n'a pas changé. Il n'y a pas eu de renaissance. Fit remarquer Shaolan.

- C'est parce que le monde n'a pas encore ressuscité, déclara Kaho. Sakura servait de réceptacle avant de nous donner le pouvoir qu'elle avait reçu. Comme ça

chaque Shinetenou pouvait reprendre le contrôle de la part du monde qu'il possédait. Le monde renaîtra lorsque la source primaire du mal disparaîtra…

- Et qu'elle est cette "source primaire du mal"? Demanda Eriol.

- A notre époque, c'est la SP, lâcha Kaho. Sakura comptait sur nous pour l'anéantir.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas détruit la SP avant? Demanda Shaolan.

- Parce que le rituel pressait.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous n'en a jamais parlé? Continua le jeune homme. On aurait pu l'aider.

- C'est parce que… hésita Kaho.

Shaolan la regarda profondément, elle ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose et il devinait facilement que c'était important pour lui.

- Kaho, raconte-moi tout, dit le jeune chinois calmement.

- En fait, les planètes ne sont pas alignées en ce moment, avoua Kaho. Elles ne le seront que dans une semaine.

- Mais alors, Sakura…

- Elle a choisit de faire le rituel maintenant pour éviter des attaques plus violentes de la part de la SP… même si elle savait très bien qu'elle allait… mourir. Elle a

voulu nous sauver du chef de la SP au péril de sa propre vie.

- Si Sakura l'avait fait dans une semaine, est-ce qu'elle aurait survécu au rituel? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Oui…

Shaolan fixa Kaho, elle était sincère. Sakura avait décidé de mourir pour que le monde renaisse. Elle avait choisit de se sacrifier pour tous ceux qu'elle aimait,

demandant simplement qu'ils réduisent à néant la SP. Elle ne serait pas déçue! Le jeune chinois aussi avait pris sa décision. Il tuerait le dirigeant de la SP puis il irait

rejoindre Sakura. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il reste ici, sans elle. Le jeune homme se leva et sortit du salon. Il allait vers la chambre ou il dormait avec Sakura. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais il ne l'acceptait pas. Il aurait préféré attendre une semaine pour cette renaissance du monde. Il aurait détruit la SP plus tôt si elle le lui avait demandé, si elle lui avait dit qui était le responsable de tout ça… Maintenant, le leader de la SP avait également le meurtre de Sakura sur ses mains. Il ne l'avait pas tué directement mais il l'avait forcé à se suicider pour le bien de tous. Il rentra dans la chambre et s'écroula sur le lit. Il n'avait jamais pensé un jour dormir sans Sakura à ses côtés… mais il la rejoindrait bientôt, le temps nécessaire pour Kaho trouve le leader de la SP. Il le trouverait et le tuerait, pour Sakura! Jamais il ne laisserait vivant le meurtrier de sa famille et de la femme avec qui il avait souhaité en créer une nouvelle. Cette personne lui avait tout prit, il lui enlèverait tout à son tour! Sans le vouloir, il se sentit envahit par la haine. Il ne connaissait pas la personne qui dirigeait la SP mais il éprouvait envers elle une haine incommensurable. Il vengerait Sakura! Il tuerait la personne responsable de sa mort! Prit dans un élan de colère aveugle, Shaolan saisit la lampe de chevet et la lança contre le mur, à côté de la porte au même moment ou celle-ci s'ouvrait. Eriol regarda le cadavre de cette pauvre lampe qui avait subit les foudres de son ami. Shaolan s'assit sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Le jeune européen s'assit juste à côté de lui.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais calmé…

- Je le croyais aussi, maugréa Shaolan. Il faut que je demande à Kaho de faire des recherches sur le leader de la SP, ajouta-t-il en commençant à se lever.

- Elle le fait déjà, déclara paisiblement Eriol en rattrapant Shaolan.

Le jeune chinois se rassit. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment sans parler. Eriol savait ce que Shaolan ressentait même s'il ne l'avait pas ressentit à la même ampleur que lui: de la tristesse, de la haine, de la frustration et le désagréable sentiment d'avoir été trahit.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais… essaie de te remettre le plus rapidement possible, commença Eriol. C'est ce que Sakura voudrait.

- Elle est morte, comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle voudrait? Railla le jeune chinois.

- Parce qu'elle est comme ça, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- J'allais la demander en mariage, Eriol. Dit Shaolan, les sanglots dans sa gorge. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le lui demander. Elle est partie avant. Je ne lui ai

jamais fais comprendre à quel point je pouvais l'aimer. Je ne suis qu'un abruti qui a prit trop de temps dans ses réflexions inutiles.

- Shaolan, nous savons tous les deux qu'un engagement tel que le mariage ne se fait pas à la légère. C'est normal que tu aies mis du temps pour te décider.

- C'était inutile, Sakura est la seule femme qui comptait pour moi! J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct et lui demander bien avant! S'exclama Shaolan. Maintenant elle est

loin de moi mais je la rejoindrais bientôt.

Eriol se tourna vivement vers Shaolan qui le fixa sérieusement à son tour.

- Après que toute cette histoire sera réglée, j'irais la rejoindre.

- Mais tu es complètement fou! Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle veut! Explosa Eriol.

- Pour une fois je me fiche de ce qu'elle veut! Je ne veux pas rester sans elle! S'il n'y avait pas la SP, je n'aurais pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour la retrouver!

Eriol, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. J'aime Sakura.

- Tu pourrais en…

- Retrouver une autre? Railla Shaolan. Non, Sakura s'est emparé de mon cœur et elle ne peut plus me le rendre maintenant.

Eriol soupira. Il était inutile de raisonner Shaolan aujourd'hui. Il fallait attendre qu'il soit plus calme sinon il se tuerait vraiment. Le jeune européen se leva.

- Je vais y aller… Repose-toi un peu et réfléchis avec le pois chiche qui te sert de tête.

Une fois Eriol sortit, Shaolan s'allongea sur le lit. Les souvenirs de Sakura ressurgir de sa mémoire et il pleura. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait autant pour

quelqu'un. Même lors du meurtre de sa famille, il n'avait pas pleuré autant...

Kaho était dans sa chambre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Eriol, elle le fixa remplit d'espoir. Le jeune homme soupira, faisant craindre le pire à Kaho.

- Il veut se suicider une fois que la SP sera détruite, déclara Eriol.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Sakura ne veut pas ça! Elle n'a jamais parlé de ça… Il faut l'en empêcher!

- Je le sais, Kaho. Sourit doucement Eriol. Mais pour le moment, ça ne servirait à rien de lui en parler. Il faut attendre que sa peine diminue… Tu as pu trouver

quelque chose sur le dirigeant de la SP?

- Malheureusement non, fit Kaho en baissant les yeux. Maintenant que Sakura n'est plus là, je dois être beaucoup plus vigilante qu'avant. J'aurais dû mal à trouver le

leader de cette organisation.

- Prépare-toi à subir les assauts de Shaolan alors, dit paisiblement Eriol.

- Eriol… Est-ce que… tu m'en veux? Demanda timidement Kaho.

- Un peu… mais je suis tellement soulager de ne pas partager la souffrance de Shaolan que je ne t'en veux pas au point ou je devrais. Tu m'as caché quelque chose

d'important et cela a entraîné la mort d'une amie et la tristesse d'un autre ami qui m'est très cher. Déclara Eriol.

Kaho n'osa pas le regarder et détourna la tête, Eriol s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

- Ne me cache rien…

Kaho enlaça son compagnon de toutes ses forces. Elle sourit légèrement, elle aussi était contente que rien de mal ne soit arrivé. Eriol se redressa et commença à se changer. La jeune femme se leva du lit ou elle était assise pour sortir de la chambre.

- Ou vas-tu? Demanda Eriol.

- Au toilette.

Eriol n'insista pas, Kaho sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea non pas vers les toilettes comme elle l'avait dit mais vers la nouvelle aile de la maison. Elle frappa doucement à une porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Nao qui la laissa immédiatement entrer.

- ça va? Demanda craintivement Kaho.

- Oui, tout va pour le mieux, c'est juste de la fatigue. Sourit-elle.

- Tant mieux, soupira Kaho soulagée.

- Et les autres? Shaolan?

- Il veut se suicider pour "rejoindre" Sakura, mais il a dit qu'il attendrait d'avoir fini sa mission avec la SP.

- Je prendrais la place de Sakura pour le soulager un peu de sa peine et pour lui faire changer d'avis, déclara Nao. On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. Sakura ne le

supporterait pas.

- C'est juste… Bon, je dois aller rejoindre Eriol. Bonne nuit.

Shaolan se leva du lit, il avait des cernes immenses sous ses yeux, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre et vit que le soleil se levait. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Il se promena dans la maison de Sakura, se laissant porter au hasard des couloirs. Peu à peu le soleil gagnait de la hauteur et la lumière se faisait de plus en plus vive. Il regarda le ciel avec tristesse, lui il pouvait voir le soleil se lever mais Sakura ne pourrait plus jamais le voir. Il entra dans une salle avec un piano… Il remarqua non loin de là un étui à violon. Il s'approcha et l'ouvrit lentement, découvrant le violon de Sakura. Il le prit délicatement et le serra dans ses bras, puis il pleura. C'était la chose la plus proche de Sakura qu'il possédait désormais… Il tomba sur les genoux tout en continuant de pleurer. Soudain il sentit comme une présence l'envelopper. Il redressa son visage en pleurs.

- Sakura…

Il sentait la présence de la jeune fille qu'il aimait. Comme si elle était près de lui, comme si elle le prenait dans ses bras. Il se sentait plus rassuré, c'était comme si elle l'attendait.

- Shaolan!

La magie de l'instant fut brisée. L'aura de Sakura qui était autours de lui disparu. Il tourna lentement son visage vers celle qui avait brisé sa retrouvaille avec la femme de sa vie… et de sa mort. Meiling le regardait avec inquiétude, elle courue vers lui et hésita un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Shaolan se laissa faire sans réagir. Les Kantatsu, Tomoyo et Eriol arrivèrent à leur tour et assistèrent à cet étrange spectacle. Elles eurent toutes le cœur serré en remarquant les larmes et les yeux vides d'émotions de Shaolan. Il ressemblait à un robot.

- Shaolan, il faut que tu te reprennes, mon gars! S'exclama Takiko. Sakura n'a jamais voulu d'une larve pour mec alors fais-lui honneur!

- Takiko! Reprocha Tomoyo. Laisse-le! De nous tous c'est lui qui souffre le plus! Il a le droit de pleurer! Sakura était importante pour lui!

- Elle l'est toujours, commença Shaolan. Lâche-moi Meiling.

- Mais…

- Je suis grand, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne! Même si vous me voyez pleurer, vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiétez. Je ne ferais rien tant que le SP existera

encore, déclara Shaolan. Souciez-vous plutôt de trouver l'enfoiré qui dirige cette putain d'organisation pour qu'il crève!

Il avait regardé Kaho en disant cette dernière phrase. Devant le regard haineux de Shaolan, elle prit peur. Elle n'avait pas pensé pouvoir voir Shaolan ainsi. Elle ne pensait qu'il aimait Sakura à ce point.

- Je… Je vais faire des recherches, balbutia Kaho.

- J'y compte bien! Je sors.

- Ou? Demanda Meiling. Shaolan! Attend! Tu n'as même pas déjeuné! S'écria-t-elle en voyant qu'il continuait de partir.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai faim? Railla Shaolan.

Il sortit de la pièce avec le violon à la main. Meiling soupira.

- Il redevint invivable comme avant. Quelle tête de mule quand même!

- C'est normal, le défendit Tomoyo.

- Bon allons déjeuner, déclara Kaho.

Tout le monde s'installa à table, Tomoyo essayait de faire son maximum mais elle n'arrivait pas à manger. La boule de larme restait dans sa gorge. Elle comprenait

Shaolan, sa peine était immense mais incomparable à celle qu'il éprouvait: elle avait perdu sa cousine et sa meilleure amie, il avait perdu la femme qui comptait le

plus pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas comparer sa douleur à celle de Shaolan.

Le soir, Shaolan rentra tranquillement, il vit que tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Il fixa Kaho.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

- N… Non, pas encore. Bégaya Kaho.

Sans ajouter quoi que se soit Shaolan partit dans sa chambre. Durant toute la journée, il avait épluché tous les dossiers que la SoP avait sur la SP mais il n'avait rien

trouvé. Il avait déjà fait ce travail à plusieurs reprises mais comme toujours il n'y avait rien. Le leader était comme du sable: il s'infiltre partout, il est désagréable mais on arrive jamais à l'enlever complètement de sa chaussure. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à lire le seul dossier qu'il lui restait. Il sentit soudain un frisson parcourir son dos. Il secoua la tête et il continua sa lecture. Alors, il sentit un léger baiser sur sa nuque… comme Sakura avait l'habitude de le faire. Un frisson sensuel parcouru toute sa colonne vertébrale pour hérisser ses cheveux. Il devenait fou. Même si Sakura était un esprit, elle ne pouvait pas provoquer de telles sensations en lui. C'était presque la même sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle était vivante.

- Sakura… Tu es là?… Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoindrais bientôt…

- C'est mignon… Mais on dirait vraiment un cinglé, railla Eriol en entrant.

Le jeune chinois regarda son ami s'avancer vers lui.

- Elle est là Eriol… Je la sens.

- Shaolan, tu as beau être un grand magicien, tu ne peux pas voir et encore moins ressentir un esprit. Déclara Eriol.

- Je le sais bien! Mais Eriol, c'est la sensation que j'ai. Et je ne suis pas fou. Continua calmement Shaolan.

- J'espère sinon je serais obligé de t'emmener chez les "gens en blanc" dans une camisole de force…. Plus sérieusement. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis? Tu vas

vraiment te suicider pour elle?

- Est-ce que je suis déjà revenu sur une décision que j'ai prise? Demanda sérieusement Shaolan.

- Oui, avec Sakura justement. Tu ne devais pas t'encombrer avec une femme tant que tu n'avais pas vengé ta famille.

- Mais c'est la seule fois. Si jamais il se produit un miracle, alors je resterais sinon, je ne vois pas ce qui me retiendrait ici.

- Moi, fit Eriol avec un air séducteur.

- Lorsque tu auras une bonne poitrine, un vagin et que tu n'auras plus tous ses poils peut être que j'envisagerais une relation avec toi, railla Shaolan.

- Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que tu ne comptes pour personne? Meiling et moi seront tristes sans toi.

- Je me doute mais… une vie sans Sakura c'est impossible.

Eriol acquiesça puis il sortit de la chambre laissant Shaolan avec son dossier. Pendant une semaine, Shaolan avait passé son temps à rechercher des éléments sur la SP, il avait harcelé Kaho pour qu'elle trouve quelque chose puis… à chaque fois, il sentait Sakura. Un jour ou il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il avait sentit la présence de Sakura. Ça l'avait apaisé et il s'était endormit comme un bébé. Le mardi, il avait senti alors qu'il essayait de s'endormir, des mains parcourir son corps en plusieurs caresses sensuelles. Il n'avait pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait car la lampe de chevet qu'il avait cassé n'avait toujours pas été réparée... Mais il savait que c'était Sakura car il n'avait jamais pu la toucher. Le mercredi, il s'était endormi sans problème mais il s'était réveillé au bout milieu de la nuit, il était descendu dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et il avait cru voir Sakura en débardeur et culotte. Le temps de cligner les yeux et cette magnifique vision avait disparu. Le jeudi, il avait passé sa soirée à repousser les avances de Nao sous l'apparence de sa bien aimée. Le vendredi, il avait regardé le violon de Sakura (avec lequel il dormait maintenant) lorsqu'il avait de nouveau sentit un baiser sur sa nuque et des bras sur ses épaules mais…rien. Le samedi, il avait dû faire face à Meiling et Tomoyo qui essayaient de le réconforter et de lui faire changer d'idée. Le dimanche, il se leva et comme tous les matins, il descendit dans le salon pour voir Kaho. En le voyant arriver, elle sourit.

- Shaolan…

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Shaolan comme tous les matins.

- Oui… Je sais qui est le leader de la SP et ou il se trouve.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39 : destruction

Shaolan fixa un instant Kaho sans vraiment réagir, il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour entendre cette simple phrase! C'était bientôt le moment de rejoindre Sakura. Il sourit légèrement. La Kantatsu fut étonné, c'était la première fois depuis la mort de Sakura que Shaolan souriait. Il fallait avouer que c'était un petit sourire mais il était présent! Avec un peu de chance, le jeune homme ne chercherait pas à se tuer après avoir réglé son compte au dirigent de la SP.

- Qui c'est? Demanda avidement Shaolan.

- Tu te souviens du professeur principal de Sakura?

- Monsieur Terada, il fait aussi parti de la SoP, acquiesça le jeune homme.

- Eh bien, il est également le leader de nos ennemis.

Shaolan serra rageusement les poings. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qui avait connu Sakura avait pu vouloir la tuer! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait double jeu?

- Ou est-ce qu'on peut le trouver? Interrogea calmement Shaolan.

- Au siège de la Amamya corporation.

- Bien, je veux que tout le monde soit dans le salon dans une minute! Déclara Shaolan. Nous allons partir tout de suite régler son compte à ce Terada.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi froid, Shao, intervint Meiling. Tout le monde a envie d'en finir. Et j'ai pas envie que tu prennes la grosse tête.

- Comment nous allons nous rendre là-bas? Demanda Eriol. Sakura ne peut plus nous téléporter.

- Le vent, sourit Chiharu. Il faut aller dehors.

Le groupe des douze Kantatsu, Shaolan, Meiling et Eriol sortirent dans le jardin sous l'œil vigilent de Tomoyo. Comme d'habitude Kaho lui avait laissé un de ses écrans pour qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passe. Chiharu ferma les yeux puis le vent commença à se lever.

- Susanowo amène-nous!

Shaolan se sentit soulevé de terre. Il devait avouer qu'il préférait de loin la téléportassions! Pourtant, le pire c'était Meiling qui perdait ses couleurs. Shaolan sourit en se disant qu'elle représentait bien son élément. Après cinq minutes passées dans le ciel, camouflé par l'illusion de Nao, ils arrivèrent au siège de l'Amamya corporation. Meiling siffla.

- Et dire que c'était à Sakura!

- ça l'ai toujours, déclara Takiko. Allons-y.

Nao les camouflait toujours, ils pouvaient donc rentrer sans problème dans l'immeuble. Jusqu'au dixième étage tout se passa bien mais arrivé au onzième… La vigilance était doublée. Shaolan soupira puis il se précipita sur le premier garde, il l'assomma d'un vif mouvement à la nuque. En voyant un de leur camarade tomber, les autres gardes se tournèrent vers Shaolan qui réapparu comme par magie. Il s'occupa des dix gardes qui leur bloquaient la route. Pendant la semaine qu'il avait passé sans Sakura, il avait beaucoup pleuré certes mais lorsqu'il ne pleurait pas et n'enquêtait pas sur le dirigeant de la SP, il s'entraînait aux arts martiaux et il pouvait dire, sans se vanter, que son niveau avait bien augmenté. Nao et Takiko le regardèrent avec surprise.

- T'es trop canon quand tu te bats!

Shaolan ne répondit rien et continua sa route, se souciant peu d'être visible ou non. Il ne se ferait pas battre avant qu'il ait atteint Terada. Il devait le tuer pour Sakura.

- Shao, attention! S'exclama Meiling.

Le jeune chinois eu juste le temps de se retourner pour éviter une attaque d'un autre garde. Il donna rapidement un coup de poing dans le visage du garde qui s'effondra sur le sol.

- Tu es devenu encore plus impitoyable qu'avant, constata Eriol impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que se soit possible.

- Quand tu auras fini de dire des bêtises, on pourra peut être avancé. Railla Shaolan. Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée.

Nao recouvrit de nouveau Shaolan d'une illusion et ainsi, ils réussirent à esquiver plusieurs gardes sans avoir besoin de les toucher. Ils étaient arrivés au dernier étage, celui ou se trouvait Terada selon Kaho et Eriol. Soudain, Nao poussa un cri et ils redevinrent tous visibles.

- Terada commence l'attaque, déclara calmement Kaho.

Elle posa ses mains sur la tête de Nao en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Pendant que Kaho combattait Terada, les autres combattaient les gardes qui avaient accouru au bruit de la jeune Kantatsu. Shaolan était de loin le plus farouche, il ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires, les assommants tous en à peines quelques secondes.

- Shao, va dans le bureau! S'écria Eriol. On te rejoindra.

Le jeune chinois acquiesça et esquiva les gardes en faction devant le bureau du leader. Il défonça la porte sans aucun mal, Terada étant encore occupé avec Kaho. Lorsque Shaolan le vit, il était assit sur un fauteuil immense. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit au jeune homme.

- Ravi de te revoir Shaolan.

- Moi de même, je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer!

Terada se mit à rire et regarda de haut en bas Shaolan.

- Comme si tu en étais capable… Enfin, je veux bien m'amuser avec toi en attendant le déjeuner.

Shaolan se précipita sur Terada qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son fauteuil. Avant qu'il n'atteigne son rival, Shaolan fut expulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il rencontra le mur qui garda sa marque. Le jeune chinois s'écroula au sol. Il soutint le regard de Terada.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça? Demanda Shaolan.

- Toujours la même rengaine, soupira Terada. Pourquoi ceux qui vont mourir demandent-ils toujours une raison aux agissements d'un homme? C'est stupide.

D'un simple mouvement de main, Terada envoya Shaolan de l'autre côté de son bureau. Le jeune chinois se sentit légèrement démoralisé en sentant que la puissance de son adversaire était presque à la hauteur de Sakura. Terada s'avança tranquillement vers le jeune homme à terre. Il le regarda un instant.

- Et toi, pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me tuer? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Shaolan! S'écria Meiling.

Les Kantatsu et les coéquipiers de Shaolan venaient d'entrer, ils avaient tous l'air fatigué. Terada se redressa et les regarda un à un.

- Les pauvres Kantatsu sans leur maîtresse… Quelle pitié. C'est dommage que le sacrifice de votre amie soit inutile.

- Quoi? S'étonna Meiling.

- Sakura s'est sacrifié pour le destin du monde mais il entrera en marche lorsque l'un de nous aura prit le dessus. Expliqua Terada comme si les personnes en face de lui étaient idiotes. Si vous gagnez le monde deviendra meilleur mais c'est moi… alors je pourrais prendre en main le destin du monde.

- On ne vous laissera pas faire! S'exclama Takiko. On n'a pas laissé Sakura faire ça pour rien.

Elle fit apparaître son shinetenou, bientôt imité par les autres Kantatsu. Terada eut un sourire méprisant.

- Vous me dégoûté avec tout votre espoir, comme si la vie pouvait s'améliorer.

Nao se rua sur lui avec Illusion, d'un seul mouvement, Terada la projeta contre le mur. Il commençait à augmenter la pression sur la cage thoracique de la jeune fille. Le shinetenou entra alors en elle pour la protéger.

- Genshin! Go! S'exclama Fuyutsuki.

Grâce à l'intervention de Genshin, Nao pu de nouveau respirer normalement, elle regarda alors Fuyutsuki qui avançait avec l'aide de Genshin vers Terada. Elle eut un léger sourire.

- Eh merde, sauvé par une imbécile. Je vais devoir rattraper tout ça.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ai pu se relever, une bulle l'entoura. Nao poussa un cri de surprise. Terada l'avait enfermé dans un kekkai! De plus, elle allait avoir du mal à en sortir à cause de ses blessures. Elle avait une côte cassée. Fuyutsuki, Midori et Moro lancèrent une attaque combinée mais rien ne fonctionnait contre Terada! Kaho se mit alors utiliser son pouvoir pour empêcher Terada de se concentrer. Impuissants, Meiling, Eriol et Shaolan regardaient la scène. Ils ne pouvaient intervenir sans blesser les shinetenou des Kantatsu, leur vie étant lié à celui de leur dieu, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Fuyutsuki hurla alors. Elle aussi fut prisonnière d'une bulle. Elle était inconsciente… Terada lui avait envoyé une combinaison de foudre et d'eau qui l'avait électrocuté, elle allait peut être en mourir. Une à une, les Kantatsu se retrouvèrent enfermé dans leur bulle dans un état critique.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que se soit notre tour! Sourit Meiling.

Une violente secousse déstabilisa Terada qui fut soudain soulevé de sol à cause d'un bras de terre. Shaolan sourit et créa une de ses attaques les puissantes qu'il envoya sur Terada. Malheureusement, il sauta juste à temps et même Eriol ne put le toucher avec son attaque aquatique. De nouveau, Shaolan fut projeté contre le mur et bientôt suivit par Eriol et Meiling qui perdirent conscience sous la violence du coup. Shaolan les vit alors entouré par une bulle. Une puissante attaque de feu fit barrage, Meiling et Eriol n'avaient pas encore intégré le kekkai qui se dissipait de plus en plus.

- On tente de se rebeller? Railla Terada. C'est tellement… inutile.

Les kekkai redoublèrent d'intensité et Meiling et Eriol y furent intégré. Shaolan se releva difficilement, les tempes en sang. Il lança son attaque de feu contre Terada qui ne prit pas la peine de bouger.

- Je peux bloquer ton élément.

Shaolan essaya de nouveau une attaque mais rien ne sortit… Il regarda avec horreur Terada. Il savait réellement bloquer ses pouvoirs! Il fit apparaître son épée et couru vers son adversaire, encore une fois, il fut repoussé sans avoir pu le toucher. L'épée de Shaolan alla se ficher dans la main de Terada qui le regardait avec amusement.

- Bien maintenant, petit Shaolan. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu voulais me tuer.

- Vous avez tué Sakura!

- Ha. Je pensais qu'elle avait décidé elle-même de se sacrifier, fit pensivement Terada avec un sourire.

- Elle a fait ça pour nous protéger de vous! Je suis là pour la venger! S'exclama Shaolan, en rage.

- Pitoyable… Mais bon, je vais t'envoyer la rejoindre. Sourit Terada.

- Avant j'ai quelque chose à faire et je ne laisserais personne m'en empêcher!

Shaolan sentit alors en lui une douce chaleur se répandre le long de tous ses membres et finalement se concentrer dans ses mains. Le sol se mit alors à trembler de plus en plus dangereusement. Un vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort. Les canalisations se brisèrent et de l'eau de déversa dans la pièce. Les objets se mirent à trembler. Shaolan se redressa, la terre, l'air et l'eau voltigeant autours de lui avec les divers objets de la pièce. Soudain, la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses mains devint brûlante et douloureuse. Le jeune chinois poussa un cri et tous ce qui était autours de lui allèrent violemment se projeter contre Terada. La fumée camoufla toute la scène pendant quelques longues secondes. Shaolan prit d'une immense fatigue s'écroula au sol. Ou avait-il eu ces pouvoirs? Depuis quand les avait-il?

Une silhouette se dégageant de la fumée coupa court à ses questions. Shaolan essaya de se relever pour affronter Terada mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Il était incapable de bouger.

- Shaolan! Bats-toi! S'écrièrent les Kantatsu encore consciente.

Malgré es encouragements qu'il entendait à peine, Shaolan était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Terada se planta devant lui, l'épée du jeune chinois à la main.

- Belle surprise, sourit-il sadiquement. Mais pas assez pour me vaincre!

Il abaissa rapidement l'épée de Shaolan qui s'attendait à la recevoir en plein cou et à mourir sur le coup mais au lieu de ça, un léger vent passa de part et d'autre de lui et il entendit un bruit de métal s'entre choquant. Deux fines jambes se trouvaient dans le champ de vision du jeune homme qui ne chercha même pas à relever la tête.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Terada!

Shaolan secoua la tête, il devait avoir encore une de ces visions ou Sakura était là… Il entendait vaguement les bruits de deux épées se rencontrant violemment.

- Je te croyais morte! S'exclama Terada. Comment est-ce possible?

- Les mystères des Kantatsu sont impénétrable… Surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi.

Shaolan releva la tête, lentement, osant à peine regarder qui était cette femme qui se battait contre Terada. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sakura, une épée de feu à la main et la planter dans le corps de Terada.

- Crève!

L'épée se mit à briller intensément et Terada disparu complètement. Les kekkai qui retenaient les Kantatsu et Eriol et Meiling disparurent. Ils reprirent tous conscience et regardèrent avec étonnement pour certain la jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux.

- Tout est fini maintenant. Sourit-elle.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40: explication finale. 

Meiling se gifla fortement. Sous la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, elle se dit qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle regarda autours d'elle. Eriol avait un regard complètement idiot qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, les Kantatsu avaient toutes le sourire aux lèvres et Shaolan… Il semblait en mode "pause". Il ne bougeait plus et ne semblait même plus respirer.

- Tout est fini maintenant. Sourit la jeune fille.

- Sakura… Murmura Shaolan en osant à peine y croire. Sakura!

Il couru vers la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle. Il lui déposa plusieurs baisers sur les joues, le front et les lèvres.

- Sakura, tu…. C'est bien toi n'est-ce pas? Demanda Shaolan plein d'espoir.

- Oui, Shaolan, c'est moi. Sourit tendrement Sakura.

Shaolan sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. La jeune fille, pourtant habitué aux baisers de Shaolan, perdit l'équilibre et dû se coller contre Shaolan pour ne pas tomber. Elle ne pu se retenir de pousser un léger gémissement sous la passion dévorante du jeune homme. Le jeune chinois se décolla d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Eh bien, je crois que je vais mourir plus souvent pour avoir des baisers comme ça! Sourit Sakura.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça! Gronda Shaolan en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je… Je n'y survivrais pas! Tu m'as fais tellement peur!

- Pardon…

- On peut m'expliquer? Demanda alors Meiling. Sakura, je croyais que tu étais morte, comment ça se fait que tu sois là? On a même vu ton corps disparaître.

- En fait…

- On verra ça plus tard, coupa Shaolan. Sakura, on rentre à la maison.

Sakura hocha la tête et tout le monde se retrouva chez Sakura. Tomoyo se jeta sur sa meilleure amie qui tomba à la renverse.

- Sakura! Dieu merci tu es vivante!

Sakura la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras puis elles se relevèrent. La jeune femme regarda alors Meiling avec un sourire.

- En fait…

Shaolan prit Sakura par la taille et l'entraîna à sa suite. Les Kantatsu ainsi qu'Eriol, Tomoyo et Meiling se regardèrent avec un sourire en sachant parfaitement ce que Shaolan allait faire.

- Shaolan, attends, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna Sakura.

Le jeune homme entra dans leur chambre et referma la porte derrière eux puis il colla Sakura contre le mur.

- Je t'ai cru morte, commença-t-il. Et que fais tout homme censé une fois qu'il sait que la femme qu'il aime est vivante et devant lui?

- Il lui parle? Proposa Sakura. Shaolan, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir mais il faut vraiment que je vous explique.

- Plus tard.

Sakura allait rajouter quelque chose mais Shaolan la fit taire par un impérieux baiser qui fit de nouveau flancher notre belle japonaise. Elle passa ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan puis lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, elle lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque. Comme d'habitude Shaolan frissonna. Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose.

- Sakura, toute cette semaine tu étais là pas vrai?

- Eh bien… Oui, avoua Sakura coupable.

- Et tu venais me voir sans que je puisse te toucher, continua Shaolan.

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça que je sentais ta présence! Et que j'avais l'impression que tu me touchais!… Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication après notre nuit.

Sakura baissa la tête, coupable. Shaolan se mit alors à lui déposer plusieurs baisers dans le cou et se pressa davantage contre la jeune fille. Sakura ne pensait même plus, elle qui voulait à tout prix expliquer la situation à tout le monde et surtout à Shaolan pour voir s'il pouvait lui pardonner! Elle entoura la taille de Shaolan avec ses jambes et le jeune homme l'entraîna vers le lit, ou il avait passé ses nuits seul depuis une semaine. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Rien que le fait de la sentir sous lui, le ravissait. Il n'avait jamais pensé pour être aussi fou d'une femme. Il se sentait revivre depuis qu'il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Sakura gémit sous les assauts de Shaolan, ses baisers étaient passionnés et doux à la fois. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette bouche. Shaolan observa un instant Sakura, il voyait déjà ses yeux pétiller de désir. Il sourit et fit lentement glisser la bretelle de son haut, il parcouru de doux baiser l'épaule dénudé de la jeune femme. Sakura passa les mains dans les cheveux de son amant en les ébouriffants au passage. D'une main agile et assuré, Sakura déboutonna la chemise de Shaolan et caressa son torse du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme réagit immédiatement au contact des doigts de Sakura sur sa peau. Il colla son bassin contre celui de la jeune fille pour lui faire ressentir son envie. Comme pour y répondre, Sakura posa ses douces lèvres sur les pectoraux de Shaolan. Ce dernier passa ses mains sous le vêtement de sa compagne et chercha lentement sa poitrine, caressant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Sakura se cambra pour qu'il retire son vêtement qui devenait trop encombrant à son goût. Elle ôta la chemise de Shaolan qui atterrit en boule de l'autre côté de la chambre. Le jeune chinois titilla la peau du cou de la jeune femme pour finalement lui laisser une légère rougeur, il descendit vers sa gorge tout en prenant son temps pour profiter du corps de Sakura. Cette dernière voulait plus. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite. Elle voulait déjà le sentir en lui. Shaolan le ressentit lorsque sa main passa, accidentellement bien sûr, vers l'antre de la jeune fille. En la sentant humide, Shaolan sourit. Il colla de nouveau son bassin contre elle puis il lui mordit tendrement le lobe de l'oreille. Sakura se cambra et embrassa sauvagement Shaolan. Elle lui retira rapidement sa ceinture et défit promptement les boutons de son pantalon. Une fois encore, le jeune chinois sourit de l'impatience de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas prêt de la lâcher, il allait faire durer le plaisir toute la nuit. Il passa une main dans le dos de Sakura et l'incita à se redresser. Il lui retira son sous-vêtement et se pencha pour gouter à l'un des deux monts de la jeune fille. Elle bascula la tête en arrière sous cette bouche tentatrice et cette main câline. Incapable de résister à la tentation, Sakura fit disparaître les derniers vêtements de Shaolan. Ce dernier se redressa et lui sourit.

- Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas à ce que je vois… Mais tu vas devoir patienter comme moi j'ai dû le faire.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et la fit basculer en arrière. Il emprisonna ses mains dans ses poignets et frotta langoureusement sa taille contre elle. Sans aucune difficulté, il retira la jupe de Sakura qui encercla immédiatement sa taille de ses jambes graciles. Shaolan l'embrassait, la dévorait de baisers brûlants, elle se sentait folle entre ses bras. Lentement, il fit glisser le dernier rempart que portait Sakura. Il s'amusa alors à la tenter en effleurant son intimité de sa virilité. Sakura n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait en elle. Shaolan l'exauça quelques secondes plus tard. Elle poussa un gémissement sonore qui accentua le sourire de Shaolan. Shaolan faisait vibrer son corps au rythme de ses va-et-vient, Sakura commença à ressentir des spasmes, elle s'agrippa à Shaolan pour éprouver plus de plaisir et se dernier la serra plus fort pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas un rêve de plus. Un spasme plus violent s'empara de Sakura qui mordit Shaolan pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Alors qu'il roulait sur le côté, Shaolan prit Sakura dans ses bras. Il avait décidé de ne pas la lâcher de toute la nuit. Sakura déposa un baiser sur se front.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé tout vous expliquer? Demanda doucement Sakura. J'aurais pu être une illusion ou un clone…

- Je te connais, et puis, le meilleur moyen pour m'assurer que tu sois toi est de t'avoir dans un lit, sourit Shaolan espiègle.

Sakura rit légèrement et se blottit contre Shaolan. Elle sentit le jeune homme caresser langoureusement son dos puis s'attarder par instant sur ses fesses. Elle le regarda et vit immédiatement une lueur de désir et de convoitise briller dans ses yeux.

- Ne me dit pas que… Commença Sakura.

- Eh si… Il va falloir que tu me supportes toute la soirée, ma chérie. Sourit doucement Shaolan. Je veux qu'on ait des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom.

Le jeune chinois embrassa passionnément Sakura qui ne chercha pas à se soustraire à cette étreinte.

Sakura sourit légèrement, les yeux encore clos par le sommeil. Elle sentait Shaolan qui lui parcourait le cou de léger baiser. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

- Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup mais là… je n'en peux plus.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'embrassais, sourit Shaolan. C'est le matin et j'ai envie d'avoir des explications.

Sakura hocha la tête et se leva pour aller chercher des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Shaolan la regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés. Sakura soupira.

- Je marche en canard, geignit-elle. Arrête de me fixer comme ça, je me sens déjà assez honteuse.

- Mais ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant, s'étonna Shaolan en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- On avait jamais passé plus de douze heures au lit avant, fit remarquer Sakura. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit reposé pendant ces douze heures!

- Ho… Tu regrettes? Demanda Shaolan avec une pointe d'innocence.

- Bien sûr que non… Mais on ne peut pas le faire toute les nuits non plus!

- Je le sais, mon corps ne tiendrait pas, soupira Shaolan.

Il déposa un baiser dans la nuque de la jeune fille et alla chercher lui aussi des vêtements propres. Une fois habillés, le couple alla dans le salon ou tout le monde les attendait. Takiko et Nao se ruèrent sur Sakura.

- C'était si bien que ça ma chérie? Demanda Takiko.

- Vous avez mit la dose! Je savais qu'il te manquait mais pas à ce point! Sourit Nao.

- De quoi vous parlez? Interrogea Fuyutsuki.

- Sakura marche en canard, déclara Nao.

- Et alors?

- Et alors ça signifie qu'elle a couché avec Shaolan **toute** la nuit! S'exclama Nao légèrement exaspéré.

- On s'en fiche de ça! Intervint Meiling. Moi je veux qu'on m'explique!

- Doucement Meiling, intima Eriol.

Sakura s'assit le canapé, au côté de Shaolan. Elle regarda ses protecteurs.

- Comme vous le savez, je suis la treizième Kantatsu, celle qui dirige tout. Expliqua Sakura. La treizième Kantatsu n'est jamais choisit au hasard, il faut que ses parents soient opposés. Que la mère tienne du Yin et que le père tienne du Yang. En général, cette combinaison est impossible: les opposés se complètent mais ne s'attirent pas. Pourtant ma mère et mon père sont tombés amoureux au premier regard. Ils étaient tous les deux de puissants magiciens dans leur famille et dans leur catégorie. Je suis une enfant du Yin et du Yang, ainsi je suis devenu la treizième Kantatsu. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une prophétie me concernant, et concernant la renaissance du monde.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit? S'étonna Eriol. Tu ne faisais si peu confiance.

- C'est justement parce que j'avais confiance en vous que je l'ai fais, sourit doucement Sakura. Je ne savais pas que j'allais rencontrer Shaolan et que j'allais l'aimer. Mais la première fois que je l'ai vu utiliser ses pouvoirs, j'ai vu quelque chose d'anormal.

- Quoi? Demanda Shaolan.

- Tu te retenais même si tu pensais donner le meilleur de toi-même, avoua Sakura. Tout est devenu clair lorsque tu m'as fais rencontrer Shefa, lorsque tu m'as raconté ton passé. Tu avais en toi les pouvoirs de ta défunte mères et des tes défuntes sœurs. La télépathie, le contrôle de l'air, de la terre et de l'eau ainsi que le plus puissant pouvoir qui te vient de ta sœur aînée: voir le futur. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'avancer le rituel de renaissance. Je savais qu'il y avait 90% de chance que je meurs mais je croyais en ces dix pour cent. Et il fallait que vous croyiez que je n'avais pas survécu. Sans moi, Shaolan était obligé de faire appel à ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour se battre mais il lui fallait un adversaire à la hauteur.

- C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Shaolan qu'il se charge de Terada. Devina Eriol. J'ai même l'impression que Kaho le savait depuis longtemps.

- Oui, Sakura nous avait dit lors d'une réunion entre Kantatsu qui était le leader de la SP, avoua Kaho. Mais elle nous avait fait jurer d'attendre au moins une semaine après sa "mort" avant de vous le révéler.

- J'ai toujours su que Terada était impliqué dans le meurtre de Takiko et de mes parents, déclara Sakura. C'est pour ça que je me suis rapproché de lui. Bien sûr, j'ai fais comme si je ne savais rien pour qu'il ne se doute pas que j'étais l'enfant du Yin et du Yang.

- Est-ce qu'on avait vraiment besoin de tuer Terada pour que la renaissance du monde soit bonne? Demanda Shaolan.

- Non, en faite la renaissance du monde consiste à servir de réceptacle à une grande puissance que les astres, les shinetenou, donne à la Terre pour vivre. Expliqua Sakura. Il n'y a que les hommes qui peuvent décider si cette renaissance est bonne ou mauvaise.

- Donc en résumé, tu nous as fais croire que tu étais morte uniquement pour que Shaolan débride ses pouvoirs, fit Meiling.

- Oui. Mais j'en ai profité pour faire renaître le Monde. Tout est fini maintenant. Expliqua Sakura. Kaho va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses avec Eriol et toutes les Kantatsu peuvent faire ce qu'elles veulent… Il n'y aura que moi qui garderais mes pouvoirs indéfiniment.

- Parce que les Kantatsu qui ne sont plus vierge perdent leur pouvoir, renchérit Kaho. Sakura n'a plus besoin de nous désormais et nos shinetenou iront trouver de nouvelles Kantatsu.

- C'est triste, fit Meiling. Je veux dire, vous avez passé toute votre vie avec eux et là vous devez les abandonner.

- On ne les perd pas complètement, sourit Kaho. Ils seront toujours dans nos cœurs et nos mémoires. Un lien indestructible nous unit pour toujours entre Kantatsu.

- Donc il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant. De la SP ou d'autre chose? Continua Shaolan.

- Non, sourit Sakura. Il faudra juste que tu exerces tes pouvoirs.

- Bien… J'ai juste une dernière question: comment tu as fais pour te cacher? J'ai vu ton corps se désintégrer.

- En fait, c'était l'illusion de Nao, sourit Sakura. Et c'est grâce au vent de Rika qu'on m'a transporté jusqu'à la maison. Je suis resté un jour entier à dormir sous l'illusion de Nao pour que vous ne me découvriez pas par hasard.

- Bien… Sakura, tu viens? Demanda alors Shaolan.

- Ou ça?

- J'ai envie de faire un tour dans le jardin, déclara Shaolan en serrant un petit écrin dans sa poche.

- Si tu veux.

Le couple sortit de la maison sous les regards de leurs amis. À peine avaient-ils mit un pied dehors que Tomoyo sortit de nul part une caméra. Elle se mit à suivre discrètement le couple. Shaolan avait prit la main de Sakura et l'entraînait vers le cerisier en fleur de la maison. La jeune femme regardait pensivement les pétales de cerisier. Shaolan la trouva infiniment belle à cet instant. Il s'accroupit devant la jeune fille qui le regarda alors.

- Sakura, lorsque je t'ai cru morte, j'avais décidé de mourir pour te rejoindre…

- Shaolan… Commença Sakura.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais vraiment plus vivre sans toi… Alors… Sakura, est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma femme? Demanda Shaolan en ouvrant l'écrin.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux: elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça! Elle regarda Shaolan en souriant.

- Oui… Je veux que tu sois mon mari!

Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément. Le jeune homme rit et lui mit la bague au doigt. Des applaudissements retentirent derrière les arbres et tous leurs amis apparurent.

- Bravo Sakura! Tu as trouvé ton pénis à vie! Félicita Takiko.

Tomoyo mit un coup de coude dans le ventre de sa sœur qui n'était pas romantique pour un sous! Les Kantatsu félicitèrent le couple suivi par Eriol et Meiling. Tomoyo était déjà parti faire les magasins pour trouver le tissu qui conviendrait le mieux à Sakura pour sa robe de marié.

**Fini! Enfin, je vais faire un épilogue (plus ou moins long) pour finir réellement cette fiction! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire surtout le début avec la relation assez tendu entre Sakura et Shaolan!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41: épilogue

Un rayon de soleil éclaira un corps nu, allongé dans un grand lit. Un jeune homme entra dans la chambre avec un plateau à la main, il le posa sur la table de chevet et commença à caresser tendrement le dos de la jeune femme endormie dans le lit. Celle-ci ouvrit rapidement les yeux et sourit tendrement à l'homme face à elle.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour ma chérie… Je t'ai pris des fraises puisqu'il paraît que les femmes enceintes en raffolent.

Kaho se redressa dans le lit et embrassa doucement Eriol. Depuis un an, il vivait ensemble dans un petit appartement près du lycée ou ils travaillaient en tant que documentalistes. Kaho avait son ventre arrondit par son troisième mois de grossesse. Eriol toucha doucement le ventre de sa femme, il s'était marié plusieurs mois après Sakura et Shaolan, il y avait près d'un an et demi pour eux mais il y avait peu, c'était l'anniversaire de la deuxième année de mariage de Sakura et Shaolan… Et ils avaient tous rendez-vous pour fêter un grand événement. Kaho commença à manger ses fraises avec plaisir, elle n'avait plus de pouvoir depuis qu'elle s'était offerte à Eriol, le soir même de l'explication de Sakura. Pourtant même sans pouvoir, elle surprenait toujours Eriol avec son intuition hors du commun.

- Il faut se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard, dit doucement Eriol.

- Oui… Je fini de manger et je me prépare tout de suite…

Ailleurs dans la ville, Meiling se réveilla au côté d'un jeune homme. Il était grand, brun aux yeux bleus et relativement musclé. Meiling l'avait croisé le jour ou elle avait donné sa démission à la SoP, il se nommait Subaru et depuis qu'ils s'étaient bousculés dans un couloir, ils ne se quittaient plus. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient rejoindre Sakura et Shaolan chez eux. Meiling embrassa Subaru qui ouvrit les yeux sous cette caresse.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon, nous serons en retard chez Shaolan et Sakura, dit-elle doucement.

- C'est vrai… Et puis tu adores tellement les voir que si on est en avance d'une heure, ce n'est pas très grave. Sourit Subaru. J'ai de la chance d'être entré dans votre cercle fermé d'amis. Je peux me faire mousser au travail.

Meiling lui donna un léger coup de coude, Subaru aimait bien la taquiner en lui rappelant qu'elle, Shaolan et Eriol étaient des "stars" reconnues dans la SoP. Presque des légendes vivantes parce qu'ils avaient aidés les Kantatsu: bien sûr personne n'avait écouté quand ils avaient dis qu'ils avaient presque rien fait, ils étaient trop faibles par rapport aux Kantatsu. Meiling se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire, elle choisit sa tenue et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle vivait avec Subaru depuis près de deux ans et ils n'étaient pas marié, chose étrange quand on la comparait à ces collègues qui s'étaient marié relativement tôt. Le couple se prépara et fila vers la maison de Sakura et Shaolan.

Nao courait le long des rues, une horde de fans sur ses baskets. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir gardé son shinetenou qui était vraiment pratique pour se camoufler dans la foule. Elle avait décidé de rester chanteuse de pop et avait encore plus de succès qu'avant. Une moto s'arrêta juste devant elle.

- Allez monte!

Nao se ne fit pas prier et grimpa sur la moto.

- Merci Takashi!

- Tout pour te servir, sourit tendrement Takashi.

Takashi était le nouveau manager de Nao et aussi son petit ami. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Nao était tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un cette année. Lorsque Fuyutsuki l'avait apprit, elle s'en était décroché la mâchoire, les autres Kantatsu avaient été surprise mais tout le monde l'avait rapidement félicité et souhaité beaucoup de bonheur avec Takashi. Nao sourit en repensant à leur première fois. Takashi avait toujours été très prévenant avec Nao mais ne l'avait pas vraiment approché puisqu'il savait qu'elle collectionnait les hommes. Un jour, il en avait eu marre du comportement de Nao qui le traitait avec méprit et il l'avait embrassé fougueusement pour la faire taire… Seulement, elle s'était laissé faire et Takashi lui avait alors prit sa véritable virginité, le seul cadeau qu'elle pouvait réellement lui offrir. Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté et avait découvert que Takashi était vraiment doué. Depuis, ils étaient resté ensemble, ils s'étaient avoué leur sentiment et Nao avait expliqué sa situation à Takashi qui au début ne l'avait pas cru mais lorsqu'il avait fait la rencontre de Sakura qui lui avait montré ses pouvoirs, il avait fait confiance à Nao… Il s'était même évanoui sous le choc. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sakura et Shaolan, ou Nao était invité.

- Bon je te laisse, dit Takashi en l'embrassant.

- Non, reste… Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps que tu rencontres ma "famille"? Moi j'ai déjà rencontré la tienne.

- Si tu veux… Mais je ne risque pas de déranger?

- Elles me demandent de t'amener depuis le premier jour ou je leur ai dis que j'étais amoureuse alors je ne pense pas que tu dérangeras.

Tomoyo courait partout dans la maison, prenant divers sac un peu partout. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, elle était visiblement heureuse. Un homme la prit par la taille, interrompant volontairement sa course folle. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

- Tu vas me donner le tournis à force de tourner partout dans le salon, fit doucement l'homme.

- Désolé Kyo mais tu sais qu'on a rendez-vous avec Sakura et Shaolan aujourd'hui, alors je ne veux rien oublier.

- Tomoyo, tu comptes les sacs depuis deux heures, fit Kyo dubitatif. Comment veux-tu oublier quelque chose?

- On ne sait jamais…

- C'est vrai qu'il y a de grande chance qu'un oiseau vienne te les piquer, s'exaspéra Kyo. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de moi plutôt que de tes paquets. Je vais vraiment finir par être jaloux.

Tomoyo sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Kyo était un garçon d'assez grande taille, il était mannequin d'ou sa beauté rare, il avait des airs européen avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux roux. Ils s'étaient rencontré lors d'un défilé, Tomoyo étant devenu styliste avait créé une marque pour homme et grâce à Kazuma et Kyo, les plus beaux hommes que comptaient le mannequinât, elle s'était fait imposé sans problème. Kyo avait aimé son travail et sa douceur. Lorsqu'elle était avec Kazuma, il voyait une Tomoyo maternelle et lorsqu'elle était avec Sakura, il voyait une Tomoyo complètement déluré qui la couvrait de cadeau. Peu à peu, il avait réussit à s'immiscer dans la vie privée de Tomoyo, ils vivaient ensemble depuis trois mois mais ils étaient ensemble depuis presque un an. Une sonnerie interrompit leur baiser que le couple échangeait. Tomoyo prit la main de Kyo et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- C'est l'heure d'y aller, il faut prendre tous les paquets!

Kyo soupira d'exaspération puis il eu un sourire tendre pour cette femme qu'il aimait tant.

Un hurlement retentit dans un appartement, réveillant ainsi deux hommes qui y dormaient dans un même lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Je suis en retard! S'écria Takiko. Merci d'être venu Fye, tu peux partir maintenant. Yuri, dépêche-toi de te préparer!

Le dénommé Fye ne s'offusqua pas du comportement de Takiko qui était devenu habituel puis il s'habilla et sortit. Yuri pendant ce temps, alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver suivi de près par Takiko. Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu mais ils étaient inséparables. Takiko et lui s'était découvert grâce à Fye, une connaissance qu'ils avaient en commun. Tous les trois avaient la même conception des relations sexuelles et n'hésitaient donc pas à s'entraider. Yuri était dans la douche et décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main.

- Takiko?

- Hum… Répondit vaguement Takiko en se concentrant sur son maquillage.

- J'aime beaucoup Fye… mais j'aimerais qu'on se satisfasse mutuellement maintenant, déclara Yuri. On est un couple après tout et je n'ai plus envie de te partager.

Takiko, sous le choc, se mit du rouge à lèvre sur toute la joue. Elle fixa la douche avec surprise. Si Yuri disait ça, ça signifiait qu'il voulait entreprendre une relation stable avec elle, qu'il l'aimait.

- Je… Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? Demanda Takiko n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Oui, dit Yuri avec détermination. Je ne veux que toi Takiko.

- Alors c'est d'accord! Sourit Takiko… Mais Yuri, faut se grouiller sinon on sera vraiment en retard!

Moro fut réveillé par Midori, elles vivaient ensemble depuis que tout était terminé, Moro n'avait plus de famille et elle était trop jeune pour vivre seule. Midori travaillait désormais comme infirmière dans l'ancien lycée de Sakura, elle adorait son travail et elle pouvait côtoyer de nombreuses personnes très gentilles (dont Eriol et Kaho). Moro se leva et commença à s'habiller. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait trouvé de petit ami mais Midori était depuis peu tombé sous le charme de son assistant de travail, le docteur Uméda… Ils se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement, ils sortiraient ensemble d'ici peu. Et c'est ce qui faisait peur à Moro: elle avait peur de les gêner dans leur relation. À sa demande, Midori l'avait inscrite à l'internat et elle s'y plaisait relativement. Elle revenait les week-ends et ce week-end était important puisqu'ils allaient tous être réunit de nouveau. Moro trouvait qu'elle n'avait rien d'intéressant dans sa vie depuis que la renaissance du monde était passé.

Des tirs résonnaient dans la pièce. Beaucoup d'hommes tombaient en très peu de temps… Les lumières revinrent, Fuyutsuki se tenait au centre de la pièce avec deux pistolets, les hommes se redressèrent et allèrent la félicité. D'un regard suffisant, elle sortit de la pièce pour partir vers les casiers, elle retira sa combinaison dans le vestiaire féminin mais une voix la rappela à la réalité.

- C'est la première fois que je vois une femme tirer aussi bien.

Fuyutsuki se tourna vers un homme. Il était grand, brun avec des yeux verts. Il avait une musculature imposante mais Fuyutsuki n'en avait pas peur. Furieuse d'avoir été surprise en sous-vêtement, elle alla vers l'homme et lui donna un coup de poing qu'il esquiva assez facilement. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta sa chance une seconde fois. L'homme lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers lui pour ensuite l'embrasser. Fuyutsuki fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit même pas. Le jeune homme se détacha d'elle et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Je m'appel Kurogane, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais il se retourna au dernier moment.

- Aussi, même si tu avais un avantage, tu ne pourras pas me battre.

- Un avantage? Répéta Fuyutsuki qui ne comprenait pas.

- Ta tenue! T'es vraiment canon avec ces sous-vêtements, sourit-il avant de sortir.

Fuyutsuki rougit furieusement et se changea rapidement, elle partit chez Sakura en pestant contre cet homme qui avait osé lui voler son premier baiser!

Ikaru, Ayako et Rei couraient rapidement, elles sortaient de leur internat pour rendre visite à Sakura et Shaolan… Du moins si elles arrivaient à l'heure pour prendre le bus! Ikaru, la plus douce du groupe avait un petit ami depuis presque deux ans, tout allait très bien pour elle: les cours, les notes, les amours, les amis… Elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs dans le courant de l'année. Ayako, elle avait un problème avec un garçon de sa classe qui ne cessait de la harcelé. Bien sûr, elle mettait un point d'honneur à lui rendre ses vacheries… C'est pour cette raison que ses visites chez le proviseur étaient devenues aussi fréquente. D'ailleurs, elle avait dû faire beaucoup d'effort cette semaine pour ne pas répondre aux provocations de ce Nakatsu pour être sûr de sortir! Rei était avec un garçon depuis le début d'année, pour le moment tout se passait bien et pour ses cours, il en était de même. Elle s'amusait beaucoup à voir les colères d'Ayako, elle était persuadé que Nakatsu l'aimait mais que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de s'approcher d'Ayako. La preuve: un jour, ils avaient eu cours de natation et il avait rougit comme une pivoine lorsqu'il avait vu Ayako. Elles montèrent dans le bus, in extremis. Elles allèrent s'asseoir au fond et Ayako pesta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?

- Je pars chez mes parents ce week-end, répondit calmement Nakatsu.

- Mais je m'en fou! Pourquoi t'as pris le même bus que nous! Tu pollues l'air!

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui pollue en criant à tout va? Railla Nakatsu.

Ikaru et Rei prirent chacune un bras d'Ayako pour la retenir de frapper Nakatsu.

- Allez Aya, on va voir Saki et Shao aujourd'hui, fit doucement Rei.

- C'est vrai, on va revoir tout le monde, tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour un mec comme lui, ajouta Ikaru.

Ayako s'assit et ne fit que détourner le regard de Nakatsu pendant tout le voyage. Sous le regard complice des deux autres Kantatsu, le jeune homme ne quittait pas des yeux Ayako et avait abandonné son regard suffisant… Une belle histoire d'amour se profilait à l'horizon. Arrivé près de chez Sakura et Shaolan, Ayako se leva et partit sans un regard pour Nakatsu qui regarda attentivement ou elle allait, il serra les poings lorsqu'il vit un homme de la vingtaine qui la prenait dans ses bras.

- Yamazaki! Yamazaki! Dépêche-toi!

- Crie pas Chiharu, je suis presque prêt!

- Franchement! Tu es pire qu'une fille! Rechigna Chiharu qui s'impatientait devant la porte. N'oublie pas qu'on doit prendre Rei, Ayako et Ikaru à l'arrêt de bus alors bouge tes fesses!

- En parlant de fesse… commença Yamazaki en arrivant.

- Arrête tes bêtises, on n'a pas le temps! Coupa Chiharu en lui tirant l'oreille.

Ils allèrent tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus et attendirent. Chiharu et Yamazaki se connaissait depuis la maternelle et ils avaient toujours été amoureux l'un de l'autre sans se l'avouer. C'était pour Chiharu que Yamazaki avait fait des études de journalisme alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça: il voulait à tout prix travailler avec elle. Lorsqu'il avait apprit sa mort, il en avait été anéantit. Il avait démissionné et s'était fait engager dans un magasin spécialisé dans la photographie. Il déprimait de plus en plus et puis un jour, on sonna à sa porte tard dans la nuit. Tout en râlant, il alla ouvrir la porte et… s'évanouit en voyant Chiharu. La jeune fille avait dû le traîner jusqu'à son lit pour le réveiller ensuite à coup de gifle en pleine figure. La première chose qu'il avait faite, fut d'embrasser Chiharu. La jeune fille lui avait ensuite expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, Yamazaki était au courant pour ses pouvoirs: il avait été là lorsque Chiharu les avaient découvert. La première chose qu'il avait demandée était de rencontrer Sakura pour la remercier. Après cette nuit là, Chiharu était venue s'installer chez Yamazaki et reprit son ancien poste dans une boite de journalisme connue. Elle l'avait présenté à Sakura et Shaolan lors d'une de leur rare descente au Japon. Le courant était tout de suite passé: Shaolan et Yamazaki avaient la même passion pour la photographie. Yamazaki avait également trouvé Sakura adorable… Le bus arriva et Ayaka en sortit la première, elle avait l'air particulièrement énervé alors Yamazaki la prit dans ses bras.

- Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Tu fais peur comme ça!

- C'est l'autre abruti!

Chiharu sourit, elle savait qu'Ayako parlait du jeune homme qui les avait regardés jusqu'à ce que le bus parte… Un seul coup d'œil à Rei et Ikaru puis elle su qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'idée: ce jeune homme était follement amoureux d'elle. Qui l'aurait cru? Chiharu retint son rire, ce jeune garçon aura beaucoup de problème!

Rika était dans les bras d'un homme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année de plus qu'elle. Elle avait un doux sourire et l'homme l'embrassa tendrement en posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

- Je suis heureux qu'on ait enfin un enfant, sourit-il. J'ai cru que c'était de ma faute si on n'en avait pas… Après tout, j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi.

- Peut être mais je t'aime comme ça… Nous allons pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sakura, nous devons la voir aujourd'hui.

- Oui…

Rika embrassa doucement l'homme avant de se lever pour se préparé pour la visite chez Sakura et Shaolan. L'homme se nommait Tsuchi et était l'ancien professeur de Rika dont elle était tombée amoureuse dès son premier cours.

- Ayano! Vite! On est en retard! Je veux pas faire attendre ma Sakura chérie! S'écria à tue tête Kazuma dans la maison.

- Si ça continue je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'as épousé que parce qu'elle était déjà prise! Railla Ayano en arrivant.

- Mais non, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime! Sourit tendrement Kazuma.

Il posa sa main sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme qui était à son sixième mois de grossesse.

- Heureusement que je sais que Sakura est ta petite sœur de cœur sinon je t'aurais quitté depuis longtemps, sourit doucement Ayano. On y va?

Kazuma l'embrassa et la conduisit jusqu'à leur voiture. Le trajet se fit sans problème jusqu'au manoir des Li. Ils descendirent de la voiture et frappèrent à la porte. Shaolan vint immédiatement leur ouvrir et leur fit un sourire rayonnant.

- On attendait plus que vous! Bonjour! Salua-t-il. Alors Ayano c'est pour quand?

- Dans deux mois et treize jours si tout se passe bien, sourit la jeune femme.

- Venez, entrez!

Shaolan les conduisit dans le salon déjà envahit par tous les amis du couple. Au centre se trouvait Sakura qui ne s'arrêtait plus de sourire avec un bébé dans les bras. Tout le monde regardait l'enfant avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, attendrit par lui.

- Alors, est-ce que cette crevette est un mâle? Demanda Kazuma.

- Hé oui! Acquiesça Sakura. Et toi Ayano?

- Ce sera une fille, informa la jeune femme.

- Si ça se trouve, ils sortiront ensemble plus tard! Sourit Kaho.

- Il y aura aussi ton enfant et celui de Rika, fit remarquer Sakura. On ne peut pas les ignorer.

- En tout cas, j'espère que ton enfant tiendra plus de toi que de Shaolan! Déclara Kazuma. C'est vrai, tu as meilleur caractère!

Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes par Shaolan. Kazuma n'en tint pas compte et s'approcha du bambin puis il grimaça.

- C'est mal barré! On dirait le sosie de Shaolan! Sakura, ma chérie, tu aurais au moins pu lui donné quelque chose à toi non?

- C'est ce qui est prévu avec le prochain, sourit Shaolan.

- Tu es encore enceinte! S'exclama Kazuma. Mais tu viens à peine d'accoucher de Toya!

- Pas encore mais si le futur ne change pas dans un an, j'attendrais une petite fille. Avoua Sakura. Et je ne serais pas la seule.

La jeune mère porta son regard sur Fuyutsuki puis sur Nao.

- C'est impossible! Je ne pourrais pas être enceinte d'ici un an! S'écria Fuyutsuki! J'ai personne dans ma vie!

- Tu oublies ce garçon qui t'a embrassé ce matin, sourit Kaho. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?

- Kurogané, grommela Fuyutsuki. Mais je préfère mourir que coucher avec lui!

- C'est ce qu'on dit toute, informa Nao. Mais après on peut plus s'en passer!

- Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas râler sur le fait que tu allais avoir un enfant, déclara Rika.

- J'aime Takashi et si je peux avoir un enfant de lui, ça ne me dérange pas. Dit simplement Nao.

- C'est vrai qu'il est canon! S'exclama Takiko. Si je n'étais pas avec Yuki, j'aurais tenté quelque chose!

- Mais tu es avec moi donc tu ne tenteras rien du tout, menaça gentiment Yuki.

- Sinon Sakura, tu ne nous as pas dis comment avais réagit Shaolan pendant ton accouchement. Fit Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Eh bien… C'est surtout avant que c'était drôle lorsque j'ai perdu les eaux, Shaolan s'est évanouit. Raconta Sakura. Heureusement que Wei était là, c'est lui qui a réussit à réveiller Shaolan. Dans la salle d'accouchement, Shaolan a été très courageux et il n'a pas tourné de l'œil.

- Il faut dire pour ma défense que Sakura est venue me voir dans une nuisette blanche couverte de sang au niveau de la taille, rectifia Shaolan. J'ai cru qu'elle avait une hémorragie!

Les amis se mirent à rire et se racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'absence du couple qui était resté en Chine pour les affaires de leur entreprise. Tout le monde était heureux et le petit Toya passait de bras en bras pour faire connaissance avec tout le monde. Il brailla quand il arriva dans ceux de Kazuma qui grommela qu'effectivement Toya ressemblait beaucoup à son père.


End file.
